I'm back with a surprise
by kncrowder88
Summary: Takes place seven years after Running Never Helps please read it before embarking on this journey. Rating will remain at T unless if someone thinks it should be different.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay before anyone reads this story they should read Running Never Helps. If you don't you probably won't be able to understand the events that happen in this story, or well certain events. Please please please review weather you like this story or not. I love to read reviews and they really do make me feel better, even bad ones because they can help me to improve my writing. I know I'm odd happy about getting bad reviews. Anyways this is just a prologue so the actual story hasn't yet begun.

Disclaimer: I will say this once and only in this chapter. The only characters that belong to me are the kids, victims, Sandra Stokes, or any other character that has never been put into the television show CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. All else belongs to the creators of the show and the writers and actors or anyone else involved. Do I really need to tell everyone this?

Dedication: This story is dedicated to all the reviewers of Running Never Helps. Thanks for reviewing that story and I hope you review for this story.

A/N 2: I ask again please please please review. The more reviews I get the more confident I am and willing to post my next chapters. Plus I think more on this story then I would the others. Now time for me to post this and go work on another sequel story.

Prologue:

_December 25 2007_

_They had the entire week off. Greg and his fiancé Sandra sat on one couch smiling at the Christmas tree. Warrick, his fiancé Mia, and their daughter Michelle sat on the floor waiting with smiles also on their face. This year Christmas was being held at Sara's and Nick's place. They walked downstairs hand in hand in matching green pj's with Santa on them. The four adults burst out laughing at the outfits. Nick pressed play on the radio the Christmas music began._

_"Sara gets the honors this year," Greg yelled. Sara grumbled and took a seat by the tree. Nick took the chair closest to her and the tree. She handed the first present over to Greg, who opened it quickly. _

_"Thanks 'Rick," Greg said holding up a little mini crime lab. Everyone laughed._

_"Press the little green button," Warrick smirked. Greg did so and his normal rock music filled the DNA lab. The little Greg figure began to dance to it. Everyone started laughing but soon fell silent as the Catherine figure walked down the hall eyeing the lab. They watched as each person in the lab moved around. _

_"Thanks man," Greg said pressing the red button making all movement cease. The others opened their presents from Warrick finding them to be the same. "Now that is lame."_

_"That is just the first present," He replied. Sara dug deeper but paused all of a sudden. Her brow furrowed as she pulled a beautifully wrapped present from the tree. _

_"Who's it for?" Greg asked leaning forward. His eyes were looking at the shinning gold wrapping and bright red ribbon with a bowtie. Sara looked up._

_"All of us," she sounded angry. "From Ecklie."_

_"Burn it," Nick said taking it from her grasp and throwing it across the room. It was silent for awhile and then Sara grabbed the next present opening it. _

_-Desert Palms-_

_This was not how she wanted to spend her Christmas. She rather be with her daughter and son happily opening presents. Not transporting a prisoner. Not only a prisoner but her attacker. Back in Vegas she was and it was not exactly the place she wanted to be. As she and a couple other local agents, along with her partner and two other DC agents, walked into the hospital reporters began throwing questions. Ignoring them and the looks of her colleagues she entered the building and headed straight for the reception desk._

_-Sara's and Nick's-_

_The news was on, since Michelle was playing with the remote then got bored. They were having a wrapping paper fight, girls vs. boys with the girls leading three to none. Plenty of laughter could be heard until they heard her name on the news. A name they all kept from saying. The name of a person they hadn't expected to see or hear about for another couple months. All eyes turned to the television screen where she and her band of agents were making their way into the hospital. The very hospital they knew Grissom had just been released from and Ecklie was currently staying. Then they heard his name._

_"Agents Willows why did the FBI send you to retrieve Mr. Ecklie when he tried to kill you?" A reporter yelled. Some how they had been able to follow her into the reception hall of the hospital. Officers were rushing to get the reporters out when Catherine turned._

_"Stop," She yelled. "Apparently your information is wrong. Mr. Ecklie was not trying to kill me and I was sent here by my boss on orders to transport a prisoner from here to the DC area. Now leave this hospital before I have you all arrested," she snapped. They obeyed. For the next thirty minutes they got to watch the front of the building. When a bunch of Officers walked out to form a barrier they knew it was coming._

_-Desert Palms-_

_When she entered they had given her many forms. She groaned filling out the ones necessary and then handing her own forms. They then lead her up to the hospital room that held him. When she and Agent Black entered Ecklie had been exiting the bathroom having been changing into his orange jumpsuit. "Suits you Conrad," she held her hand out. Black placed the cuffs in her hand and she walked over._

_"Brave enough to come near me now," he whispered when she stepped in front of him._

_"No one gave you permission to speak Mr. Ecklie," Black snapped. "Catherine can we get this over with I have a life to get back to."_

_"As do I," she responded cuffing him and pushing him towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him exiting his own room with a duffel bag. His eyes found her and the other Agents. "Christmas dinner my house right?"_

_"As long as you're cooking," he replied with a smirk. She could sense him walking behind the group silently listening. _

_"How is Lindsey doing Catherine," Ecklie asked._

_"Well Conrad," Catherine replied and then Ecklie's face met the corner of the wall they were going around. "Opps."_

_"Police brutality," Ecklie smirked. "Wonder what Director Andrews will think of that."_

_"That I'm the luckiest person to walk this earth right now," she replied. Her eyes followed him as he walked around them and towards the back exit. Black looked at her._

_"Ready?"_

_"Hell yeah," She responded as they walked straight for the exit._

_-Sara and Nick's-_

_They watched the screen as they walked out Ecklie in the center. A large smile was plastered on her face and occasionally they would see her mutter something to the other agents. Sara pointed out something and they all laughed. Conrad Ecklie's lip was bleeding and he had a small cut on his forehead. It seemed someone got physical. Soon the news went back to the parade where they talked briefly about the arrest and then went on._

_"Hey guys lets go deliver Grissom's presents," Nick said standing._

_-Grissom's house-_

_When he got to his home he saw the large pile of presents on his step. He knew they stopped by and dropped them off. Entering his house he took them and placed them on the chair. Sighing he walked to his kitchen grabbed the bottle of vodka from the top cabinet and headed back to his bedroom. By the time he got there he had already had three large gulps. Upon entering a single white envelope lying on his pillow caught his eye. Walking over he recognized her scent. Opening it he began to read her voice filling his head:_

_'Gil,_

_You want to know why I didn't pack anything. Well I didn't have time. I knew you be home soon and be stopping me. I waited for three hours for you to come home early and ask what was wrong. I found the ring in your dresser and stood by the door waiting. Lindsey kept begging for me to tell her what happened. I wanted to speak with you first. But you know what you did. You broke my heart by staying away. Didn't bother to rush home and see what was bothering me. No you stayed at work and planned on waiting. So I didn't bother to pack leaving you a reminder of what you lost and let. I put the ring back with a note. Bet you didn't even bother to look did you?_

_Well now I'm leaving again for the same reasons almost. They came to stop me but I had to leave. I had formed a home away from you and I was happy in DC. I had a family their, a real family one of blood, that loved and cherished me. When I walked up to Mike's doorstep tears streaming down my face I didn't even have to knock. He let me in and held me like a big brother should do. He is older then me though my sister is younger by two years. Anyways he held me for five hours and Mary-Anne held Lindsey as she slept. I told them what happened and how I was pregnant._

_They made it their responsibility to take care of me. And they did. Mike got me a job and I worked my way up from their. I soon got an apartment and meet my partner, my neighbor also. You know what's funny is when I was receiving Alex I was waiting for you to beg me to stay yet all you worried about was how I was treating you. I left once and you didn't come after me so I'm telling you now don't bother coming after me this time. I have things to worry about and you coming will just make them worse. _

_Catherine.'_

_That was all she signed it with her name. No I love you. Or your former love. Or even your friend. He was nothing to her now. Drowning the rest of the vodka he bent over his bed opening his side dresser and pulled out the small black velvet box. Opening he found a small folded up note. Pulling it out he opened it and read the note._

_'Chase me,' it read. Tears streamed down his eyes at the two words. Soon he cried himself to sleep only to wake ten hours later with a hang over and start the day over. Drink. Read note. Read letter. Repeat. Until he fell into a drunken slumber._

_August Fourth 2008_

_"Hey Mia," Sara said from her hospital bed. Mia sat by her holding her own daughter of exactly one years of age. Her name was Michelle Marie Brown (Marie for her 'Grandma Willows' middle name.) "How's little Michelle doing?"_

_"Wants to meet her baby brother," Mia said happily. "Or cousin should I say since your her aunt."_

_"Funny," Sara said smiling down at the baby boy in her arms. "Dylan Nicholas Stokes," she whispered. The other 'family' members, save Grissom who had dropped off flowers earlier in a drunken state, entered carrying flowers, presents, balloons, and other gifts. Nick smiled taking a seat as close to possible to his wife. Warrick walked over wrapping his arms around his wife. Greg had his arm around Sandra's shoulder, who was holding their baby girl of only a couple months by the name of Jennifer Elizabeth Sanders (Elizabeth for Greg's favorite 'sister' Lindsey)_

_"Dylan were going to tell you a story," Nick started off. "Of a women by the name of Catherine Willows. Now Catherine Willows is our 'mother' therefore she is your grandma. Grandma Willows is what we will call her."_

_"Grandma Willows ..." Sara continued the story each child had heard so far many times. _

_July 7th 2010_

_It was Sandra this time sitting in the hospital bed. She held two babies, twins by the name Gregory Gilbert Sanders (Gregory for Greg and Gilbert for his Grandpa Grissom) and Martina Alyssa Sanders. Sitting in a chair next to her was Greg smiling as happy as could be. The rest of the family entered, each holding their perspective children. As they sat down around the bed and said hello to the new kids in the family Greg prepared to start the story._

_"Greg Jr," Greg spoke to the babies. "Martina we're going to tell you about your Grandma Willows. Now your Grandma Willows is not ..." _

_July 8th 2011_

_Again Sara was the one in the hospital. This time she had a new baby girl by the name of Lindsey Elizabeth Stokes. (Named after every ones favorite 'sister' Lindsey!) Everyone had already made their way into the room and said hello. The children were sitting on the edge of the bed or being held by their parents eagerly waiting to hear the story._

_"Lindsey this is the story of your Grandma Willows ..." Nick began quietly._

_November 12th 2013_

_This time Mia was the one in the hospital bed. Warrick sat next to her holding his new born son William Marcus Brown. The others entered quietly, their children also silent as can be. Each took their perspective seats and said hello to William. Warrick looked around the room slightly disappointed that yet again Grissom hadn't come. True he stopped by, no longer in a drunken state but depressed, to give off flowers or balloons but he quickly left afterwards. It was as though the thought of new life frightened him._

_He was sure it was true but didn't understand why. He reminded himself to have a discussion with Grissom as soon as possible. "Will we are going to tell you the story of Grandma Willows ..."_

A/N okay before I get on with present time I'm going to just quickly go through each of the children of the CSIs and their age.

Michelle Marie Brown-Born August 4th 2007 Age-7  
Jennifer(Jenny) Elizabeth Sanders- Born July 4th 2008 Age-6  
Dylan Nicholas Stokes- Born August 4th 2008 Age-6  
Gregory Gilbert Sanders & Martina Alyssa Sanders- Born July 7th 2010 Age-4  
Lindsey Elizabeth Stokes- Born July 8th 2011 Age-3  
William Marcus Brown- Born November 12 2013 Age-1

The godparents for each child are the other two couples. So for the Browns, Stokes and Sanders are the godparents and so forth. Anyone confused leave a review about it and I'll make it clearer. Hope you read all this and if you didn't oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Please review.

-Break Room-

Sara sat down in a chair with a sigh. Nick handed her a cup of coffee, which she ignored, and sat by her his arm draped around her chair. Warrick and Greg sat across from them each drinking their own coffee. They were discussing both the new case and trying to help Grissom get out of the shell he had pulled deeper into. They had checked in on him earlier. Things had gotten worse exactly a year and eight months ago. They understood the pain he must be feeling but they worried about his health. Him closing the world off from him wouldn't help in anyway.

And this case definitely was not going to help any. In fact they believed it was just another thing pushing him farther away. Many copy cat killers have come and gone through this lab. But none have effected the entire lab this much or Grissom to such a degree. Then again it wasn't just any old copy cat killer. It was Ecklie's copy cat. Since the beginning of the case the lab had been down more. The new interns, secretaries, and lab techs may not understand why all of a sudden but they too were quiet. Sara suspected some went and looked up the case or asked someone who was their when it happened and now understood.

What was bugging them though was the fact Grissom never left his office unless another case or major improvement popped up. Otherwise he was shut off in his office. Always came in early so he could have the locker room to his self and left later then the others. That's when they were planning on attacking. When he least expected it. They knew if he continued down this road he would eventually end up in a hospital for some mental disease or possible from an attempted suicide. Each person in the lab suspected he wasn't even going to interrogate this guy when it came time.

The sound of someone in high heels walking their way confused them. No one wore high heels in the lab, the lab techs to avoid an accident, the secretaries needed to move fast and did so better in tennis shoes, and Sara never wore boots or high heels to work. The soft rhythmic clicking of the heels seemed familiar. Like they knew the person walking. Which confused them more because not one person in the lab had that walk. At least not anymore. It sounded a bit like Catherine. With that thought all heads shot up just as the person walking stopped, Hodge's assistant in her way.

She was a women, of course, who looked no older then 18. Her long waist length strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail at the base of her head and hanging over her left shoulder. Black tight fitting low-rise jeans showed off her well toned butt and covered up her black mid-calf, pointy toe stiletto boots. Her blood red tight, low-cut, spaghetti strap shirt showed off her curves perfectly and her beautiful lightly tanned smooth skin. The black leather belt on her pants had a clip with her cell phone in it. Black sunglass rested on top of her head. Her poster gave an air of sophistication and a businesslike attitude.

The man behind her didn't look anything business. He wore slightly baggy jeans and a black button down dress shirt. Normal tennis shoes were on his feet and he looked really bored. But then again he also looked serious and ready to get to work when needed. Why the two were there they couldn't say but they went towards them after getting past the assistant. The women entered first and held herself up straight. Blue eyes looked at them void of emotion or anything. It sent a chill down their spins as they looked up into the eyes.

"Excuse me," her voice was sweet but it gave them a sense of a no nonsense type of person. That they did not like. "May any of you be so kind as to direct me in the direction of Dr. Grissom's office?"

"No we could not be so kind as to direct you in the direction of Dr. Grissom's office," Greg said in a type of mock. The others laughed a bit. She spun on her heels and walked down the hall. The guy leaned against the doorframe and smiled.

"Joe Martin," he said with a shrug. "Looking for this Dr. Grissom. Mind telling me where I can find him?"

"Down the hall and to the right," Greg instructed. He left and they all looked at him. "What she made me feel all small!"

"Poor Greggy," they all chorused and started to laugh.

-Grissom's office-

Gil Grissom sat in his office waiting for the start of shift. On his desk were a total of three sheets of paper. One the note he found seven years ago followed by the letter he received seven years ago. And then the worst letter of all. The one he got a year and eight months ago. A letter he dreaded reading. One that nearly made him get back on the bottle. He hadn't been able to tell the others until three days after he received the letter. Flipping to it he sighed and read it for the tenth time that day to make sure he was reading it right, though he knew he was.

'Dear Dr. Grissom,

I am sorry to inform you that your son, Alexander Gabriel Grissom, of the age 6 died March 16th of the year 2013. I'm also sorry to inform you that along with his death was the death of one Lindsey Elizabeth Willows of the age 18 died five minutes earlier. I wish you too remember their souls are in a better place.

With my deepest regrets,

Catherine.'

Some of the words seemed to be smeared by tears, both his and the ones of hers. As he hides the papers in his jacket pocket his team walked by looking in on him. It seemed to be a regular thing for them now. The entire group would walk by look in on him then proceed to their respective places. Children looking in on their sick father. And in a way he was sick. Sick with heartache. Never ending heartache.

Not only did the letter hurt him but also the way it was written. No indication of when the funeral would be held or where. How they died was never mentioned. She had called him Dr. Grissom instead of Gil or Grissom. The last time he had heard her say that was in the hospital room seven years ago. And then it hurt him also. To him being called Dr. Grissom was not something he was proud of it pained him. And when she said it hurt worse. His heart would ache knowing that somehow their long friendship was not so great anymore. It either meant the friendship was over and everything was just business now or she wanted to end the relationship. Which it was he never actually could find out.

"Excuse me Dr. Grissom," a sweet but authoritive female voice said. His head shot up to look at the two in front of them. Their faces looked familiar and he sighed. The newbies. More complaints, papers for transfers, or papers telling him they are quitting. Just what he needs when one of the biggest cases are out right now. "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Kerr."

"Dr. Kerr," he said indicating the seats in front of him. "And you must be Mr. Martin."

"Yep," Joe said looking around the office. "Uh ... whats up with the jars?"

"Are these chocolate covered grasshoppers" Dr. Kerr asked all of the sudden pointing to the jar on the edge of his desk. To his surprise her voice was still authoritive.

"Yeah," he said picking the jar up and offering her some.

"These are so good," she mumbled. Joe gave her a looked.

"Can we like get to work?" He asked finally taking his seat.

"This is the case file on our copy cat case Dr. Kerr I'm sure you would like to go over it," he offered it over.

"Of course," she responded opening it with one hand while holding the food in her other. She looked at the first page then shut it. "Remarkable the things human beings will do to one another. Right Dr. Grissom?"

"It's Grissom," he said. "And yes it is Dr. Kerr."

"Please call me Liz," she responded with a smile. He looked her in the eye and got this chill down his spin. Not like the others had when looking in them but one of recognition. Why he did not know because from what he can recall he has never meet or seen this women before. But she did look oddly familiar.

"Well let's introduce you to the team," He said standing grabbing another file. They followed him to the break room.

"Nick, Sara, Warrick, Greg," he said upon entering pointing to each. Joe entered past the two who stopped in the doorway. "Dr. Elizabeth Kerr, Liz for short, and Joe Martin. Our new CSIs."

"Joy," Sara said rolling her eyes. Grissom shot her a look but they all missed it to busy biting their own tongues.

"Dr ... I mean Grissom mind if I take this file home and get a better look at it and the photos," Liz asked.

"Take whatever you need Liz," he responded. Then he handed her the other file. "While you at it go over our new case. I want everyone out on the field."

"Uh ... who is leading the case," Sara asked. He looked around the room thinking.

"Who ever you choose but everything must be known to Liz," he said then walked off.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Greg said sarcastically. Liz was already looking at the files. The four of them were glaring at her while Joe walked behind her watching her every move.

A/N I know this is a short chapter but due to the year difference from the first I want to keep everything short for now. Less info all at once huh?


	3. Chapter 3

AN okay I haven't updated in awhile sorry. Well instead of boring you with my reasons why I'll give you the next chapter how's that sound? Here it goes!

Chapter 3:

Nick climbed into the drivers' seat, Sara into the passenger, Joe took one of the seats in the rear, and Liz sat between Warrick and Greg in the middle seats. Surprisingly she was able to cross her legs in the small space and sat reading the file, for the fourth time. Warrick looked at Nick through the rear view mirror and shuck his head. It gave them an odd feeling to sit beside such a young girl.

"Interesting," she mumbled. All eyes turned to her. She looked up and noticed the looks shrugging she held up the file. "Just the profile."

"What," Greg asked giving her a look. "Stop reading the file your giving me a headache."

"In order to form a good profile you should read the case file more then once or until you are positive about your choices," she said as if reading directly from a text book.

"Dr. Kerr is a criminal psychologist who chose working for crime labs over the FBI," Joe informed them.

"And you know this how," Sara asked looking in the rearview mirror back at them. Liz had bowed her head and went back to ready the file so she couldn't catch her reaction. But Joe was looking directly at the back of the young women's head. It gave her the urge to go back there and punch his lights out. Why she didn't know to her Liz was the enemy.

"Things you find on the internet," he said so softly she barely caught it. She knew the others didn't because they had started discussing something else.

"Hey Sara you got the address to this place," Nick asked. Liz handed over the address. The color from Sara's face drained slowly. All eyes turned to hers; well all but Liz's who was turning the page in the file.

"Its Ecklie's old house," she mumbled.

"Which one," Nick asked hoping it wasn't the one he strongly thought it was.

"Eddie's old one," She replied. Warrick and Greg sunk back in the chairs next to Liz. The movement made her look up and take the paper back.

"Sara you don't look so good maybe you should get a ride back to the lab," Greg said after a long pause.

"Bite me," she smirked back. He winked.

"When and where," he replied.

"That's my wife you're talking about," Nick said just as a voice came over the CB radio.

"Hey CSIs where are ya," Jim Brass's voice said teasingly. "Not doing something you shouldn't be doing are you?"

"Your sick Brass just sick," Sara replied.

"I love you too Sara," he responded. "Seriously I figured you be here by now."

"Nick forgot to ask for the address until we were already on the other side of town," Warrick said taking the mic. "Oh and we do have newbies by the way."

"Let me guess a girl and a guy?"

"How you know," Sara asked laughing a bit.

"The pleasures of contacts," he joked. "Gil told me the other day to beware of newbies and misbehaving."

"He talks outside of work?"

"Not that I know of," Brass replied to Greg's astonished statement.

"Joe," Liz said right after Sara had pressed the button to talk. What she was saying Brass could here.

"Yes Dr. Kerr," he replied getting laughter from Brass, though unheard, and everyone else in the vehicle.

"It's Liz. How long did you say this house has been abandoned?"

"Seven years or have you forgot that already. Five times reading a file doesn't seem to be enough," he said. Sara laughed.

"Brass things just got interesting here. By the way where here," she said just as Nick pulled to a stop. The doors opened and Brass walked over. Sara and Nick were gathering the kits handing them to everyone. Liz got a very old and battered looking one, supplied with fresh equipment though, and Joe got one slightly younger then it.

"It was never mentioned in the file thank you very much," She replied with a calm even voice. Sara was shocked at how well she handled it. She expected to see some sort of emotion on the young girls face but nothing happened. Well nothing she could spot.

"Of course Dr," He replied bending his head slightly. She just looked around the scene.

"Detective Brass who was the first officer on scene," She asked.

"Well Dr. Kerr it was Officer Johnson," he responded.

"Please just call me Liz," she responded. "Alright. Joe can you talk to Officer Johnson for me."

"Yes your highness," he responded bowing and walking off.

"I'm going to take a look inside. Anyone can join me if they wish," she walked off.

"Alright I like Joe but not her," Sara said. "Let's go easy on him but tough on her. Faster she is out of here the happier I will be. And trust me, me need happiness."

"Yes we know. My head still hurts from that book you threw at me ... 3 years ago," Nick mumbled. She gave him a look. "Sorry honey."

"Better be."

"Plan A for him and all plans for her," Brass said. "Greg you take the perimeter Joe can help you when he's done. Sara, Nick, Warrick inside. And no more flirting you two or else one is off the case."

"Sir yes sir," the all said saluting and laughing. He rolled his eyes as the four made their way inside and Greg started on the perimeter. They found Liz standing in the doorway to the basement, latex gloves on and covered by black leather gloves. A flashlight was held loosely in her right hand but remarkably professionally. If Brass didn't know any better he would think she was a level 3 CSI. She was all natural.

"Fine the bodies Dr. Kerr," Nick asked. The only reason they continued to call her doctor was because they knew it annoyed her.

"Yes Nicholas I have," she responded. Nick's face went slightly angry and the others looked annoyed. Not one person called Nick Nicholas except for his mother, older sisters, and occasionally Sara. So Sara was especially annoyed at the moment. "Take a look for yourself."

"Don't mind if I do," he said walking over. The others followed suit. Brass who hadn't yet entered the house took one looked at the bodies and rushed out. Shortly followed by a gasping and sick looking Sara. Soon Warrick and Nick were gagging and too had to leave for some air.

Liz though just continued to look in one the decaying bodies of three innocent women. Bugs covered their bodies along with what was obviously a lot of wounds. Blood was all over the place in the room adding a metallic smell to the smell of decay. Human waste sat in the corner of the rooms along with what appeared to be puke. Old and rotten food sat on a table in the only empty corner of the room, more bugs surrounding it.

Chains were attached to one wall, where most of the blood was centered. A bed was placed in the middle of another wall with chains on both the headrest and footrest. Blood to was present on the bed along with bloody clothes, washcloths, towels, and other fabrics. The three bodies were laying in the center of the room each holding hands in a circle. It was as though they knew death was upon them and decided to comfort each other by holding hands. Make it so they weren't alone when death welcomed them.

It was obvious why the others left. Sure they have had many decomp. cases before but most of the time they are warned and know to cover their noses. She didn't warn them and they were to busy talking with Brass to notice the smell. The smell is what made them run. They would use helping Sara as and excuse.

-Outside-

Sara was at a curb puking her guts out. Nick was behind her holding back her shoulder length brown hair. Warrick was behind him with a water bottle and washcloth. Brass was trying to get the stench out of his nose and be able to go back into the house in a bit. Greg and Joe were processing the outside aware of the abrupt departure of their colleagues but continuing to work.

"Its okay Sara just let it out," Nick said comforting her. His hand was running up and down her back.

"Nicky," she whispered standing up. Warrick stepped forth handing over the bottle and cloth. She took it wiping her mouth, taking a sip, spitting the water out, and repeating the process twice before taking a drink. "Nick ... I'm pregnant."

"Sara you should have told us," Warrick said. "You shouldn't be at a scene like this."

"I'll help outside. But your not sending me back to the lab," she said. Both sighed and nodded their heads.

"If you think your going to be sick again just stop working okay," Nick said as they went back to their positions. The two found Liz processing the basement. She had the same natural look about her that she did when just standing there. "We will take the living room and kitchen," Nick said and both went back not hearing her responds.

"Hey guys," Sara said walking up. "I'm helping out here okay. I'll take the back."

"Alright," Greg said waving slightly putting evidence marking by the footprint he found. Joe nodded taking a photo of the footprint.

-Three hours later-

Everyone had finished with what they had chosen to process and were now loading things into the Denali. Well everyone but Liz. She was still in the house. Nick went and retrieved her evidence and told her to finish up and catch a ride back with Brass. She had looked at him but he missed the shocked look on her face. So five CSIs were on their way back to the lab leaving one behind with Brass.

Liz shuck her head hearing the Denali pull out and off the block. Her ears picked up Brass entering the house and walking towards her. She took one last look around the room she was in and headed to the next. She couldn't help it if she was being thorough with her work. It was just how she was. She was one of those people who spent as much time as she could in one section of the crime scene. She spent and hour and a half in the basement and believed she got everything. Spent one hour working the hallway and then another half hour in the room she was just in. Now she was heading to the master bedroom.

"How long you think you're going to be," Brass asked slightly anxious to leave.

"Depends on how much of a ..." she stopped shocked at how well cleaned this room was. All the other rooms had layers of dust everywhere and looked like it had been abandoned for awhile. This room though looked as though someone actually woke up from the bed not that long ago, made the bed, and left. It was sparkling clean. Not one speck of dust was anywhere. "Either this is another bloody room or someone has been ... living here."

"Neighbors say that no one has come near this house in seven years. Other then cars passing by."

"Like yours," she replied. He looked at her.

"Yes I drive by here once or twice a year."

"More like once or twice a month."

"How do you know that," He asked.

"The neighbor seemed to know you very well."

"I know someone who used to live here."

"Edward John Willows deceased. Conrad Matthew Ecklie," she replied.

"Don't know if he is alive or dead do you," he was getting annoyed. How did she know all this information and what else did she know. Was she someone from IA? Was she looking into their profiles for a reason or was she just being a shrink?

"Unknown," she replied. He gave her and odd look. She pulled out her blue UV light and pulled on orange tinted goggles. Motioning for him to turn the light off he obeyed. She began to look around the room for any signs of blood, semen, or any bodily fluid that would show up. Not finding any she motioned for the lights to be turned on and took many different angled pictures of the room. Then she looked at the bed. "Lights again please," she said. He did. She walked over and pulled the covers back. Finding nothing on the sheets she pulled them back to. Now they had a bare mattress in front of them. Only it was glowing with different little clear dots indicating semen.

"Sheet less," Brass cocked an eyebrow. "Anyway to tell if that is recent or from a long time ago?"

"DNA can find that out," she replied. "First I will need to get samples of all," she went through counting the many dots. "Fifty samples."

"Someone's been busy," Brass said picking her kit up. For some reason he got this odd feeling about her when she thanked him. He had a sudden urge to smile though he wanted to kick her out of the lab and make her never come back. Though she didn't smile and her eyes showed him no emotion he like Grissom got this odd feeling about her. Like he knew her.

"Or lonely," she said. He laughed a bit. She proceeded to take samples and labeled them. Then she took out the luminal and sprayed it on the bed. The bed glowed a greenish-blue in places and she sighed. "Very lonely."

"Or abusive," he responded.

"Suicidal," she responded.

"Lots of virgins," he said back.

"Possessive," her head came up to see the look of surprise on his face. "What?"

"Possessive was not a trait of his," he responded.

"We were actually talking about someone?"

"Yes Eddie. He was abusive. Suicidal till he met Cath. Loved virgins. I don't remember possessive ever being in anyone's description of him."

"Well most abusive men are possessive. They will beat their wives/daughters/sons/girlfriends/friends whatever they want because they think they own them. There was one case where a man beat his mother till she was in a coma because he believed she was his and no one else's."

"Only child whose mom wasn't married?"

"Only child whose father died at his hands and mother was very ... willing."

"His first," He looked surprised.

"And people thought that would be his motive," she replied.

"Alright what do you think about this guy so far," he asked as she began to get the samples of blood.

"Well I would say physically fit," she said. "Smart but stupid. Definitely possessive and abusive. Probably tall, about five foot ten to six foot. Right handed ..."

"Wait how do you know he was right handed," he asked. "Nothing indicates that."

"The blood splatter in the basement. It had to have come from a right handed individual. But I could be wrong. Can't be positive until we actually finish with processing and piecing together the evidence."

"Done?" He asked as she came to a stand taking off her goggles.

"Let me check the bathroom real quick," she said. As she went into the bathroom he went to the closet and opened it. Inside was many different weapons.

"I think I found the murder weapon ...s," he said looking back at her. She appeared next to him surprised.

"How did I forget the closet?"

"You're a level one its okay."

"No its not. I've never forgotten anything at a crime scene. Talk to my mentor. He will tell you I don't forget things. In fact I can process scenes by myself because of that. How did I forget this?"

"Everyone makes a mistake once in awhile you'll get used to it," normally he would be chewing out the newbie so they leave but something kept him from doing so. Well now he knew he wouldn't be helping to get ride of her. Well at least he would try to but probably wouldn't like it. He tried learning more about her on the way back to the lab but he couldn't. She was just another Grissom. Though she did ignore a couple phone calls and pages.

AN okay please please please review. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes looking for a beta at the moment. Please review I really want to hear what all of you think of my story. Good or bad just review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I noticed something when I was rereading my first chapter. In my disclaimer I put Sandra Stokes instead of Sandra Sanders. Sandra is Greg's wife. Sorry about that. Just wanted to fix my mistake now so no one gets confused if they actually read these authors notes and stuff. Anyways it's Sandra Sanders (I thought it sounded funny and cute so I used it) not Sandra Stokes. And the story takes place from November 12 2014 and on. So Chapter two started on the night of November 12. Sorry for the long wait but please review still. Thanks to Kimmie who beta-ed this for me, hope I didn't mess any of your suggestions up.

Chapter Four:

When Brass arrived at the lab he went in search for the others. He spotted Grissom sitting in his office reading over something. 'Probably a case' he thought. The others, excluding Joe and Liz, were in one of the layout rooms doing nothing really. All the lab techs were working on processing what they had. Sara, Nick, Warrick, and Greg had already gone over what evidence they had to go over and so had nothing to do for right now.

Liz had told him she was going to find a quiet place to go over her notes and the files. He didn't believe her seeing how she had left the files in his car. Most likely she was going to go over her missed calls and pages she continued to receive on the way in. He doesn't remember actually seeing her enter the building. He decided to search for her later and worry about how they would get rid of Joe. "So where's Joe?"

"Probably wasting our time some more," Sara said smirking. "That's our plan. Greg and I noticed he was exactly what a newbie is, unlike Dr. Kerr who according to these two seem to be a natural. Just figured we make him feel like he is not welcomed. Normally works for self conscious people like he seems to be."

"What was up with Sara joining us anyways," Greg asked.

"Well I'm going to be a daddy," Nick responded. After a pause he added again and they all congratulated him. "Let's get down to business. Notice anything about Dr. Kerr while you were alone with her? She let her guard down or anything."

"Yeah she is so … I don't know …"

"Grissom like," Greg suggested to Warrick.

"A bit but she is hiding everything."

"Yeah wouldn't answer her phone or pager," Brass said. "If I counted correctly she got fifteen pages and ten phone calls. Ignored all them too."

"Yeah we kept teasing her and she didn't even show one once of hurt," Sara said. "It was like she is some sort of robot."

"And she's a profiler," Greg noted. "We all know that nearly every profiler out there works for the FBI or our psychologist who lend hands to the detectives when it comes to seeing if someone is mental or not. Why would a profiler be a criminalist?"

"Well I know she is a level one CSI," Brass said opening a file quickly. "And before that she worked in … well it doesn't say just where she was needed."

"So she was like an intern basically," Sara smirked. "You snatched her file."

"I'm a cop," he smirked back. "Plus Gil gave me hers and Joe's at the end of last shift so I know. Actually he did that with each of you too."

"Good to know we were trusted," Warrick said giving him a look.

"You weren't. Like you, we all wanted to get rid of newbies," Brass smiled at them. "But as you can see you have survived our many years of torture."

"So that's what all this was," Sara smiled. "Oh crap the autopsies."

"Uh … I'll go check them out," Greg said sprinting from the room and down the hall.

-Greg-

When he got to the morgue Liz was there hanging up on a payphone. She too headed for the doors he was at. "Ever witness an autopsy before?"

"No," she replied entering. "Dr. Robbins?"

"Depends who are you," Robbins said a scalpel in hand.

"Dr. Elizabeth Kerr," she didn't take his offered hand. He gave Greg a concerned look. "You may call me Liz though. What can you tell us?"

"Well I can tell you that these ladies don't smell so good," he said. To Greg's surprise Liz actually took a step further and reached out touching one of the victims' arms. She had on gloves to his surprise. Had she talked on the phone with gloves? "All died by severe beatings or starvation. These girls were …"

"Tortured," Liz said. "Anyway to tell how long they had been kept in that house?"

"Well I did get the x-rays done. Several previous injuries that were in the last stages of healing. The first one to die," he pointed at the table farthest from them. "Had a fractured radius. It looks like it had healed just before she died so I would estimate she had been there for at least 6-8 weeks. Time of death for her was three weeks ago."

"Okay so she has been in that house for 9-11 weeks," Greg said staying back away from the decomposing bodies.

"You know your math," Liz said looking over her shoulder at him. He was silent for a moment.

"Apparently so do you," he responded.

"Dr. Robbins," Liz went to the middle body. "I take it she died second?"

"Yes she did. Cause of death for her was severe beatings to the head. Victim one starved to death," he noted. "She also had a fractured radius that was not fully healed. I would estimate she had been alive at that house for probably 5-7 weeks. Also dyed three weeks ago. This would place her in that house 8-10 weeks ago."

"And let me guess the next victim also had a fractured radius that was also not fully healed and less healed then victim two placing her in the house alive about 4-6 weeks ago. Also has been dead for three weeks meaning she has been in that house for 7-9 weeks."

"You're good Dr. Kerr … I mean Liz," Robbins noted. "She died also by severe beating. But she had a slit to the throat. Apparently she wasn't losing blood fast enough."

"Tried three different ways to kill these girls," she noted. "Why?"

"Isn't that your job to determine Dr. Kerr," Greg smirked. His smirk though quickly smiled at the still calm face she had. 'How could she be so close to the bodies and not even feel sick?' He asked himself.

"Anything else Doc," She asked.

"Not at the moment. Unless you want to stay for the actual autopsy?"

"Nope I got evidence and photos to look at sorry," she turned and left. Greg rushed out after her.

"Afraid to witness an autopsy?"

"No," she turned the opposite way he was just as her phone rang. He stayed to see if she would answer it; to his surprise she did, so he listened in. Yeah it was wrong but he was curious. "Hey … I did too call back … yes I did … hey everything will be okay," she looked at her watch. "I get off in an hour. Maybe Dr. Grissom will give me an early leave … I know you can handle it okay … love you too bye."

-Ten minutes later-

Greg entered the layout room with a large smirk. The others looked up at him from the photos now lying on the table. All pictures of the bodies were far away from Sara and blocked by Nick who stood next to her. Each looked at him curiously, even Brass was still there. "Dr. Liz has a love."

"Really," Nick look interested. "Any idea on who it is?"

"Nope all I heard was there conversation. Might be the person she was ignoring earlier. She said that the person, no idea if it is guy or female, could handle something until she got back. That she might be able to get off work early and then said she loved them and hung up."

"Alright," Sara said. "Dirt on the lady. Probably a girl too."

"Yeah," Warrick shrugged. "How was autopsy?"

"She didn't even puke," he sighed sitting down. "In fact she stepped closer to the bodies. Dead smelly bodies by the way."

"No need to remind us," the three who had seen the bodies at the scene said.

"She told me she never witnessed an autopsy before."

"Joe alert," Sara mumbled. Joe was walking towards them with a file. "He completely held us up at the scene."

"Yeah asking questions and everything," Greg sighed. Joe was now standing in the doorway. No one noticed Liz standing a few paces away listening. "All he did was ask questions all the time."

"Can't be that bad," Nick said laughing a bit. "Come on Greg you were like that too."

"Yeah but I didn't ask a question every three seconds."

"Yeah Nick you didn't see Joe work. I swear he couldn't even hold the flashlight without nearly dropping it," Sara laughed a bit. "If anything it was entertaining to watch."

"Hey Joe what can we do for you," Warrick asked with a fake surprised look. "Didn't see you there."

"Just some results on the DNA found out on the back porch. Came back unknown," he handed the results to Brass who was closest. "Well I need to get to personnel and get my information into the computer."

"Oh find Liz and bring her with you!" Greg called after him. Soon everyone was laughing. There laughter faded quickly when they spotted Liz walking by, on her cell phone surprisingly.

"Come on you should be able to handle this … get Frannie from next door to help … she went out … great just great … okay I'll check with Dr … okay. I'll check with Grissom and see if I can come home early. I'm sure he'll understand … just put her to sleep she shouldn't be a problem … quit being so complicated … love you more … I got to go bye."

They watched as she walked down to personnel. They all decided to follow. Maybe she would get another phone call from this mysterious love. Plus they wanted to know who Liz wanted to be put to sleep. They went straight to personnel where to there surprise Joe and the people who worked in there weren't located. In fact Liz and a strange man were there.

"Don't see why we have to do this," Liz was saying. The man looked at her looking slightly surprised.

"You sound different."

"People change," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"So they do," he replied sitting down into one of the chairs in front of a computer. "And yes this should work."

"Should or will? I'm not taking any chances here."

"It will work calm down."

"Good," she replied walking towards the door. "Oh and when your done can you stop by my house and take care of some things till I get back. Sarah shouldn't cause a problem for you."

"New girlfriend," he asked smirking.

"Oh you wish," she replied walking out. Sara smirked at the others as the disappeared around the corner.

"Lesbian," Greg said. "Ammo."

"Yeah," Brass replied. "I need to go do my job unlike some people."

"What's with him," Nick asked as the made there way back to the layout room.

"Hey maybe we should run her DNA later," Warrick said. "Figure out what they were up to."

"Thanks Tommy," they heard Liz's voice from Trace.

"Thought I should get the results back to you ASAP," Tommy, Hodge's assistant, said. They looked in and noticed he was leaning on the table behind her. Reading over her shoulder, which she obviously didn't like.

"I thought that was Hodges job," she replied stepping forward and turning around. "After all you are his assistant. You report to him and he reports to us. So report to him."

They watched in surprise as she handed the report back and walked out down the hall. Nick and Warrick went into Trace to retrieve the report while Greg went to check up on all the other reports. Sara followed after Liz. She followed her all the way outside the building. Nearly ran smack dab into her. Liz had frozen in her spot staring over at the side of the building. Just as she was about to question what she was looking at a voice was heard.

"Lizzie!" A little boy's voice yelled. Sara's head snapped to where it came from. A bench by the side of the building, exactly where Liz was looking. The boy wasn't alone either. A baby girl was sitting on his lap. She looked rather upset but also snuggly warm. A nice pink cotton hat covered her head. And over her cotton pajamas was a nice fluffy jacket. But boy was she upset. Screaming at the top of her lungs, though with the traffic it was a miracle anyone could actually hear her

"Anthony you better have a damn good reason for being here," she snapped walking forward. Once she picked up the baby girl she stopped crying.

"She missed you," he said obviously lying.

"Damn it you know you can't come to work," she replied. "It's dangerous and not safe. How many times do I need to tell you that?"

"This would be 101 times," he replied.

"This isn't a joke," she replied. The man she had been talking to earlier came out of the building now in a jacket. "Bob!"

"Yes ma'am," the man, Bob, walked over looking at the baby. "Whose kid?"

"Take Anthony and her back to my place," she glared at Anthony. "And put both back to sleep. Lock the place up and don't leave till I get home."

"Okay," he took the baby and grabbed Anthony's hand. As they were passing her she over heard him mutter 'protective much' to the boy who responded with a nod of the head. Not wanting to be seen she snuck back into the building. Looking out she saw Liz sitting on the bench apparently thinking. Heading off she ran into Nick and they decided to start going with the plan.

-Five hours into Day Shift-

"Thank you Dr. Grissom," Liz over heard Joe saying before he left Grissom's office. She stopped walking holding a duffel bag in her hands. Joe bumped right into her. She stumbled backwards and his hands shoot out, one finding its way around her waist the other on her hip. "Oh sorry Liz didn't see you."

"It's okay," she replied leaning slightly back. Many eyes were on the two at the moment. He released her and she bent picking up her duffel bag. When she was standing again she looked around. After everyone went back to working she spoke again. "What was that about?"

"Just transferring to days," he replied with a shrug. "Better hours."

"That's not the reason," she replied. "Maybe the one you gave him but I know its not the truth."

"Don't shrink me okay," he replied. "Gotta go see my new supervisor. Have fun with the big kids now."

"Oh I will," she replied walking down the hall. Greg skipped up to her.

"Hey we got your locker," he said more cheery then normal. She followed him back into the locker room. There were a total of eighteen lockers in the place. Three benches set between two sets of three lockers. One door in the back led to showers with there own private changing sections attached. Another door led to a unisex bathroom. Another door in another hallway led into it also.

Greg led her back to the section of lockers closest to the showers. The one he showed her was beaten and marked with bad words. Obviously someone didn't like the person who previously owned the locker. It was in a corner and with its back to the wall. She knew this couldn't be the only one they had left it was just another way to get at her. Like the way they had put the field kit she used next to the locker. The way they deliberately gave her that kit. She knew they wanted her gone. Well they would have to work harder.

From the corner of her eye she saw Greg sneak into the shower area and someone back there mutter something. It was female. 'Probably Sara or Mia,' she thought. Most likely Sara. She seemed to dislike her a lot. Something was up and she sensed it. Deciding to just go along with their little plan she pulled the yellow sticky note off the locker. 'My combination how sweet,' she thought. Looking over the locker she frowned at the old name tag. It read Ecklie.

Reaching forward she spun the dial. Banging the locker door open a large bucket of paint tipped over on the top shelf. Red, orange, green, yellow, blue, and purple spilled down on her. Her strawberry blonde hair was no longer perfect. It was now damp with paint and many different colors. Her clothes and skin were coated in different color. She didn't even look surprised though.

Both hands were rested at her side as if she expected this to happen. Even when the second bucket fell spilling more colors of paint on her she hardly moved. Just moved all her weight onto one foot and waited for it to stop. When everything was over she sighed. It was as though she expected more. And well she got it. A bag of feathers tore open above her head spilling feathers all over her.

No tears fell from her eyes. She just bent grabbed her kit and duffel bag then left. The laughter and high fives from the showers could easily be heard. They followed her out laughing the whole way. She ignored her cell phone as it rung. Seemed to ignore them as well. Just walked right to her dark blue Denali, put her things in the back and climbed into the front. Then she was off leaving them laughing behind. The camcorder in Sara's hand registered in her eyes and she knew by tomorrow everyone in the lab would have a tape of this.

AN: Again please review. It only takes up a short amount of your time and it will make me extremely happy (bad and good). I really do need to be cheered up a bit since I've been questioning my work lately. Please review (I will beg if you want?).


	5. A note to all my readers

Dear Readers,

Well I've been working on my stories but I've haven't really had the ... well I can't really think of a word other then zest that kinda fits what I'm looking for. Anyways I haven't had the same feeling of confidence I was getting when I started posting my fics, on I guess it is because I really haven't been getting many reviews for my most recent post nor for old posts. So for those reading my stories I'm sorry if you have to wait a long time or a couple weeks till the next chapters, or chapter, for my stories come out. I am trying to work one story at a time instead of all them. Again sorry to those who are reading my stories for the wait but I just need to get my confidence and zestfullness back.

Any encouragement you have to give me would be great. Thank you for taking your time to read this and for those reading my stories thank you so much for actually reading them.

Kim


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you guys so much for being patient and allowing me to get back up on my feet. Please review and I will try to get chapter six out ASAP but I have a lot of things on my plate right now so sorry if you have to wait again. Those reading my other stories those will be updated eventually (probably after I finish this one). Please review, don't make me beg. lol

Chapter Five

-Stokes-Sanders-Brown's residence-

The residence wasn't really one house. It was actually three houses right next to each other. They had tried making it easier on the kids, who had grown to become really good friends. Actually they had bought a large piece of land after they all got married, which all occurred on the same day. After buying the land they had three houses built for each family and then one small house built in the large backyard. That house was meant for the kids when they had their sleepovers.

Michelle quickly left for her room to get ready for the rest of the day. The other kids, some slower then others, except for William, ran off to play. Mia who held William went into her and Warrick's house followed by the others. Mia and Sandra refused to let Sara cook like always. Warrick took William and started playing with him in front of the television. Sara and Greg went to set up the table in the large 'party room'. The party room was a room they had built to be connected to each house. It served as the dinning room and when they threw parties that was where they held them. It also served as a good place to let guests sleep, adult guests anyways.

"Nick what the hell are you doing," Sara called from the kitchen where she was retrieving plates. Nick was going through Mia's fridge at the moment.

"Nothing hon. Just hungry," he replied.

"Yes, that is why were cooking now," Sandra called laughing. Then referring to the prank. "God that was so fun."

"She hasn't met you yet has she," Sara asked handing the plates to Greg who rolled his eyes.

"No, thank god," Sandra smirked opening the bacon.

"Yeah you should have seen the way she was to me when I told her to hold on for the DNA results," Mia said. "I just get this vibe from her. And not one I exactly like."

"The whole vibe where you know her but shouldn't trust her thing," Warrick said making them jump. Sara shot him a glare for scaring her but went on with passing stuff to Greg who just placed it on the kitchen table and entered the conversation.

"Yeah," Greg said. "I got that too. But her eyes are freaky man. I swear no one has ever had such a blank look before. It's like she is a robot."

"Maybe the government is testing stuff like that on us," Nick said receiving looks. "Sorry for believing."

"Its okay hun," Sara smirked. "Anyways, every time we try to embarrass her she doesn't show emotion. It's like another Grissom. But come on, he obviously only got that way after a long time. She is like what 19."

"She does look young but I highly doubt she is that young Sara," Nick said. "Plus she is a level one CSI."

"Come on you don't seriously think this girl got here on her own," Mia said. "Look at her. She seems so … fake. Like a test or something."

"Like IA," Greg said. "Seems like something they would do. Send someone in under cover to investigate us. But why is she so … secretive."

"Maybe we actually do know her," Warrick suggested then left.

-Kerr Residence-

She pulled up to the townhouse. Grabbing her phone and duffel bag she rushed

off into the house, hearing some laughter from the neighbors who were going off to work late. When she entered she made it by the bedrooms without disturbing anyone. Sighing with relief she dropped the bag and phone on the bed and rushed into the bathroom turning the shower on and climbing in. Feathers and paint came off her, the feathers landing on the ground. She slid the glass door shut and preceded down the wall.

Mindlessly she picked up the feathers and reopened the door shoving them out into the bathroom. Shutting the door again she pulled her knees up to her chest and held the tears back. She wasn't going to let them get to her. It wasn't going to affect her. Nothing they did would. She would go into work that night head held high and get back to work. But right now she was going to cry. The tears slid down her face without her even knowing it. She wanted to scream and run but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Lizzie," a slightly nervous and worried voice said. Then the small shadow of a little boy appeared on the glass. "Lizzie is that you?"

"No its King Kong," she replied receiving his laughter. That sent more tears flying down her cheeks. "Go back to bed you have some more time to sleep."

"Lizzie are you okay," the door slide open and the kid gasped at her. "Lizzie you're in your clothes!"

"No shit Sherlock," she replied. "Go back to bed okay. I'll wake you when breakfast is ready then I'll take you to … just go to bed!"

"Yes Lizzie," he whispered shutting the doors and leaving. That brought more tears to her eyes and she felt pathetic. Finally lecturing herself on her behavior she stood and stripped herself of clothing to take a real shower. The clothes hung over the glass door to dry and get cleaned later.

-Stoke-Sander-Brown Residence-

"Hey anyone get a good look at her eyes," Sara asked everyone in the kitchen. They had taken a short brake after Warrick's last comment to set the table. Mia had placed the buns in the oven and was now sitting on Warrick's lap. William was in the high chair playing with his little building blocks. Nick was sitting across from Warrick with Sara in his lap. Greg was being Greg by flipping through Warrick's CDs looking for a good one to play.

"Man Rick get some good CDs," Greg said receiving laughter.

"Not all of us want to destroy our ears," Mia smirked giving Warrick a peck on the cheek. "Do we honey?"

"Yep we like our ears."

"Before I get sick," Sara said holding up a hand. "Is anyone going to answer my question?"

"I saw her eyes," Sandra turned around spatula in hand. The eggs were cooking behind her along with more bacon. "They were …"

"Empty," Nick filled in. "It was like what we did didn't even hurt her."

"Maybe we did but since she wants to hide her emotions from us she waited till she got home," Greg suggested. "Maybe we did embarrass her. She did get out of there pretty quick."

"Think we should have given her a different locker," Warrick asked.

"No. She deserves Ecklie's locker," Sara said. "With the way she was with us. Come on who doesn't deserve that beat up locker. Though beating it up was fun."

"Yeah it was," Mia laughed at everyone. "Oh I'm not expecting her back next shift."

"Hopefully she heard us loud and clear," Sandra pointed at the camcorder. "And if she didn't we can make it louder."

"You know," Sara said after a long pause. "When I was following her …"

"You followed her," Nick said. "When?"

"When you all went to do stuff for the case I figured I would try and talk to her. You know try to get her to open up to someone. See if I can find some ammo. Anyways I followed her outside. Nearly ran into her too. A little boy was there."

"A little boy," Sandra looked surprised. "About how old?"

"I would say eight … eight in a half," she shrugged.

"Okay obviously he can't be hers. Unless she looks really young for her age," Mia reached for pen and paper. "I'll go with him being eight in a half. She looks around 19 or 20 years old right."

"More 20," Warrick said. "I don't think a 19 year old could be working in the lab. Not unless she skipped many years in school."

"A 20 year old would have to do the same," Sara said. "And if she is that smart why is she working in a lab like this. Why isn't she doing something bigger?"

"Okay we all agree she looks 19 or 20," Mia asked. Everyone nodded. "This would mean she would have to have been at least 11 when this kid was born. I highly doubt an eleven year old had a child. Now if she is older then she looks, say 28 then that's reasonable. Plus we all can see a 28 year old working in the lab."

"Yeah I was 25 when I was," Greg said.

"And Gris was younger probably," Warrick said. "What about that guy? Or this other person she was talking to on the phone. Highly doubt she told an eight year old he could handle something …"

"A baby," Sara said. "Boy wasn't alone. He had a baby with him."

"Damn," Sandra laughed. "Either we have a very busy woman on our hands or something happened to this girl. But Warrick's right. And eight year old can't handle something without an adult. So maybe this guy is a brother or something. He seems to think or know she is a lesbian."

"Lesbian or not she is a very complicated woman," Nick said.

"Maybe she has a roommate," Greg suggested.

"Yeah one with a son and baby," Warrick said. "An older roommate. A guy. Or a girl."

"Or a boyfriend with a son and baby," Nick suggested. "Or maybe she has a girlfriend and they adopted."

"And how old are we putting this roommate at?"

"28 or higher," Mia answered.

"Yeah but I highly doubt she dates," Sandra said.

"Why because she seems so involved with her work," Sara looked a bit hurt.

"No because I don't picture any guy going through lunch, breakfast, or dinner with her. Probably turns down any guy who asks anyways," She shrugged. "My unprofessional opinion."

"I agree," Greg said.

"You have to your married to her," Nick looked at him.

"Sadly," he responded. "Ouch woman," he rubbed the back of his head glaring at Sara. "Cut the abuse."

"Sorry hand slipped. But you should be nicer," she stuck her tongue out at him. He returned it.

"Grow up," Michelle said from the doorway. The other kids were behind her. All stuck their tongues out at them getting giggles from all but Michelle. "Can we please eat now?"

"Almost done. Go clean up and get a seat before we take them all," Mia instructed. The kids ran off, except Michelle who just walked into the party room already cleaned up. Everyone grabbed the completed food and headed out to the party room. Five minutes later the buns were done and were placed on the table next to the freshly cooked bacon.

-Kerr Residence-

Thirty minutes later she entered her bedroom to find the door opened. Groaning she walked over to close it, glad she had wrapped herself in a towel. Her long hair was wrapped up in another towel. The sounds of a baby crying caught her attention and she let out another groan. "Sarah," she whispered while walking to the closest bedroom to hers. Opening the door she smiled at what she saw. In the lady bug themed room was a twelve month old baby hanging onto the end of the crib looking at her.

"How's my Lady Bug doing this morning," she asked picking her up. Holding her on her hip she headed back to her room. "Want to help me pick out an outfit for today?" She received a coo from the baby and smiled. "I thought so."

"Lizzie," Anthony laughed walking from his bathroom in a navy blue robe that was tied at his midsection. "You're being weird again."

"At least I can be weird. Go get ready to go to school," she shut her door and walked to the bed. Putting Sarah up against the pillows she smiled. "How bout a nice skirt and a blouse," Sarah ignored her by trying to crawl. "Okay how bout jeans and a shirt?"

"Just get dressed," Anthony yelled from his bedroom. "Not like your going on a date!" Mumbling she grabbed jeans and white thank top with a butterfly on it that showed her midsection and the butterfly tattoo on her right hip. After brushing her hair and putting some make-up on she picked up Sarah and got her dressed in a matching outfit only with a lady dug on the shirt.

-Stokes-Sander-Brown Residence-

"Alright get ready for school," Sara said from her seat at the table. "And hurry."

After the kids left they quickly cleaned. Going to their rooms they showered and changed. Gathering the kids they loaded them into the vehicles. It was quiet as they drove through the streets of Vegas. The parents not wanting to disturb the solitude and the children not wanting to upset their parents.

Kerr Residence

"Ready?" Liz asked while opening the front door. "You ate breakfast right?"

"Yes ma'am," Anthony replied skipping to the jeep beside the Denali. Smiling she walked over and situated Sarah into her car seat. "Lizzie, what happens when he finds us?"

"Let's not discuss that." She whispered ten minutes later.

Brown Car

"Daddy," Michelle said disturbing the solitude. "Can you tell us the story of Grandma Willows tonight?"

"Anything for you sweetie," Warrick smiled back at her. When she went back to listening to her iPOD Mia looked at him. "It makes her happy.'

"And you upset," she sighed turning right. "You hate Catherine, so why continue telling the story of her. I could do it."

"It makes them happy," he whispers. "I don't really hate her, she angers me."

"You hate her." With that Mia ended the discussion.

Stokes Car

Mommy, Dylan asked calmly. "When is Grandma Willows going to visit?"

"When her schedule clears up," Sara looks at Nick. "Right, honey?"

"Grandma Willows is very busy," Nick said following behind Greg. "She has to make some time."

"Okay, "he smiled. "Tell us her story."

"After school," Sara looked out the window.

"You okay sweetie," Nick asked while Dylan went back to listening to his iPOD.

"Nick she hurt him, twice," she whispered looking over at him. "And we have to pretend to like her. I'm sick of saying she'll visit soon. We don't even know if she is still alive."

School Parking Lot

Liz pulled up behind a single Denali, two others parked nearby. Putting the jeep into park she looked at Anthony's sleeping form. Sighing she climbed out, unbuckled Sarah, and put her in the stroller. Pushing her up onto the sidewalk she saw Nick, Warrick, and Greg leaning against the vehicle. Looking towards the playground she saw the rest of their families.

"Lizzie," Anthony called to her. Looking at him she saw he was upset.

"What's wrong," Liz asked worried. Opening the door she helped him out and stayed kneeled at his height.

"Do I have to go to school today," he whispered looking to the playground.

"Do you not feel good," she went to feel his forehead.

"No, it's just … never mind," he walked off.

"Anthony," she called after getting the attention of her co-workers. "Anthony get your scrawny know-it-all butt back here!"

"I'm not the one who skipped a lot of grades," he ran into the school laughing.

"Dr. Elizabeth Kerr," Mr. Landry, Anthony's science teacher, said smiling.

"Eric," she laughed. "Call me Liz. Can we talk?"

"Sure," he led her to the baby swings where Mia was. Unbuckling Sara she strapped her into the swing.

"Look, I'm not good at seeking help." She began softly. "I like to fight my own battles."

"Your worried about Anthony," he pushed Sarah, who giggled happily. "All his teachers are. This afternoon in the parent-teacher conference we planned to discuss that among other things."

"Yeah, among other things," she sighed. "Something, well more then one something, is bothering him. I know it has something to do with school."

"He called me last night," he lifted up Sarah into his arms smiling. "After his babysitter left and you sent him home with a friend. Asked if I liked you."

"Ignore him. He –"

"Will you go to dinner with me," he asked. She was silent for awhile thinking. Mia, Sandra, and Sara silently listened from their spots. Finally she spoke.

"Eric I have three reasons to refuse," she noticed his hurt look. "As a result of me not you."

"May I know these reasons," he asked handing her Sarah.

"I have two cases I'm working hard on, your fifteen years older then me, and the other is personal." She sighed. "Eric I'm –"

He walked off before she could finish. Putting Sarah in the stroller she pulled out her phone. Dialing a number she waited. As she walked towards her jeep Nick, Warrick, and Greg noticed her smile when she got closer.

"Location," she simply asked when the other person answered. "Fremont in thirty. Don't be late." She said as if repeating what she had been told.

AN: Well now its time for that begging I mentioned up there. If you took your time to read all this chapter can you please take a we bit more time to leave a review. (did I sound rude?I didn't mean to if I did) Please review they really do make my day go from bad to wonderful. I really really love reading what people have to say about my writing so please review. gets down on knees please does a puppy dog pout and claps hangs together while tilting her head pretty please


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is specifically dedicated to the children. I wanted to show how the children got along later because of ... well you will see why. I know I they seem a bit older then the age they are but I think it kidna fits right now, but then again I don't. So I decided instead of editing the chapter again to post it and see what you all think. PLease please review and hopefully chapter 7 will be out in a couple days. I plan to try to type it up either tomorrow or sunday night. Thanks for reading and have a good day/afternoon/night.

Chapter Six:

Michelle Marie Brown was born August Fourth 2007. Her middle name was the same as her Grandma Willows. She is an intelligent seven year old cheerleader. Being the head cheerleader at school it is her responsibility to set a good example for everyone. Even at the age of seven she knows that she wants to continue being a cheerleader and become a professor.

Jennifer Elizabeth Sanders, Jenny, got her middle name from her Aunt Lindsey. She was born July Fourth 2008 and of the age six. Jenny is a very open person but hides one side of her. All her friends know only one side of her. Her tomboy friends know the crazy, sports-acholic person. They don't understand why she joined cheerleading but blain Michelle. The friends she has in her dance class know the dancing side of her. Though she takes all advance classes, in both school and the arts, she is not as social intelligent. When she was little she became curious about blood and has since followed that interest, trying to learn all the secrets blood holds including DNA (which made Greg very happy).

Dylan Nicolas Stokes was born August Fourth 2008 and is also six years old. He is protective of his younger sister Lindsey and his 'cousins'. Though he hates going to school he passes all his classes, due to his parents who puts school before play.

Gregory Gilbert Sanders was named after his father and Grandpa Grissom. Born July Seventh 2010 and thirty minutes before his sister he believes he is a 'big boy'. Everyone refers to him as Junior or Little Greg. One his first day at the lab he become very interested in the A/V lab and technology. He takes after both his oddball parents.

Martina Alyssa Sanders is completely different from her twin brother. She is articulate and argues over just about everything. Being very strong, athletic, and wise she is left alone in preschool. Due to being ignored by her peers she has learned to hide her emotions, which are easily hurt.

Lindsey Catherine Stokes is three years old and born a year and a day after the twins. She has begun to follow in the footsteps of Jenny. When ever she is put on the ground she goes to explore, once she accidentally sent Brass an emergency page, it was a good thing he was already coming to their house and was on the phone with Sara at the time. When their kits are on the ground she always gets into them.

William Marcus Brown was born November Twelfth 2013 coming in as the youngest of the 'cousins'. He is a very curious boy and asks many questions. Anytime you wanted to find him all you had to do was start walking around and he would end up following you. When he follows people he also mocks them, which some people have found annoying but it is his way of learning. Due to his premature birth and the complications during it, which nearly cost Mia her life, he has developed and learned much slower then others. Even though he is little he is neat and organized, Warrick believes he has OCD. He helps with whatever he can, even cleaning the house. But unlike his sister he loves to get dirty.

Michelle stood with the rest of the cheerleaders talking about boys. When Anthony walked by they started joking him, just like everyone else in the halls did. She hushed her group when she saw him look at Jenny who was the only one in the hallway not teasing him. Dylan noticed it also along with their friends. Both groups walked over to him and circled around him.

"Who are you looking at dweeb," Jenny's friend Michael said putting his arm around her. Anthony went to continue walking but Dylan stopped him.

"Excuse me," he tried to push by.

"After school," Dylan poked him in the ribs. "You'll pay for looking at Jenny."

"I don't need you to protect me," Jenny said walking away.

Science

Science was the first class in the school. Each student had the same schedule; science, math, English, history. After history, the grade level determining which order they came in, they had recess and lunch, PE, or their chosen electives. Those students who took advance classes had the same schedule but sometimes transferred from classrooms depending on which advance subjects they took. In Mr. Landry's advance science classroom a note was being passed around, one which contained a rumor.

Mr. Landry entered the classroom snatching the note out of Michelle's hand. The once loud room fell into sudden silence. No one dared to speak when Mr. Landry had the floor. He stopped in the middle of the classroom facing the students; Anthony sat right in front of him.

"Good morning students." He called to the class.

In unison they replied, "Good morning, Mr. Landry." Pleased he went to his desk and quickly took attendance. Everyone respected Mr. Landry. Though he was a strict teacher he was also the funniest and nicest teacher the school had ever scene. He truly cared for his students and their families. Today was the day to present their projects on which science career they would be most interested in going into and do or bring in something they would need in order to do that career.

Many of the students went with being an astronaut. When Michelle was called up everyone feel silence again. She was a well respected, and feared, student within the school. After all if you messed with her you had not only the cheerleading squad against you but 2/3 of the school. She put the laptop she brought in on the table in front of her.

"I wish to follow in my career as a cheerleader." She smiled. When Mr. Landry looked at her she smiled more. "But I also want to be a science professor. A professor would need to do grades and stuff so I brought in a computer."

"Michelle what science are you interested in teaching," Mr. Landry asked politely.

"Probably chemistry. My mom works in the chem. Lab at the crime lab and that always caught my interest."

"If you couldn't be a professor would you follow in your mothers footsteps?" Anthony asked curiously.

"Probably," Michelle looked at him and mouthed 'dweeb' with a smirk.

"Good," Mr. Landry indicated she could sit writing a note to remind himself to speak to her about respect for other students having not missed the comment sent to Anthony. "Anthony you informed me you finished yours already. Would you like to share?"

"Yes." His face lit up so much that it was a miracle they all didn't go blind. As he began to set up Michelle looked at him shocked.

"He's only been here three days. How'd he get it done?" She nearly yelled in disbelief.

"In New York I had begun this project," he said. Taking the essay they also had to write he handed it over to Mr. Landry.

"Nice choice," he said after looking over the essay. "Very interesting as a mater of fact."

He was silent and looked to the floor after that comment. Michelle noticed it seemed to hurt more then the jokes she threw at him. Why she didn't know but she was going to find out. Finally he looked back up at the class and began. "I'm interested in the study of bugs," some of the boys sat up newly interested. "Or entomology. The most famous entomologist of this time is Dr. Gilbert Grissom." When he mentioned Grissom his face lit up some more. "Dr. Grissom works at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Using bugs is a good way to discover time of death which is what he does. Me, I want to teach students entomology topics like the entomological timeline."

"Entomo what?" A student asked confused.

"Entomological timeline. It is a timeline used to discover the time of death using the life span of bugs." He lifted up a poster showing a fake entomological timeline. "I drew the bugs so I wouldn't freak anyone out."

"Loser," everyone began coughing. Mr. Landry took the poster from him placing it next to his desk.

"The guidance office would like to see you," he told him politely. When he shut the classroom door he heard Mr. Landry begin to lecture the class on respecting other students.

Lunch/Recesses

The lunchroom as always was noisy. And as always the topic of discussion was the rumor of the day. Jenny walked to her sports friends and grinned. They looked at her sadly, as if her parents had just died. Now nervous she looked around, "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Loser boys' got a crush on you," Ashley points to where a lonely Anthony is sitting.

"Really?" She shrugged and took a seat. "Wonder what we are doing in PE today."

"Did you not hear us?" Katie looked shocked. "Loser boy likes you."

"Yeah, I heard. It's a rumor for all we know he could like you." She bit into her apple smirking. They all began laughing. "What now?"

"Nothing. It's just," Katie took a deep breathe. "Well Jenny, you're the … how did you put it Mikey?"

"Hottest babe of this year," Mikey shrugged. "I was saying what my older brother said about his girlfriend."

"So, I'm not the 'hottest babe of this year'." She pouted as if offended.

"I wasn't done yet," he pushed her slightly. Putting his arms around her he smiled. "See you are a very very special girl."

"Oh shut up," she laughed. "Okay let me guess, special ed?"

"Yes, so you're the special ed hot babe," Ashley joked.

"Maybe I should go sit with loser boy instead," she pretended to stand.

"Nope," Bobby pulled her down. "You must eat, eat my bride."

"Dracula," they all chorused.

"How come every time I act like a character you know who it is," he whined.

"You don't know any good ones." Andy laughed. The bell rang signaling recesses. "Soccer?"

"Girls vs. boys?" Ashley responded.

"I … uh … can't," she stood. "Need to go to guidance."

After school

Anthony sat on the bleachers watching the cheerleaders and the football team practice. Lizzie was late to pick him up and he already finished his homework. He knew she was also late to the teacher/parent conference she had. Michelle called a break and looked up at him, looking back into his book he waited. Someone sitting beside him caught his attention.

"Jennifer," Jenny's voice said softly. "That's my name."

"I … I know your name." He smiled slightly. "Why are you talking to me?"

"That rumor." She whispered. "I'm sorry about that."

He didn't respond to her. Looking down she sighed. "My parents tell me all the time that to lie to a friend is the most horrible thing but I think they are wrong."

"What could be worse then lying to a friend?"

"To have none because a couple people labeled you a loser."

"You think I have no friends."

"You sit alone at lunch."

"You dance during recesses," he replied. She looked at him shocked. "I saw you go on stage during recesses."

"I thought the auditorium was empty," she blushed.

"So did I," he whispered" I thought you looked brilliant."

"I made many mistakes."

"Only a couple," he shrugged. "You should see Lizzie."

"My teacher says she was the best in her class at my age but then a couple years later the second best."

"Who was the best?"

"The one who made mistakes like me. No one knows how she got better or why she quit."

"Maybe Lizzie could teach you some helpful tricks. She doesn't know I know but she dances around the house when she is doing chores and some good music comes on the radio." He looked so excited now and she giggled. Her giggles quickly came to a halt when a fist collided with Anthony's face.

"Maybe that will teach your family to stay away from ours!"

"Dylan!" Jenny gasped helping Anthony. "Come on Anthony."

A/N: Remember to review and make a girl happy (i'll give you a cookie ... uh okay a 'fake cookie' but still I'll give you a cookie). Anyways hope you liked it and hope the kids didn't seem to adultish or something like that. Please review.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter was sorta fun to write but oh well. Next chapter they are back at the lab and the one after that … well you have to wait and see don't you. Nisha14 … you get ten cookies. Not only did you review you sent me a personal message that got me to post this so thanks.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter and the rest of this story to my friend Jennifer (Jenny's name is just a coincidence but now I'm thinking otherwise about that one anyways). She is the reason I'm still here today and the reason I decided to post this. Just recently I found out she likes CSI and GC, weather she is a hardcore fan of GC or not I don't know yet but I will. evil smirk

Chapter 7:

"Well now we know how old she is." Sara spoke from the front seat. The six adults and William were all in one vehicle now. Sara and Nick took the front, Mia, Warrick, and William the middle, and Greg and Sandra the back.

"How so?" Sandra looked up at her.

"Well Eric Landry is 35. If Liz is fifteen years younger that makes her 20."

"So, Anthony isn't hers then." Warrick looked around at the group. "But the baby could be. So where is the father and how is she related to Anthony?"

"This coming from the guy who thinks we might know her." Greg teased him. "Where are we going?"

"I was just-"

"Freemont," Nick interrupted Warrick. "I want to know who she is meeting and why."

"She isn't some suspect." Sara smirked. "Maybe we could get some dirt on her."

Grissom

He was looking at his cell phone then to a bottle of vodka. Grabbing the cell he dialed a number. A couple minutes later and he was patched through. He had so many questions rolling through his mind.

"This is the high profile/serial/classified department of the FBI. Andrea speaking how may I help you?" A sweet gentle voice reached his ears. Every time he called he got a step closer to hearing her voice. "Hello?" His fingers were moving to hang up on the lady when he spoke.

"Hi." His voice was croaky and scratchy. Andrea didn't speak, probably out of surprise. This was, after all, his millionth time calling.

"How may I help you sir?" She spoke gently, as if to a child. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"I'm looking for Special Agent Willows."

"Another for Supervisor Willows," she didn't sound surprised and he guess that many people called in for her. Weather it was men or not he didn't know. "Hold on." He heard her call someone else over and held his breath. 'Catherine couldn't be right there at that moment ready to take the phone.' He told himself just as another voice spoke.

"This is Kathy speaking for Supervisor Willows." A sweet but authorative voice said. "What can I do for you?"

"She's a supervisor now," he silently told himself with a smile. 'She made it.' He knew the other person heard him because she started mumbling something to her colleagues. "What shift?"

"Nights."

"So she isn't in then." His heart sank at the news. 'To com so close and have it snatched away just like that. It's pointless.' He told himself.

"She is in," Kathy sighed. "Only she can't answer her phone at the moment. Department supervisor meeting is today."

"So she is in a meeting with her boss." He calmed a bit. 'Just bad timing.' He joked glad to be a step closer and learning about her new life.

"No," Andrea said.

"Andrea," Kathy groaned. "Get off the phone. Sir, Supervisor Willows is in a meeting with the head supervisors of the other departments from this district and the district supervisor. So her boss is there but she is running the show today."

"Head supervisor," he whispered then snapped back to the conversation. "When will she be out?" He was proud of Catherine; after all he did train her and recruit her to the lab. 'Which led to Ecklie rapping her.' He reminded himself glancing at the vodka.

"She is in her office now. I'll patch you through."

He was about to say never mind but was already being patched through. So many questions ran though is mind as did ways to hang up and not having to talk to her. But then another scenario came to him. Her answering the phone and talking for hours and she comes back. 'That would never happen.' He told himself. Just as he was about to hang up someone answered, a women who wasn't Catherine. "Who is it?"

"Where's Catherine," he spoke quickly and a bit frightened.

"In the bathroom. Who is this?"

"A-"

"Hello?" Catherine's sweet angelic voice entered his ear, His heart stopped at the sound and he was unable to speak.

"Hey," A guy's voice spoke with music entering, obviously her office door being open. "We're going out to celebrate want to join?"

"Sure. Person probably hung already. Plus its not often we get to welcome a newbie to the team," The other women spoke. "How bout it Cat you up for it or is the guy on the phone someone special.

"If I remember correctly you had the special person in your life. Probably was a wrong number. Only reason I get called at work is for work you know that. Plus you're probably right. Hung by now."

"No," he whispered but the phone was disconnected. She was gone. Gone and happy without him in her new life. He came so close to talking to her and it slipped away. He failed. 'She doesn't got to think about the rape you caused now that you aren't there.'

Stokes Vehicle

They spotted Liz's jeep parked by the fence. What they didn't spot was her. As they looked around they saw her sitting on the curb farther away. She was alone. Looking into the jeep they saw the baby also alone. When a black van pulled up they watched Liz stand and walked back to her jeep.

"Great we spy on someone and nothing-"

"To use to listen." Sara finished for Greg. "Got it covered."

"Eric is an old friend of my little sister." Sandra smirked. "I asked him to attach a microphone to Liz."

"Why?" Warrick looked at her confused.

"Curiosity." Mia smirked at him. Sara plugged the receiving device into the radio. There was giggling, obviously Sarah's. After a silence a familiar voice spoke.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I'm here." Randall Black's voice filled the car. "I'm on a case."

"I want out." She whispered.

"Out of what Liz?" He sounded concerned. "Out of Vegas?"

"No, out of …" her cell phone rang interrupting her. "Eric … no, I'm coming … I'm sorry." She hung up.

"Dinner, Tangiers 5 o'clock." Randy left the jeep and entered the back of the van and it drove off. To shocked to even think of driving away Nick just sat there. They didn't even realize Liz pull up along side of them till she spoke.

"You could be arrested for that." She simply said making them all look at her in surprise. They watched her drive off and followed her to the school. When they got there she stepped out of the jeep and through the microphone at their vehicle then walked off with the baby asleep in her arms.

"I'll go in," Warrick said climbing out. When he got out Nick went to park the car as the others went to get their Denali's set up and ready for children. After ten minutes they got worried and headed inside.

Warrick

When he got to the office he was told to go to Mr. Landry's homeroom classroom. Struck with worry he rushed towards that hallway. He got their just as Liz appeared at the doorway. She looked at him then back into the classroom.

"I guess they take after their parents." She spoke loud enough for him to hear then walked across the hall. Unsure of what to do he watched carefully. Anthony walked out holding a bloody rag and being they type of person he was he went to him in worry. Bending to his height Warrick smiled at him caring.

"You okay?"

"Get away from him," Liz snapped pushing Warrick away. He stumbled backwards and fell just as the others came to a halt at the end of the hall. "Ever since he started here he's been coming home with bruises because of your children! I should-"

"Stop it!" Anthony yelled glaring at her. "I'm sick of you trying to protect me Lizzie. Every time we move you trust no one. And when I finally make friends we move! You never even bothered to ask what happened! Like always you jumped to a conclusion without processing the evidence! Just stay out of my life! You're not my mother!"

"You think I enjoy this? Moving from place to place. Damn it I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're a runner," he replied with a glare. "Something you vowed to never-"

A loud smack interrupted him mid-sentence. Liz's hand had come flying our of nowhere hitting him across the face. She gasped in shock as did everyone else. This calm lady seemed to unravel when outside of work. When she spoke her voice was so soft and foreign.

"I'm so sorry."

"I'll be outside," Anthony whispered leaving. Eric walked outside and signaled for the parents to gather. He looked at Sara and Nick.

"Since this only involves your son Mr. and Mrs. Stokes and Anthony, the rest of the kids may go. Where is Anthony?"

"Outside." Liz's voice was still soft and foreign as she processed what just happened.

"Dylan is as much as our son as he is theirs," Mia said.

"Look, Eric, me and you both know how hard this has been for Anthony." Liz said before Sara or Nick could speak. "This isn't his first black eye because of the students at this school. But this is the first time I get to know why and who."

"I know the who but not the why," Eric sighed. "No one would speak. Jennifer tried but Dylan and Michelle won't let her."

"Jenny? Eric you know Jenny couldn't be involved," Sandra said surprised.

"Why? Because she's your daughter," Eric replied calmly. "I suspect she knows what happened. Liz, she is the one who brought Anthony to me."

"Can I talk to her?"

"No, you are-"

"Daddy," Jenny interrupted Greg. She had shut the classroom door. "Ms. Kerr deserves to know what happened. I want to talk with her."

A/N: Guys please review weather its good or bad just tell me. I really do start to get curious and nervous when people don't review and both the good and bad reviews brighten my day, so that tells you how horrible it is in my life right? I warn you chapter 8 is small so I posted it with this have fun.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Liz sat in the layout room going over the evidence. The other four CSIs were with her working silently. Occasionally they would look at her curiously. When she arrived at work it was as though nothing ever happened. She said hello but like the other night her eyes were empty. But to them right now she looked distracted. They stopped working when she raised a tape recorder to her mouth. She spoke silently and automatically like it was routine for her to do this everyday.

"Dr. Elizabeth Kerr," she picked up a photo. "Audio profile notes. Case LV9130099160. Date November 13, 2014. Recorded at 1900 hours in the layout room of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. The suspect is male between the ages of 20 and 30. He is strong enough to subdue his victims but nothing else. Due to the physical similarities amongst the victims I'm forced to believe he is replacing someone. Most likely someone he once or believed he loved. A mother, ex-girlfriend, sister, excreta. Position of the bodies, in the form of a circle, symbolizes something important to him. Location of the basement indicates possessiveness. End analysis till further evidence is evaluated."

"Don't you think a profile is a bit early?"

"It is pretty early but you never know," Liz informed Greg. "Plus as we process evidence I'll be adding on to it more. I find it easier to form on halfway though the investigation this way."

"How's it going," Grissom entered the room no one knowing how his day went.

"Okay," Sara looked at Liz with a smirk. "Liz has a profile."

"I heard. Though I have some questions." He walked over to Liz and leaned over her shoulder. She looked up at him and Sara being the closest saw something flash in her eyes. Looking at the pictures she noticed Liz's notes and photos were in a circle. Brass entered and stood over Liz's other shoulder. "What do you make of the circles?"

"Why'd you write your notes in a circle?" Sara asked picking them up.

"I used to love circles," she addressed Sara first. Then looking to Gil she answered him. "That is tough one. It could just be nothing or it could be a message. It could represent recycling or a boundary. It's a question for the killer."

"First we have to catch him. Do you want the good news or the bad news or the worst news first?"

"Worse to best." Sara whispered.

"Okay our killer is a serial, the feds are coming to help us, and the good news is we get extra hands to help us from the feds."

"Wouldn't that be bad news?"

"I think the bad news, Nicky," Grissom looked at the photo of the younger girls forming a circle. "Is he will strike again."

A/N: Please reivew.


	10. Chapter 9

Washington DC

November 13 2014

10:00 P.M. (7:00 pm in Las Vegas)

-Hoover Building-

Special Agent Catherine Willows is the Night Shift Supervisor and Senior Supervisor in the High Profile/Serial/Classified department of the FBI. She had to not only go through her paper work but also the paper worked turned in by the Day Shift Supervisor and Swing Shift Supervisor. The job also consisted of going to more meetings and coming to work on Holidays sometimes. One reason she took the job was because Holidays were no longer special for her. Nothing was really special for her anymore.

She had become a Grissom. At least the Grissom she used to know. Drawn back and hidden in her office as much as possible. Work the case without emotion. Nothing but her job mattered to her anymore. Oh she still had the people side to her. She got along when she needed to. And she played politics well. She talked to people when needed. But she would never reveal personal information. At least not too many people. Her team, her sister and brother-in-law/boss are the only people who knew what went on in her life.

Over the past seven years she hardly changed in her appearance. In fact many people wondered if she had aged at all. Sure she had a couple more wrinkles and a scar from the crash a couple years ago. She even had longer hair that now rested just above her elbows. Her eyes were still blue but they now longer sparkled. They were the only signs of her age really. Her constant barriers may be up but her eyes showed her age. They held her knowledge, her hidden emotions, the torment she has been through, and her lose. But no one seemed to have the key to her soul. No one could make them sparkle like they did when Lindsey or Alex where around or even mentioned. Now it was basically a sin to mention the two.

Special Agent Willows stood in her office doorway looking into the office room her team was gathered in. The office room was a large room with a bunch of desks in it. One door lead into a hallway and the side facing the hallway was labeled with there departments title and shift. Three other doors in the hall lead to three other rooms. One a conference room, one was the Day Shift office room, and the third was the Swing Shift office room. Each office room looking the same.

Another door in the room led into their personal locker room. The locker room had a total of eight lockers and three doors. The lockers were aligned four to a wall with a single bench in front of each set of lockers. The door that obviously leads back into the office room was halfway between the two benches and across from the other two doors. When you look into the locker room the door to your right led to the shower stales, a total of four stales with dress rooms. The door to the left led to the bathroom where only four regular stales and two urinals in stales. In the main locker room there were three full body mirrors and then small mirrors in each locker.

The last door in the room was directly opposite that leading into the hallway and led into her office. Her office was pretty big. It was as wide as the bigger office room and it was about ten feet in length. There were two desks and two other doors in this office. The door she was standing at split the room in half. Her office was serving as a double office. It was meant for the Supervisor and Assistant Supervisor (AS).

Her side of the office was to the right and the AS was to the left. Though the office was as wide as the bigger office there were walls on either side that made it considerably shorter. Behind each desk was a door leading into there own person bathrooms. It was mandatory that each shift have a Supervisor and an AS and that one had to be male and the other female. So one of the bathrooms had a urinal, obviously not hers, and the other did not. Her bathroom had a single stale, a sink, a full length mirror, a locker, and a shower stale. The male bathroom had the same just with a urinal stale.

She had two bookshelves on either side of her bathroom door both piled with books, awards, and one had a radio on it. On her walls was her Bachelor's Degree from WLVU, other certificates, awards, and five photos. One photo was of her team, another was of her with her sister and Mike, one was her, Randy and Jon, the fourth was of Lindsey, Alex, and Jon, and the fifth was one of her, though the rest of the picture was folded back and hidden. No one had the guts to ask what the rest of the photo was. IN front of her desk were four comfortable chairs. She had two three cushion couches in the office, one was placed near the four chairs just in case she had extra guests and the other was placed behind her desk between a bookshelf and a wall so it was stuck in the corner. There was a pillow and blanket on it for when she ended up staying in the office.

Each office had eight desks, most were unused but no one would remove them because new people were always coming in and sometimes they had to team up. Only four desks were used in this office. The eight desks were moveable to put how people were comfortable. Theirs was simple. The four being used took up the corner to her right and formed a square. The four unused ones formed a square in the corner to her left. That was like there conference table. It also served as there game table.

The shifts were allowed to bring in what ever they personally wanted and sometimes even held competitions. At the moment a Thanksgiving themed competition was going on in the department. So far they were the only ones who have started decorating. They decorated daily actually. What her team had brought in for them was two book shelves holding books, CDs, a radio, and a couple other things. The two book shelves were opposite the locker room. On one side of the two book shelves were a large cork board and a dry erase board. On the other side was a large cork board. On the cork board was a dart board, and a couple photos of criminals (either wanted or caught) with dart holes in them.

They also brought in a television set including DVD player, a PS2, an X-Box, and Nintendo. The four drawers on the television stand were all labeled. One was for the DVDs they played sometimes, especially when they had to interview a group of people at once or bring in there kids. One was for the games those people and they played. Another was for the case videos they had (news recordings, interviews, security tapes) for active cases. The fourth was for personal videos, like home videos or videos there families sent them when they were far away, and for unused videos. The television was in the corner diagonal the used desks and had a couple bean bags placed in front of them.

In the corner diagonal of the unused desks was a small kitchen. In the corner was the refrigerator that held sodas, there lunches, leftovers, water bottles, and in the fridge section there was ice cream, ice cream cake, microwaveable meals, frozen snacks, excreta. Next to the fridge was a cupboard, a counter with a sink and more cupboards, microwave, toaster, and a toaster oven. The cupboard, counter, and sink were all put in by the men though she and the other female had to keep giving the instructions. A table was put in front of the counter.

To the right of her office door was a square table used for incoming and outgoing mail. Two mail boxes outside the door in the hallway were where there mail was retrieved from. Each member of the team had there own incoming box but all shared a box to put there outgoing mail in. Last to leave the room normally placed there outgoing mail in the outgoing mailbox.

A smaller table next to it and right next to her doorframe was for paperwork. It was particularly for the supervisors. When one of the subordinates finished there paperwork they placed it in their cubby so she or Randy could bring it into their office. Then Randy would go over their paperwork, finish his, and put them on her desk. From then it was her responsibility. She had to go over all the paper work, even checked hers, though the subordinates should be okay by the time Randy finished with them. When she finished reviewing them they went into her personal outgoing box for her supervisor, which was her district AS.

It was also her responsibility to do all evaluations for her team, her AS, and the supervisors of the other two shifts. Being the senior supervisor she also had to go over all the other supervisors' paperwork before it was given to the District AS. So underneath the mailboxes outside was a small table with a two different cubbies on it. One for Swing paper work and another for Days. Which she also had a small cubby on her desk for those.

Once a month her team filled out a supervisory evaluation which Randy turned into the District AS who would review them, give them to the District Supervisor, and then the two would do their own personal evaluation. She never knew which one would be doing it or when it would be. Once she had come in dressed in her pajamas since she was sick. The District Supervisor had been searching for her and found her asleep on her corner couch. Funny part is he rescheduled the evaluation and personally drove her home.

The night shift had begun three hours ago and they for the first time in a long time had no cases to work on … yet. Everyone was dressed the same nearly. All in black suits, females either in skirts or pants Catherine opting for the skirt, and with white suit shirts under there jackets. Each had a badge, a government issued gun, a pager, and there cell phones clipped to there belt. This particular shift consisted of six people.

Special Agent Randall Black was the AS of this shift and was currently absent from the group. His assistance had been needed on a classified case in another district, where she wasn't told just he would be gone for awhile. All she knew was he had been gone for an entire month now and still she hadn't heard from him. No one gave her any information and she couldn't find any either.

Special Agent Drake Hambrick was a young military looking FBI agent. He had black hair that was cut military style and beautiful green eyes. Every day he went to the gym and worked out keeping his muscles firm and his body healthy and ready for work. He had removed his suit jacket and was playing a game of darts, not at the dart board but the blank face with a question mark, the suspect for their latest unsolved case. Drake was 37 years old and the third oldest on the team.

Special Agent Marsha Killings was a young 30 year old female agent who loved to have fun. She was wearing a pant suit unlike Catherine. Her waist length soft curly, but straight at the moment, dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail right now. The black boots she had were off her feet and sitting on top of her desk along with her suit jacket. Hardly any make-up was on her face, instead she went natural. She is a heterochromatic with one blue eye and one hazel eye. At the moment she was sitting crosslegged on one of the bean bags playing a car racing PS2 game.

Special Agent Mark Jones was another one of her team at the rip age of 34. He was not your traditional FBI agent. He had brown hair that reached slightly below his shoulders and was always tied back at the base of his skull. Though he wore suits he liked to throw a little of himself in by wearing odd ties. The one he wore today for example had a Thanksgiving theme to it with turkeys all over it. He too had ridded himself of his jacket and loosen his tie. He went with Drake to the gym, both sometimes accompanied by Randy. He was sitting next to Marsha playing against her.

Special Agent Jonathan Black was the newest and youngest member of there team. Though he was only 26 years old the FBI put him here. She figured because his dad and she worked here. He had short dirty blonde, slightly messy, and curled hair. His eyes were a brown like his dads. At the moment he was playing darts against Drake and winning.

Music was playing from the radio in the main office and soft classical music was playing from her radio. They couldn't hear it but she could. Why she started listening to classical music all of a sudden she didn't know. Marsha looked up at her curiously, whispered something to Mark while putting her controller down. Catherine watched as she stood and walked over to her. When she reached her she crossed her arms.

"Hey boss woman," Marsha said with a smile. "You look lonely all the way over here."

"You want to talk," Catherine smirked.

"You are good at your job," she replied. Turning Catherine entered her office. After Marsha walked in she shut the door only leaving a crack. She knew the guys wouldn't try to listen in on there private conversation, otherwise they would be very sorry. Walking around her desk she sat down in her chair. Marsha took the couch in the corner, sitting in the farthest cushion away from the bookshelf. Turning her chair so it faced her she leaned back slightly. "You sure Agent Black should be here."

"He applied for this job," she responded.

"Did you get him the job?"

"Marsha I just told Andy I would love to have another team member," she sighed. "What did you really want to talk about?"

"Well," she looked nervous. "Okay I know we aren't supposed to date the lab techs and stuff but well he's cute what do you expect."

"I won't tell if you won't," she was smiling big now. "What is it?"

"Okay well Josh was reading the paper," she said leaning forward. "He works prints during swing. He got a hit."

"He should tell swing then not you."

"Well this hit is for our shift," she responded. "The Circle Killer."

"You're kidding right," Catherine sighed. "So we have three more dead female bodies. But that case has been closed for three months. No one was supposed to run anything on it for another year or two."

"He wasn't," she replied. "Like I said he was reading. Anytime another lab runs prints or DNA or anything and it is matched to an open or closed unsolved or solved case the lab here picks it up. The DC FBI crime lab is the …"

"Main one," she finished. "So another case someone is going to be taken over by us," while she was talking she was standing and walking into her bathroom. Marsha knowing what she was probably doing stayed where she was.

"Yeah," she said. "But the problem is I can't be first to know you have to be."

"I'll casually call up Josh and ask how things our going," she responded. "He will tell me. He knows I have to be first informed probably told you because he was happy."

"He didn't give me the details only said he got a hit," she said. "So I don't know anything yet."

"Hey you told me right," she stepped out now in slacks. "Look we all end up dating a lab tech sooner or later. It's no big deal."

"You have to put it down in my evaluation though," she mumbled. "It could ruin my career."

"Not unless Mike wants to ruin his also," she replied. "I could tell you so much about Mike you would be shocked. No one is perfect. Sooner or later you break the rules. Lab techs aren't supposed to date the agents because some give that agent special treatment. Nearly every business in America has a rule like that. Bosses don't date secretaries but hey look how many marriages are ruined."

"So you're not going to put it in my evaluation?"

"Nope," she reached for her phone dialing a number. "Hey Josh?" She waited a moment. "Yeah this is Agent Willows … oh really … that's good. Can you send me the information please … thanks kid bye." She winked. "Short and simple."

"Shall we get started," Marsha jumped up and skipped out of the room. The others looked at her confused.

"Alright team we have a case to work," Catherine called entering the room. All began moving around getting straight. The whole time they listened. "The Circle Killer is back at large. Where? I don't yet know that. What I do know is it is most likely out of the DC area. You have …" A knock at the door interrupted her. "Enter!"

"Agent Willows," a slightly nervous looking intern said rushing over.

"Thanks kid," she took the file as he rushed out. After the door shut she heard a bit of laughter. "No joking the new intern. Okay," she looked at the file. "You have two hours to get home say your goodbyes, leave notes for a girlfriend or boyfriend, pack, and get to the jet hanger. If you are late you're left behind lets go people we got a killer to catch. Briefing on the plane."

-12:00 A.M. Eastern Time-

Catherine stood outside of the jet, her team already on, talking to Mike. She had given him a quick briefing so he could inform her supervisor who was away sick at the moment. "Mike thanks for loaning the jet … again."

"Anytime Cat," he gave her a hug. "But if you want to come home by it give me a call. Pilot has been instructed to fly back immediately."

"Understood," she laughed. "Got a team to brief," she rushed up the steps which the pilots closed behind her. Mike began walking away as the plane moved down the runway. After they where in the air she began to update her team. "Okay guys our guy has struck again. First he struck in DC, then in New York, and last time it was Miami. We all got nice tans then didn't we? Well now he has struck the city of Las Vegas."

"Wahoo," Drake said holding up a hand. "Is this guy stupid? Las Vegas has the number two crime lab in the country. The main crime lab of the FBI coming in first."

"And yet we haven't gotten him," she responded.

"Well that's because we haven't been using our labs," Mark responded. "FBI didn't take the first case in DC. We only got the case when he hit the Big Apple. Each time he hit we only got informed a couple days later so we had to deal with the local crime labs. Horatio Caine's team helped in Miami. Detective Mac Taylor from New York led the case till we came and took it. And then the local lab here worked it till we took over. So we haven't really used our lab yet. New York is 14th on the list, Miami the 13th, and DC comes in at 15th. As Drake said Las Vegas is the number 2 crime lab in this country."

"You're right," Catherine smirked. "Something changed him and we have to find out what. But first I'm going to brief you on what we know. The Circle Killer has killed a total of twelve women so far. Three fresh corps found in Sin City. The bodies were found at least a week after there death in the basement of … household unknown right now. Anyways they were found in a basement by an Officer Johnson who responded to the call of a neighbor who said something smelt weird. He searched her house, the occupied neighbor's house, and last this abandoned house coming upon three bodies. How we got that information but not the house I don't know. Anyways the case is being worked by the Night Shift, which conveniently is going two hours into shift. Aren't we lucky?"

"Uh … sure," Jon said receiving laughs. "Can I get more information though?"

"Yeah you are new to the case anyways," Marsha said. "It's simple really. Some wacko is going around killing 20 to 21 year old females. All of them have waist length strawberry blonde hair and I quote from coroner Alexx Woods 'Miami Ocean blue eyes'. This guy kidnaps his victims and keeps them till he gets bored. The ones from DC had been kept for two weeks. New York was kept for four weeks. Our record so far is Miami for five weeks. If he keeps moving up it could possibly become a year. After he gets bored he kills them and lays them on their backs, holding hands above their heads forming a circle."

"Any suspects yet," Drake asked. "Anyone have a suspect?"

"No suspects yet," Catherine informed. "Horatio and Mac call me once a week for updates on there ends. They haven't closed the cases completely yet and continue to search for information. I believe Horatio has found a DNA sample at the old crime scene. It's from hair. He called me last night to inform me."

"Hey guys I noticed something," Jon said.

"Yeah," they chorused waiting.

"Well time zones," he looked around the room at the confused faces. Catherine's face lit up after a couple seconds with a smile. He sighed glad someone understood. "Continental America is split into four time zones. Eastern, Central, Mountain, and Pacific. The first three scenes were in the Eastern Time zone. This one is all the way over in the Pacific Time zone."

"That's right," Drake said. "We hadn't been searching that far for other cases because we got three in our time zone. Had no reason to figure he would jump to another time zone. It's possible we are missing two other crime scenes."

"No we would be informed by the print each scene gets. The main lab is informed of matches to unsolved case we have going," Catherine informed. "Go back to your poker game or get some rest. Time differences are hard to get accustomed to."


	11. Chapter 1o

AN: Another update its a record! Don't forget to review and to my reviews for the last chapter thank you very much.

Anon: Here's another update for you.

Nisha14: I told you I would update again before the new season began and here ya go. I'll try to keep it up.

ralph111484: Thanks a lot I was try to be very detailed in that chapter.

Alza: Thanks. I'm glad my case is intriguing and I hope the coping and effect on Gil will be satisfactory to you.

Sorry but I wanted to reply to the very few reviews I got this time because they were all very nice. Thanks a lot for the reviews and the confidence it gave me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 10

Las Vegas, Nevada

10 PM

Catherine Willows was in the drivers' seat of the dark blue Denali. Mark sat in the passengers' seat while Marsha sat between Drake and Jon in the middle seat. Next to Catherine's seat was her briefcase with her laptop and case files. In the back was seven boxes, on for Drake, Mark, Jon, and Marsha and two for Catherine. Each box held the in depth files for the case and the extra one for Catherine had the personnel files for the lab.

She pulled into the Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot. As she searched for a spot she spotted a jeep in the space besides Grissom's personal Denali. The space had been her old spot. She pulled into the spot next to the jeep trying to push the fact it had been Ecklie's old on to the back of her mind.

"Let's get ourselves a bad guy." Mark said punching at the air. A couple people turned and looked at the new group curiously.

"Get a life." Marsha pushed him lightly.

"Yeah, grow up man." Drake smirked pushing him back towards Marsha.

"Hey, I'm with Mark." Catherine whispered heading to the receptionist. "We are here to see the Night Shift Supervisor."

"Does Dr. Grissom know you are coming?" Sandra asked. Her eyes traveled the group finally landing on Catherine.

"Yo, lady these give us permission." Marsha said flashing her badge.

"Uh …"

"Special Agent Mark Jones." Flashing his badge he smiled. "FBI. We are here to see Dr. Grissom."

"I can't let you through without a visitors pass or if Dr. Grissom knows you are coming." Her eyes traveled all the badges. Only Catherine's was missing. "And he hasn't informed me of visitors. If you want you can fill out the information sheet and I can give you the visitor's passes. It would only take a couple – "

"Look lady," Marsha began but Catherine's hand rising silenced them all. From the corner of her eye she spotted the four youngest members of her old team.

"Enough." She whispered. "There is no reason to go around scaring Mrs. Sanders here." She spoke calmly. They all looked at her.

"This coming from the person who pinned a receptionist against the wall." Drake commented making them laugh. Sandra stepped back a frightened look on her face.

"Classic." Mark spoke through his laughter.

"She was protecting as child molester and joking about it." She defended herself.

"Still a classic." Mark smirked

"Boss," Marsha was growing impatient. "We did not fly all the way out here to get held up by some receptionist with ass to kiss."

"No. I guess we didn't." She smirked slightly turning and walking down the hall.

"Ma'am! You can't go down there!" Sandra yelled after her. Her team watched as the CSIs blocked her path and she took another. They rushed after her the CSIs on her heals. All she did was turn a corner in her fast pace. She went past all the labs, closed doors, secretaries, lab techs, and people in the halls until she halted at a door. Her team behind her read the name plate:

Dr. Gil Grissom

Night Shift Supervisor

The CSIs went to pull her back when she went in the door shutting it behind her.

Marsha laughed slightly placing her briefcase on the ground and sitting on it. The others followed suit. The CSIs glared down at them. Sara pointed at Marsha with an angry look. "Who the hell are you and why the hell did you snap at Sandra?"

"Sandra." Marsha looked at the rest of the group.

"Sandra Sanders." Jon spoke opening a small file. "Married to Gregory Michael Sanders, mother of three, currently attending college to go higher in her career at the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"He did his research." Drake smirked holding out a piece of candy. "For being suck a good little doggy."

"Yeah, yeah pick on the new guy.' He rolled his eyes but took the candy anyways.

"I bet you will be here awhile." Mark said leaning his head back against the glass wall.

"Twenty on thirty minutes." Drake smirked.

"An hour." Jon said pulling a twenty and collecting Drake's.

"And hour and a half." Mark added his own twenty.

"Two hundred and a dinner on him not being in there and no more then ten minutes." Jon handed her the money and she put it in an envelope. The two groups looked at her. "When in Vegas."

"Act smart." Jon spoke. "Gamble small not large."

"Yeah Marsh." Drake looked at her as she started her stop watch. "This is the first time you joined our bets."

"Yeah and Drake always wins."

"Not this time boys." She smirked and looked at Sara. "And I didn't snap at Mrs. Sanders, Mrs. Stokes, I simply flashed a badge."

"Flashed badge or not. You mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Greg stepped forward.

"Mr. Sanders." She stood and walked up to him. Noticing her eyes Greg's expression changed to one of surprise. "If you have problems with me bring it up with her." She pointed at the door. "When she steps back out here, if you can keep up."

GRISSOM'S OFFICE

Catherine looked around the office slightly shocked. No one was there, other then bugs. The chair was facing away from her. A sigh left her as she realized the meeting with Grissom could be put off even more now. Turning she walked towards the door. Movement behind her made her turn.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Grissom's office?" The man standing by the now turned chair asked. She smiled offering her hand.

"Sheriff Brothels." She nodded as they shuck hands. "Special Agent Willows, FBI."

"What's the FBI doing here?" Before he could as for her badge it was out. "Agent Catherine Willows."

"Serial killer," she noticed his eyes widened. "Seems he moved to Vegas."

"Which case?"

"Triple homicide."

"Well, let's get you checked out." He walked around her and opened the door. "Though I'm sure you will."

"Sir, my team and I have no time to waste," she replies as he turns to face her. Sara watched in shock as Marsha smirked while helping the others up. The agents gathered around their boss. "Either you willingly give us the case or we take it forcibly. Either way it's mine."

"We'll see." He replied shocking them. "Though if the FBI flew all the way out here he must be bad."

"Any criminal is dangerous if given the chance. This is just a man with a taste for blood. Mind telling me where Dr. Grissom is."

"Assisting Dr. Kerr and Detective Brass in an interrogation."

INTERROGATION ROOM A

Directly after the Sheriff had told them where Grissom was everyone was off. Now both teams were standing behind the one way glass watching the silence in front of them. Brass and Grissom kept asking questions while Liz and the suspect were silent. Catherine noticed his eyes would occasionally travel to Liz and then he spoke.

"Have you ever fired a weapon Dr. Kerr?" The man spoke to her with a cold voice.

"We aren't here to discuss her." Grissom stated defensively shocking his team. Catherine's team stepped closer to the glass.

"Watch and listen. A great interrogator is sitting in front of you. Don't pass up the opportunity to learn."

"Bet you're better." Mark looked back at her with a wink.

"Stop flirting." Drake smirked. "Plus she uses different techniques."

"Both of you shut up." Marsha glared.

"Probably be the smartest thing they ever did." Jon joked.

"No that be sending you back to the lab rat position." Drake winked at him.

"Behave." Catherine snapped.

"Aren't we?" The man spoke looking at Grissom with a knowing smile. "How much do you know about … Dr. Elizabeth Kerr." His eyes traveled back to Liz and he smirked.

"Enough to know she is a great CSI and at the moment not our topic of conversation."

"What time frame in life?" Liz spoke interrupting the conversation. Both men on either side of her looked at her confused.

"Childhood?"

"I was taught to fire a weapon as a kid, so yes I have fired a weapon during that time."

"Kill anyone? Wound anyone in any possible way." He leaned forward. "Put someone into the ICU and give them breathing problems for the rest of their life?"

"No." Her answer came quickly. Almost like it was a trained response. He looked her directly in the eye.

"What about as an adult? Ever shoot someone in the past … four years." He asked smirking.

"I've only fired my gun at the firing range once everyday." She spoke as Brass and Grissom continued to look at her. "Mr. Bicker –"

"Are you sure that's my name."

"What do you mean?" Brass spoke shocked she got him to spill something without meaning to. Grissom watched him curiously then left meeting his team in the hall. When Brass left the agents minus Catherine also exited. "He asked for a lawyer. Liz is getting her file."

"Who teaches their kid to fire a weapon?" Sara spoke to the group, ignoring the agents against the wall. "This girl freaks me out Gris."

"She freaks all of us out." Nick squeezed Sara's shoulder to relax her. Brass was silent thinking. Liz opened the door and Grissom looked to her with a sigh.

"Speak of the devil." Brass smiled nodding his head to Liz. Grissom noted she was looking down the hall and followed her gaze. The Sheriff was heading their way. Everyone watched as Catherine walked into the interrogation room. Brass went to open the door but it was locked.

"Shit." Brass mumbled rushing into observation. The agents looked at each other and sighed. They followed as did the rest into the observation room.

"What's going on?" Brothels asked upon entering.

"She's about to screw our triple." Sara snapped. "FBI hasn't changed."

"FBI." Grissom mumbled angrily but then thought of Catherine. She would tell him to relax.

"What's going – "

"Sit." Catherine ordered and the suspect turned around. He smiled and raised his uncuffed hands as if asking for a hug. When he didn't sit she stepped forward. Her next sentence was spoken in a very cold tone. "I said sit."

"Or what?" He replied. Grissom noticed Marsha looked ready to pounce at the young man. Looking back towards the suspect he frowned. When Catherine spoke again in the same tone a shiver ran down his spine. Something about all three of them (Marsha, the suspect, and Catherine) called out to him but he didn't know what it was.

"I told you to sit."

"Or?"

"What the hell is she doing?" Brass snapped as she walked around the table and forced him to sit. "Damn it she can blow the whole case with that."

"I want a location." She spoke while walking around the table and to the glass. They watched as he squirmed in the chair looking at her back. "I want it from you."

"I asked for a lawyer." He tried to sound strong but his voice wavered. "You can't ask me questions."

"You can always change your mind." She turned around with a motherly look. He relaxed seeing the angry side now gone. "All I want is a location."

"You don't scare me agent." He spoke despite the fact that a couple seconds ago she did.

"How did he know she's with the FBI?" Nick asked shocked.

"Lucky guess." Marsha spoke before the others could. Grissom looked at her noticing she had a worried expression.

"See," he smirked as the anger covered her face again. "That's the agent I remember. Especially after the accident."

"Did you know I can charge you with 12 counts of homicide, rape, assault … want me to keep listing?"

"You know you need a life." He stood and leaned across the table so they were face to face. "Want to know what dad calls you? The female bugman."

"And I call you dad dead." When she said that Marsha exited the room and a minute later she picked the lock.

"Boss let the locals deal with him. We got bigger fish to fry."

"Mark, Drake, Jon get the boxes. Marsha get my box and get out of this room." They listened and left. Grissom motioned his team to assist if needed. Brass followed them out and sent Sara to get any results as the boys followed the agents. He and the Sheriff then headed to the conference room. Liz went to her vehicle to collect her own files. Grissom entered interrogation.

"Agent, will you be joining us or are you planning to destroy our case?"

"Lock him up." She told an officer and left. As they walked neither talked. He was thinking about the case and she was planning. When they got to the room everyone was in, the boxes lined up behind the table, Sara and Marsha were arguing.

"You can't just come in here expecting us to hand over OUR case." Sara snapped. The men were standing back and Liz was reading her file.

"First, it's our care. And second I don't discuss classified cases with locals."

"They're cleared. My team hall." Her teamed followed her down the hall. "This isn't Miami, New York, or DC. We are at the number two crime lab in the nation. A lab where most of the top twenty criminalists have begun and some still are. Four standing in there. Not only does it have that record it also has Dr. Grissom, the number one criminalist, well known and top five entomologist, and probably the biggest hater of the FBI."

"And the man who recruited you." Mark added.

"As I was saying," she continued ignoring the comment. "While here you will be on your best behavior. It is up to us to higher their views of the FBI. That means no flirting."

"Not even with techies." Mark looked disappointed while eyeing the brunette in trace. "Fun killer."

"Cat – "

"No questioning my authority." She cut Marsha off. "Trust me guys. I thought this out on the plane. Drake you're with Brown, Mark Stokes, Jon Sanders, and Marsha Sidle."

"Who's Sidle?" Mark asked confused.

"Sara Stokes. At work her maiden name is used to prevent confusion. Marsha and Mark you two are not to pair up unless I say otherwise. I do not want Stokes and Sidle working together." The group turned to go back in. "Wait."

"What?" Marsha looked at her worried. The others looked curious. They all knew this was her old team.

"I know this must be awkward for yall and I'm probably not helping. You are meeting my old team for the first time. But please remember I left them, they didn't leave me. SO be nice to them. Now let's show them the FBI has grown up."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." They chorused as they did a weird salute, an about face, and headed inside the room. Marsha thought halted Catherine. "Now it's my turn, boss. First off whom will the young Dr. Kerr be paired with in this little plan of yours?"

"That is up to her boss."

"Leading to number two." She sighed. "Why did you pair yourself with him? I understand why you didn't work with anyone else. They probably hate you now, you left them twice. Probably broke Grissom's heart more. Since you know them so well you know they would most likely hate you for hurting their 'dad'."

"You are good at your job." She smirked echoing her. "I evaluated it on the jet. Greg is the only one I could think of that would hate me less and if not more then the others. I couldn't pair up with him because he needs to be briefed and it would have been a big risk. I also need to go to the scene. So I paired myself with no one."

"He'll want to go with you." Marsha nodded at Grissom who was talking to Dr. Kerr and Jim Brass. "You can't stop that."

"But I can prevent it from being just us two."

"You're gonna bring Drake or Mark."

"Maybe." She walked back into the room. Her team had been having a staring contest with the CSIs but looked to her when she entered. Looking to Grissom she waited for him to start. "Your lab. You begin."

"The FBI has changed." He looked directly at her. "Introductions would be nice."

"Special Agent Drake Hambrick," she pointed to Drake who nodded his head. "Who I paired with Brown. Marsha Killings, joke the name and I will personally hurt you, with Sidle. Mark Jones with Stokes, Marsha, Mark remember no pairing. And last but not least – "

"Yes he is." Mark whispered.

"Jonathen Black with Sanders. Special Agent Randall Black can't join us right now but might later." She caught a pen in mid air. "Mark provoke Jon again and you will be doing your daily exercises with me … again."

"Stopping." Mark sat down.

"I believe I warned all of you about behavior. Do we need that speech again?"

"No mom," they joked the rest of them sitting.

"You can't come in here and start bossing us around."

"Warrick is right. These are my CSIs." Grissom glared. "I'll pair them with who I want them to be paired with."

"Right now they are mine." She pulled thin file from the to of her briefcase. Sliding it across the table to him she then explained. "Though this is rare it is a document signed by both the Director of the FBI and this lab stating that CSIs Kerr, Stokes, Stokes, Brown, and Sanders are under my command as of now. Though you are still their boss and can tell them what to do. The case is mine and has been mine."

"What does she mean Gris?" Greg looked slightly nervous. Grissom looked up from the paper noticing the blank where her name was supposed to be had been filed with the FBI directors name.

"It means you all are temporary FBI agents in a sense." He spoke softly. "Basically if she tells you to do something you do it as if I told you two. But neither her nor I can boss the other around. We both head the investigation, only all information must get to her, Am I correct?"

"Correct." She responded as Sara opened a box.

"This has the FBI seal on it and – "

"That," Marsha cut her off. Taking the box and file she passed them to her boss. "Would be for her."

"Thanks Marsh." She read over the file. "My instructions." She indicated the folder.

"Your instructions come in a folder." Grissom smirked. "Don't you speak face to face with your supervisor?"

"Considering my position a lot more then normal and a lot more then you." She pulled out the next file.

"How do you figure?" Greg asked eyeing her.

"Well for the first one the average amount of times the head supervisor a department speaks to their supervisor is about 2.5 times a month. I on the other hand have an average of 4 times a day." She opened the file. "Dr. Grissom had three conversations with the Assistant Director five months ago, four times two months ago. Thirty times in the last week, nice improvement. Want me to go farther back?" Her eyes fell on something in the file and she went quiet. Sara who was walking around the table glanced at the file. Seven years ago, after the case that brought Catherine back, each of them had to see the labs psychologist. They had all thought Grissom got out of it but apparently he didn't. Two words jumped out at her, depression and suicidal, walking around the table she stood between Nick and Warrick telling them what she saw.

"You're kidding." Warrick whispered in shock. Greg who was by Nick also stood in shock but something else was registered on his face. It was hard to say what it was. Nick too stood in shock and worry. None realized that everyone but two people were looking at them, Grissom and Catherine, who they still didn't know was her, were looking at each other.

"You have a file on me." Grissom spoke keeping the worry and anger our of his voice. But it was shining in his eyes.

"One on each member of the crime lab and LVPD. I'm sure you will no doubt have one on each of us soon." She glanced around the room. "Each file contains and extensive background checks on all law enforcement officials as a precautionary measure."

"Everything is confidential unless the supervisor wishes to release it." Marsha smiled. "Which she hasn't."

"Okay." Nick looked at Warrick with a 'They're crazy' look.

"Killings?" Greg spoke, though mainly to change the subject, and the CSIs looked at him rolling their eyes at his slowness. "What kind of last name is that?"

"Got a problem with it." Marsha clinched her hands into fists angrily.

"M," Drake said holding her back. "Don't make your last name true, 'k."

"Yeah, M, that be one weird case. The Marsha Killings killings." Mark teased. Marsha looked at him in shock. Only Catherine saw the hurt in her eyes, like always. Marsha was like Grissom. Hide her emotions from the world. Only Catherine knew she was affected by cases because she stayed late all the time and came early. She herself had turned into a Grissom and didn't really mind.

"Enough," Catherine snapped suddenly. All the jokes from both sides ceased. Her team looked guiltily at the floor. The CSIs look a little frightened at the look on her face. Grissom noted her team was stepping towards him away from her. She looked at Marsha. "You'll accompany me to the scene. The rest of you, brief the locals."

"Wait." Sara spoke halting her at the door. Greg spoke before she could apologize.

"Do you know a Catherine Willows?"

"No." She answered before her team spoke. Sara spoke again halting her.

"What is your name? We have to call you something."

AN: Stay tuned for the next episode of CSI ... okay just kidding if this was an episode it be over by now. But seriously stay tuned for more. Just please review it will only take a second of your time. I'll try to update again before the new season.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I'm getting good at this whole updating thing. I might have chapter twelve up by tomorrow. Maybe so don't get your hopes up to quickly okay? Thanks to all my reviews who reviewed. A special thanks to csi-rocks for finally review, you made me cry by that way. This chapters dedicated to you! Oh and Kimmie hurry up and update your story!

Chapter 11

"Anna Black." Marsha answered with a smirk. "Randy's wife."

"Call me Anna." Catherine spoke glaring at Marsha.

"Anna," Drake spoke a hint of a smirk on his face as well. "Maybe me and –"

"No. You will stay and brief the locals. This is something we'll keep the same."

"Yeah but Boss –," Mark began.

"We've checked out the scene." Warrick spoke.

"Boss you're not made of steal. We are your friends."

"And family." Jon added.

"And as your friends and family," Marsha spoke before she could. "And since you're the one who pays us. We should follow your orders like good little FBI agents seeking approval."

"Basically." She smirked. "So, I'm going to the scene with Marsha. Drake head the briefing then go speak with Dr. Robbins. Ask the normal questions. Mark, you and Jon will question the families. If I'm not back by then, I want you to prepare a report for me."

"Wait." Liz looked around her eyebrow slightly raised. "Who am I paired with?"

"Who ever Dr. Grissom wishes you to work with Dr. Kerr." She replied calmly. "Detective Brass feel free to join us at the scene if you like."

"We got everything." Warrick snapped. "Plus you should have one of us 'locals' with you anyways."

"I believe I just invited Detective Brass to join us." She smiled.

"I'm going with." Grissom spoke so softly that the entire room seemed quieter. Not one person spoke as he gave orders. "Supervisor Black, Liz, Marsha, and I will head to the scene accompanied by Brass if he wants. Everyone else work with your assigned partners. Sara joins Greg for right now. Show them the lab as you assist with their assignments then get together and prepare a group briefing."

"And remember." Catherine spoke in a voice that demanded attention and she got it. "This guy has an agenda, a plan. To understand it we must not look over any piece of evidence, no matter how small."

"I thought the FBI doesn't care for plans?" Sara raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Mrs. Stokes," Catherine glared at her as her team escorted a very angry Drake, who was trying to attack Sara, out of the room. "I'd be careful about what you say around my team. Many of us have suffered the loss of a loved one to this job." Her eyes seemed to grow cold and hard as she blocked something. "Drake lost his father when he was five because he searched for everything including the plan. And as a result he found the guy but not how to defend himself against him and therefore became the suspect's 50th victim."

The room grew even tenser as her team walked back in the room. Catherine lightly placed her hand on Drake's shoulder as he walked by but got no reply. Looking to Marsha, she nodded.

"I'll get the car started." Marsha took the keys from her and left.

"Drake," She waited for him to look at her. "Don't be too hard on them."

"Go do your thing, Boss." Drake smirked as she left. Grissom, Brass, and Liz followed. Brass walked up to join Catherine.

"So … Anna was it?" He smirked a bit. "Isn't it a bad idea to have the entire family on one shift?"

"Detective Brass please do not criticize the way I run my unit. After all you too have a married couple in yours." At that moment they reached the vehicle. Brass took the passenger seat; Liz sat in the far back and Grissom in the middle seat behind the driver's seat. Marsha was in the driver's seat. "Hey, move. I drive."

"You have to review the file."

"Did it." She climbed in the back anyways. "But I owe you so here you go."

"You owe me a lot more." Marsha pulled out onto the road. She looked in the rearview mirror. She could see all three of their faces; Liz's was between the two seniors. "Hey boss, you think Jon's prepared for this."

"Only way to know is to find out."

0100  
CRIME SCENE

When they arrived at the scene they all piled out and looked at the house. Grissom snapped on his gloves. Brass took Liz to talk to the neighbor who was watching them. The other three headed to the door. Catherine's face was blank but her eyes held a tiny ounce of fear in them at the sight of the house.

"You know we have no evidence." Marsha spoke as they walked.

"True." They came to a stop at the entrance. Grissom silently observed not missing how tense 'Anna' had become. "I've always trusted my gut. My gut says it's him."

"I thought you trusted the evidence."

"The evidence betrayed me. Take the outside."

"This conversation ain't over." She walked off shaking her head a bit.

CRIME LAB

Drake stood at the front of the room ready to command. The sheriff stood watching and waiting. Mark pushed a box over to him and smirked. Sara stood getting uncomfortable as the two teams faced off. At least the men were.

"Look," Drake began as he pulled the box to him. "I know you guys don't like us just because we're the FBI. But these girls deserve closure, all of them. We have a job to do and I saw we do it. Warrick can be you're spokes person since me and him are partners. Shall we begin with the most recent case?"

"Maybe past will be best." Warrick spoke silently agreeing to the unspoken deal. The two teams would work together then go there separate ways. "Evidence is still being processed."

"First case was in New York." He began as the CSIs began jotting notes from the files and photos being handed to them. "The print found there matched one from a DC case, his first round."

"From then we split up. Marsha and I went back to DC to handle that case. C, boss, and Drake stayed in the Big Apple."

"Why'd you get the New York case anyways?" Greg asked curious.

"One of the victims was the daughter of someone on city council. The other two her friends." Mark looked around at the group, the CSIs muttering about hearing that on the news. All eyes turned to him and he continued. "The girls in DC were triplets."

"Want the simple version? After all you're all CSIs and will probably want to read the files for yourself." Jon said shrugging. They nodded and he repeated what Marsha said on the plane. He also added his note about the time zones. "The only evidence we ever get from the scenes is a print, a note, and a fiber. From the info we received about your findings you only got the print. That is why she went back to the scene. To get that fiber and the note."

"There was no fiber and no note." Nick said. "We searched that place."

"The note is not always … obvious." Drake responded. "Most of the time we are outside by the time the note is found."

"Only because she sends us out." Mark whispered to himself slightly annoyed.

"Later Mark," Drake gave him a look. "Anyways it's not really your fault that you didn't get it. It was probably supposed to happen that way."

"What do you mean?" Nick furrowed his brow.

"Maybe the killer made it so you wouldn't find them. To lure her to the scene or someone else." Jon shrugged.

"By 'keeps them till he gets bored', what do you mean?" Sara looked a bit afraid at the answer she might receive. Drake and Mark looked at Jon then to each other. Neither wanted to say what they had to say but knew they must. Sighing they handed everyone, including the sheriff, the crime scene photos and autopsy photos. The CSIs noted the scene was just as bad as theirs was.

"Each victim suffered from beatings, torture, rape, broken bones, some had cigarette burns, others –"

"We get it." Nick whispered. "Hell."

"Any suspects?" Warrick asked handing the agents their file. This was the easiest briefing he ever experienced with the FBI and it was making him rethink his opinion about them.

"Kinda," Mark looked nervous now. "C has a feeling about who it is but it's, well, complicated."

"C?" Sara asked confused as did the rest.

"Our boss," Drake clarified. "I'm D, Marsha M, Jon J, and well Mark is T."

"T for troll," Mark smirked proudly. "It's a grade in Harry Potter. Anyways, C, does a search every time we get a new crime scene. She'll assign Marsha to that."

"Who is it?" Greg asked reaching for an unopened file. Drake pulled it away. "Why can't I see that?"

"Because we are explaining it … a bit. Plus," Mark looked at Drake looking for approval. At Drake's nod he continued. "It's for Anna to share not us. It's not officially a part of the case. So unless se says so it stays closed."

"All our victims had been virgins." Drake changed the subject. "Yours?"

"According to everyone they know. And Dr. Robbins believes so." Warrick answered. "Why?"

"MO."

"Everything the same but location."

"Location?"

"Time zones," Jon answered Greg. The sheriff left as all fell silent and began analyzing the separate evidence.

CRIME SCENE

Catherine stood with Grissom as Brass approached. Liz went to Marsha. As Brass informed them that the neighbor decided to come in tomorrow she silently celebrated not having to be alone in the house with Grissom. Though she didn't want to be back in that a house anyways.

She could feel the men's' eyes on her. She felt as if someone else was watching her as well. It was an odd feeling but familiar. Instinctively her free hand moved around to her side where her weapon was. Kneeling slightly she placed her kit on the ground opening it and retrieving her flashlight.

"No." She whispered when the men, weapons drawn, tried to step in front of her.

"Jim, I thought this place was cleared." Grissom looked at him.

"It was." Brass hissed looking towards his friend as well. Neither noticed Catherine walking off and out of site. When they looked towards where she had been standing both cursed. They heard a soft noise in the master bedroom and headed that way. They found her kneeling to the flowing picking up a stuffed butterfly with something attached to it. She quickly bagged it and walked out neither followed eyes glued to the wall.

"Are you going to swab it or what?" Catherine's voice made them jump a couple minutes later. Pushing through she climbed onto the empty bed, mattress, sheets, bedspread, and pillows back at the lab getting processed. Kneeling she let Grissom take the pictures then swabbed each letter.

"Why each letter? Shouldn't one be enough?" Brass looked confused.

"Not this time." She whispered climbing off the bed and looking up with a smirk. "I'm going to get you this time.'

They looked in the direction she did and didn't see anything. Her walking by made them turn and watch. She disappeared towards the basement. Brass looked to Grissom a bit worried and nodding in her direction asked, "You'd take her off wouldn't you?"

"I'd warn her then if it continued pull her off. But that's not my job."

"You can still warn."

"Probably wouldn't listen." He turned to look at the messages again. There were three forming a small list. Brass looked at them as well. "'One team wants you to suffer, the other doesn't understand.' That one is easy if my suspicions are correct."

"We don't want her to suffer. Wait, you think she's Catherine."

"Don't we? After what she did, twice. Disappearing without a trace and not leaving a message or keeping in touch. Don't we want her to suffer for what she put us through? Her team doesn't understand why she reacts to things sometimes and does what she does. The killer is warning her that –"

"Eventually she'll be alone."

"Yes. That's the first clue," he shinned his flashlight on the next line the blood glistening in the light. "'Two females in the group know more then what they tell. But can they share it with you all.' That is slightly simple. Tells us out of the twelve people here, two know more about this case then they are letting on. By mentioning those two are females we can narrow it down to only four possible people. Sara, Marsha, Liz, and her. Though who it is and why they do not share that info is the mystery."

"We are in the mystery business." Brass smiled a bit but then frowned. "Part three?"

"'One of us will help you, the other wants you dead, one thing can make them safe but can you find it." He whispered. "Our worst fear for this case."

"Two killers. How do we know if the messages are for her or not?"

"We don't. That'd be problem number two. If it isn't towards her then who?"

"I guess that we will have to be positive."

Grissom didn't respond he just went to the basement. Brass followed running into him when he stopped suddenly. Side stepping he saw 'Anna' kneeling and inside the doorway with a pair of tweezers in one hand, a small evidence bag in the other, and her flashlight between her teeth. She placed her new found evidence in the bag, replaced the tweezers with a pen, and discarded the evidence into a pocket in her kit. While doing all that she spoke, her words slightly muffled because of the flashlight.

"Don't you have something better to do then watch me?"

"Never have, never will." Grissom replied calmly leaning against the doorway as she stood. She looked at him shocked, as did Brass but only because Grissom normally wouldn't have said something like that at a crime scene. She knew that he knew who she was and cursed at Marsha in her head. Though she couldn't blame Marsha for getting back at her and knew it wasn't all Marsha's fault if they got mad. She could have easily corrected Marsha back at the lab but made a choice not to.

"If you were a member of my team I would reprimand you for not doing your job and that comment."

"I'm not a member of your team."

"I thought your team got everything," she replied. Brass silently watched, now positive the woman before him was Catherine, as the two battled.

"They had. The bloody message is evidence the killers came back."

"Killer," she corrected while searching the floor while taking slow steps.

"The message indicates two."

"I've worked this case long enough to know there is one killer."

"I think you're getting to close to –"

"Shit," A soft click shut him up quickly. "Found it."

"Found what?" Brass hoped she wouldn't say what he knew it was. She did.

"The bomb." The only scary part about that sentence to them was how calmly she said it. Pointing to her case she looked at Brass. "Get the evidence away from here." After he left she looked at Grissom.

"I'm not leaving." He spoke before she could give him an order. "And you can't order me."

"Good." She knelt careful not to move her heal from its position. "By now Brass should be on the phone with the bomb squad, Marsha with Drake relaying this information, Drake will be informing the others, and my team will be having a little major minor fit about me. So help me pry open these floor boards. See if I timed activated or weight activated it."

"You are kidding right?" He looked petrified at her suggestion and calmness towards this mater.

"No and the way I see it we got two options. Option one being you leave bringing as much evidence as you can right now with you while I stay here and wait possibly sitting on a time activated bomb. Option two you do as I ordered. Option one has the possibility of killing me. So from where I stand we only have option two. Now you may not mind be blowing up into a thousand pieces but I do."

He was too shocked to move. After watching her cutting her hands up on the old wood trying to get it up he stepped forward. Bending he picked up a crow bar glad he had gloves on. They got four boards up quickly. She bagged and tagged and he pried them up. It was team work like before only more dangerous.

"I see it." He handed her the crow bar and she bagged it. "It doesn't look activated. Actually, it is rather calm. No blinking lights or lights for that matter."

"Could be a decoy." She thought allowed. "Get me or someone else to freak out and not move. Blow up the scene manually. Gather this evidence and get out."

"No." He did as she said though. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a small envelope. Then putting her hand into the hole she felt for a note, anything. Something sharp pricked her finger. Grabbing it she pulled. A safety pin and note came out and she placed then into the envelope. Standing she looked at Grissom's returning figure her face showing she wasn't happy.

"So you are going to stand there till the bomb squad arrives?"

"No …" she looked at the floor then back up. "I'm gonna move." Before she could object about it possibly being weight activated she moved. He looked down at the visible bomb, at least for him; the blinking twenty pushed him to move. Running towards her he grabbed her hand. It was a race against time and he wasn't going to lose her to it.

Marsha stood holding herself back. Brass had his hand on Liz's shoulder for comfort, weather for him or her she didn't know. Liz seemed to be completely out of it as she watched the house. Seeing Grissom running out but not Catherine she knew. It was active.

"Cover," she grabbed both and ducked behind the Denali just as the house blew and caught in flames. When she stood she saw Grissom's head rising from the ground but her boss was no where in sight. Running around the vehicle she helped Grissom to his feet. Then running closer to the burning fire she ignored the calls behind her.

"C!" She called hearing a soft moan. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her. Just as she was about to run to her a hand gripped her shoulder. Two more hands grabbed her pulling her back. When she could see who it was she whacked them away. "She's –"

"The firemen had gotten her," Mark interrupted. "You would have gone straight into the fire."

"Relax." Drake pulled her into a hug. "She's fine."

"I warned her but she wouldn't listen." She whispered. "Normally I'm the one driving in."

"Come on. She's on her way to Desert Palms. Don't want her to disappear on us now do we." Jon marched them over to their Denali taking the keys.

AN: Thanks for reading and continuing to read my stories despite my slow updates sometimes. Please review the reviews do mean to world to me and I'm not just saying that to get people to review. Again thanks to those who reviewed last time and continue sending them. And if you are wondering why last chapter I replied to some reviews but those names weren't from thats because some of them are from another site I have this posted at. Again thanks for the marvolous review continue sending them.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry about the wait but hey I updated right? Okay don't throw anything at me I promise the next chapter will be up today as well. smiles I have it right in front of me and plan on posting it next. Well after I type it up and stuffies. You know gotta do the whole works. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and here's my review replies.

Pandy Roxy Chick: heres more for ya!

Nisha14: Thanks you. I didn't realize that I had good detail in that chapter. Hope this is detailed well too.

gabiroba: I'm glad you decided to read my story. Hope this continues to interrest you.

CATh: Hope you haven't died. JK JK Here's some more of that history in here. I wish I could tell you if they get together but that be telling wouldn't it. Plus you wouldn't want me to ruin the surprise would you.

To those on graveshift:

Alza: I can't remember if I confront this later in a chapter or not but just to clear this up Catherine wasn't trying to hide her identity. Marsha was seeking or sort of revenge on her by saying she was married to Randy basically. It was my way of not having to decide weather or not Catherine actually told her name or gave a different one since I wasn't sure. And it let me throw in that line and I liked that. Glad you liked how he let her know he knew.

Angie: You review my story. For some reason that makes me so happy. Anyways, I hope this chapter is just as good as my last one.

Well enjoy!

Chapter 12

November 14, 2014

DESERT PALMS HOSPITAL

4:00 AM

"Catherine Willows," Marsha said upon entering the hospital shocking the CSIs. The receptionist looked up pointing to the seats. Both teams went to opposite sides of the hall and discussed the case amongst themselves. Grissom walked out with a couple scratches and a couple seconds later Catherine's doctor came over to them informing them she is free to go and directs them to her room.

When they enter the room she is in the bathroom changing. Marsha walks up to the door and knocks while the rest of the agents sit down. The CSIs, Grissom in the hall with Brass and Liz and the others standing in the doorway, watch as the agents make themselves at home while watching Marsha. Drake placed the evidence bag in his hand on the bed as Catherine walked out in jeans, a tight black tank top, and black boots. She gave Marsha her tan jacket as she got her weapons and badge on.

Though her clothing hid most of her injuries some were still evident. Her left shoulder had been dislocated by a piece of wood and was now bruised. Stitches starting at her right hip and winding up in a curve were slightly hidden by her shirt. There was a gash on her forehead that also had stitches and was bruising. Both her arms were scratched up. Marsha handed her jacket back and she pulled it on so now only her forehead cut showed.

"What?" She finally snapped at her team who shrugged.

"Just wondering what mini you and munchkin would say if they were here right now."

"You're chasing a ghost." Jon whispered. "Catching this guy won't solve this," his hand went to his heart. "Pain you feel."

"Stop blaming yourself," Mark added looking to Drake.

"And live for yourself," Drake sighed. "Live for her."

"I didn't want to believe it." Her voice was so soft but its effect was louder then anything. The CSIs all looked at her as the three in the hallway stepped closer. Grissom among the three looked at Catherine's empty eyes worried. "Kind of stupid of me. After all none of his messages has been wrong."

"C – " Marsha began but Catherine glared at her.

"This time he left five. One with the bomb and four in the master bedroom. How about I enlighten you on the clues. First clue: One team wants you to suffer, the other doesn't understand. Both are obvious to me; my team doesn't understand my motives and the CSIs," her head turned to look at the group. "Want me to suffer for all eternity."

"Boss – "

"Clue two," Catherine interrupted. "Two females in the group know more then what they tell. Obviously two of yall are helping the killer."

"No one – "

"It's my turn Marsha.' Catherine snapped. "Clue three, one of us will help you, the other wants you dead. Very simple one for me but I'll keep it to myself since I can't be sure."

It was silent as she let them gather their thoughts. Grissom watched his team, four were just standing there with blank expressions and the fifth was standing next to him unreadable but staring at Catherine. He looked to Brass who was watching the four beside him. Then his eyes went to the agents, all had guilty expressions which worried him.

"Clue four was with the bomb." She continued after five minutes of silence. "It read 'Three innocent, three dead, one responsible.' Three innocent, three dead is the victims at each go round. The one responsible is the hard part. Three possibilities for that one."

"Clue five." Marsha whispered. Catherine walked to the bed and opened her duffle bag. She pulled out the stuffed butterfly from the crime scene. It was no longer bagged. Grissom recognized it easily.

"Clue five is a two part clue. Part one," she held up the butterfly." Tells me they know where I live since this hasn't left Lindsey's bed since the accident. It also tells me they are trying to tell me something about Lindsey which leads me to believe she is the one responsible in clue four. Part two," she put the butterfly back. She pulled out a ring box. "Carries a note, which reads 'one word can save them all', and a diamond ring."

"Diamond ring," Lindsey whispered shocked.

"Boss," Drake spoke. "What's your motive?"

"I go to the scenes so my team won't get hurt. I'd rather risk my life and lose it then call up your loved ones and tell them I'm responsible for your death. My life means less then yours does."

"Maybe to you but not to us." Marsha smiled.

"I've got some papers to sign and a case to solve." She exited the room, duffle bag in hand.

CRIME LAB

7:00 AM

Everyone was at the lab. The CSIs were gathered in the layout room minus Liz and Grissom. Liz was outside alone, Grissom was in his office, and Brass was in an empty observation room. The agents, minus Marsha, were in the layout room conjoined to the one the CSIs were in. Marsha was entering the interrogation room Brass was looking into.

"What the," Brass muttered as he watched her sit where the suspect normally does. To his surprise Catherine, who had been missing for the past three hours, walked in eyes a blaze.

"What do you want?" Marsha looked a bit afraid. "I can't tell you anymore."

"You're lucky," she snapped. "If it wasn't for me you still be a crack whore. Someone helped me out of that life so I helped you. I worked my ass off to prove myself to him and I failed just as I did with you."

"You –"

"Shut up and listen. When I met you I didn't have to ask your name. I knew you were his daughter. Instead of judging you I helped you. Got your named changed and got you a better job. I let you live with me till you got back onto your feet. I told you about myself and my past but not once judged you by your father. Obviously I failed you because you've been lying to me."

"I haven't been lying to you." Marsha sighed. "I just haven't been telling you everything and I can't."

"Why not?" Catherine sank into the seat.

"Orders from a higher power." She sighed. "Well you found one of the liars."

"Go back to work." Marsha stood leaving Catherine there. She pulled out the diamond ring as a tear fell down her cheek. "One word, wrong person."

"Hey Gil," Brass said into his cell. "Com to observation room A." Gil was there quickly and he filled him in on what he saw except the whole failed part. Catherine repeated her last sentence. Gil's hand rested on the glass as he watched.

"I'm back in Vegas chasing my two biggest enemies and I'm actually contemplating my answer." She laughed a bit hoping she was wrong.

"Hey boss," Jon entered. "Can we talk about … the accident?"

"I never explained what happened did I," she whispered. "Simple really. I was a little drunk l but drove when I was in a worse state before so I didn't let Linds drive. We were at a red light when a car swerved around the corner. The road was empty so I swerved out of the way. The car came back and instead of hitting the driver's side as it planned it hit head on with Lins. Alex had been unbuckled and asleep so he flew out the open window. Lins hit the dashboard, the windshield, and the airbag."

"And you blame yourself?"

"I was drunk and the intended victim. Instead three innocent people died because …"

A/N: Please please review. I love to hear all your comments. The next chapter should be up soon.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Go find us a place to stay while we're here." Catherine said after awhile of silence. Both left the room, Grissom and Brass were already in the hall acting innocent. Jon looked at her and she nodded so he walked off.

"You could stay at my house." Brass offered.

"It's okay we'll get a house." Both looked at her funny. "FBI owns a couple houses in nearly every city. Place for vacationing or any agent to stay if the need to. They make for a good headquarters too."

"So that's why we have empty residences." Brass joked. "We'll need the address and number so we can contact you just in case."

"Sure thing detective." She had to fight the urge to say Jimbo or Jim or any other nickname she gave him. They fell into steps as they headed to Brass's office. Both men were on either side of her and she felt trapped.

"Care to join us for breakfast." Brass spoke as her grabbed his keys.

"No, thank you. Long flight need to rest.' She lied leaving.

Grissom and Brass walked into the layout room. The group turned to look at him. Liz walked in taking a seat with her files and continuing to work. The door joining the two layout rooms was open and the agents' voices floated in.

"You got us a condo." Drake said. "On Stetserlin Drive."

"A townhouse." Jon corrected. "Boss approved it. Said we shouldn't be here longer then a week and we'll hardly be there."

"Does it matter? It's a bed and shower." Marsha said. "Relaxation."

Catherine walked into the CSI layout room and into the agents. She tossed a set of keys at Marsha. "Pack your boxes and go to the house. Get some rest and unpack. Sleep, people, sleep."

"What about you boss?" Mark asked yawning.

"I've got work to do." She smiled. "I have a meeting with the sheriff, a walk through of the crime scene, and a press conference."

"Boss you need sleep. You've been up since," Drake looked at his watch to do the conversion. "We'll I want to say ten our time."

"I woke up at five (EST)." She responded calmly. "It's now ten (EST) so I've been awake for only twenty-nine hours. When it hits seventy-six start to worry."

"We'll start loading," Jon spoke grabbing his box and leaving. Once all were gone from what they could tell Sara spoke.

"I think its time we got sleep. No point working the bomb, days has it. And fresh eyes for this copy cat might help."

"What copy cat?" Mark asked as he, Drake, and Marsha entered.

"Paul Millander." Liz lied quickly surprising the CSIs. "Some psycho copying him."

"I studied that case." Marsha said. "Dr. Grissom would be a viable target if everything is the same. Well have a nice day."

CRIME LAB

LAYOUT ROOM

10:00 AM

Sara had joined them not that long ago. Catherine had finally left the building to speak with the mayor or something. Everyone, including Brass but not Grissom, was now reviewing the copycat before retiring to bed. Liz was the only one reviewing the folders while the others looked at evidence.

Sara was checking out the names of those who knew the victims. Nick was studying the autopsy results. It seemed they were missing two words from the tattoos. Warrick was studying crime scene photos. Greg was looking at evidence results. Brass was looking at rap sheets of released prisoners. Liz reached in the folder and pulled something out. Sara being next to her noticed it as the witness report.

"Oh my god," Liz mumbled grabbing a sheet of paper. Everyone watched as she scribbled information they knew.

"Walks with a limp." Sara read aloud. "Crocked smile, long shaggy hair. None of that really helps us."

"Yes it does. Oh god it does." The others rolled there eyes and went back to work. She continued to watch as Liz wrote more on the paper turning it to make room. She noticed it was no longer the description or anything pertaining to the case but something else over and over again 'It's him' or 'who is it this time?', so confused she went back to work. Brass though walked around the table and stood beside her. Their eyes locked and he saw no barriers but instead what looked like tears. Before he could understand or even distinguish all the emotions floating around the barriers were up again. He noticed that again her notes were placed in circles. He also noticed she had the pictures of tattoos in a pile to her side.

"Not trying to solve it?" He asked. He figured even with some words missing she would solve it. That was one of the differences in this case; it was words not letters tattooed on the body.

"Why don't you?" She spoke stopping her messy notes. Everyone at the table now watched as he placed the photos down randomly. After awhile she took them and placed them in the correct order leaving blanks.

"I'm back with a blank Doctor blank." Sara read. "Well that sure helps."

"At least we know how many more victims." Nick sighed defeated.

"We don't need the two victims. I solved it." Liz spoke.

"And you didn't tell us." Warrick snapped. "And how the hell did you solve it?"

"No one asked." She replied with a smirked. For a second they all thought they'd seen that smirk before, Brass thought knew he had. Picking up her notes she flipped the page and handed it over to Brass.

"Anyone find out the message?" Grissom's voice came as if on cue. Brass looked at Liz then to Grissom. "Or more dead bodies?"

"Both." Brass chocked out getting looks. "But I don't understand."

"What?" Sara asked now.

"Who got it?"

"Dr. Kerr." Greg answered. All eyes went to her.

"Only about like ten minutes ago."

"You should have notified me." Grissom spoke angrily.

"No," Brass defended her. "Sorry Gris, but this isn't something to hear over the phone."

"The message is," Everyone watched as she went to the other room and gathered her things. When she came back it was only to the door. "I'm back with a surprise Dr. Grissom."

A/N Please review folks!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: I want to appologize for the amount of time you all had to wait for this chapter to come out. My life has been busy and still is, though it is considerably less busy now. I hope that in the next few weeks I get more chapters up as well. I promise you that just because chapters had not been posted doesn't mean I haven't been working hard on the story. I have many more chapters to post and I hope that I can get as many up as possible before the school year begins again, hopefully that is all of the story. I'd really love to get it all posted this summer and move onto my other works that you and others have patiently been waiting for. Again I appologize and will no longer hold you up. Enjoy the story, and please don't shoot me.

Disclaimer: All I own is what I created in my head. The characters of CSI do not belong to me, no matter how hard I may wish they do, I don't, never will, and never have owned them. I gladly claim all the other characters CSI didn't create!

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter and all those to come to those readers who have waited patiently for me to continue. You have kept me going through this story. Thank you.

Chapter 14

-Stokes-Sanders-Brown Residence-  
Noon

They watched their children from the back porch. Dylan was playing with a soccer ball, Michelle was on her laptop, Lindsey was at Sara's feet playing with her kit, William was sitting in his jeep walker watching Dylan, the twins were playing detective. Jenny was the only one not present in the backyard and was inside the house talking on the phone. Mia whispered unsure of her question, "Should we tell them?"

"I don't know," Warrick sighed. "They all want to meet her but I don't want them to get hurt. She'll just pick up and leave again."

"Maybe she'll stay." Greg said hopefully. He really wanted their 'mom' back and they all knew it. "Where's Jenny?"

"On the phone." Sara smirked.

"To whom?" Greg asked protectively. "If it's a boy I'll … I'll …"

"Relax." Sandra patted his hand. "Besides she wouldn't tell us just went silent."

-Kerr Residence-

Everything was packed. Anthony sat on his empty mattress crying. He may be hated at school but this was the one place he had felt safe in after nearly a year of fear and now he wasn't so sure. Sarah was in her rocker asleep in Liz's room. Liz was on her bed a pen in her hand and paper and her resignation before her. She sat cross legged unsure as she looked down at the paper.

A knock on the door made her jump. Anthony came running into her room his face filled with fright. Instantly her mask went up and she reached for the side dresser. Silently she pulled out her service weapon, checked it, and moved off the bed. Looking at Sarah she forced a smile and then looked to Anthony as he moved as close as possible to the rocker on the bed.

"Sweetie, watch Sarah," she knelt beside the terrified child on the bed ruffling his hair. "Lock the door and do not open it unless you get my okay. Remember the safety line?"

"All the worlds a stage." He replied with a soft smile. She ruffled in his again then left the gun held firmly by her side. She prayed that she wouldn't have to use it as she slowly made her way down the hall and into the living room. When she finally got to the door she unlocked everything but the chain. Pulling it open she prepared herself.

-Stokes-Sanders-Brown Residence-

"She's gone!" Sandra yelled from her kitchen having gone to check on Jenny. The others ran in to find her shaking and holding a note, which Greg instantly grabbed.

" 'Went to explain. Be back soon.' " He read now officially scared. "Explain? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's cover the basics." Nick spoke. "We are CSIs, let's think like them."

"Right." Warrick spoke. "Sandra, you and Mia bring the kids in. Sara, Nick, and I will start calling her friends. Greg go to the living room and calm down. When you are calm you can start helping."

"I'll take her dance friends." Sara spoke up.

"I'll call the other cheerleaders." Nick added.

"And I'll take the rest." Warrick replied each going to their separate houses, Sara staying in the Sanders and using their phone, silently realizing how many people this one young girl knew.

-Kerr Residence-

"Ms. Kerr, my name is Jennifer Elizabeth Sanders," The young girl standing outside her door spoke. She recognized the girl immediately as the one who wanted to explain Anthony's black eye. Her parents had told her to go to the car before she could though. "I want to explain."

"Hold on." She shut the door and undid the chain. Opening the door she silently let the girl in.

"Y-you have a gun." Jenny looked scared.

"Oh, sorry," she placed it calmly on the kitchen counter the safety turned on. Turning back to the girl she pointed at the couch. "Why didn't your parents come up?"

"They didn't drive me. My dance teacher did. Anthony gave me your address."

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"Yeah," she lied.

"I'm a criminal profiler. I know when people lie. Who's this dance teacher? They should know better."

"I told Ms. Sasha that my parents wanted her to take me to practice. Then I asked if I could get something from a friend first. Please don't get her in trouble. All I wanted to do was explain, I swear."

"Relax. But your parents I have to tell. How about you explain then we can all go back to your house. I'll tell Ms. Sasha you aren't feeling good or something, okay?"

"Deal." She quickly explained what happened. After she was done she bowed her head. "So it's all my fault. I knew they didn't like him but … well … I kinda have a crush on him. Not that he would ever like me. And he said you could help me dance better. I'm really sorry. If you want I could stay away from him and just leave –"

"Don't apologize. You stay here okay," She didn't even wait for a response just grabbed her gun and walked down the hall. "All the worlds a stage."

"Lizzie!" Anthony ran into her arms with a smile.

"Anthony get Sarah ready to leave. A friend of yours stopped by and we need to take her home. Oh and … we are staying here. No more running." She walked back to the living room attaching her holster to her belt. Pulling on her jack and grabbing her cell she picked Jenny up so they were stomach to stomach. Jenny smiled giving her a hug. "I promise to help you with dance."

"Cool!" Jenny said as she was placed back on the ground. Anthony put Sarah in the carrier. Liz carried it as the two new friends talked. First going to her Denali she buckled Sarah into her car seat as the two friends, who reminded her of another set of friends, talked about Anthony's fascination with bugs, Anthony kept trying to compare them to dance. Keeping an eye on her vehicle and moving to the waiting car she smiled softly at the driver. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted another car in the shadows with a shadow on the driver's window.

"Ms. Sasha, I'm Dr. Kerr. Jenny's parents called me and asked me to bring her home. Something about a minor emergency. They apologized for the inconvenience."

"Oh, it's no problem Dr. Kerr." The black haired women smiled. "Do I know you? You look like a girl I knew. Lindsey."

"Nope, sorry. But that's okay I get that a lot. Many people think I look like an old friend."

-Stokes-Sanders-Brown Residence-

They barely even finished five calls when the door bell rang. Everyone ran to it and opened it quickly. None were happy to see Liz on the doorstep. Sarah was the first to speak up. "How the hell did you get our address?" She snapped arms folded across her chest.

"From me Aunt Sarah. Duh, didn't you read my note?" Jenny said with an eye roll. Everyone but Liz looked at her. Sandra picked her up quickly.

"You're alive!" She spoke with tears. "Don't you ever do that again."

"Of course I'm alive. Lizzie wouldn't kill me, though she did have a gun." Jenny spoke with a giggle not noticing all the adults suddenly looking at Liz. "Thanks for the ride Ms. Kerr."

"Lizzie or Ms. Liz." Liz politely says to the young girl. "Ms. Kerr sounds … wrong."

"Okay." Jenny jumps down and moves to leave.

"Not so fast." Liz speaks hand snapping out and finding a spot on the young girls head. "Our deal," she looks at the girl a firm look now on her face. "Your parents deserve an explanation."

"I put it in the note. I went to explain what happened to Anthony to Lizzie because she deserves the truth. I'm sorry I scared you mommy but I knew you would say no and I wanted to apologize to her and Anthony. It was my fault and I felt guilty. Lizzie said it was no ones fault and it was okay. Then she said she can help me with dance because I told her Anthony said she could help me dance better. Anthony says she's the best ever! I know you guys wanted her to leave and I'm sorry that because of my new friendship with Anthony that she's staying now. I guess I'm grounded."

"I'm sorry but I got to go." Liz walked off before they could say anything. They watched as she entered the Denali parked in front of the Sanders's driveway. In the back of the car they could see the car seat for the baby and Anthony playing with the little one. They also noticed the once she entered Anthony moved to the front. Thanks to the window being down they caught what he asked and what her response was.

"Lizzie," Anthony sounded scared. "Am I putting Jenny in danger?"

"No. Jenny will be perfectly fine. I promise."


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Enjoy.

Chapter 15

CRIME LAB  
NIGHT SHIFT ( 9:00 PM )

NOVEMBER 14, 2914

There was another body. Even Grissom showed up this time. They had gotten the call before the agents showed up so Grissom told Sandra to inform them they were at a scene. He didn't really care though if they knew they were at this scene. This wasn't the FBI's case so they had no say. Everyone had their assignments. Liz was inside with the body so she could get the primary look for a good profile, Grissom was talking with Brass and then headed towards the interior of the old warehouse, Sara, due to her pregnancy, had been assigned perimeter with Greg, and Nick and Warrick were going to help inside and outside depending on which was harder.

They all head into the interior of the scene, each having the same curiosity about what this word would be, and instantly recognize certain things. First they notice the open door across from them, then Liz's crime scene kit near the body. From there they noticed the body was face up and not face down like the others and looked to be a dump. The most clear of all was the body was a fake and there was no Liz in sight.

"Weapons." He ordered after checking the body to make sure his assumption was right. It was definitely a fake.

"Gris," Sara spoke worried now. They heard footsteps and pointed their weapons at the door. Liz walked in the room her back facing them with a gun pointed at her head. They all noticed the man, who wore a black hooded sweater, had a bloody knife in his other hand. They all assumed it was her blood.

"Stop moving sweetie." He ordered and she froze. "Sweet, sweet victim thirteen."

"Go to hell." She spat at him as her hand reached behind her back.

"Ah," He seethed the knife and grabbed her wrist spinning her around. Holding her to him with his free hand he placed the gun barrel to her temple. They all noticed her sleeve was cut at the shoulder, the jean jacket turning dark from blood. "Lower your weapons or I'll shoot Sara."

"No!" Liz yelled beginning to fight. A gun shot went off and she went limp a tranquilizer in her arm. Then five more went off and each fell silently.

"Load them up." A man ordered. "I got the detective." A coughing sound was the last thing Grissom heard as he saw the hooded man gently pick up Liz and carried her bridal style past his fallen body.

A/N: Okay so it's a short chapter. Don't shoot. I plan to type up the next one ... now and I'll try to have it posted tonight. How is that for you. Two so far and the possiblity for more. By the way ... it's time for fun and explaining. Well maybe not fun fun but for some its fun and others ... well you'll see.


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: Sup me readers? I'm updating like crazy hopefully. I think. Maybe. Okay so I'm not but I'm trying! On with the story!

Chapter 16

WAREHOUSE CRIME SCENE

NOVEMBER 15, 2014

1:00 AM

Catherine stood looking at the crime scene. Since the case they had been here for they shouldn't have been called but the sheriff wanted as much help as possible. Looking to her watch she sighed. Four hours ago the CSIs and Detective Brass went missing. Twenty minutes ago she got the call.

"What's the plan boss?" Marsha spoke looking around at all the criminalists and agents called in. Jon, Mark, and Drake were questioning the two officers that were found unconscious in their vehicles.

"We inform the families." She sighed heading towards the sheriff as shouting broke out.

"I thought you were watching him!" Randy Black's angry voice shouted at a scared looking agent. Catherine had found the agent unconscious when checking a vehicle she noticed upon her arrival. As soon as she checked his pulse he was up like a bat and flashing his badge. The first words he spoke were "I have to call my boss." and then he refused to answer questions. "Now look at this mess!"

"Agent Willows!" A cop shouted pointing at the news vans heading their way.

"Get the barriers up now!" Catherine ordered. Black and the Sheriff joined her as Marsha rushed off. "Just what we need. The god damn press."

"I thought everyone in the FBI loved the press." Brothels joked.

"Oh we do but not all the time. We're just polite. She though is not loved by the press," Randy smirked.

"They always ask for me." She smiled glad that everyone was trying to keep the atmosphere lighter then it was.

UNKNOWN PLACE

DAY 1

Everything was fuzzy. He remembered going to the crime scene then everything else was lost. As if erased from his memory. But he knew it wasn't possible so figured it was something in the tranquilizer. Pushing himself up a bit he groaned his old bones aching.

"Yeah, he's up." Brass's voice next to him caught his attention. Looking over he saw a row of his colleagues, minus one. Beside Brass was Warrick, followed by Nick, Greg, and then a scared Sara. She was on the end nearest to the steal door that looked to be the only exit.

"Who woke first?" He responded the events at the warehouse coming back to him. As he looked around the room the absence of the youngest CSI, Liz, worried him. The look on her face when she was spun around was stuck in his head. It was one of pure fear.

"Me." Brass spoke then nodded at Greg who was as stiff as a board with tears in his eyes. "Followed by Greg."

"Greg?" Grissom only got the man's head to turn. He saw the fear and grief in his normally happy eyes.

"They all woke up to hear our fate." His friend explained. "They left an hour ago."

"Voices to low to identify." Nick whispers and Sara whimpers.

"I'm never going to -"

"Greg Sanders," Grissom spoke so quickly they all jumped. "We are all going to survive. Look let's just work the case. We may be able to understand our captors. So –"

"There's one problem with that plan Grissom." Sara hissed out coldly. "Dr. Kerr isn't here to provide her profile. Do you know why she's not here?"

"Sara," Brass whispers. "She wasn't here when we woke. For all we know she could be dead."

"Please. She's working with them. Why do you -" She was interrupted by a scream of pain. That's hen they noticed the door was slightly ajar. Everything went silent and they waited. "Was that –"

"I see your manners haven't changed." Liz's voice cuts off Sara.

"Told ya." Sara smirked.

"Shut it." Grissom hissed.

"I see you haven't learned to behave." The captor who had Liz at the scene spoke.

"Is that … no." Sara looked petrified at the thought. "Is it?"

"I … I don't know." Nick responded.

"Normally people say thank you to someone who helps them." He spoke again.

"I would never say thank you to you, you sick bastard." Liz snapped back. They heard an angry scream, a bang, and then the door creaking open. As they watched Liz's body fell into the room as she slid down the door.

"Want to try that again, doctor," The man spoke as Liz crawled into the room. He followed grabbing her by the hair. Each let out a gasp as they discovered the man to be Joe Martin. "Speak bitch!"

"Release her!" The second man limped in. his voice was wheezy and he coughed slightly. They couldn't tell who he was but he did have the long shaggy hair and crooked smile their witnesses mentioned. The dark made the smile even creepier.

"She must learn respect." Joe hissed angrily.

"I have respect but not for you two." Liz replied coldly. "If you have a problem with that, then kill me now!"

"Don't tempt me." Limp man wheezed out. "Release her."

"Fine." Joe dropped her to the ground. She stood and looked over her colleagues quickly. To their surprise she pulled her gun and pointed it at limp man, the lesser threat in their eyes. He laughed a bit with a wheeze. Joe looked at her shocked.

"Don't tempt me." She nodded at the others." Release them."

"I didn't spend five years of hiding for nothing." Limpy speaks stepping forward. "Plus I cleared your magazine. Now, if you're a good girl your punishment won't be as bad."

"How?" She dropped her weapon and began to shake. "Who told you?!"

"You'll know soon, my daughter." Limpy left laughing. Joe went over and stroked her cheek then kissed her roughly. When he left she began to panic. Pacing back and forth.

"I should have left. Run," she whispers. "Then who ever told him would have been a liar and none of this be happening." She whimpers falling to her knees. They all watched in shock as she began to cry. She crawled to a dark corner out of their view.

WAREHOUSE CRIME SCENE

"Should we give a statement?" Brothels asked as cameramen, newspaper reporters, news reporters, and even people from out of town rushed at the barriers.

"Up to who's running the case." Catherine spoke calmly.

"FBI. Your man wouldn't have been here unless you were already involved."

"Something I want to know," Catherine walked to the cameras. Black and Brothels joined her but stayed behind. Brothels was thinking about something as black looked guilty about something.

"Agent Willows, do you have any clues as to the where the CSIs and Detective James Brass are?" A male reporter yelled already to write her response.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Some entertainment." Joe's voice filled the room. The lights were turned on and after a couple blinks they saw better. Looking to the corner Liz had disappeared to they saw she was hugging her knees to her chest. Her head was on them and looking right at them. Black streaks from her tears formed lines down her cheeks.

As she moved to the corner near Grissom no one but him could see her well. Their attention was drawn to the two corners across from them again to two televisions. Both on the same channel. Both CBS news. The topic them.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here." Catherine spoke her answer to a question. They watched as she stood in charge.

"Has the FBI handed over the case?" Someone yelled.

"Sheriff Brothels handed me the case willingly due to the fact the FBI had already been involved."

"Why was the FBI involved before they were kidnapped?"

"As you know I can't answer all your questions and that is one of them." She smiled as she looked into the cameras.

"What are your chances of finding them?" The CBS reporter spoke. "After all, Dr. Grissom's team is the best. Dr. Grissom is the best CSI in Vegas. What do you think your chances are without him?"

"Dr …" She paused as Black whispered into her ear. "No, Agent Black, I'm answering this question. It is one I don't even have to think for. Dr. Grissom is one of the best CSIs in the United States. His team is top notch. As is mine. The reason I saw that is because Dr. Grissom trained me and I trained my agents. We will find his team and when we do we will get them alive."

"Agent Willows, do you think you're next? After all it is most likely the copy –"

"No more questions!" Black yelled pulling Catherine away. The reporters got back in front of their perspective cameras and got ready to talk when the building blew. After a couple seconds people were grabbing fire extinguishers to put out small fires.

"Damn!" Catherine's angry voice filled the air. "Call in paramedics and search for wounded! Get me the god damn bomb squad!" Cameras were focusing on her as she rounded on Black. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Agent! Drake, Marsha get the press back, now!"

The television clicked off as she was barking orders. All eyes looked down the row towards Grissom. Sara whispered something and it traveled down to Grissom. He shrugged. Turning to face the young CSI beside him he speaks. "Liz," his whispers loud enough for her to hear. She rolled her head and he noticed she was crying again. "Liz are you –"

"I'm sorry for everything." She whispered then hide her face from them. All of them looked shocked and worried.

A/N: My pinky hurts from all this typing. Man I type to much. Anyways, changes in Liz now you see. Okie dokie. I hope yall enjoy this and I hope, with my three lovely chapters, at least I hope they are lovely, you will forgive me for this superly long delay. I plan to have more up this week so stay tuned. How many of you had to start reading again. author raises hand yeah see that is sad but I wanted to make sure I liked what I had. I did way to much changing on this one and I'm finally satisfied with it all, except my last chapter. I'm not sure how I'll do it yet. Thanks for reading this note and please review.


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: Let's see how many chapters I can get up today. One chapter and counting lol. Oh and can someone please tell me if I need to raise my rating, I'm not very good at knowing when to raise those things. Thanks!

Chapter 17

KERR RESIDENCE

5:00 AM

"Randy," Catherine whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeping passengers. The two had come and picked up the three occupants of Dr. Kerr's home to bring them to a different location. The two kids were sound asleep and the babysitter, June Picket, sat calmly behind Anthony. "We can't take them to the lab or a government building. The press is running around like little kids on Christmas morning. So … where to?"

"Jenny's house." Anthony's half asleep face appeared between the two. He yawned and sat back looking at the still sleeping Sarah protectively. "Or home."

"Not now sport, not now." Rand, who was waiting for her to pull out, turned with a small smile. "But I promise, home it soon will be."

"Good." With that he fell asleep leaning against the car seat.

"Randy?"

"Later." He told her before falling asleep himself with a slight frown on his face. Catherine groaned and pulled out her cell. Pressing down on the five she called Marsha.

"Hey boss," Marsha spoke upon answering her phone. "We are already on our way to Stokes, Brown, and Sanders house. You got Kerr, Grissom, and Brass right?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Kerr's family is with me now and we are on our way to meet you. Grissom's only family is flying in as is Brass's. I'll meet them at the airport around eight. Do me a favor? Don't question anyone until I get there. And keep the kids separate for now. Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Sanders may want to tell them themselves."

"Sure thing. When can we expect you?"

"Twenty to thirty minutes." With that they hung up."

Exactly half an hour later Catherine pulled up behind Marsha's own Denali . Randy woke and walked June up to the waiting team. The door to the house was open with all its lights on. She climbed out and opened Anthony's door to see he held the sleeping baby.

"Come on," She helped him out letting him protect the kid. They silently entered the house. Mia pointed to a closed door and Catherine lead Anthony to it. Sandra who was watching her children explained it to be the party room.

"Do you have a …" Before she could finish she spotted the crib by the wall where the dinning table had been moved against. In it a baby boy sat watching the movements of the two heading his way. Taking Sarah from Anthony she lightly placed her inside. Anthony then went to the empty sleeping bag beside Jenny and fell asleep. William sat protectively beside his new friend.

Two hours later and the house was filled with noise. Sandra and Mia decided to offer up the houses as a sort of headquarters since the crime lab and FBI office was being bombarded with the press. So it was now where all discussion of the case was unless it was necessary to go to the lab or somewhere else.

The kids had been moved to their own house so the party room could be transformed. Catherine had sent Randy and Jon to pick up the families. Everyone else was outside eating and drinking. She though was looking at the file in her hands. An officer had brought it over with everything else from the safe house her team had been staying in.

"What's that?" Mia sat next to her offering a cup of coffee.

"Dr. Kerr left it." She whispered taking a sip. With a small smile she shuck her head. "I feel like opening it will be the end. Like I lost something and opening this means I won't ever get it back."

"We told the kids, not Dr. Kerr's though." Mia informs taking the file and putting it on the table. "No one can locate Anthony. At least we are pretending not to. Agent … I mean Drake found him up a tree. We decided to give him space. Sandra's telling the others the story of Grandma Willows and Auntie Lindsey."

"Randy and Jon should be here with Dr. Grissom's and Det –"

"Stop." She placed a hand lightly over the older women's shaking ones. "I know who you are, Catherine, and you will find them."

"Who began the stories?"

"Warrick, he told it to Michelle the day she was born. A couple months before you returned the first time. From then on every child received the story after birth."

"Why?"

"You'll have to ask him when you find them."

"Mommy," Michelle interrupted. Both looked to the doorway leading to the kitchen. "Aunt Sandra said to ask you, since she isn't sure, if Grandma Willows will come now that daddy and them are gone. I know –"

"Yeah, baby she said she might. Go back to Aunt Sandra." When the girl ran off Mia stood. "You can tell them if you want. Grissom's and Brass's families are welcomed to stay here. I'm going to go get Anthony down."

UNKNOWN PLACE

8:00 AM

"Morning." Liz whispered to Grissom as he woke. He was shocked to see they had fallen asleep. Looking towards where he last remembered her being she wasn't there. To his surprised he found her on a bed opposite them. She sat, half in shadows, cradling her arm.

"Why are you –"

"He decided revenge had been put off enough." After she spoke she had a coughing fit. "I probably shouldn't be talking. My larynx is probably bruised."

"Your arm?"

"Dislocated then relocated. Apparently Al … Joe's not one to watch a girl in pain. He relocated it after he finished his revenge."

"When they take you? How come you're not chained? Why do you keep coughing?"

"While you slept. I am ..." she moved a foot lighting making a clanging noise. "And as I said my –" she stopped talking as the others woke. When she didn't continue he sighed.

"Liz is hiding something." He whispered to Brass.

"Maybe she's the second women. Marsha was first." He responded. "Where is she?"

"Over there," Nodding across from them he sighed. At that moment Liz began coughing again. "She was beaten while we were sleeping."

"You know –"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't discuss me to pass time." Liz spoke then began coughing again. Brass whispered to the others their suspicions. For the next thirty minutes it was silent except for the soft music coming from the televisions. The calming noise was getting on their nerves, some more then others.

"Damn it!" Greg snapped. "Why don't they just kill us already? What are they waiting for?"

"The right moment." Liz spoke again. The sound of her calm voice surprised them. So far she was the only one injured yet she was still calm, other then that slight crying fit earlier she had shown no other signs of weakness. The door creaked open and limp man walked in shutting it quickly and blocking out the light. Only three or four lights were on in the room, all located above the group of CSIs.

"Who are you?" Grissom asked causing the man to laugh. His laugh though held a bit of confusion.

"They don't know … yet." Liz coughed.

"How does it feel?" He hissed looking at her. "To cough everything you talk?"

"You tell me." She smirked as she held back her coughs and he let a few out.

"Stand." He snapped. "Show them my work." Everyone was holding in their breath as she remained seated. "Or should I beat Sara?"

They heard movement and the sound of a chain dropping. Then she appeared under the lights her head bowed. Their side of the room had brightened up as two more lights came on. The man though still hide back in the shadows. She took a couple more steps forward her head still held down. Most of her weight was held on her right leg.

Bruises had formed on her wrists which they assumed were from Joe. One arm was supported by the other. Her hair, which had once been in a perfect bun, was now a mess, most likely from Joe's pulling on it, and was coated in blood in some areas. She moved sideways towards limp man with her own limp.

"Raise your head." He ordered. She did tears in her eyes. One of her eyes was bruised and her cheek had a hand shaped bruise upon it, clearly seen against her light skin tone. Her neck was bruised severely, which explain her cough. A couple tears rolled down her cheeks and they knew it was more out of the pain of standing then anything else.

"L-Liz," Sara gasped in shock. They may not have been the girl's biggest fan but they were all human after all. They cared about her safety. So many emotions could be seen in the girl's eyes, hate dominating. But the fear, anger, sadness, and guilt all stuck out.

"One injury for each bullet." He spoke limping over to her. He stood behind her and stroked her hair behind her ear. Liz tried to move away but he gripped her shoulder making her whimper in pain. "Why don't you tell them? Don't you think they deserve the truth? Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. The case, the locker, the paint, and feathers. Sent videos to friends at the lab. I could punish them for you. Make them scream for mercy."

"Like you did to the women you killed. To me." She stopped to fight the coughing fit. "Why don't you tell them the truth? Why don't you tell them everything? I'm sure they would love to hear it. Or are you a coward. Can't even show them your face."

"You take after your mother." He smirked. "Not an ounce of your father is in you."

"Damn straight I'm like her but you are wrong on the second part. I do have parts of my father in me."

"I'll see you at dinner, my daughter." He limped towards the door. They could see the anger in her face as she turned to look at him.

"I will never be your daughter!" She yelled angrily. "You are a sick, pathetic, bastard and she will never –" The door slammed before she could finish. "Say yes."

"Liz?" Grissom looked at her worried. A small pool of blood was forming at her feet. "Liz you know something. Tell us please."

"I can't." She whispered as she limped to them. She took a seat between Grissom and Brass. "I won't make him happy."

"What do you mean?" Brass asked with a gulp. "Who is he?"

A/N: Well that was sorta fun. I do believe that by the time I finish posting chapters today my hand will be dead. Like dead dead. Like dead. Yeah I'm gonna stop that. Please review!


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Well my goal for yesturday wasn't meet so now I'm going to try again tonight. This is the first of hopefully more chapters to come before the clock stricks midnight. As well I wish to warn yall that since my summer is busy my goal of posting all these lovely chapters that are screaming at me to be posted may not be met. I will do my best to meet my goals. Wish me luck.

Chapter 18

STOKES-SANDERS-BROWN RESIDENCE/HQ

"Kids in the backyard!" Randy shouted from outside. Catherine stood nervously as seven kids walked, some running, through the house and to the back. 'Wow,' she thought surprised and confused. The next person to walk through she knew. Elle. Brass's twenty-eight year old daughter. She moved so she could sit down in the living room.

"Um … boss," Jon walked through the door with an elderly lady. She stood strong and proud at the age of seventy-eight. Her hair was grey and long, hanging down to her waist. "Did you know?"

"Ms. Grissom." Catherine signed and spoke giving her clear response that she did know the women was deaf. "I'm sorry we must always meet during bad times."

"Catherine," Ms. Grissom spoke walking over and hugging her. Everyone noticed the severe difference in her voice that only a deaf person has. The two then held a quick conversation in sign language. At a young woman's orders she took a seat.

"Where is Gil?" A man asked as he assisted a pregnant woman, from the looks of it she was probably seven months, into a chair. "Sorry. I'm Ronald, this is my baby sister Maria and Julie is the one fussing over mom. Now –"

"Take a seat." Catherine interrupted. Mia and Sandra entered with drinks and sat. Everything anyone said Catherine signed shocking everyone but Ms. Grissom, Jon, and Randy. Elle wasn't paying attention but staring off into space. "I think it be better if we all knew who we were talking to."

"Mia Brown, Warrick's wife. I work for G-Grissom." She fought back her tears. "All of us – Sandra, me, Gris, Bras, Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg – we are all friends."

"Sandra. Greg's my husband." Sandra took Mia's hand. "We'll find them Mia its okay."

"As I said I'm Ronald Grissom. Gil's my older brother. My wife is at home working. Where's Gil?"

"Forgive Ron," Maria spoke calmly. "Maria Grissom. The baby of the family. Two kids and not married … yet. Ron's a bit tense. Hates flying."

"Julie Andrews. I'm Gil's other sister. This is our mother Lindsey Grissom."

"Lindsey?" Mia whispered and looked at Catherine.

"Later." Catherine looked at Elle who finally looked up at her.

"Is he dead?" She asked with barely any emotion.

"Would my answer have any affect what so ever?" She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Because I can't tell you. I don't know for sure. But something tells me they are all alive. Maybe not in the best condition but alive."

"Elle." She replied her voice barely above a whisper. "Elle Brass. Please bring my dad home."

"I will Elle, I will try." She sighed. "I'm sorry I can't give much. At the moment we only have theories. And knowing Gil he'd say follow the evidence. So that is what we are doing. I can't make any promised but this one. I will not stop searching until they are found."

Everyone was silent. Catherine was watching Ms. Grissom as she signed something hidden from her children. When she finished both began to laugh. "I'm sure a lot are," she both signed and spoke. "Mia, Sandra can you please show everyone where they will be staying. I want to speak to that babysitter."

"Uh … Catherine. I let her go." Randy whispered after everyone left. "Let me explain everything.'

UNKNOWN LOCATION

"Time to eat." A female voice spoke as the door opened. She pulled in a cart and set up a table. As she moved she looked at Liz's face. "What, didn't expect his now did you, Ms. Profiler?"

"J-June? But … you're with him?"

"Actually I'm August. We killed June in Miami. Victim nine actually. She's my twin. Though we had to make some adjustments."

"B … b … but you're with him?"

"Just said that." August winked and left. The chains came undone and they all gently rubbed their wrists and ankles. Liz didn't move though. Sara and Nick quickly got up and hugged. He placed a light kiss on her forehead. Warrick went and turn on the televisions as Greg paced.

"Nothing on the case right now." He mumbled turning the volume down. "At least we have entertainment."

"Sympathy?" Liz whispered. No one heard as they were grabbing the marked plates. "Or more torture?"

"Uh … we are short one." Greg spoke looking at the now empty table. "Why?"

"I can share." Sara offered. Liz jumped up to that quickly. They all caught the wince of pain.

"No!" She yelled then leaned over coughing. Sara put her plate down and rushed over helping her to sit down. "Don't share."

"You have to eat." Sara told her.

"You can't share, Sara, I won't let you." She looked her right in the eye.

"Like you swallowed your stupid pride so he wouldn't beat me." She snapped. The others watched silently. "I may not be your biggest fan, Dr. Kerr, but you don't have to protect me. I can take a beating and I damn well can share my food."

"No you can't." She gulped as she looked to the floor then up. "Plus, I wouldn't eat your food. Maybe you haven't noticed but your plate has more. It also has vitamins on it for someone who's pregnant. He used you against me for a reason, Sara. I took his punishment and will take Al … Joe's."

"How'd you know? What punishment?" Nick asked. All eyes though did look at Sara's plate. They knew Liz couldn't have seen the pills from her position in the room. Sara though sat back in shock.

"I saw the signs." She didn't answer the second question just stood. Limping to the door she knocked. No one answered but the sound of a speaker coming on filled the room.

"Yes, Doctor." The teasing voice of Joe spoke clearly into the room. "Are you hungry all ready?"

"I gotta piss, dimwit." She replied. "Or did you forget us humans do that."

"Is that a cry for more punishment we hear?" Limp man spoke. "I'm sure your mother taught you some respect."

"Yeah, but she said I could drop it for you two."

"Doesn't sound like the women I know." He replied.

"That's because you didn't know her!" She yelled as she looked up. As she talked she turned in circles looking for nothing. "You destroyed her life and took her from the things she loved! You couldn't stop with her! You had to destroy me as well! Your pathetic son clued me in! He focused on me in the interview!"

"Someone's angry." Joe teased.

"And you," she stopped moving. "You sick, heartless, bastard! God, Allan, you think you've impressed me? You tried to kill my mother! You scared my brother and nearly lost me the one –"

"If you ever," the door slammed open and Joe, now known as Allan, walked through. He grabbed Liz by the throat and lifted her easily. He backed her into a wall and dropped her. Kicking at her abdomen he glared at the women curled in a ball. "Mention your demon child to me again you will be in so much pain that you will be begging for death."

"Liz," Brass rushed over. All of them had been to shocked to take action till Allan left. But as Brass tried to comfort her, the girl whimpered and backed into the wall.

STOKES-SANDERS-BROWN RESIDENCE/HQ

"You let my witness go?"

"Cath … June Pricket works for me." He sighed knowing he better get this over with. Leading her to a seat he sat in front of her on the coffee table. "She works with the FBI."

"This is part of your confidential case."

"Cases." He winced at the look she gave. "I've only been an informant for one. Let me explain. Witness protection had a special request … about a year and a half ago. I'd been working it secretly from DC till a month ago when the witness moved again. She asked for Vegas and that worried some higher ups who started this."

"Get to the point."

"Patience. I want you to understand. When I came to Vegas the confidential case I had been giving information for, for nearly six years now, had gotten bigger. It involved a single threat and come the fifth year of working it that threat had increased. It involved a total of six people and once we reached Vegas, well actually about a month or so before, the threat had increased to nine."

"Randy please just say it."

"The longer case was helping to track … Conrad Ecklie. We don't think it's a copy cat and now we know. His target was Grissom and then it included his team and Brass. Case two was protecting the next three added to the threat. We figured Ecklie had added them for … your Circle Killer. I wanted to inform you but Mike said no. So I didn't tell you about it. But I have to now. Dr. Kerr, Anthony, and Sarah Kerr were considered targets a couple months ago, to my knowledge at least up till now. I got a call earlier saying that new evidence shows it's been since a year and a half ago. Six years ago we believed that two of them, Dr. Kerr and Anthony, had been threats a year and a half ago we no longer believed it. It turns out we were wrong. Very wrong."

"Randy … a year and a half ago … are you … Dr. Kerr … is she … is my baby alive? Are my babies alive?!" When she yelled the last part Mia and Sandra rushed in. They hadn't heard her words but fear. And though they weren't her biggest fans they still cared. "Am I … Am I a … Randy, please?"

"Can you still handle the case?" He asked. "How –"

"Mia … where's Anthony?" She interrupted.

"Outside. Why?" The Grissom's and Elle had joined by then. Everyone followed as she rushed outside. The other agents who had been trying to ask the local kids questions looked up. The kids looked at her shocked. Her eyes though only took in the eight year old sitting by himself.

The changes they gave him brought tears to her eyes. He no longer looked like a miniature Grissom, there was now curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and lightly tanned skin, but his hair was now a very light blonde and his eyes a dirty brown color. His skin was paler then it had been, probably from hiding himself inside afraid of those chasing him. Feeling eyes on him the boy looked up and she bent at the knees her arms opening inviting him to run into them.

"Mommy!" He yelled causing gasps to break out. Marsha walked over to Randy and held a quick conversation. "Mommy find sissy."

"Alex," she picked him up and held him tight. "I'll find Lindsey."

"And Warrick, Sara, Nick, Greg, Uncle Jimmy, and daddy? I miss daddy."

"I'll try, baby, I'll try." She turned to go inside and spotted the others. An idea struck her and she bent placing him on the ground and quickly wiping away her tears. She pointed to the Grissom's and smiled at her son. "Alex those are your daddy's siblings." Taking his hand she led him to Ms. Grissom. "This is your grandmother. Your dad's mom."

"Hi." He said shyly. Catherine quickly explained the basics to her. The women bent to the eight year olds height.

"Hi, Alex." Her words sounded as any deaf persons would but a kindness and loving feeling was behind them. He looked up at her shocked at the difference in her voice. "I would love to get to know you more but my daughter, Julie," she pointed to the one behind her. "Says I should rest. Let your mom work and behave."

"Come mother," Julie signed giving Catherine a death glare. Her siblings followed with a sigh. Alex went over to Jenny to explain. Elle sat against the wall unsure.

"Randy, I want to interview his son."

"Boss," Marsha began wit a look of dread. "Maybe some –"

"Now." She nearly yelled. "I want him in the interrogation room when I get to the lab. Drake, Jon you two go get reports on evidence. Mark stay with the families. You two with me." She gave Randy and Marsha a very angered looked and the two obeyed quickly before they set her off anymore.

A/N: please please review. Give me encourage meant to meet my goal as I hope I do.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Two!

Chapter 19

UNKNOWN LOCATION

NOON

Grissom had taken over for Brass. The others were watching, forcing Sara to eat, and whispering to each other. Liz was still against the wall but unlike with Brass she accepted Grissom. As she cried softly he rubbed her back.

"He's right." She spoke looking at the wall. The others took a step forward to hear better. "Sarah is a demon child."

"Liz –" Grissom began but that seemed to make her angrier.

"Don't." She turned her head to look at him. Then she looked to the others. Tears streamed down her face. "You all hate her! It's my fault. I deserved all your pranks. His field kit, his locket. But I do not deserve your sympathy. I will not –"

"Who do we hate?" Sara interrupted the group now surrounding her. "You're not talking about your daughter now. Who is it?"

"Liz." It was Brass's soft voice five minutes later that got her to look back at them. "When I first came to Vegas I didn't know anyone. The first three people I meet were at a crime scene as a fresh detective. We became quick friends despite the little war between the two forces. It was a coroner and two CSIs I meet that afternoon."

"What's you're –"

"I talk you listen." He smirked at the little smile he got. "The scene was horrible. A bit worse then your first scene here. I'd seen my fair share of bodies before that but I still lost my lunch. Three months later the case was solved and we went to … lunch."

"We ordered you the same lunch you had that day." Grissom laughed a bit. They were all sitting in a half circle around Liz, Brass, and Grissom. "When you came out of the bathroom you were so pissed. Said the others cops were right about us and stormed off. Al and I were so clueless about what to do."

"She wasn't." He sighed. All knew who he was talking about but Liz. She was clueless but listening. "Came running out and stole my keys. Told me that 'before you pass judgment upon someone you should always hear them out.'"

"What does that have to do with me?" Liz frowned.

"Nothing, except we judged before we listened." Sara spoke. "We were caught up in what we want we never listened to you."

"And I never spoke." Liz replied.

"But you did." Brass smiled. "Let me finish. She explained that this was how they welcomed new CSIs. Said they always throw up their most recent meal so when the case is solved they see fit to end it with that meal. It was their way of accepting me. I apologized and we went back in. Three weeks later I was transferred to supervise Nightshift at the lab. My friends worked swing so we never saw each other. When they applied for transfers I was confused. She gave me another lesson that day."

"What was it?"

"That though one may not speak what they want if you listen carefully to what they do you can hear what they want."

"She must be a wise woman." She smiled at Brass. "I understand what you are saying. But why now?"

"Because," he stroked her hair. She flinched slightly and Grissom took her hand. That put her at ease some. "Now is when you need to be heard the most. If you remain quiet and hide whatever it is you are hiding then how can we help you?"

"Tell us who we hate?" Sara spoke softly. "What's your fault?"

"You should know who you hate Sara." Her voice was filled with anger. "You've hated her for fourteen years. And don't deny it. She was in tears every time you took your anger out on her."

"H-how do you –" Sara began but Liz cut her off.

"It's my floor now. You wanted to listen so here you go." She was looking at only Sara. "When I would ask what was wrong or dad would, which was rarely there to see her cry, she would just shake her head, smile, and tell me it was just a hard case. If dad hadn't been there because she's picking me up or he's dropping me off or something I'd call him. He'd come and talk to me in my room. Said mom needs to be alone. Then when I'd go to bed I hear him leave. I could hear them talking about you."

"Liz you –"

"All she would say was how wonderful you were. Complement after complement would come out. She say how she worried about your crush on Uncle," she paused as if thinking about something. With a sigh she continued. "Your crush on Uncle Gil. How it might destroy you and Nick."

"I –"

"Nick," she looked to him with a smile. "She worried about you as well. The moment you fell for Sara she knew." Nick smiled remembering that day. "But she worried because Sara didn't and still had her crush. A crush that was slowly killing my mom. Wanting to preserve both of your emotions she kept her own love at bay. And you two ignored her pain and continued your little charade. You know what hurt more though? When you and Warrick were so disappointed when being under her command and not his." She nodded at Grissom.

"Can –"

"Warrick," she turned to him. "You helped her, or at least tried, when she needed it sometimes. But not when she really needed it. When she was promoted and unsure of how to be both friend and boss you worsen it. I caught her crying because she reprimanded you."

"We –"

"Greg," A small smile formed as she looked at the forth guilty face. It disappeared though. "You made her and me laugh when she told stories about your antics for bedtime stories. The amount of pride she felt when you reached your goal of being a CSI meant more though. You hurt her when you thanked Grissom for it and not her. She couldn't blame you even though she took you under her wing. She knew that he was your hero and just shrugged it off, got drunk, and argued with Nana about nothing."

"Wow." Greg whispered in shock. She ignored it and turned her head to Brass.

"By now you know who I am. I could see in your face that you already sorta knew." All she had was a smile on her face. "When mom talked bout you to someone she always repeated one word. Soft. Always would tell me that Uncle Jim may seem like a big tuff guy but he's really a softy. But one thing stuck out. That your love for Elle was greater then your love of being a cop. It pained her to see you suffer when you were unable to somehow tell that to Elle."

"You're dead." Grissom whispered tears in his eyes. "S-she said –"

"She doesn't know. Unless Marsha or Randy told her by now." She looked at him. "The first time we left we sat at the airport for five hours. When you didn't show up she cried the whole trip. Uncle Mike was holding her as soon as we got off the terminal. Gave her a job. For nine months she was crying herself to sleep. When Alex came she was ecstatic. Wanted to call and tell you but thought you hated her."

"Never."

"When she came back and saw you married Sara she was devastated. After the case was solved she was ready to leave. All of us but Alex were. That killed her so much. As soon as we got home though he was fine. We all were until –"

"Oh goody it's my turn," Limp man entered. Grissom went to pull Lindsey into his arms but she stood instead. "Give me your best."

"Until Christmas 2008. He," she pointed at the man. "Escaped curing a transport. Came for mom. She was asleep with Alex upstairs. It was only about five in the morning and I was putting my gifts under the tree. I made room for Uncle Mike, Aunt Joanne, and the other guests to put their presents as well. When someone knocked I assumed it was them, Uncle Mike and Aunt Joanne always came early so they could put their kids upstairs so they could avoid grumpy kids and get their presents under as soon as possible. It was him and I panicked. He wanted mom and I wouldn't allow it. I shut the door and ran to the living room. By the time he got there I was unlocking the gun case. He pushed me out of the way. I knocked him over, took the gun, and aimed. Told him I'd done it before and would do it again."

"I laughed." He smirked. "Told you that you and the kid were dead and me and mommy were going to have fun."

"When he came at me I pulled the trigger. He came again so I pulled again. I got his legs and shoulder. He ran just as my mom started downstairs. She never knew it was you. I told her it was just a burglar. Told Mike otherwise and he agreed it was best she stayed unaware. One bullet, one injury. I gave you five wounds and you gave me five."

"Five?" Sara looked confused. "But you said –"

"Two," Grissom spoke calmly. "A year after the FBI transferred him to DC to stand trial for the rape and murder of fourteen women."

"Fifteen," Lindsey whispered. "Statute of limitations was five years. They got you for mom."

"No evidence." He smirked.

"The testimony of a victim weighs more. Especially when said victim is the sister-in-law of the FBI director. I will make sure she doesn't say yes."

"Tell me something, Lindsey." He smirked at her. The others slowly stood. Grissom looked ready to kill. "Do you wish for Sarah to live to be one? Do you want Alex to be able to grow up? See your mother happy again. To forget the pain her supposed friends caused. To see you before you marry Allan."

"I will never marry Allan. My heart belongs to –"

"Someone else. I'll make you a proposition." He pulled a gun and aimed it at each of them. "If you let me shot one of these scumbags I'll hold the wedding off till Catherine can see it."

"And if I don't?" She began to shake not liking this already.

"Simple. I won't prevent Allan from … whatever it is he wants with you anymore." Grissom had her in his arms as soon as the tears began to fall.

"Pick me." He whispered. "I won't let you get hurt. Choose me."

"No," Brass spoke. "You all have people waiting I don't. Linds, pick me."

"I had the paint idea." Greg whispered. "Lead you –"

"Stop!" She cried as ever gave reasons to pick them. "Can I … can I at least have time to decide?"

"Of course … alone." He walked towards the door.

"Mr. Ecklie," she spoke softly. "What do you mean alone?"

"You'll see. August!" His voice faded as he left.

LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

INTERROGATION ROOM A

4:00 PM

She was frustrated. When they arrived at the lab it had been nearly three. The roads were crowded and it had nearly been pouring out. It still was. They tried to make her let one of them drive but she refused. When they finally arrived they were informed the suspect refused to speak to them.

Drake and Jon gave her the reports already. Any DNA evidence was from a victim. Only one print was found and it was an unknown. Didn't even match the other four prints from the Circle Killer. They also informed her Horatio sent a sample of the DNA he found just in case.

Now she was alone trying to solve this. Her team, minus Mark, stood watching worry written all over their faces. The file the officer gave her was sitting on the table. Randy sighed and nodded at Marsha.

"Drake, Jon go see if you can convince –"

"On it." They spoke before he finished and left quickly. The two remaining sighed and went to Catherine.

"You knew also." She stated as they sat on either side of her. "She was right here. In this spot. Why didn't you tell me?"

"For this reason." Marsha sighed. "I knew you'd be a wreck and that would harm the case. I couldn't risk it. Plus I had orders not to talk."

"Ecklie had contacted her." Randy explained. "He was trying to reach you but she answered. Told her he knew about Lindsey. We had to tell her everything. We wanted … we wanted to protect you. Knowing Ecklie escaped would have made losing Lindsey worse."

"My mysterious caller?" She gulped remembering all the odd quick hang ups the secretaries had been getting for her. Only once did it actually get to her office. "Were those Ecklie?"

"We don't know. Something to ask when we catching him. Marsha go back to observation. They should be back soon."

"Who?"

"I thought a little interrogation might cheer you up." He smirked as a man was escorted in a couple seconds after Marsha left. The prisoner was forced to sit then handcuffed to a bar on the table. Drake and Jon then left joining Marsha.

"I see Special Agent Black has finally joined our game." He smirked at Catherine.

"Cut the bull shit Matthew." She glared. Randy smiled knowing now her anger could come out. He knew she would never hurt Matt, only threaten him once or twice. "I'm all caught up."

"Does that mean you no longer call dad dead?"

"No, he's still dead to me." She smirked. "No lawyer?"

"I can ask for one." He looked around. "So, you know everything? Even what dad wants?"

"I got that from the last set of clues. Wants me to say yes. What I don't know is how long have you, your father, and Allan been working together."

"Five years … sorta. He helped dad run. When Lindsey's death appeared in the papers we contacted him. He told us that he knew Lindsey and Alex were alive somewhere. Said he wanted you dead. Dad wasn't pleased. Called you but my bimbo sister picked up."

"How come we caught you at each scene?"

"Part of dads plan." He shrugged. "Anything else you get from me will be with a deal."

"What type of deal?"

"You want everything right? All the info I got."

"Yep."

"I'd say that's worth a lot. How –"

"Death penalty."

"Twenty years."

"No less then life."

"Life and a new mom?"

"Yes and no."

"Fine. You wouldn't be a fun mom anyways. I'll take life, Mary-Anne out of the FBI, and dad goes free."

"Never." Randy hissed.

"Deal." Catherine smiled at the smirk she was getting. "Now talk."

"It's my free time. Maybe tomorrow." He smirked. "No more talking for now."

"You …" She didn't get to finish as he was lead from the room.

"Are you crazy? Letting Ecklie free!" Randy exploded as the others entered. "Who the hell is Mary-Anne anyways?"

"I have to speak with the Sheriff."

A/N: Well here ya go. Hope you enjoyed.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I lost computer access for awhile and when I finally got it back I never seemed to have the time to actually type up my story. A friend and I have been working on setting up a site and he needs my help learning how to use the site we are using to set it up and so I've been a bit busy with that as well as other things. Thanks for all of your reviews and your continuing support while I type this up. Now, for your pleasure and mine

Chapter 20

UNKNOWN LOCATION  
5:00 PM

Lindsey was trapped. Her feet and hands were bound and she could hardly move. She figured she had been put in a 5'6" by 2' box that was about six feet deep, give or take a bit. It didn't bother her though. Her thoughts bothered her. No matter what she chooses someone could die. She wouldn't be able to living knowing she picked a person to die. But then she could ask a specific location.

"So far," she whispered to herself. "All focus has been on me. Allan wants me, dead or alive? Probably alive. Mr. Ecklie wants Uncle Gil and them. But why? What purpose could they fulfill?"

"Had enough time yet?" August asked opening a little door in the box. Shaking her head the door shut.

"Come on," she grumbled annoyed at her slowness. "Damn it you have a degree in psychology. You are a criminal profiler. A frickin' CSI. What does the evidence say?"

"How cute," She heard Allan say. "August wants to play dress up."

"Idiot." August's voice followed. "The dresses are for Lindsey and Sara. If Mr. Ecklie wishes to let Sara –"

"Only Catherine has that privilege around me. In ten minutes remove Lindsey. I have plans for that box."

"I'm ready!" She yelled. That made her cough and Allan was soon forcing her to drink water. She felt herself being picked up and placed on a counter. A blind fold was on so she couldn't see. "Thank you."

"Manners," Ecklie whispered in her ear. "Your mother taught you well. You look like her."

"I'm not her."

"Closest thing to her then anyone else. Bring her." Again she was lifted and being moved. Allan's arms around her brought back some memories. Listening she tried to figure out their location. "Soon, daughter, you will see your new home." Ecklie's voice called as they slowly came to a halt.

"Lindsey," She heard Sara say as she was placed standing on the floor. Moving her feet she realized her feet were undone. Testing her hands she sighed, of course they weren't.

"May you please remove the blindfold?"

"Of course. Don't want you to miss this."

"I'm looking forward to seeing your face." She replied blinking to regain sight. When she did she saw the guilty faces of her colleagues. There was so much she wanted to tell them. Taking a slow breath she began. "I've chosen … choice two. I'm not longer your prisoner, Mr. Ecklie; Allan can do to me what he wishes."

"You sacrifice yourself for these lowlifes." Ecklie looked furious. "You rather they watch you die instead of watching them in pain."

"I made my decision. I stand by it." She screamed as shots rang out. Allan's grip on her arm kept her from ducking for protection.

"I'm a criminal. You should have known better." He took her chin and forced her to look at him. "You could have picked one, Lindsey," his crocked smile grew more crocked with his smirk. "You could have picked just one. But you stood by your decision and picked all. Did you think I wouldn't shot them? I've been waiting for revenge for too long. You were never my prisoner. I don't harm my own daughter with a title like that. August prepare Lindsey for dinner."

"No!" She screamed as she fought August off. Her eyes were on the six people in front of her. Sara bleeding fro the left leg, Nick his right, Warrick from his left arm, Greg his right, Brass from a shoulder wound, and Grissom from his left side. "I didn't ... Let met go! No! Uncle Gil! I'm sorry! Please let me -"

"Silence her!" Ecklie shouted. August put a cloth over her mouth and soon she was unconscious. "Get ready for dinner Allan."

"Leave Lindsey along," Grissom gritted though his teeth in pain.

"It's a pity you know. She's grown up to look just like her mother did when I first saw her. Pity that Allan, pathetic Allan, will enjoy her company."

"Don't hurt Lindsey." Sara spoke.

"I'd rather have Catherine but Lindsey would be a great substitute for her. Allan does owe me; after all he tried to kill Catherine."

CRIME LAB  
600 PM

Catherine looked at her watch as she passed her very old office. She stopped and looked back at the closed door. All the other offices had name plates beside the door. Going back she found this one had a plaque.

"Are you Agent Willows?" A nervous lab tech asked softly.

"Who's asking?" Turning she looked at the young man. His nervousness reminded her of Greg when he first meet her and Grissom. Shaking away the memories she smiled.

"Julie has someone on hold for you. Line three." He didn't move as if waiting for permission. Then he spoke pointing at the door. "The phone works in there."

"What's your name?"

"Ryan … Ryan Blackers."

"Okay, Ryan. Tell me; are you afraid of me or something?"

"No … yes … sorta," He blushed slightly. "I've heard sorties of you … and your temper. Plus, you are one of the best FBI agents. My sister idolizes you."

"I'd love to meet her some day. Go back to work and ignore the stories … for now." She looked back at the door shaking her head. Easily she went to the front and leaned over the counter. Picking up the phone she pressed three, Julie was using the second phone by the computer for other incoming calls and any outgoing calls she needed to make. "Agent –"

"I've been o0n hold for thirty minutes! What the hell is going on? I have reporters calling me about two explosions and kidnappings! The Sheriff called complaining about something that involves you! Oh and I just saw the CBS news report about two killers!"

"I love you, too, Mike. The weathers great. I'm fine considering I just found out … oh about five hours ago that two of my agents have been lying to me, not exactly the victim's families favorite Agent except Kerr's. But you probably already guess that. Oh and we can't forget my stalker has been loose for five years and I had no clue."

"Don't you –"

"Damn it, Mike!" She didn't care half the lab was now looking at her. "You screwed my investigation by keeping information from me! If you have a god damn problem with what I'm about to do then you can come here and deal with me in person!" Slamming the phone down she wrote a number down and gave it to Julie. "Forward all calls for me to that number. Do you know if any FBI agents are here?"

"They all went back to HQ ma'am. Took one car." The women looked sad. Looking around Catherine noted most of the people, actually all, in the lab looked sad. "I was Sandra's maid of honor. They all were so nice. Sara, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass, and Grissom. All of them."

"Dr. Kerr?"

"Agent Willows," she sighed her face showing annoyance. "No one really liked Dr. Kerr. Except Joe Martin and some interns. But only for her looks. Actually we all wanted her gone. Normally only Sara and them pull pranks on the newbies, which have successfully flushed all but Kerr out, but we all took part with Dr. Kerr."

"How come no one liked her or did no one try liking her?"

"I was with Sandra when she came in her first day. She was rude to an intern and she hides everything. Not once did she act friendly with anyone. I know it's wrong and all but she's not really missed right now. We hope she's alive and well but we could careless if she returned to the lab. Actually we had to cancel the party we had begun planning because she decided not to transfer to another lab."

"She applied for transfer?" She gasped. Randy had her files; she silently cursed herself for not having even read the file on Dr. Elizabeth Kerr. "Do you have any idea why she –"

"No one does. She put personal for her reason to transfer. Only Dr. Grissom would know."

"I have an idea," Running from the lab she was smiling. At least she was smiling until she ran smack dab into the press.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Nick, Warrick, and Greg removed their shirts carefully, Warrick and Greg got help from Nick and Sarah so not to hurt the gun shoot wound. Nick ripped his and tied it around Sara's wound. She ripped some more off and wrapped his. The two then ripped Greg's shirt and wrapped his and Warrick's wounds.

"Grissom," Sara whispered to the others. Grissom was the worst looking emotionally now. "Come on. Let's handle Brass first. Grissom's will be awhile."

"None of this," Warrick motioned with his uninjured arm. "Would be happening if Catherine hadn't left."

"Hey, Brass? Wanna remove your shirt?" Sara gave him a smile.

"Aren't you married," He winked but smiled. Warrick her remove his shirt. After a couple minutes they had his wound wrapped. They went to Grissom. He didn't say a word as they carefully removed his shirt as well.

"Damn," Nick whispered helping to apply pressure. August came in at that moment a kit in her hand. "What do you want?"

"Don't piss off the nurse." She knelt in front of Grissom. The others backed off as she carefully began to dress his wound. "Fresh clothes are in a box under the table. When I finish feel free to change."

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Ms. Willows is cleaning up for her date. Don't worry; Mr. Ecklie is making sure she can't escape."

"What does that mean?" Sara whispered as August finished up with Greg and moved to her. With a pair of scissors her jeans were cute to a bit above the knee.

"Oh, don't fret. He isn't in the shower with her." She smirked as she pulled the bandage tightly. All their faces looked horrified. "Only sitting on the toilet keeping her company. Not sure she likes the idea of a glass shower door though."

"Oh God," Nick whispered as August went back to the door.

"Save your prayers," she had a twisted smile. "Oh and Dr. Grissom I suggest covering your torso."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm first for his twisted game." Grissom whispered. Warrick was turning up the television as Sara pulled the box over to them.

"Agent Willows," A reporter screamed over the other reporters. As they changed they watched the smile fade from Catherine's face but then another appeared. "What was the -"

"If you ask that question, Marcus, then something is seriously wrong with you," She interrupted. "Any information pertaining to this case and the victim's families TOGETHER will remain unsaid. Anyone else with a question?"

"Is it true Dr. Kerr is one of the kidnappers?" A reporter shouted.

"Is it true we live on Jupiter?" She replied. "No, Dr. Kerr is not one of the kidnappers."

"Do you believe that the tattoo copy cat is really the Tattoo Killer himself?"

"At the moment we are not positive about Conrad Ecklie being the copy cat but we believe it to be possible."

"Does that make you a target?"

"To tell you the truth," she hesitated thinking carefully. "I don't believe I am a target. One more question."

"Is Matthew Ecklie involved in any way?"

"That is being determined. At the moment he is refusing to talk to me or anyone else."

"What about his sister? Mary-Anne Ecklie? Is she a suspect? Has she been questioned about her father's whereabouts?"

"No more –"

"Do you wish you could say it?" A voice whispered softly. All the reporters went quiet trying to find the speaker. The voice sounded hoarse and altered. "Would you say it? Five clues Special Agent Catherine Willows. One team wants you to suffer, the other doesn't understand. Two females in the group know more then what they tell. One of us will help you, the other wants you dead. Three innocent, three dead, one responsible. One word can save them all. Have you solved it yet, my dear Catherine. Have you solved them?"

"I –"

"My boss will be waiting for your reply." Then it was silent. They watched as Catherine pushed through the reporters and entered her vehicle. She then drove off knowing the speaker was long gone by then.

"Why repeat the clues?" Greg asked as he lowered the volume. "What's the point?"

"To watch her." Grissom whispered guilt in his voice. "To see her reaction on television."

A/N: I feel very guilty about all of this. I'm going to put everyone in this story through so much and I still am unsure on how it is I want to end this. So as you read, just remember I only have one more chapter, or at least I hope, left and then I'm done with the writing part, still have a lot to type up, offer up some ideas or what ever. I want everyone to remember that Ecklie is a sick bastard in this story and a lot more sick then he was in my first story. Jail got to him. I feel so guilty knowing what is going to happen in this story later and how it will affect some people. Thanks for reading this and please review. I plan to post more later tomorrow and even more this week. Thanks for being patient.


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Please continue to review this story and deal with my occasinal absences and long delays. It's my readers that keep me posting and coming back so I'm not going to hold you up now. I believe this is when the chapters start to switch from groups. This chapter is for the victims, that being Lindsey and them, and the next will those working the case and all that. I can't remember if it does that from now till they are found or just for a few chapters or not. Sad, I don't even remember what I wrote. Thats how long ago I wrote this. So, for your pleasure and mine, chapter 21.

Chapter 21

UNKNOWN LOCATION

BATHROOM

"August," Lindsey called as she turned the shower off. She couldn't tell who was looking at her through the glass. Shaking she raised a hand to wipe the fog off. Something told her not to but she did. A scream escaped her lips as she realized Ecklie sat staring at her.

"Boo." He spoke and she screamed again covering herself as best she could. Sinking to the floor she held her knees to her chest. The door slide open and Ecklie stood looking down at her. "Now, now. Is that anyway to react to your father?"

"Where's August?"

"Helping with dinner. It will be ready soon so stand."

"Leave." She whispered knowing it was pointless. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

"Your lucky," He ran a finger down her face. "Lucky I haven't spoiled Allan's fun."

"W-what do … do y-you want?" She stuttered as he held her naked body to him. His free hand wrapped around her back and he brought the one on her arm to the nape of her neck. He gripped her hair and pulled her head back.

"For five years I've kept myself from your mother. Five years I stayed hidden, my desires locked up. What I want is your mother. I need her. But I don't have her. What do I do when I can't have her, Dr. Willows?"

"Find a substitute." She whispered shaking. His voice rang in her head, his words finally sinking in, 'Closest thing to her then anyone else.' Gulping she continued her answer. "A resemblance of her. The closest thing to her you can find."

"Correct. Sadly, you are that person."

"S-sadly?" Tears began to fall as he bent his head so their lips were nearly touching.

"Yes, sad for me. Lucky for you that Allan desires you." He gave her a quick kiss then released her. To shocked to move she stood shaking in front of him. He handed her a towel and she ended up dropping it. Bending she picked it up and with shaky hands managed to wrap it around herself.

"W-w-wh-wh-" She never got to finish as someone knocked then entered. It was August and she was smirking. For the first time she noticed August had changed into a servants uniform.

"The others have been bandaged and …" She looked between the two. "Informed."

"Diner?"

"Marishka says it is almost finished. Allan is dressed and ready. Will Sara be attending?"

"Family only."

"I'm not family." Lindsey spoke her voice low and filled with venom.

"Please leave us," Ecklie spoke. August complied leaving with a smirk. When the door shut he pulled her through another door into a large bedroom. With a push she fell backwards onto the bed. "You are my daughter, will behave as my daughter. Follow my rules. Respond with respect to any male in this house who is not a servant or a captive. And will be addressed as my daughter. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Tears streamed down her face as she fixed her towel.

"When you don't you will be punished."

"P-punished," She tried to wipe her tears away but was shaking to much. "H-how?"

"This is my house, Lindsey. What I say goes. My punishments come in many forms. Will you behave?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes …" She looked at the ground knowing her only chance was giving in. So she would but only a little bit. "Yes, father."

"Good." He went to the closet. "This is your room. You will have an escort where ever you go. Allan's room is down the hall on the other side of the stairs. His is the last one on the left. The other nine are guest rooms. The servants sleep in the small house outside."

"Y-you?"

"Across from you." He threw a dress at her. "Only two other rooms are on this side of the stairs. For Alex and Sarah when they join us. Our family."

"W-when?" She didn't even look at the dress.

"Soon, hopefully. The others remain in the basement unless I say so. Get ready." He left into the hall.

BASEMENT

"We want her to suffer." Grissom spoke.

"No, we –"

"Brass, we do." Warrick interrupted. "We have since she first left nine years ago."

"We all do, Jim, even me." Grissom shocked them. "If we didn't we would have asked her to join us at the scene. Asked if she wanted to help. We may have, correction you all, may have been playing pranks on newbies trying to keep her spot open just in case but we all still want her to suffer. We shunned her."

"She would have been taken, though. With us." Sara spoke. "Is that good or bad?"

"Unless," Greg sighed. "Unless he wants her to come willingly."

"Her team doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Nick asked a bit annoyed.

"It's not what she thought it was. They knew deep down her reasons. It's something else." Brass went silent. When he spoke again it was with anger. "Heck, I don't understand anymore."

"Marsha and Lindsey knew more information. Could just have been that Dr. Kerr was Lindsey or something. Whatever it is we probably know it by now."

"Correct, Warrick." Some how doing this was helping to keep them sane. "Not sure about the next but I'm sure it has to do with Allan. The last is even more confusing."

"Jenny." Greg laughed as he thought of his daughter. "If it wasn't for her Lindsey wouldn't be here."

"I'm not sure if that's good or bad," Sara felt tears appear. "WE were so mean to her yet she never gave in. She knew I was pregnant and didn't joke me because I threw up at the scene. Didn't tell anyone at the lab. And we hated her."

"She walked like Catherine." Greg whispered. "I wanted her gone because of that."

"Holly." Was all Warrick said. They understood what he meant. No one wanted another case like Holly.

"I just did." Nick and Sara spoke. IT was silent for a moment.

"At her first scene she forgot about the closet." Brass had a small smile. "She reprimanded herself. Just a level one and reprimanding herself."

"She ate a grasshopper." Grissom laughed. "Only Catherine ever did. Lindsey ate her first a month …" He trails off not wanting to finish his personal memory.

"Jenny went to her. Explained why Dylan hit Ant … Alex." Greg smiled laughing a bit. "She brought her home and walked her to the door. I wanted to hit her."

"They don't know." Sara whispered. "Mia and Sandra will watch the kids. They all will get along but Alex. He has no one. Unless Catherine was told."

"You have family to think of. My daughter hates me." Brass's statement hushed them all.

A/N I feel guilty for what I'm putting Lindsey through. Don't throw things at me please. Review. I think I'm going to have another chapter posted tonight. I can't promise anything I still have a lot to catch up on, I missed a lot last week, I was away and had no computer access for a week. Lots of things to catch up on. Well please review and stay tuned there is plunty more to come.


	23. Chapter 22

A/N: More updates for you. Okay, one update give me a break.

Chapter 22

HQ/SSB RESIDENCE

It was about seven thirty when she parked the car across the street. Four cop cars had been placed at the ends of the street, two each, to prevent reporters coming through. The officers stood outside the cars talking to each other. You had to have a badge to get through and if not she was instantly notified. Taking the keys from the ignition she dropped them on the dashboard. She looked at the house seeing only three people out front. Grissom's siblings, each, especially Julie, had a look of contempt, hate, anger, and even disgust thrown in. All of it was aimed at her.

"Damn him!" She yelled hitting the dashboard. Tears trailed down her face as she leaned her head back. "Damn me."

Raising her hands in front of her face she noted their shakiness and clasped them together. Lifting her clinched hands to her lips she quivered. Taking a deep breath she slowly let out the air. Grabbing the keys she exited the vehicle and pocketed them. Walking around the back she sighed. When she reached the yard the three approached.

"Do you even give a damn?" Ron snapped angrily. "Our brother is missing and you don't give a damn."

"We've seen the news reports." Maria, hand on her swollen stomach, glares. "You let that bastard escape."

"On of them was there and you didn't do squat." Julie pointed a finger. "IF you don't find my brother, I swear no one will ever find you."

"What? Are you afraid to face Gil after what you've done? Or maybe you are in on it yourself." Ron stepped towards her looking ready to attack. "You were gone long. Longer then your little FBI buddies. Did you decide to go help torture Gil and them?"

"Maybe –"

"Cath," Marsha interrupted them. "Randy and I … we don't know what to tell Jon. We both disagree and no one else wants to tell him. What do you think?"

"How'd Randy explain Alex?"

"Jon assumed only Alex lived." She looked worried. "We have to decide before conferencing."

"For now Dr. Kerr is … Dr. Kerr." She looked Marsha in the eye. "And you … you stay off camera and away from Matthew."

"Camera likes you better." Both women smirked walking around the others. "How's Mike?"

"Pissed."

"So, you'll handle him when he arrives," with that Marsha was off to the kitchen. Catherine on the other hand groaned. She went straight to the party room shutting the door behind her. The thirty-one occupants (FBI agents, CSIs, detectives, and a couple cops) were all talking.

"Anything?" Randy asked cautiously approaching her. She smiled at him and he stepped closer.

"Got my files?" He handed them over. With a whistle everything settled down. "Seats," After they did, each group sitting together, she looked at the door. Marsha entered holding the door for Mia, Sandra, Ms. Grissom, Elle, and Julie all carrying food and refreshments.

"Catherine," Mia approached her after putting her platters down. "I'll be honest. I'm not your biggest fan. But despite my feelings I know that they would all want you searching for them, despite what they might think. Ignore us, the families, and concentrate on the case. You'll find them."

"Thanks," she whispered ignoring the fact she herself is the family. After everyone got food and settled down she began. "We all know the original two cases, correct?"

"Good." Randy spoke after getting nods. "Let's remember those cases might –"

"A very big might." She added.

"Be related. Because of that our tactics will change."

"Officers," Catherine looked at the ten officers, five men and women each, jumping into command mod. Nearly the entire FBI called it her 'don't mess with me I'm low on caffeine' mode. This, like now, was normally true. "We are going to need to organize the reporters gathered at the crime lab and police station. Six of you will do that the others will stay here."

"Any particular way you want them organized?" Anderson spoke. He had the marks of a lieutenant; all the officers did and looked very much like veterans.

"Just make room to enter and ext easily." She replied. "Three of you per location. Bring a couple agents along."

"Six agents as well," Randy spoke. Six agents and six officers stood.

"When you finish with the blockades leave and officer and agent there. The others do your normal duties. Switch out every six hours and work together."

"Yes ma'am." They all replied then left. She ignored Mike as he walked through the door. While on the phone she knew he was already on the plane. Probably was preparing to land or something.

"Detectives," she looked at the three detectives who volunteered to work the case. She even knew all three – Ray O'Riley, Sam Vega, and Sophia Curtis. "CSIs what do you got?"

"Lots." A young man stood a smirk on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him waiting for him to continue. Her team looked at him curious. He merely sipped some coffee and then continued. "We know the bomb was time sensitive but could also be controlled manually."

"Meaning what Mr. –"

"Martin, Joe Martin." He addressed Mike who had asked the question. "What –"

"He means that with a simple switch or password or something the timer could be cut off." Catherine interrupted. "Then can go off manually later. Meaning the person who created it or controlled it was near by for transmission."

"Right. We are looking over photos to see who was there that shouldn't have been. I'm Mitchana Anders." A woman stood with a smile. "Mitch for short. The bomb was located in Dr. Kerr's field kit. Only figure prints on the kit belong to her, no prints found on the bomb."

"Anything else?" She sounded annoyed after the moment of silence when no one volunteered information. "The Circle Killer left a print, a fiber, and a note at each scene. The Tattoo Killer spelled messages with tattoos on the victims' body. Is there anything similar to the other cases?"

"Just the bomb. Andrew." A man replied. "We did find some DNA though. It's being ran through as we speak. We had to call someone in so it's taking awhile."

"Understood. Is there anything else?"

"The dummy had its ring finger removed. Patrick."

"Left or right?"

"Left."

"Okay," She wrote something down. "What about from the other cases. Any results?"

"The latest actual … oh I'm sorry Anna Marie. Anna," A petite young red head stood smiling. "The latest Tattoo case had a print come in. It was random and a lucky find by Greg. This guy left his scenes spotless. The print belonged to a Conrad Ecklie."

"Where was it located?"

"I looked over Greg's notes. He located it on a picture of a young girl."

"Let me see his notes." Anna handed her the notes. Greg had noticed the picture looked moved so dusted it finding a couple prints. She read his description of the girl and nearly lost control. "Who was the victim?"

"A Ms. Sue Ecklie," Another woman stood. "I'm Susana … Suzie."

"Catherine, may I –"

"Yes," She didn't have to think twice as Marsha left the room. "Thank you, Suzie. What about Circle?"

"The fiber matched a fiber found at an accident scene in DC." Andrew replied. "It's a car fiber."

"What accident?" She asked merely to clarify.

"One from about a year and a half ago. We couldn't –"

"That's okay, Mitch, I know it. Thank you."

"We have a warrant for Ecklie's arrest." Sophia spoke. "All cops are keeping an eye out for him."

"Alerting the press will –" O'Riley began.

"Cause panic and mayhem." Randy interrupted.

"I want you guys back at the lab." She pointed at the six CSIs. "Alert me if something happens or comes up. Detectives I have a job for you, three actually. I want someone to uncover whatever you can on Conrad Ecklie since his arrest. Mark you assist that person with any FBI blockades, to big for you come to me or Randy. The second job is for any and all information on Allan Greenwood. Drake and Randy help them. Jon you assist with finding everything on Matthew Ecklie."

"What about Marie Ecklie?" Marsha asked at the door.

"I'll tackle her." She replied. "My team make sure you leave anything here you already got for me. Marsha stay here."

Everyone grabbed some food before leaving, successfully emptying the platters. Catherine noted how Jon lagged behind everyone else. The detectives choose who was to do what already. Sophia wanted to go after Ecklie, O'Riley went at his son, Matthew, and Vega took Greenwood curious about this development. When only the four remaining officers were left in the room she addressed them.

"You four and the four outside will alternate between outside and inside. Inside you will be protecting and assisting the families and patrolling the grounds for stray reporters. You'll be switching in an hour. The others already know. When switching go two at a time. Two of you will head outside to replace two outside. When those two get to the house you will head out. There is a total of sixteen of you. Switch partners if you want but I want four inside and eight outside. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," They left splitting into groups of two to walk around inside and on the perimeter.

"Mike," She turned to her boss. "I want you to apologize."

"Why?"

"Never mind," She rolled her eyes and looked to Marsha. Seeing tears she opened her arms. "Hey, come here sweetie."

"He killed her." Marsha chocked out. "He killed her."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"What the hell is going on?" Mike demanded his facing turning red.

"Later, Mike, later," she escorted Marsha out of the room and to the kitchen. At the small table Ms. Grissom, Julie, Mia, Sandra, and Maria sat playing cards and teaching Mia and Sandra some sign language. The games stopped as she helped Marsha into a chair. All had shocked expressions. She got her a glass of orange juice. Brining it to her she knelt down placing a hand on her knee. "You want off?"

"I … I don't know." She sipped the drink. Her hands were shaking. "The day was coming. I should have known. I hated her! Why does this hurt?"

"Because despite your feelings your loved her." Lifting her hand Catherine brushed her long dirty blonde hair behind her ears. Smiling up at her she continued. "You want something stronger?"

"The picture," Her eyes widen with fear. "He knows. Cath, Greg knows."

"Greg's smart." Giving a smiling she sighs. "Look, Marsha, I want you to rest. Then eat a full meal. After that we'll talk about Greg and how you want to handle that. Deal?"

"No. I can't. He probably doesn't know. Who's gonna tell Mattie?"

"No one is yet. Now, it's an order. Go rest." When Marsha finally obeyed she stood and picked up the empty glass. Mike stood in the doorway watching. He wasn't happy.

"Remove yourself."

"Let me think … no." She turned angry now.

"Then you're suspended."

"Okay. I'm staying here with my son. This is where Randy will locate me and give me information. Suspension is nothing in this case and you know it."

"You're right. Pack your bags you're going home."

"They found me, Mike. Let me find them."

"Are you looking for them or revenge?"

A/N Sorry guys I planned to make it a double update but I'm really tired and this is hard to type, only when its midnight. So I should start typing them up earlier lol. So review and I should have more to come later.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: Well this is update one of I don't know. If I get another up tonight then that be great. If I can't I'm sorry.

Chapter 23

BASEMENT

8:00 PM

It had been silent for nearly an hour. Brass's statement had made them lose the joy of discussing their children. Grissom was thinking about different things; a lot was bothering him. His therapist's words entered his head, 'Talk with friends to help lift emotional burdens, Gil.'

"I don't know Alexander's birthday." He whispered. Everyone looked at him surprised; he was actually discussing personal information with them. "I never thought to ask and I don't know exactly when she conceived, if he was early or late. I didn't ask any of that. She didn't tell."

"She didn't care." Warrick whispered anger clearly still apart of what he felt towards her leaving them all.

"No, I didn't," He replied. "All I cared about was having my son."

"We went to her, Gil." Brass spoke. "Not a tear fell when she left."

"All she wanted was to go back to DC so she could show off. She caught Ecklie." Nick muttered. Greg sat alone in one of the corners thinking not taking part in this. "Even though it was us who really caught him."

LINDSEY'S ROOM

She looked in the full length mirror. It took her nearly half and hour to get ready. Her handiwork surprised her. The bruises were all covered, even those on her arms and neck. Her hair was straight and down covering her back, shoulders, and chest. Ecklie had picked out a very revealing dress.

It was a snow blue form fitting dress with only two thin straps tied behind her neck holding it up. The back dropped down as low as it could without showing any crack. A slit ran up both her legs to just below her hips. The thin straps were connected to two points on the dress located at the top of her breasts. In the front the dress also dropped down to below her breasts forming a small V where the fabric covering her chest met. Matching stiletto heals graced her feet.

"Put your hair up." Ecklie's cold voice ordered. She turned slowly to look at him. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"How do you want it up?" She asked softly.

"Anyway that won't keep your face covered." She entered the bathroom smiling inside. Pulling the top layer of her hair into a ponytail she let the rest remain down able to hang over her shoulders. When she returned he seemed unsatisfied. Motioning his hand August pulled her back into the bathroom. When she re-emerged her hair was pulled up completely in a ponytail then clipped so it hung over the clip. August had curled the hair making it much shorter. Now she felt naked as Ecklie examined her body. "Much better. Leave August."

"I don't feel right."

"You look perfect." He draped his arm around her waist his hand resting on her hip. "Allan will be pleased. Do you remember our chat?"

"Yes." She lowered her head feeling sick. But she couldn't help but notice how beautiful this house was as they walked through it. By the time she reached the dining room she knew who her escorts would be, Allan and him. No one else. Taking her place to the left of Ecklie she lowered her head.

"Ms. Ecklie." A soft foreign voice broke into her thoughts. Turning she looked at the young women. The women looked to only be sixteen years old. Judging from the accent Lindsey assumed she was Italian and she figured she was also illegal. "Master Allan is here."

"T-thank you." Looking towards the entry way she saw Allan dressed in a nice suit. Ecklie as well was in a suit. Standing she lowered her head feeling exposed. Standing she lowered her head feeling exposed.

"Let's eat." Allan spoke sitting across from her. Retaking her seat she waited to be served. Ecklie watched her as she asked for more salad politely to the serving staff.

"My name is Isabella." The Italian spoke. "Master Ecklie has assigned me to be your personal servant. What ever you need Mistress Ecklie I will do for you."

"Please call me Lindsey."

"She will refer to you by title, my child, not name." Ecklie placed his hand on hers. "To do that would be disrespectful."

"I'd rather go by Lindsey." His hand tightened on hers and she began to feel pain. "Yes … Mistress Ecklie it is."

"Good. Now eat."

BASEMENT

Seven men entered only five carrying food. The ones with food set the plates on the table then took hold of them. The other two grabbed Grissom, blindfolded him, and dragged him from the room. When they left the others were released the men following. Not one word had been said. Not even by Grissom.

When the blindfold was removed Grissom found himself in a box the lid open. A bright light blocked the men's faces. Soon all he had was darkness. He was almost asleep when he heard a voice.

"Mistress Ecklie." It had an Italian accent. "You are not allowed to tough that box."

"I'm not good at following orders." Lindsey's voice replied. Grissom gasped at her new found title. 'At least I'm above ground,' he thought idly. "Isabella, please just be quiet. I have to see who's in there."

"Grissom." Ecklie's voice answered. "Isabella leave us. My daughter and I need to talk."

"Yes, Master Ecklie." Isabella replied her footsteps indicating she left. Someone was drumming their fingers on the box. He couldn't tell who but the sound of high heels stepping away from him told him it had to be Ecklie.

"I … I was just … uh … checking." Lindsey stammered.

"Checking what?" He replied his voice indicating disappointment.

"Who … uh … who went first." She whispered. The drumming stopped replaced with a gasp of fright from Lindsey.

"You were, my child. Or did you forget where you choose to have them all shot?"

"I didn't." Her voice was strong but laced with fear. "You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry." There was a thud against the box followed by Lindsey's soft whimper of pain. Reaching up he placed his hand flat against the wood.

"Butterfly," He whispered a tear falling. "I'm sorry I can't protect you."

A screamed followed his sentence. His eyes widened as he heard a struggle begin. Many images, none he liked, flashed through his mind. Lindsey's screams were so loud he was positive everyone could hear even his colleagues.

"Let go of me." Lindsey's screams filled his ears. What she said next surprised him. "Allan, help!"

"Allan can't hear you, sweetie," Ecklie hissed. He heard a soft thud and Lindsey's now muffled screams. In his mind he could see what was happening. Lindsey was against the wall, Ecklie's hand over her mouth … his other he didn't want to think about. "He's in a deep sleep."

Lindsey continued to scream despite Ecklie's hand. No one came though as Ecklie's moved on her exposed thigh. Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered her previous experiences in a situation like this. Seven years ago with Peter Mason, five years ago with a guy named Brian (her date to a FBI party), and three years ago with Allan.

"I really do love this dress." Ecklie whispered in her ear. She was glad Grissom couldn't hear his words. His hand was traveling up her stomach now. "Be in bed by ten. And don't think for one second I won't know where you go from here. Sweet dreams."

"He kissed her before he left her in the room. She looked at the room as she sank to the floor crying. Only a table, a small fridge, counters along the wall with four cabinets underneath, and the box held down to a table on the wall she was against was in the room with her. Well, that and Grissom who was in the box.

"At least I have no escort." That brought a smile. Standing she went to the box finding the small door. Isabella entered looking a little worried.

"Mistress Ecklie I warn you not to –"

"Leave me." She ordered. With no choice Isabella left not sure what to do. Finding a latch she unlocked it. Opening the large lid she looked at the slightly pale Grissom. "Hi. Hungry?"

"Hey, Butterfly," He smiled as she helped him out. His hand clutched his wound as she helped him to the fridge. Opening it she smiled. "I'll sit."

"Careful." She ordered as she opened a cabinet finding a backpack. As she got water bottles, a thing of orange juice, a box of gogart, pudding, fruit, and some other food he watched. One thing he noted was her two tattoos. One was a ladybug on her right shoulder, the other a thorn stemmed red rose on her lower back. Reminding himself to ask about them later he smiled ash she turned shouldering the bag. "What?"

"You probably don't want to hear this now but you are a sight for sore eyes."

"Come on," She assisted him carefully leading the way out of the room.

"I'm serious. You look as lovely as your mom did at your age."

"Mom is still beautiful."

"Of course but remember you are as well. The dress –"

"Don't." She leaned him against the wall as she opened the basement door. Helping him down the stairs she then worked on the heavier door. Pushing it open with all her might she went through.

"Lindsey?" Sara asked surprised. Ignoring her she rushed to the table placing the bag in the box full of clothes. Seeing the extra food they left for Grissom she smiled but hide those as well. Going back to the door she bent at the stairs.

"Come on. Up you go," She smiled as she helped steady him. "I can't carry you in heals."

"Not sure you could without them." His reply got her to laugh.

"Gil?" Brass whispered his answer walking through the door. No one moved as she put him at the table. Then got a bottle of water and the plate of food.

"You need to eat."

"I had ham." She responded as he ate quickly. When he finished she put the dish with the others then hid the empty bottle. "How's your wound?"

"If I wasn't married I'd ask you to marry me." Greg said as she stood. The others were standing around the table, Sara and Nick sat on either side of Grissom. "Man you are hot."

"You don't have to tell us that." Nick spoke with a smile.

"Thanks." Sara teased. Even Brass laughed at the look of panic on Nick's face. "I'm kidding."

"Uncle Gil? How's your wound?" She ignored all the comments worried. He looked at her his face still a bit pale but better. The tear strained face didn't go unnoticed by her. "Oh God."

"What?" Warrick asked worried as she stepped away. "Lindsey?"

"Oh my God," Panic was written all over her face. "You heard."

"What did he do?" Grissom's voice was laced with worry. "Why did you help me? Who is Isabella? Why did she call you Mistress Ecklie? What made you cry? Why did you scream for Allan for help? How'd you have ham? What's –"

"I … I gotta go." She turned and nearly screamed at what she saw.

A/N Well tell me what ya think.


	25. Chapter 24

A/N Let's see how many I can post today. My goal is four. This is one of ... unknown.

Chapter 24

SSB RESIDENCE/HQ

Catherine looked at him in shock. She expected everything else he said but not this. Had her actions really give that attitude off? Was she really out for revenge? Turning she walked into the backyard. Arms wrapped around herself she walked around the kids house. From the window beside her she heard Alex and Michelle telling the others a story about a princess.

Looking up at the now dark sky she tried to hold back her tears but failed. She felt so alone in the world even as arms wrapped around her leading her to a tree. She didn't hug back or say anything just looked at the stars. The person did the same only holding her and letting her cry. After about ten minutes the person spoke.

"I want my dad back." Elle whispered shocking her; after all this was the girl who pushed Brass away more then once. Looking at the girl she saw she too was crying. "I know I can be a bitch but I love him."

"He loves you too, Elle. Don't ever doubt that." She smiled. "You know what's funny? I think I am trying to find but for revenge."

"I don't care." She shrugged. "Just as long as you find them."

"I'll try." She left her sitting there. Watching Elle hug Mia then Sandra before going upstairs she sighed. "So you won't be alone."

"Ma'am? You okay?" An officer asked. His name tag read Stewart.

"Fine, Officer Stewart. If Director Roberts asks tell him I left." She stood walking around the house and to her vehicle. Thirty minutes later, having taken the road leading straight into the desert, she stopped in the middle of no where. It started to pour down rain and she sighed looking in the rearview mirror. Two boxes sat innocently beside each other and had recently added files on top of them. Both boxes had her initials on them but she still smiled. "Marsha."

"What? You never said where to rest." Smirking the women sat up in the back. "You know for a CSI turned FBI agent you are not very observant."

"I'm not the best agent." Climbing over the seats she helped lower the back seat hiding it in the floor. Then they did the same with the middle seat. Opening the boxes she sighed. "Shall we work then head back?"

"Anything is better then nothing." Ten minutes later Marsha spoke again. "Cath," Neither had moved to get a file during the time of silence. "I'm sorry. About the whole Anna Black name thing. I was just –"

"Angry? Upset? Doesn't matter. Look, sweetie, I understand why you did it. Let's just make sure Randy doesn't find out."

"Wouldn't want him getting any ideas." They both laughed but soon were quiet. "I think Jon should know."

"Not yet. IT would only hinder his work."

"But not yours?"

"It does but I … I have to talk to Mike." She jumped up hitting her head on the ceiling. "Owww."

"Bravo." She clapped taking passenger as Catherine started the car rubbing her head. When they got back to the house it was nearing midnight. The officers were switching out, she noticed agents were doing the replacing and silently thanked Mike for noticing something she over looked. Everyone would need sleep and if they had to constantly switch they would never get time to, adding agents to the mix makes it so they could also switch for sleeping time. The police cars were also gone and replaced by barriers. "Quiet."

"Sleeping." She whispered knowing some of the occupants were probably locked in nightmares. She was positive Mia and Sandra were sleeping in the back house with the kids, the Grissom's, Elle, and the officers and agents on the case taking up the rest of the house, those on the case mainly by accident. She hadn't planned on having everyone falling asleep here. That's why they had their own homes and own hotel rooms and stuff like that. Silently they entered nodding at the agent coming to see who came in; despite those at the barriers saying it was her already.

"Director Roberts is waiting outside." The women nodded walking off.

"Not happy." Marsha suggested as they entered the kitchen. Both were surprised to see the Grissom siblings sitting at the table. They knew Mike was the topic of conversation due to curiosity and nodding and pointing out the window at him. It stopped as soon as they entered. "Want to face the dragon alone?"

"He's just doing his job. And yes. Stay." She left Marsha standing at the fridge ready to help.

"I hope the bitch gets fired." Julie stated. Marsha tensed ignoring the comment. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Gil wouldn't want that." Maria whispered. "But then again she made him an alcoholic."

"And depressed. Basically killed him." Ron snapped.

Catherine though stood right outside the door hearing every word. Mike walked towards her arms crossed but a desperate look on his face. Smiling she knew he was worried. After all two people out there wanted her and he was her brother-in-law and her oldest best friend out there, the two knew each other since they were five, though he was a bit older then she was. But her mind was on keeping the case not ending his worry.

"Mike, I know my ability to work this case is hindered by my previous relationships with the victims."

"Can't even say friends," Ron hugged but was ignored.

"But right now all I'm seeing is victims. They are my victims. My case. My old team. I was recruited and trained by the best. Never will I deny my emotions coming into play occasionally but you know I never ever left it go too far. Mike, you yourself said I would be the one you'd pick to work the toughest case. Well … pick me."

"Nice speech." He sighed lowering his arms. "But what do you want me to do? Jeopardize our –"

"Stop acting like a big brother. You know I can handle this. That I need to."

"Selfish, huh?" He smiled.

"Sir," she was seriously now pleading for the case. "Some reasons, yes, are selfish but others well tell me who else can find them?"

"You know the twenty-four hour statistics." He paused then smiled. "Let's beat them."

"Thank you." She walked back into the room. "Marsha I want you to go to the lab and rerun each print we got through all databases. Also check up on evidence see what we got. Tell everyone to be in bed by one we've got a meeting at eight. Move."

"Theory?" Mike asked as Marsha left.

"Yep," she looked back at him. "But I want to prove it first."

A/N: Well tell me what you think. Time to type of update two of unknown. Hopefully I get it posted.


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Update of two of I don't know. Enjoy.

Chapter 25

BASEMENT

NOVEMBER 15, 2014

DAY 2

11:00 PM

The others saw fear dancing in her eyes. Panic and betrayal was writing on her face. Grissom went to stand but was too weak to. Sara and Nick stood ready to help the others if need be. Lindsey's eyes were on Ecklie, the others on the girl behind him. Who spoke first, "I'm sorry Mistress Ecklie. Please forgive me."

"Now, now Isabella. You did your job." Ecklie smiled at the girl. "Get back to work."

"Yes Master Ecklie." With that the women was gone.

"I … I had to help. He's weak." Lindsey stopped back remembering their last encounter. Sara stepped forward pulling the girl into her arms. Smiling inside Lindsey remembered why, despite barely knowing Sara and not really liking her, she choose to name her daughter after her. All because she knew that the women, despite not really like her mom, mainly because of Catherine's effect on Grissom, at least cared about what happened to her, like an older sister.

"I'm not mad sweetie," Ecklie smirked stepping forward. "All you had to do was ask. His time was nearly up anyways. Someone else will spend the night in there."

"In where?" Greg asked fearfully.

"A frickin' coffin" Grissom muttered. Nick faced paled in horror. That made Ecklie laugh.

"Relax Nicky boy, your wife will be back shortly. I'm sure eight hours won't affect the baby." He laughed as Lindsey held onto her protect as men stepped forward to hold back the others. Two stood beside the girl. "Wouldn't want my future child injured, anyways. Take her."

"No!" Lindsey screamed as she was ripped from Sara's arms. Everyone but Sara, whose hand rested on her stomach, were screaming. "Let go of me!" She fought until she was dropped to the ground. The others were still being held back as she screamed in utter terror.

"Hush now," Ecklie was kneeling by her a hand resting on her thigh. The others yet again began to fight. "My daughter, you can have the child to raise as your own if you wish. I'm sure Allan would love to raise two children instead of one. Alex will be a hassle anyways. Do you remember out conversations?"

"Y-yes." She didn't dare to move as she looked at the others. Her back was to Ecklie and she was looking at Nick. The others had stopped fighting finding it to be utterly useless and a waste of energy. But she only had eyes for Nick, wanting his approval. Wanting to know what to do, if she should say yes to wanting to raise the baby herself. "I-I remember … father."

"Lindsey?" Warrick whispered in shock. Ecklie was stroking her thigh and all they could do was watch her fight the urge to fight and cry.

"Will you behave?"

"I … I …" She nodded not able to speak.

"Good. Go to your room." He ordered. The man who had been holding her assisted her to stand. He escorted her up to her room, Ecklie calling one more order to her to remain in her dress.

"What did you do to her?" Grissom hissed out. No reply came only a fun being pointed at Greg who gulped.

"You know, I'm not really sure who to kill first. But what I do know is you will be last Gil. And Sara will live till she gives birth. I guess you have at least nine months of torture to look forward to. My first though was Nick but I really am looking forward to his turn. So why not Warrick, I asked myself. Then I remembered the miserable sap cared so much for Lindsey, well you all do but he truly sees her as a sister. Well torturing him by torturing Lindsey will be so fun, a double win for me. Jim Brass came into mind. Then I realized killing that big bat would be to kind. After all Elle's done half the job for me. Finally I choose Greg."

"You –"

"My turn, Jim." Ecklie smirked walking to Greg till the barrel was between his eyes. Greg began to shake in fear but then Ecklie lowered the gun. "But Catherine has to prove herself some how. Killing Greg would not work for me. But if she did I'd know her loyalty lies with me."

LINDSEY'S ROOM

MIDNIGHT

As soon as she had gotten to her room she had been locked in. Her eyes studied the room. IT was nice, not to big but not to small. There was a king size bed with curtains to go around it, they were pulled back at the moment, two end tables, a chest at the foot of the bed, a large six drawer dresser, another dresser (which was wider and had a large mirror on top of it), a lovely desk (equipped with computer and all), a television stand, and a walk-in closet. All the wood in the room was mahogany and glistened in the light.

The double French door across from her caught her attention. Walking around the bed, which was directly in front of her, she went to the doors. To her surprise the doors were unlocked. Opening them she felt the soft breeze on her skin. Grabbing the light blanket at the end of the bed she wrapped it around herself.

"Not afraid of escape." She noted out loud at seeing how easy it be to run. Standing at the edge of the balcony she looked at her surroundings. There was a pool and a lovely garden maze below her. "Backyard," she laughed realizing there would be no escape.

"I'm not an idiot, despite what you all may think." Ecklie spoke from behind her. His voice didn't surprise her. She doubted anything would anymore. Her eyes continued to stare at the brick wall surrounding the premises. "Cold."

"I've got a blanket don't I?" She replied calmly. When the blanket was snatched from her she wrapped her arms around herself. "Yes. I'm cold."

"Respect is key to survival here." A shiver ran down her spine when his arms wrapped around her. No one could protect her right now. "You seem to want to learn that the hard way."

"My mother would agree." Her voice was hoarse. He tightened his grip on her and she whimpered in both fear and pain.

"Soon your mother will join us. I can feel it."

"She will never say yes." Pushing away from him she walked towards the doors. Before she could enter her room she was pushed the other way. As she hit the balcony wall she began to fall backwards. His hand around her throat prevented her fall.

"You will help convince her." He tightened his grip as she held onto his arm fighting for breath. "Or I will start killing them."

"C-can't …" She couldn't finish her sentence as he tightened his grip.

"The first would be Nicky. I'll put him into the box until he can't scream no more. Then I'll add scorpions, poisonous snakes, spiders. You name it I'll add it. How long do you think he would live? I'd give an hour or less. Though I could always have you shoot him in the heart. After Nick we'll start –"

"Okay." She chocked out. He released her but pulled her to him. Tears streamed down her face. "I'll help."

"Good. I'll begin Nick's turn in the morning."

"No!" She ran at his retreating back. He fell forward onto the bed as she punched at him. "Leave Nick alone."

"You … do … not … have …" He smirked as he got the upper hand. She was pinned her hands at her sides between his legs. HE reached behind her head to undo her hair. When he finished her hair was laying above her head tangled. Lightly he stroked her cheek. Tears streamed down her face ash she felt him getting hard.

"P-please." She begged as he began to move his hands down her body.

"The only reason I haven't used you yet is because that would displease Catherine. But you are making it so hard for me. Every move you make reminds me of her. You even walk like her." His hands stopped at her hips. "Breakfast is at seven. Get some rest."

A/N: Please review.


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Update of three of I don't know. Enjoy.

Chapter 26

SSB RESIDENCE/HQ

NOVEMBER 16, 2014

7:00 AM

Catherine had gotten at least four hours of sleep. Marsha had called from the lab at one. Jon, Drake, and Mark had fallen asleep in the break room. Randy had gone back to the apartment he had rented. The day shift CSIs had finally gone home to rest. And Marsha was going to find a place in the lab to sleep. Which left her and Mike here to sleep.

"Who are you?" Mia's daughter Michelle asked. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice and cereal. "You're an agent. Are you the one watching us now?"

"No, I'm not … well I am … I'm just not." She responded as Sandra entered.

"Michelle go get the others up." As soon as the girl left Sandra spoke to her. "You don't have to tell them. We all know as soon as you find them your gone. So don't get them excited and break their hearts. You've done enough of that as it is."

"Look, I'm –"

"Save it for someone who cares, okay. I'm grateful you are trying to find them. But don't insult us by playing nice. We all know you're a bitch. Breakfast will be –"

"I'm not eating." Leaving the room she went to the party room. It was empty so she went to Lindsey's file. "Let's hope I don't regret this." She opened it and a note fell out. Bending she picked it up. Seeing her name in Lindsey's handwriting she dropped the file scattering the papers inside all over the place. Falling to her knees she opened it.

_'Mom, _

_I know doing this is wrong. Randy said contacting you is dangerous but I can't ignore the fact you are here. For this past year and a half I've missed you so much. Raising a brother and a daughter is hard. Every second of everyday I wish for your guidance and I can't have it. That scares me so much. _

_My heart aches to see Jon and when I saw him I nearly cried. You always told me running never helps and yet here we are, all of us running. I'm moving again. Not sure where. Don't really care anymore because I have a feeling we'll see each other there. You may not know it but I will. _

_They let me pick Vegas. I figured here I'd be accepted but I wasn't. Doesn't matter now though. They all got what they wanted. To bad I'll never have what I always wanted. A family. I sound so pathetic now. _

_It surprised me when I found out you've been chasing Allan. In away you've been chasing me because that's where he goes, where I am. I don't know how but somehow he knows where I'll be. Probably because of Mr. Ecklie. They're working together for some reason. It's all in the file. _

_Please help me stop running. It's tiring and Alex hates it. He loves watching his niece, Sarah. You're a grandmother mom! I tell her about you all the time. She loves hearing your name. Grandma Catherine will be her first words. Please tell Jon what happened. That I'm alive and well. That he's a father to a beautiful baby girl. That you still consider him a son. But most of all I loved him first, he'll understand. I'd rather say it all in person but probably won't have a chance. _

_Now, for something serious. They have a copy cat case here. It's not a copy cat. It's him but this time he wants Uncle Gil. I'm sorry I never told you what happened but someday I will. I promise you I will. Just as dad promised I'd have family someday and dad always kept his promises to me. Mommy please don't give into him. Whatever may or may not happen say no. I may want a family but I don't want him to be my dad. I'm someone else's butterfly. I love you. _

_Lindsey _

_P.S. Your granddaughter is Sarah Lynn Black. Her last name may change but never her first. I won't let her run. Can we stop?' _

"Ms. Willows?" Elle spoke from behind her. She placed something on the table then left leaving her alone. Picking up a paper on the floor she began to read.

8:35 PM

Everyone was gathered outside worried. Catherine hadn't called them in or spoken to anyone for the past hour. Sophia and Mark stood discussing their finds. Drake, Randy, and Vega stood discussing Greenwood. Jon and O'Riley were discussing the Ecklie children having also run a background check on the daughter. Marsha was going over the information she had gathered.

"Sorry for the hold up." Mike said at the door. He nodded them in. They passed the families in the living room watching the news. As they entered the conference room they noted Catherine rushing around comparing hanging photos.

"How much coffee?" Randy asked smirking. Turning she looked at them.

"Two and a half pots." Mike replied, exasperation evident in his voice, as they began. Marsha went first.

"I ran all seven prints through the computer again. The four found at the Circle Killer scenes and one at the kidnapping match up with Matthew Ecklie's, whose prints were put into the computer last night. The last two, which were also found at the scene, belonged to two separate people. One unknown and one to Conrad Ecklie."

"And here I thought a CSI would be hard to catch." Drake smiled at the print info.

"Conrad is not the smartest CSI." Catherine responded quickly. "Evidence updates."

"The DNA they found came to match Dr. Elizabeth Kerr's." Marsha looked at Randy then Catherine who had a raised eyebrow. She handed her the report to show the name was not Lindsey Willows but Dr. Kerr's. "I ran the print from that photo again at the Tattoo scene. Confirmed to be Conrad Ecklie's. Also had all the fibers at each Circle scene reran and they all match the car fiber from your crash."

"Her crash?" Sophia asked. "Whose car?"

"Mine." Catherine spoke. "Just confirms something. Anything else?"

"Yes, sadly." Marsha handed her a file and spoke. "Our Circle Killer has AIDS. Horatio called the lab to give us the DNA update. We also ran the sample he sent us confirming that fact. No match to anyone already in the system."

"AIDS?" O'Riley asked. "Damn. Good thing Dr. Kerr has a kid, uh. Not a virgin like his normal victims."

"Yeah. Damn good thing." Mark whispered watching Catherine carefully.

"Did she –"

"No!" Catherine interrupted Mike. "At least that I know of. Anything else?"

"Nothing."

"The search for Conrad revealed nothing really. Only his location is unknown by the FBI and for some reason his escape is unknown to the world." Sophia spoke. "Care to explain why –"

"Protection." Mike responded. "His son?"

"Only he is a medical doctor but doesn't work in a hospital. He actually, which is rather interesting, works in the prisons. Comes in once a month. Anyways, the address he gave us was his mothers. We also found out he is a suspect in a vase about smuggling people into the country. Many different races might I add. We figure he works with a translator or something."

"Allan Greenwood?"

"One crazy SOB." Vega replied as Drake gave him the file. "The oldest and only boy of seven. At the age of ten watched his mother die at the hands of his father, Lived in D.C. till about a year and a half ago when he moved. We called family members trying to find him. His sisters, Jessica, Lillian, Phoebe, Miranda, Alexis, and Rebecca, are still living with daddy. The oldest, Jessica, answered the phone. She'll be eighteen next month and will sue for custody of her sisters. According to her four years ago Allan left leaving his sisters to face daddy's wrath. None of them are virgins. I contact her local police and they are looking into her claims."

"They called an hour ago," Randy continued. "Fathers been arrested and Jessica will raise her sisters. They said Jessica told them Allan called the other day asking them to come to Vegas. She forgot about that on the phone with us."

"Did she say why he wanted them here?"

"So his bride could pick her brides maids." Drake responded. "Apparently he is getting married. Jessica arrived this morning. I picked her and her sisters up. Jessica said she didn't believe him because the only person he ever spoke of marring was dead. She came to Vegas to help us catch him. They aren't his biggest fans. And according to the police their 'loving' father claims not to be the one to steal a few of their virginities and, as well, isn't Allan's biggest fan."

"They can join the club … except the father."

"Boss," Jon spoke eagerly as the small laughter died down. "I know you didn't want info on Marie Ecklie but her name popped up in our search. She has quiet a record. Lived in LA for awhile where she got arrested three times for prostitution, twice for possessions of drugs, and five times for attacking an officer. Then in DC she worked as a stripper till about eight years ago when she went missing. Actually, according to her boss she moved but the only record now of a Marie Ecklie is two houses here in Vegas. Her mother left her house and everything to her and the other house is a small apartment near the strip. We are looking for more property in the name of Ecklie."

"Thanks." Smiling she took her turn. "Well I decided to play a little game called decipher the clues. I'm not done yet though. But I did learn something from Dr. Kerr. Our boys are working together for the same reason. Family."

"What?"

"Well actually she said she didn't know but she told me in her note without knowing it."

A/N: Please review.


	28. Chapter 27

A/N: Update of four of I don't know. I reached my goal! Now I might actually beat it this time. Go me.

Chapter 27

BOX ROOM

9:00 AM

Nick was trying not to panic. Just about thirty minutes ago he was placed in the box, without breakfast. Luckily he had eaten something from the stash Lindsey was able to get them. Sara had returned ten minutes or so before he was taken out. She had returned when food was given.

Before falling asleep the men decided everyone but Sara would save food for the absent person. The others were explaining to Sara. During that time they had made a list of conversations to avoid in order to keep peace. Most of it was food, gambling, politics, cases, and certain family topics. Brass, though opting to remain out of the conversations concerning family, understood and sympathized with the younger CSIs needing to remember their loved ones. Grissom was temporarily undecided about joining Brass or the others. The others understood but were also slightly confused; he did after all have some family members he could talk about that they knew.

As Nick fought to remain calm knowing Ecklie wanted him to panic he began to feel something on his leg. His mind took him back about nine years ago when he was buried alive. Panic filled him as he began to scream and twist and turn. The only problem was, was that it was his mind that had caused the feeling of something on his leg. His mind that had reverted back to the past in such a familiar setting. His mind that betrayed him at that moment.

BASEMENT

They had been silent. Praying and hoping Nick would be alright. Then they heard Ecklie mention music and Nick's screams filled the air. Warrick held Sara as she cried softly. Grissom and Brass tensed as Greg zoned out, for the millionth time.

"Now that you have an update on Nick. Let's do Lindsey. This time you get visual." Ecklie's voice stopped the screaming as it was turned down. The televisions flicked on to reveal a beautiful bedroom. Lindsey, in a nightgown covered in a robe, was sitting cross-legged in the center of the bed. Behind her sat Isabelle who was braiding her hair. "Mistress Ecklie –"

"Last night won't leave this room." Lindsey interrupted. "What we discussed and what happened remains between us."

"But ma'am, I … I have –"

"I know. Blame me." Her hair done she turned to face the girl. "Isabella when was Nick moved?"

" Eight thirty, mistress. He and the prisoner Warrick or Brass, not sure whom, are to switch at noon. Why do you ask?"

"And Allan? What happened to him last night?"

"Mistress I shouldn't be –"

"Isabella, Master Ecklie wishes to see you." Allan entered. Lindsey stood pulling her robe around her tightly. When Isabella left Allan smirked. "Were you worried?"

"No." She told the truth. They watched praying nothing would happen. That she could keep her tongue. "Not worried."

"Then what? You asked about me. Why?"

"Cuz I'm nice." Giving a 'screw you' smirk, one they knew well due to Catherine, she went to the bathroom, where she proceeded to apply some make-up. He went to follow but the door shut in his face. One of the televisions changed to the bathroom the other staying on Allan. "Mr. Ecklie is not here to enforce his rules and I'm no longer afraid of you."

"So you're hiding in a bathroom, why?"

"I'm not afraid." She stepped out the television turning to another angle of the room. To their surprise she changed in front of him without showing anything off. "My mom made sure of that."

"Oh really."

"Yes, and Jon. But most of all Sarah."

"How dare you –"

"I'll mention my daughter all I want!" She smirked. "Allan, don't you see. I have a higher position."

"You will always be below me. You agree to it."

"After you beat me so bad my only choice was to say yes." She smirked. They could tell she didn't care what happened. "Even if your little plan succeeds I'll be thinking about Jon as you screw me. When I raise your child, if that ever happens, I'll imagine Jon as the father. Make no mistakes, Allan, because I promise you I'll use them. Just as you used me. I'll always love Jon more. Heck I might even go as far as to say I love your father –"

"Bitch!" He grabbed her pinning her to a wall. His hand was tight around her throat. "How dare you rank my father better!"

"Everyone's better then you!"

"You don't know him!" He threw her at the bed and she slumped to the ground.

"What is she doing?" Warrick whispered.

"Looks like trying to get killed." Greg responded. Grissom mumbled 'searching' effectively shushing them.

"I know you." She replied. Allan backed off her looking her. They watched waiting to see what would happen. Then it did. He smacked her hard across the face.

"How dare you –"

"Stuck a nerve."

"You're dead." His hands were around her throat. She didn't fight only screamed for help. A large man entered pulling Allan off.

"Mistress Ecklie is not to be harmed. Would you like us to retrieve your father, mistress?"

"No!" Fear struck her face at the thought. The televisions went black and Ecklie said something about being called. Everyone was silent processing what they saw and heard.

"If he isn't shot when they find us I'll do it. And trust me I won't miss his head." Sara whispered angrily. Tears were streaming down her face.

"We've learned two things." Grissom stated calmly. "Both important in there own way."

"What?" Brass asked. Greg responded looking at Grissom.

"That Allan and Lindsey used to date and he abused her. Catherine must have helped her break up with him. Or at least Lindsey knew him before, weather that be platonic or not is really just a guess."

"He tried to kill her for revenge." Sara whispered remembering Ecklie mention that. "But when?"

"And how?" Warrick sat beside Grissom. Greg was holding Sara as she softly cried. Brass looked at Grissom.

"Lindsey will tell the story." He spoke. "When she finds it appropriate. We have to remember the bombs as well, were they meant to kill or to frighten, and if they were meant to kill that could be how Allan tried to kill Catherine. If not then we have to look towards the past. A year and a half ago to be exact. Now, anyone know our second clue to this mystery?"

"No. What?" Brass spoke. "I'd sure as hell would like to know why I'm here."

"Revenge." Warrick suggested.

"Yes." Grissom smiled glad to be 'working'. "He knows taking Catherine while we are out there and alive means he can't have her. So he plans to seek revenge for the last time and prevent another capture. I'm curious about Allan and his involvement. Lindsey mentioned being higher then him. Conrad calls her daughter. He spoke of her and Allan marrying. Taking Sarah's child. And who knows what to Lindsey."

"Like a family."

LINDSEY'S ROOM

Allan stood glaring at Lindsey who was sitting up in the bed now. The guard stood at the doorway a hand resting on the gun at his hip. Lindsey looked into Allan's eyes and saw pain. Guilt filled her as she realized what she had done to him. Never did she imagine being the one to cause someone pain like that. And yet she did for the same reason he did it to her … pleasure. It gave her pleasure to see him so disturbed by her words. That alone made the guilt even worse.

"Al," Standing she went to him. "Please forgive me. I … I had no right to bring your father into this. I know what … what he did to you and your sisters."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Of –"

"The truth, Linds," He looked away from her. "Would you have said yes to me if your mother hadn't convinced –"

"I didn't need convincing." Placing a hand on his cheek she looked at him. "All mom did was ask me who it was I wanted to have raise my children. Being pregnant with Jon's child gave me my answer. Jon was sweet, king, loving, smart, and didn't beat me. Allan I loved both of you. I still do. I would have said yes if you didn't beat me. If you didn't beat me I never would have had Sarah. In a way you gave me my devil child."

"I don't know how else to control you. All I learned from my father was beat or be beaten."

"The first four months, Allan, you had me. We worked as a team. We lost that when you first smacked me. Why are you with –"

"Leave." Ecklie ordered. Lindsey spun surprised. Neither had heard him enter. Allan obeyed the bodyguard following him. He went to the television stand and put a DVD in. He then stood to the side and motioned to the chest.

"What's going on?" She asked as she sat in front of the television. He pressed play and she gulped. She stood on the balcony being chocked by Ecklie. Automatically she knew what he was showing her. This wasn't going to turn out good and she knew it. She knew it and she tried to deny it. Tried to say nothing bad would happen. Just a lecture or something.

LAST NIGHT

After he had left Lindsey had asked to see Isabella. About ten minutes later, after she had changed into the silk nightgown she found, Isabella knocked on the door. The girl entered nervously her head bowed.

"Mistress, please forgive me but I had to. If I did not tell Master Ecklie he would have punished me."

"I understand, sweetie," Hugging the girl Lindsey lead her to the bed. "I called you here to get to know you."

"Mistress whatever is said I must tell Master Ecklie."

"You follow my orders, right?" She received a nod. "Well order you to, from now on, not update him. If anything happens I'll take the blame."

"You are to kind ma'am."

"Lindsey when we're alone."

"Lindsey." She smiled then frowned. "He threatened me. I must tell him or … I don't want to imagine it."

"Isabella I promise you I will let you get harmed if I can help it. Does your family work here as well?"

"No. He … he holds out families somewhere else to assure our loyalty."

"Do you know where?"

"Yes. In a cabin about five miles away."

"Is there a way to sneak out of here?"

"Yes," she looks at her curiously. "Early in the morning we, as servants, are bringing food and other stuff in through the gate. At the time security is down so it is easy to escape over the walls. But it is dangerous. You should rest now."

"I can't. Not … not alone." She looked a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sure if you inform Master Ecklie he would have Mr. Greenwood or himself keep you company."

"They are my reasons. I don't want them to surprise me in the night."

"Then I will stay here every night till you say so."

"Thank you." The two lay down on the bed. "I'm going to escape in the morning. Will you pretend to be me till I'm over the wall?"

"It will be dangerous." With that the two were silent till they fell asleep.

-END-

Lindsey didn't move. Now she knew Allan had come to prevent it. Now she knew Allan had come to prevent it. She hoped no one had harmed Isabella for this. He paused the tape on the two sleeping forms as she tried to not show her fear.

"Now, Isabella will be an example."

"It was my fault. She was only doing as I asked."

"I told you I'm not an idiot. Escape is impossible."

"Anything is possible. Uncle Gil always –"

"Turn around."

"Wh-what? Why?" Fear struck her as she moved away. She didn't get far as he grabbed her and flicked her onto the bed. HE climbed on top of her and turned her holding her down with his knee. She fought but it was pointless. The cold steel on her wrists ended her efforts.

"This is your fault."

A/N: Please review.


	29. Chapter 28

A/N: Update of five of I don't know. Just a note, if you are lost or confused please send me a message on what it is and I'll do my best to explain. If it is explained later I just tell you that so you know but if I can't remember if it's explained or not then I'll probably hold on my answer until the end. However it is I will explain it, basically the when it will be explained, I will make sure you know.

Chapter 28

CRIME LAB

INTERROGATION ROOM A

NOON

"Agent Willows, Agent Black," Matthew smirked at the two. He then looked at the other people in the room. "Who are they?"

"Let me introduce you to my team," she pointed at Jon. "Agent Black, Agent Hambrick, Agent Killings, and Agent Jones. And these three detectives are Detectives Curtis, Vega, and O'Riley. I thought if this deal were to work all should know."

"You seriously are doing it?" He looked shocked. "Why?"

"Simple. I get to put you away for life, Mary-Anne already quit, and well I'd rather tell your father my last reason. I promise no one here will break this deal. Your end?"

"Alright."

"Your mother was a brunette. Why her?"

"Revenge. Mom divorced him because of you and got custody of us. I ran away at sixteen and went to live with dad. Mary-Anna was only three then and dad adored her. When mom took her away from him dad became miserable. That little slut got more love from him then I did. I was with them when it happened. Dad picked up the picture of mom and Mary-Anne and promised her a happy family. Bastard didn't even care about me."

"Then why make a deal for his freedom?"

"What?" Sophia was pissed. She charged at her but Matthew stood and pushed her away.

"You won't hurt her." He hissed and looked back at her. "Because I knew your decision."

"Everyone out." They all left to the observation room. "Why does he want a family?"

"You're good. How'd you discover that?"

"Dr. Kerr." She pushed the note over. "Something we share."

"And apparently dad. He wants a second chance I guess. Don't know. All I know is they will all die within a week. Except three I think. He is waiting to kill Sara so he can have her kid. Dr. Grissom must die last. And the third I'm not sure. Oh and Allan has a wedding coming up."

"So I've heard. Mary-Anne?"

"Dad wants to start over with her. He also plans to raise Sarah and Alex."

"How many times has he called me?"

"Only once that I know of. So what was my sister in the FBI?"

"My secretary. We discussed your father quiet often. You never popped up. What about their families? Does he plan to kill them?"

"Only if he has to."

"Jon?"

"Can't. Back up." He smirked. "Someone has to play son-in-law right?"

"True." She leaned forward." What about aunts? Uncles?"

"Covered. All covered." He leaned forwards. "Even has brother-in-law down."

"Really. Remarkable. Whose house?"

"You won't find out unless you open your heart to him. Want to know what he's doing to them?"

"Depends. Is it important?"

"Only torture. Boxes, music, cameras, threats. What about Dr. Kerr?"

"Nothing. We're through." She was out of there quick. She made it to the break room a couple seconds before the others.

"What's your decision?"

"Marsha," she stopped her pacing and faced the girl. Mike, who had been watching with the others and had asked the question, noted both faces held fear. "You are not off the case but I want you out of Vegas."

"No. When you recruited me we swore to stick together. Kick me out of the FBI for all I care but I won't leave you to face him."

"Damn it! I can't fail you again!"

"You never did!" The others watched shocked. "Cath, you saved me from destroying my life. I'll tell them all if I have to."

"You could lose your job."

"I'd lose more if I left."

"Does this have to do with this case?" Mike asked.

"In a way." Marsha answered.

"He didn't know Marsha." Catherine sighed. "Okay, you and Jon are to remain unseen by the press. Randy will set up protection for y'all. Mike I will explain. And Sophia, just go with this deal."

A/N: Please review.


	30. Chapter 29

A/N: Update of six of I don't know. Hope you enjoy this. I feel terribly guilty still and please don't shoot me after reading this.

Chapter 29

OUTSIDE

NOON

She was being held back by her own bodyguard. Ecklie stood on one side of her and Allan the other. Two men stood before them with Isabella on the ground between them. The rest of the servants stood watching.

"Let this be a lesson. An example of what happens when you place my daughter above me." A scream escaped her lips at the sound of the gun going off. The bullet went into Isabella's chest. The gun went off again putting in a second bullet. "Back to work."

"No." She whispered tears streaming down her face. The hand cuffs were removed and she ran to the dying girl. Pulling her into her arms she stroked her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"S-save them." Isabella chocked out as five more shots rang out. Each bullet covered her with blood and she screamed. The girl went limp in her arms as Allan pulled her away.

"Oh and Allan," Ecklie pointed the gun at him. "Let this be a warning. Don't become weaker then her."

"W-what do –" Her question was cut off as another shot went off. This bullet missed her just barely as it entered Allan's shoulder. Again she got covered in blood splatter.

"August, take care of Allan. Someone put Miss. Isabella's body some place … memorable for all."

Everyone left her to stand there. Slowly and stiffly she headed into the house. Not one servant approached her as she walked. She barely registered whose blood was on her and what that meant; after all she knew something Allan didn't. A voice behind her snapped her back to reality and she fount herself at the bottom of the stairs leading to the basement.

"I asked you a question, daughter. Have you learned your lesson?"

"You're a bastard." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I'll take that as a no. Would you like to watch Warrick's removal? Or maybe you wish to see Nicky."

"I want to go home!" She yelled.

"You are home." He opened the door. "Go on. Show them."

"I thought it was my lesson." She saw them looking at the door. The lighting illuminating only the opposite side of the room now. Turning to go away she found herself closer to her captor then she thought. "I don't want to see them."

"Why?!" He yelled after entering the room by calmly walking around her. "Don't want them to know what happened? What you are responsible for?"

"I learned my lesson. Now leave me alone."

"I followed you here, didn't bring you."

"Bastard!" She spun and ran at him but stopped when the others gasped at the blood. "You think Allan's strong but he isn't'. He choose you as a father thinking you'd be better then his but your worse. You convinced him to kill didn't you? Told him I'd be impressed and run to him. I was running from him! Did you tell him to plant bombs? No, in fact you gave him strict orders to not harm mom. Only he didn't believe I was alive and blamed her. 'Three dead. One responsible.'"

"Allan's being dealt with."

"Put me in the box. Stop punishing them."

"Take a shower and put on the black dress."

"Screw you." She ran a plan forming. Lucky for her she was faster and was able to lock her door. Going to the computer she brought up email and sent one to the first address that popped into her head. As soon as she pressed send a gun shot went off.

BASEMENT

Sara was trying to talk to Nick who was trying to wipe the image of Lindsey from his mind. Brass was working to calm Greg who was going on about what could have happened to her. This left Grissom along to ponder. Warrick had been taken away without a fight. The others knew he probably was still shocked about Lindsey. Greg's ranting expanded to include not only Lindsey but everyone and everything. His ranting was beginning to annoy Sara as Brass now worked on calming all of them.

"Stop blaming yourself." Whispering he looked at his team. "Stop hiding your true feelings to protect me. Stop ranting about what could have happened to Lindsey. Just stop and think."

"You want the truth?" Nick whispered surprising them all as he turned to face Grissom. "Fine. Catherine's not searching for us. You want to know how I know? If she was we would have been found by now. All the FBI is doing is making it look like they care to boost their image when really they aren't helping. It's almost been two days. Not only is she not looking for s, she is to blame for this. Ecklie is seeking revenge because WE saved HER. He wants HER. Killing us means no one can save HER. Everything about him is about her. You know it; I know it, so deal with it."

"You're right and wrong." Grissom agreed. "Catherine would have found us by now if this was an ordinary criminal. But this is one of us. A CSI who knows what we know. We don't know how much evidence they have or what they know. But we know she's looking even though she knows the risks to her wellbeing because this is her fault. Each of you think I still love her and don't understand why you hate her. I understand and I do love her but I also hate her for some things."

"So we all hate her." Brass sighed. "We all want her to suffer."

"Are we are working the case now?" Greg asked. "Or talking?"

"Pondering aloud." Grissom smiled. "After Warrick will probable be Greg then Brass. It seems he wants my team to suffer first."

A/N: Please review.


	31. Story Recap

A/N: This isn't really a chapter just an answer to a reguest I recieved from a reader. I'm going to basically give a story recap and recap who most of the characters are in this story and possibly those from the one before this. I hope everyone doesn't mind this little intervention and finds it useful or at least a little entertaining.

Story Recap:

This entire story started with Running Never Helps. In that story we start off with Catherine quitting the lab and moving away without saying goodbye or anything. Two and a half years later and the team intercepts a FBI case, well not really intercepts. Originally the FBI found a body from the Tattoo Killer case, a serial killer who tattoos two letters on the back of female victims (all of whom look very much like Catherine), in a case that Day Shift was working. Then another body popped up and Brass informed the team that the kids who found the body were Nancy's children, Nancy being Catherine's sister and thus Grissom reacts and the others follow. Soon the FBI shows up at the scene and the team ends up working with them. Later we discover that Agent Flynn is really Catherine and she is kidnapped by Conrad Ecklie, a man who raped her and then accused her of sleeping in the lab with her male co-workers (this being one of the reasons she quit, sick of his accusations), and is later joined by Lindsey Willows, Gil Grissom, and Alexander Gabriel Grissom, her's and Grissom's son. They are later found, thats to Lindsey's phone call to Agent Black, sadly that occured after her rape, which is confirmed later. Catherine leaves again.

Seven years later lands us with this story. Lindsey and Alex have supposedly been dead for a year and a half and Grissom has sucken into a deep pit of misery and depression. He has recovered from being an alcoholic and is constantly reading the three letters that he recieved from Catherine in the past nine years, one of which is really just a note, another the notification of his son's death, and the third a letter left after she returned and left again. We meet Dr. Elizabeth Kerr, a young CSI-1 who is also a criminal profiler and rather talented at her job. Everyone instantly hates her, except Grissom and Brass who can't shake the feeling the know her from somewhere. As well we meet Sarah Kerr, Dr. Kerr's daughter, and Anthony Kerr, Dr. Kerr's younger brother. We also meet Sara's, Nick's, Warrick's, and Greg's children and spouses along with another new CSI named Joe Martin. The team is currently working one major serial killer case, what appears to be a Tattoo Killer copy cat, and recieve another case. The second case pulls the FBI in as they have been chasing the Circle Killer, the suspect, for at least a year.

With this we meet Catherine's team and later the CSIs, after one of Catherine's team makes a joke and tells them Catherine's name is Anna Black, find out the truth of who she is. They aren't to please with this new knowledge but are soon kidnapped and held hostage. At this point we learn that the Tattoo Killer isn't a copy cat and is really Conrad Ecklie, who escaped during a prison transport and went after Catherine only to be shot twice by Lindsey (making it a total of five times she has shot him in her life, she shot him three times in Running Never Helps), and that Joe Martin is really Allan Greenwood and the Circle Killer. The two men have been working together. The team learns that Dr. Kerr is really Lindsey and all feel guilty for how they treated her but are unable to express how they feel because Ecklie plans on forcing her to play the role of his daughter and moves her out of the basement. She ends up having her own servant, Isabella, who serves her well and dies for putting Lindsey above Ecklie. We also learn that Lindsey and Allan used to date or knew each other in the past. On the other side, the investigation side, we meet Ellie again and Grissom's mother and sibling as the come to wait for the return of Grissom. Everyone but the kids and Ellie show open hate for Catherine but she continues to work the case even after finding out that her daughter and son lived and she has a granddaughter.

So thats the semi-short recap of what has happened. I didn't give a lot of the search for the team case details because I guess I figure your know most of them. If you have any particular questions just send me a message and I'll do my best. Now to list a quick character recap.

Character Recap:

The Brown Family:  
Warrick Brown, Mia Brown, Michelle Marie Brown (7), and William Marcus Brown (1). Mia is preparing to become a CSI.

The Stokes Family:  
Nick Stokes, Sara Stokes, Dylan Nicholas Stokes (6), and Lindsey Catherine Stokes (3)

The Sanders Family:  
Gregory Sanders, Sandra Sanders (preparing to take Mia's place in the DNA lab), Jennifer Elizabeth Sanders (6), and the twins (4) - Gregory Gilbert Sanders Jr. and Martina Alyssa Sanders

The Kerr Family:  
Dr. Elizabeth Kerr (really Lindsey Willows), Anthony Kerr (really Alexander Gabriel Grissom), and Sarah Lynn Kerr (really Sarah Lynn Black)

The Black Family:  
Randall Black (Catherine's assisten supervisor, Special Agent) and Jonathen Black (member of Catherine's team, Special Agent, and Lindsey's ex-boyfriend, currently thinks she is dead, also is Sarah's father but doesn't know it yet). I don't think I ever mentioned the mother except for the fact that her and Randy are divorced, not sure if she is living or dead.

The Grissom Family:  
Gil Grissom, Lindsey Grissom (Gil's mother), Ronald Grissom (brother), Maria Grissom (youngest and pregnant sister), Julie Andrews (other sister), and Alexander Gabriel Grissom (Gil's son)

The Brass Family:  
Jim Brass and Ellie Brass(his daughter)

The Willows Family:  
Catherine Willows, Lindsey Willows (daughter), Alexander Grissom (son), and Sarah Black (granddaughter).  
Other Relatives : Mike Roberts (the FBI Director and Catherine's brother-in-law), Joanne Roberts (Catherine's sister and Mike's wife), Nancy (Catherine's other sister), Jeremy and Mary (Nancy's children). I don't think I've mentioned anyone else from her family but Sam Braun in the first story.

Answers to particular questions that were asked:

"Marsha. I know shes an agent but does she have any personal  
connections to the case?" This will be answered later on in the story, feel free to make guesses though.

"Where did Allan come from or find Ecklie?" I'm not answering this one because I believe that it is answered later on in the story. If at the end you still want an answer to this or a better one or something then feel free to send me a message and I'll answer for you.

To my other readers, if you were confused or lost on anything I hope this helped. If not please send me a message and I'll do my best to help. To yourstruly.nishaboo, I hope this helped you and is satisfactory. Please continue to read my story and have a great day everyone.

The Author,  
Kim


	32. Chapter 30

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. Let's start a new count. This is number one of my updates for today. Don't yall feel spoiled? My goal today is to beat yesturday's score of six updates. Recently I realized I was spelling Ellie's name wrong so instead of going back and searching for her name right now and fixing it and reposting the chapters, sorry I'm lazy, I'm going to start typing it the correct way. To those who realized before and didn't say anything or if it was bugging someone or something sorry. I'm not really good at spelling names and I forgot to go double check how to spells hers. Well now it's fixed and I hope you enjoy this chapter and those to come, sorry I'm still putting everyone through torture. Forgive me, I feel guilty enough as is.

Chapter 30

CRIME LAB

PARKING LOT

Everyone was off on either this case or their other cases. Her team had gone to eat and go on their break. She on the other had was wondering what 'opening her heart to him' meant. Mike climbed into the passenger seat of the Denali she was currently sitting in, very much like she did ten years ago after she and Grissom worked that case where the baby died in the car. It, very much like it was back then, was hot and the car was reaching up to 130°F and still going. Yeah, it wasn't exactly the safest thing in the world but somehow it was making her feel much better. Mike just watched her for a little bit then finally spoke.

"Tell me about this deal."

"He gives us everything he knows and testimony if we give him a life sentence, his sister out of the FBI, and his fa … Ecklie goes free."

"And you're just going with it. Not thinking of any consequences."

"I have to, Mike, he's doing it as insurance for himself. At least I hope so."

"You are going off hope now?"

"Either that or opening my heart. Don't know what's better yet."

She started the vehicle and the AC kicked on instantly cooling the air in the car. Mike watched as she pulled out and the temperature slowly began to decrease in the car to a good 70ºF, it took a total of five minutes actually so not that slow. Still he watched her for any sign of … anything that might cause problems. When they got back to the house Catherine quickly went to the party room. There none of the families could bother her and Mike clearly knew that much. She couldn't handle their hatred right now. It seemed the only one who didn't hate her was the kids and Ellie.

"The kids," Her eyes widen as she realizes what she missed. Exiting the room and going into the living room where Mike was talking to the Ms. Grissom, with poor sign, and the others were watching 'Ransom', not the best movie choice but it wasn't up to her what they did. "Mia, Sandra can I talk to your kids, all of them?"

"Why? What information can they give you?" Mia asked. Sandra gave her a suspicious look.

"A hunch. Please, I need your permission to speak to yours and Sara's and Nick's. Just a couple questions to begin with. I'll only go longer if needed. I know my promises mean nothing to you but I promise I won't be hard on them or anything."

"Only if we can end it when we want to." Sandra responded.

"Of course." The two left and returned with their children. The six stood nervously waiting for her to speak, William was of course with Sarah and Alex since he couldn't talk and the other two weren't needed for this questioning. "Hi," she smiles kindly at them studying each closely, they all reminded her, in looks, of their parents. It wasn't hard to find Warrick in Michelle's features and her body language, the girl was definitely his. Dylan looked just like his father while his sister, Lindsey, looked like her mother. Jennifer looked like a mix between both her parents while the twins looked like one of their parents exactly, Greg like Greg and Martina like Sandra. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I just want to ask you a couple questions. Is that okay?"

"Will it help find my daddy?" Jenny asked. "And my aunt and uncles? And Grandpa Grissom and Ms. Liz?"

"It might." She replied honestly.

"Will everyone be listening?" Michelle asked.

"The only people who will be present will be who you want to be with you. You can also pick where you want to be." Everyone waited as the kids discussed what they wanted.

"Everyone should be able to listen, that way everyone knows what is going on. And we want to stay in here." Michelle spoke as Mike turned off the television. She sounded beyond her years and Catherine could see Mia smiling out of the corner of her eye. The adults moved so the kids could sit on the big couch. They did, in age order each holding the hand of the person they sat next to, and Catherine sat in front of them on the coffee table. Everyone else took seats around the room that wasn't very threatening. The Grissom's stayed near each other while Ellie stayed near Mia and Sandra on the opposite side of the room. Mike remained by the television behind Catherine.

"You're Michelle, right?" She received a nod. Pointing down the row she named them all. "Jenny, Dylan, Gregory, Martina, and Lindsey?"

"Me, Windsey!" Lindsey spoke excited. The name, very familiar to Catherine as the name Alex always called his older sister, forced Catherine to hold back some tears. "I miss wommy and dawdy."

"I'm working on bringing them home. I'm going to ask you guys some questions and all you have to do is be completely honest with me. Do you know what honest is?"

"Telling the truth." Dylan spoke as some of the younger kids tilted their heads in confusion. "Not lying."

"Right." She smiled and pulled out some photos. "I'm going to show you some photos and you tell me if you've ever seen that person. Okay?"

"Pictures?" Mia looked ready to end this.

"Mom," Michelle spoke and Catherine recognized the tone, Lindsey had used it many times with her but from the look on Mia's face it was very rare for the girl to use the tone of, as Catherine called it, 'I don't need you'. "Show them."

"That's Grandpa Grissom." Greg Jr. said to the first photo. She continued to show photos she knew they would know. When she flashed herself they kept looking from her to the photo and giggled.

"Ready for some harder ones?" They all nodded and she held up the first, this of Lindsey Willows, a different image then the one of the women they knew, who had a few differences. After a pause, and to her surprise a lot of scrutiny of the photo, they all shuck their heads. After about five minutes of photos of people she knew they shouldn't know she finally reached the last photo. Slowly she turned it to them barely casting it a glance. They all nodded right away and she turned the photo surprised and turned it back. "Are you sure?"

"He had longer hair and a limp." Jenny whispered.

"Yeah." Michelle spoke all agreeing. Keeping the photo up she continued.

"Where did you see him?"

"School," Michelle spoke, clearly taking charge of answering for them. "Maybe once or twice. Sometimes in a car behind us, driving past the house from the desert, and once at the lab." The others all nodded in agreement.

"Did you ever talk to him?" Each of them shuck their heads no. She looked at them each as individuals trying to find a liar. Her eyes fell on Jenny who was now looking at anything but the photo or her. "Remember to be honest now." Again everyone gave the same answer but Jenny who didn't respond.

"Jenny? Sweetie answer her." Sandra spoke and the girl reluctantly nodded her head.

"The others can go," she lowered the photo. "Jenny why don't you go wait outside while I talk to your mom."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No." She waited till the kids left. Handing the photo to Mike she explained. "I was once told children are the best witness. They remember everything even if it is small."

"Who said that?"

"Grissom when I was nervous about questioning a six year old, it was my first child involved case. My hunch was if he picked them as targets he had to have someone following them. Learning their routines."

"Who was following us?" Mia asked horror stricken. She understood why, to be followed and not even realize it while your kids did was a horrible thought. Add the fact your kids never mentioned it because they didn't find it odd or anything made it a bit worse.

"The last person you would expect. Conrad Ecklie himself."

"And my Jenny talked to him?"

"And might have information that will help. But I'll only continue if you let me."

"Fine." Sandra whispered. "Maybe you should do it without me."

"No. Sandra it would be better if you stayed. We'll do it in the kitchen."

Ten minutes later Mike, Catherine, Sandra, Jenny, and Mia were in the kitchen. Jenny sat in the chair across from Mike, Mia and Sandra got them all drinks and sat on the counter, and Catherine sat in the chair next to Jenny.

"I'm sorry." Jenny spoke tears forming. "I know I'm not supposed to –"

"Sweetie, you're not in trouble." Catherine too her hand as the girl turned to face her. "How many times did you talk to this man?"

"Twice." She smiled. "He said he knew Grandma Willows and Grandpa Grissom. He was really nice."

"Who else did he say he knew?"

"Only them."

"Tell me about the first time."

"It was at the lab. He was outside at Grandpa Grissom's car. I knew I saw him before so I went up to him. That's when he said he knew them. We talked about our families and what we liked. Then he had to go and promised to talk to me again. I even told him why we call Grandma Willows and Grandpa Grissom by their last names."

"Why do you?"

"Because Grandpa Gil sounds funny so we say Grandpa Grissom, he likes it too. And we call Grandma Catherine Grandma Willows because we love the movie Pocahontas and daddy says she's the smartest person he knows and Grandmother Willow is very smart. So she's Grandma Willows because she can't be Grandmother Willow."

"Good reasons," Catherine says holding back her emotions. "When did you talk to him next?"

"Two weeks later at school. The day Anthony arrived at school. I had stayed after and mommy was late picking me up. He arrived just as Anthony was leaving. Asked about him."

"What did you tell him?"

"That he was the new kid, Anthony Kerr."

"What was his reaction?"

"He just watched the car."

"Then what?"

"I asked why he was at the lab."

"I'm curious about that too. Can you tell me why?"

"He said he was Grandma Willows husband and wanted to tell Grandpa Grissom something important. Also had to give Grandma Willows something. I thought that was weird since they were married."

"So he's Grandpa Willows?"

"Yeah. I asked where she was and he said she really wanted to meet me but couldn't. Do you think she really wants to meet me?"

"Yeah, I think she'd love that. What else happened?"

"He gave me a book and promised that one day I'd have a family I could be myself with."

"Be yourself?"

"Yeah, see I love to dance and sing and write and draw but I also love to play sports. I have two separate groups of friends because those who play sports hate the other stuff while the others hate sports. And daddy wants me to do only sports and mommy wants me to go to that special school. He said one day I can do all of it and not hide any of it. I can't wait till it happens."

"Did he say when this would happen?"

"When Grandma Willows meets me." She frowns. "I guess that means never."

"W-what else did he say?"

"To keep the book a secret."

"Can I see it?"

"It's in my room."

"Why don't you go get it?"

"Will you come with?"

"Of course." When they reached the room Catherine was surprised. The girl danced but had no trophies. She played sports yet had no trophies. The only thing in the room was her bed, dresser, bookshelf, and desk with a computer on it, which currently had a screensaver running over it that, after awhile, Catherine realized was 'Grandma Willows' bouncing all over the place.

"It's in here." She pulled boxes out from under her bed. Going to her Catherine helped. Sandra stood in the doorway with Mia, who was holding the women's hand, and Mike. "Those are my trophies."

"You have a lot." She noted opening the first plastic box puling out medals. All four boxes were marked and more came out.

"Only second and third places. No first except in sports. Can't display them because friends come over. Here."

"Thank you," she pulled on gloves as the girl opened what looked to be like a treasure chest. She then pulled out the book and quickly shut the chest. Carefully taking the book she smiled. The girl sat Indian style in front of her patiently.

"I never opened it. He told me not to open it until Grandma Willows came."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we looked inside."

"I don't want her to be mad at me if we look inside."

"I'll explain everything. Can I look?"

"Okay," the two opened it and a letter came falling out. Catherine placed it down and opened it to the front page. "Sha ... Sha …"

"Shakespeare." Catherine smiled at the title. It was "Macbeth", one of her favorites and one Grissom forced her to read. "He wrote plays. Can I keep the letter?"

"But I have to give it to Grandma Willows."

"Jenny, I promise you that this letter will get to your Grandma Willows."

"But I have to give it to her."

"If I promise to get it back to you can I borrow it?"

"No!" She grabbed the letter and held it.

"It's okay –" Sandra began but Jenny cut her off.

"No its not. Leave." She sniffled as they went to leave. "Not you." She pointed at Catherine surprising them all. "Please stay."

"Uh …" Looking to Sandra, she waited approval. Sandra gave her an evil look and left. "Mike I'll be back soon. Get me if there is an update."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	33. Chapter 31

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. This is number two of my updates for today. I'm now five away from my goal. More torture but also some ... I guess sweetness. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 31

LINDSEY'S ROOM

The gun shot surprised her. A pain in her shoulder told her to scream but she didn't. Only when the hand gripped the new would did she let out a cry of pain. "And here I was saving that bullet for Brass. It seems you saved at least one life by misbehaving." Ecklie pulled her up and lad her outside and forced her to sit in one of the balcony chairs. "Tell me, who did you just email?"

"I don't know." She told the truth not even remembering the address she put in. He raised the gun ready to hit her. "I don't know! I just typed and address in … I … I don't know whose."

"Check it." He ordered someone. Allan spoke. "Message written in a code or something."

"Whose address?" She tried to find an answer but couldn't. He was about to hit her when she remembered.

"Jenny's." She gulped as Allan left. "The code was taught to me by Alex … I don't remember what it all means I just typed. I swear."

"What did you tell her?"

"I'm not sure." A smack rang out and she cupped her cheek. "I was in a daze. I just typed … didn't think."

"Obviously!" He was angry but she remembered what be said about Brass and dealt with it.

"She probably won't get it for a couple days. Busy schedule."

"I know her schedule."

"Can I bandage my shoulder?"

"No, I'll take care of it. First, we must clean you up." She let him drag her to the shower. Like before he sat on the toilet watching her shadow. When she finished she wrapped herself in a towel and wrapped her wet hair in a one when she stepped out. Her mind silently reminded her of the disease Allan has and she prayed none of his blood went into her knew wound during the shower. The idea of what would happen if so made her want to cry but she held it back. They went into the other room and he picked out her outfit. Gabbing the low-cut jeans she tried to pull them on but failed. Looking at the floor she cursed his aim; the bullet had lodged itself into her previously dislocated shoulder.

"I … I need help."

"With?" He had a smirk.

"Getting dressed." She spoke softly. He approached her and helped but kept the halter top off. With the towel still wrapped around her she let him bandage her shoulder. "Why Brass?"

"He's Grissom's best friend."

"Maybe August should do this." She winced in pain as he examined the wound. Five minutes later and August was behind her with a medical kit. At this moment with nothing to dull the pain, she wished she was in a hospital. She had seen the others bandages and knew she was the only one being stitched up liked this, like someone was new to this and reading out of a book. August had to have some sort of medical history that made it easier to do but no she got the man who has probably only done this once in his life.

"Done."

"Help her into her shirt and with her hair. Then take her to visit the others. Leave her there for awhile." Ecklie orders and she watches another female enter to help her as he leaves. This woman doesn't talk to her though as she helps with the shirt and her hair.

BASEMENT

They had been playing twenty questions when the door opened. It surprised them when Lindsey appeared her hair French braided and holding a blanket around herself. No longer was she covered in blood and the woman behind her just left shutting the door behind her. No one spoke as she lowered her eyes onto Brass and focused solely on him. "What?" The man spoke in worry.

"Nothing." Looking to Greg she felt guilty. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I sent an email … to Jenny." She saw his fear. "I … I wasn't thinking and just typed. Please don't … ah." She grabbed her still sore shoulder after having thrown her arm up in a way of surrender. She bent a bit in pain as she tried to fight the tears knowing that she probably pulled a few stitches out.

"What?" Brass, who was closest, helped her sit.

"The bullet with your name on it decided to throw a party in my shoulder."

"And it didn't invite me?" He replied and she smiled. "I don't know weather to thank you or be worried."

"He killed Isabella." She whispered. They let her tell what happen, she conveniently left out the fact she knew Allan had AIDS and his blood may have entered her wound. After all Allan didn't even know, she had received the test results, since both put her address down, and hadn't been able to tell him since she was so conveniently killed two days later. "I still see it. Her blood. It's everywhere. How will I tell her family what happened? That I promised to protect her and failed."

"You didn't fail." Greg spoke. "You went to help her didn't you?"

"And he shot her with me right there." She wouldn't allow herself to cry. "I'm beginning to think he's going to win this one."

"This is a positive thinking only area." Sara smirked. "Let's discuss ferrets."

"Or the many ways of getting someone killed."

"Linds," Grissom opened his arms to her and she went to him. "It's not your fault. Conrad is a violent man. A murderer. You on the other hand are not. Isabella had the choice to go with the plan and by doing so did the right thing despite what could happen. You couldn't help what happened. Not without dying yourself."

"You always knew what to say." She felt safe and didn't want to move. "Is it selfish for me to want my mom to come here willingly so I could see her?"

"No, it's understandable." He replied. "I'd rather see her go back to DC."

"You hate her?"

"A little. She took Alex from me, butterfly. She took you. We broke each others hearts. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me."

"I understand. Do you hate me? I lied about Alex's and mine identity."

"Never. No matter what you do, no matter how much I might hate it, I could never hate you."

"Even if I married Allan and helped Mr. Ecklie get mom?"

"Are you going to?"

"I … I don't know." They sat in silence. Nick holding Sara's hand and Greg holding her other one. Grissom held Lindsey in his arms while Brass held on of her hands with his. They would stay like that till Warrick arrived.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	34. Chapter 32

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. This is number three of my updates for today. I'm now four away from my goal. Enjoy.

Chapter 32

JENNY'S ROOM

NEARING 4 PM

Catherine sat back down looking at the girl's alarm clock. It was five till four and she wanted to read the letter. Jenny was still clutching it to her chest. "I promised to give it to her," she whispered. "Daddy always says to break a promise it like breaking a heart."

"If I … If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone?" She received a nod. "What do you know about your Grandma Willows job?"

"She's an agent in the FBI like you."

"Good, good," Looking at the girl she sat nervously. "Jenny, you can give me the letter."

"I can't. I told you."

"Jenny you won't be breaking your promise but keeping it. I'm Special Agent Catherine … Willows. I'm Grandma Willows."

"You're lying. Liars go to the bad place."

"Look," she gave her the badge she was given at her last promotion. "See that's me."

"You finally came." The girl flew into her arms so fast that she almost fell backwards. "That means I get to be myself."

"Yeah," she sighed hoping she never broke this girl's heart. Finally, she pulled back and gave her the letter. "You can keep the book. When you are older you'll love it."

"What's the letter say?" Jenny sat curious and hopeful. Opening Catherine read it to herself.

_My Sweet Angel, _

_I hope this means I'll be seeing you soon. Did you like the book? Jenny is a smart girl. She deserves better then that pathetic family. She deserves someone like you. Tell me, how is my beautiful daughter doing in the FBI. Have you changed her attitude toward me? Allan says, "Hello mother." Hope you don't mind but I'll be having the wedding between him and Lindsey soon. I wish you could be here for it but you can't. Keep opening your heart and maybe you will. _

_Your true love, _

_Conrad. _

"Jenny," She spoke after reading the letter a bunch of times. She didn't want to do this. "This man is not my husband or friend. I do know him but not in a good way."

"He's sweet though."

"I know but he's also a bad guy. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything grandma."

"Agent Black, Jon," She clarified. "And Agent Killings, Marsha, will be staying here for now on. Can you promise to stay near them or me if I'm here?"

"You want me to follow you?" Her eyes grew wide.

"When I'm here. But you have to do everything I say."

"Do I get to be an agent?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes." She picked the girl up and headed to the pain house. "You can even keep my badge."

"Don't you need one?"

"I've got a spare." It wasn't a lie. As she handed Mike the letter, he too had on latex gloves, she removed hers. "Go get a drink."

"Okay." When the two were alone she spoke.

"She's in danger Mike. For some reason he's targeting her. I've asked her to stay with me, Jon, or Marsha. Oh and she's a temporary agent as well."

"I'll have a GPS locater prepared for her." He responded. Jenny entered again and he knelt. "Hello, Agent. I'm Director Mike Roberts I'm in charge of her." He stuck his finger out towards Catherine.

"So, you're my boss now too?" She looked excited.

"Yep. You've got your badge, Agent?"

"Yes, sir," She gave him Catherine's and he looked up at her. Ignoring the peering eyes of the adults in the other room he smiled. "It's nice to meet you Agent Willows."

"It's nice to meet you." She had a wide smile. Catherine bent to their heights.

"Sweetie, why don't you go outside and play for awhile. Don't leave the yard."

"Some hunch," Mike spoke as they walked towards the party room. They stopped at the door and she shrugged.

"Well I remembered what Gi … Dr. Grissom said about kid witnesses. I figured if he's been targeting all of them Conrad would have been following them when he wasn't busy killing women. Kids seem to notice being followed a little better sometimes, though they won't realize its happening. Matthew actually clued me in with the whole opening my heart thing."

"So to try to save them you are going to put yourself in danger?" He asked understanding what she was planning but not fully understanding how she got clued in.

"No," She looks at Ms. Grissom. "I'm going to save them."

"By putting yourself in danger."

"If I have to."

"I won't allow it."

"As my boss or brother-in-law?"

"Both. Cath, they could already be dead. It's been twenty-four hours already. For all we know he can be after you."

"You're right." She didn't realize the television had been turned down. "They could be dead. They could be dying. But as an FBI Agent it is my job to find them dead or alive. And I will not rest till I find them."

"What's your decision?"

"I'm," she paused and looked at the people watching her. "Mike, I'm going to say yes if I have to."

"Catherine I can not allow you to –"

"I know and I don't care. If I have to I will say yes." She walked through the door to see a surprised Marsha and Jon looking at her. Both, feeling like they had been spying turned around and quickly pretended to be working. For the next two hours silence filled the room as the three worked trying to ignore what was said.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	35. Chapter 33

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. This is number four of my updates for today. I'm now three away from my goal. Enjoy.

Chapter 33

BASEMENT

8:00 PM

"It's nice to know I was missed." Warrick said when he was brought back. Sara limped over and gave him a hug. Ecklie entered, unnoticed, and looked at the sleeping Grissom. Lindsey was whispering something to Brass. "How's Gris?"

"What do –" Sara stopped short as she looked at her boss. She, Nick, and Greg hadn't noticed him falling asleep having been discussing Warrick.

"He's fine." Lindsey, who had her head on his chest, replied wit ha small smile. "You?"

"Stiff."

"So is my shoulder." She looked at Ecklie, having been the only one to notice him before, who was now watching her. "He shot me."

"Not a very nice father." Nick spoke as Warrick sat beside him. Sara sat on his lap. Lindsey stood and helped put Grissom on his back. Then she fixed the blanket she had around her earlier so it was around her again. Brass made a pillow with a jacket in the box. "Who's next?"

"Greg." Lindsey whispered. As if on cue Greg was removed from the room. Ecklie finally spoke.

"Allan, escort Lindsey back to her room." To their surprise Lindsey didn't fight or have some smart comment but just left. Ecklie left leaving a cart of food. Brass woke up Grissom just as a scream filled the room.

"Bastards!" They heard Lindsey's voice and looked to the television. They turned on to show Lindsey hitting at Allan. Another scream, this one of pain, escaped her as more of her stitches came undone; well they had fixed them before so they came undone again. "I learned my lesson! Why are you still doing this?!"

"Look at her body, Lindsey." Allan ordered pointing at the bed. They looked and saw Isabella lying in the middle of it. What was said next was the last thing they expected and the worst thing they heard so far. "Do you want that to be little Jenny?"

LINDSEY'S ROOM

"No. Oh God …" Lindsey backed up now terrified. "Please say you haven't –"

"Not yet but if we have to we will. Do you want to be the one to tell Greg his oldest daughter, his first child, is dead? Do you not want the promise we made her to be fulfilled?"

"What promise?"

"That when Grandma Willows arrives she'll be able to be herself. She'll have a family who loves both sides of her."

"He's taking her too. He won't stop with Sara's baby. He's going to try to get all of them."

"Plenty of room for a big family."

"You always wanted a small family."

"But you want a big one." He stepped closer to her. "Lindsey. I love you. I want to give you everything you ever wanted."

"You can't." She had tears in her eyes.

"I can. I will."

"You can't." She wanted to scream. "No one can."

"Tell me what it is you want and I'll give it to you."

"Allan you can't." She whispered sitting on the chest. Her face was in her hands. They didn't know the CSIs were watching them again. "I wish you could but you can't."

"I'll find a way." He was kneeling before her. "Just tell me."

"You'll get mad and beat me."

"I won't."

"Bull. You always said that." She had a small smile. "Sooner or later you'll find out. I never told you because you wanted to be my first. Never knew why though. Still don't. All I know is you have a thing for virgins."

"Because my dad." He explained. "He never touched Rebecca, my youngest sister. When I was sixteen he told me to have sex with her. I did everything he said. She was only seven. That's when I became addicted to virgins. He told me to do it to Alexis and Miranda as well. That just made it worse."

"I'm so sorry, Allan," she ran her fingers through his hair. "Mr. Ecklie's probably watching this and is smiling."

"Your not." He took her hand in his removing it from his head.

"I'm not happy." She whispered. "When I was eleven I left Vegas with my mom. Later I learned Mr. Ecklie had raped her and she ran, well I found out she was raped when we got to DC but not who did it till later. So, we didn't really know it was him yet in this story, well it's not really a story. Anyways, two years later, when I was almost fourteen, my mom, Alex, and I returned. Do you remember the Tattoo Killer?"

"Yeah."

"She worked that case. It led her to Vegas. Uncle Gil and them had the case so she had to work with them. He ended up kidnapping us. Me, my mom, Alex, and Uncle Gil. Obviously we were saved and a couple weeks later we were back in DC. I wasn't a virgin when we hooked up because I was raped then."

"He … he raped you?" Allan stood angry.

"No, Mr. Ecklie didn't touch me like that then. It was a different man. He was arrested after confessing to my mom. It was recorded so I didn't have to testify. But I did. We came back to Vegas and left all in one day. He was originally going to get death but made a deal with the DA to get life for his testimony against Mr. Ecklie."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't want to know. What I want is for that to never have happened. To never have run."

"You wouldn't have had Sarah."

"Allan, I also want to go home." He tears fell. "To be … to be back in Jon's arms. It's one of the only places I feel safe."

"Can I make you feel safe?"

"Yes you can." She stood. "I feel safe when my moms around, when Uncle Gil holds me in his arms, when Uncle Jim talks to me, when Jon's with me, and oddly when ever you held me."

"But I hit you."

"That's why I said oddly." She smiled a bit. "I also feel safe when I hold Sarah or I'm with Alex. Allan?"

"Yeah."

"Te … Can her body be moved?"

BASEMENT

They were all speechless as they watched the two men move Isabella's body. Two women then entered and redid the bed with fresh linen. The two hadn't moved the entire time. When they were alone again Lindsey voluntarily gave Allan a hug.

"Thanks for not getting mad at me." She whispered going back to the bed she sat don't. "You don't want to kill me, right?"

"No. I want to make love to you and raise your children."

"Y … you can't." She whispered.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more.


	36. Chapter 34

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. This is number five of my updates for today. I'm now two away from my goal. Enjoy.

Chapter 34

SSB RESIDENCE/HQ

7:00 PM

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you said earlier." Marsha finally breaks the two hour long silence.

"Thanks Marsha." Catherine smiled at her. Jenny skipped into the room. She did a quick fill in to the two as Jenny looked at a map of Vegas curiously. "She's a temporary agent."

"I'm stuck babysitting," Marsha groaned playfully. "So she's Agent Sanders?"

"No, Special Agent Willows. She's got my badge." She smiled. "I'm using my spare ID."

"You have two badges."

"IDs." Mike smirked. "She seems to misplace things. So when she's off duty I normally lock her badge up at home. She keeps a spare ID in her purse in case she leaves one at home or work."

"So giving a six year old her badge is smart?" Jon gave her a look.

"You still have my badge, Jenny?" The girl nodded pointing to the badge fastened to her belt on her side. Catherine looked at her and noticed she was still looking at the map. "Jenny?"

"My house." She pointed. Catherine grabbed a chair and placed her on it. Jenny put her finger on where she lives. The desert was right next to it. "Don't you mark these?"

"We can." Going to the table she grabbed some sticks and markers. Marking the house she waited.

"School." Again Jenny pointed at a place and again she marked it. "The lab," Catherine noticed it all was in reach for her. "And Liz's."

"Places you've been." Catherine noted. 'And me.' She thought to herself realizing the school was Butterfield Academy.

"And Grandpa Willows … or whatever his name is."

"You never said you saw him at Liz's."

"He was parked outside when I went up to her apartment." Catherine motioned to Marsha to call someone to pick up security tapes from there to analyze. "Another guy was with him and was driving."

"Hey, boss," Jon spoke looking at the map. He marked the desert crime scene. "Notice anything?"

"A star." She drew the lines and marked the first scene. "With Ecklie's house smack dab in the middle."

"Everything is like ten, fifteen miles apart or less." Marsha noted. "Randy's getting the tapes."

"The question is was this done on purpose."

"How could it have been?" Mike spoke. Catherine understood but contemplated reasons.

"Could have a mole." She suggested. "Maybe he is staying some place near one of these points."

"Did I solve it?" Jenny looked please with herself.

"Maybe," She helped Jenny down as Jon removed photos of the victims from the wall. Marsha began working on the map putting the victims in as well. Mike left to go make a couple calls. At eight the rest of the team joined them."

"Hi!" Jenny waved excitedly. Catherine introduced her then filled them in. Drake bent to the girl's height and gave her a box. "Mine?"

"Yeah." He smiled as she removed the charm bracelet with all her favorite things on it. "Here," he helped her put it on.

"Thanks Mike," Catherine spoke knowing the bracelet had a GPS locater in it. "Can it be removed?"

"Yes. I figured she could choose to keep it or take it out. After you return her to her dad her parents can decide."

"You know I wanted to do that to Lindsey." She picked up Jenny when she hugged her. "How's my favorite Agent?"

"Hungry." Jenny replied over the multiple 'Hey's and 'That's not cool.' She couldn't help but smile.

"Well we can't have hungry agents now can we." Mike smiled as he and Randy raised Wendy's bags. Smiling she let Jenny go eat.

"Did you know Dr. Grissom and Detective Brass both live outside our star?" Marsha spoke. Everyone looked at the map to see all the victims lived in the star. Even their FBI house had been in it. Grissom and Brass, though, lived on the other side of the lab. "Even Sue Ecklie was in the star."

"Which means his victims were specifically chosen." Her brow furrowed as she studied the map. "This wasn't a coincidence. He wanted his victims in the star. Both of theirs. Only Brass and Grissom didn't fit in. Now the question is – did he follow them as well?"

"The threats he sent targeted Grissom." Randy spoke. Everyone was silent trying to figure it out.

"It could be a sign." Jenny suggested shrugging her shoulders as they looked at her and her frosty covered mouth.

"Why do you think that?" Sophia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cuz he told me if I wanted to find him to follow the star, duh." She rolled her eyes as if they were all stupid.

"Well let's follow it then." Catherine grabbed some color pencils.

"You're listening to a six year old?" Sophia looked surprised.

"She's six?" Was Catherine's response, which made her team laugh completely at Sophia's shocked and annoyed face. A couple seconds later she stepped back to show five shaded in sections on the map. From each point she had drawn two diagonal lines at the same angles until they combined with another point's line.

"Possible locations?" Mark asked intrigued.

"Archie's looking for that car." Vega spoke.

"When he gets it we'll probably put an APB out on it then look in those areas." O'Riley concluded. The detectives then left to go do their jobs or get some rest or whatever it was they had to go do.

"Did I help?" Jenny asked. "Is it going to help find them?"

"Yes, you helped." Catherine bent to her height. "This is a big lead. You want me to tell everyone or do you want to?"

"Can I?" Smiling Catherine took her hand as they went into the living room.

"What?" Sandra asked eyeing the two.

"I helped!" Was all Jenny said. Trying not to laugh Catherine took over.

"My partner," When she said that Jenny's jaw dropped forming a face of surprise. "Helped us to narrow our search to specific areas. She also helped lead us to a possible vehicle. It's not a lot but I will help."

"You're closer." Mia looked ready to cry. "That's all that matters."

"Mommy, she got me a charm bracelet." Jenny held up her wrist. Sandra glared at Catherine.

"You told her." She accused.

"Jenny why don't you go show Marsha it." After Jenny left Catherine nodded. "I had to, Sandra. I didn't want her to break a promise so I told her to get the letter. The bracelet has a GPS locator in it just in case. She's a possible target."

"Oh god," Sandra sank into a chair. "My baby."

"Marsha and Jon have strict orders to keep an eye on her. When I'm here I'm watching her. I'm doing everything I can to keep her safe."

"She trusts him though." Mia said. "Or did you tell her he's a bad guy?"

"I did but I believe she would approach him if she saw him again. Probably only to ask if he's bad." Catherine sighed. "She did help, Sandra, and will probably help a lot more."

"How?" Julie asked in disbelief. "The girls just a kid."

"And is very bright. This is just a mystery to her. It is to all of us but for her, a child, it's different. I'm solving it because it's my job. She on the other hand, it's like playing a game of detective."

"And?" Maria was confused.

"She's doing it to win, to be proud of herself and she sees things differently."

"Hey, boss," Marsha appeared. "Archie called. He found the vehicle and got a plate number. It's registered to Joseph Ecklie."

"Another Ecklie?" She smirked. "Now that's not right." Re-entering the room she pointed at Mark. "I want you to cross reference. Make a list of every twenty to twenty-five year old Joseph in Vegas. Get one of the detectives to help."

"What are you thinking?" Randy asked as Mark left.

"That he only changed the last name to hide his fake identity."

"A fake ID for a fake ID." Jon said. "Not trying to hide is he?"

"Such a party pooper." Drake smiled. Jenny giggled which made Catherine smile.

"Seriously, do you know how many names can pop up?" Randy looked at her.

"We eliminate those we know it can't be. Mark knows to do that. When we get the list we see what names we get. Map them and see what happens."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We'll try something else."

"Maybe he lived there." Jenny tilted her head in thought.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more. I believe we are much closer to the end now.


	37. Chapter 35

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. This is number six of my updates for today. I'm now one away from my goal. Enjoy.

WARNING: This chapter contains some sexual violence. For that I increase the rating for this chapter. You have been warned.

Chapter 35

LINDSEY'S ROOM

DAY 3

9:00 PM

"Two days." She tried to change the topic as the grandfather clock struck nine. "And now day three."

"I can make love to you." He was angry as he stepped towards her. She gulped in fear and went to move off the bed. He grabbed her throat and pinned her to the bed. His gripped wasn't one to choke but control, it would still leave a mark though, well add to her already present mark. "And I'll prove it."

"No. Please, Allan," Tears were streaming down her face as he undid her pants with one hand.

"Move and I'll kill Sarah." He released his grip so he could remove her pants easier. All she could do was tremble and beg but he wasn't listening. Before when he got like this all she had to do was say she wanted to wait, to make it special, and he'd come back to his senses and back off. She knew that wouldn't work. Not with Ecklie playing a hand in all of this. He dangled the thong in her face. "I love thongs."

"Allan, please don't do this." She begged as he removed her shirt. "Please." She wanted to fight but his threat on her daughter paralyzed her. He lifted her body to pull the covers back. "Allan, I'm begging you not to do this."

"We can't have you getting pregnant before the wedding." He pulled a condom.

"Allan, please, you have AIDS!" That seemed t o have halted him and she sighed with relief. Just as she was about to move she heard his pants being undone. Looking at him she nearly screamed. He was now putting the condom on.

"Lying will only make this worse."

"I'm not lying!" She was now panicking. It was hopeless and she knew it. He wouldn't believe her and insisting would only make things worse. Then she remembered the tape Ecklie showed her. "Please help!"

"Quiet!" Allan ordered. "It's either this or Sarah dies."

"Allan, please listen to me. You have AIDS." She was slapped across the face. A soft whimper escaped her as her gripped her shoulder. Tears slid down her face as he entered her.

"Don't cry. Enjoy it." He laced his hands in her hair gripping it. "Think of Sarah, baby. Help me make love to you."

"Please stop." Was all she could say as she was forced to look at him. He continued to thrust into her and there was no way for her to tell how long it would go on. To her it felt like forever. After this she didn't think she'd ever feel safe. "Please."

BASEMENT

Sara was in tears in Nick's arms. Warrick was in to much shock to move. Brass looked ready to puke. Nick had silent tears streaming down his face which was contorted in anger. Grissom stared at the television, the scene one that would forever haunt him.

"I'm going to kill him." Warrick hissed out as the clocks, visible on the screen, red lights added another minute to the horror.

"At least Greg isn't here." Brass whispered then ran to a corner and threw up. Sara soon replaced him, weather from morning sickness or what they were witnessing they didn't care.

"Someone help." Lindsey's soft voice brought tears to Grissom's eyes. He couldn't help his butterfly and it was killing him. Warrick's fist collided with the door followed by a couple curse words. "Mommy."

"Butterfly," Grissom's voice caused everyone to look at him. The fact she had called for her mother using 'mommy' had made this even harder to see. "My butterfly."

"Uncle Gil." Lindsey's eyes widened in fear. At that moment they knew she knew they were watching. "Allan, stop, please. Please tell me he's not watching."

"Don't like an audience." Allan's voice showed he was getting tired. The watched as he smirked. "Your turn, baby. And remember what will happen to Sarah."

LINDSEY'S ROOM

He was waiting for a response. She knew why no one came. Ecklie was using this to torture the others. Which made it even worse for her. Now it was up to her to continue it or get her daughter killed. Either way she would be hurt. 'But Jon will to if Sarah dies.' She told herself as she turned her head.

"Come on baby," he stroked her hair and she cried as she looked at the time. It was only 10:30. "We can do this all night."

"Please Allan," She tried one more time but he just flipped them. "Allan please don't make me do this."

"Tell me Lindsey, did you think of him?"

"N-no." She hoped that would end it but all he did was place his hands on her hips. He began to move her up and down.

"Then screw me." He released her and with no other choice available to her at the moment she obeyed as he roamed her body with his hands.

THE BOX

Greg began coughing violently. Banging on the lid of this box he tried to call for help but just ended up coughing again. Light beamed down on him hurting his eyes. His body was lifted out of the box and onto the floor.

"Seems your lucky." August spoke checking his temperature. "And even unluckier. Take him back to the basement. The box will be empty tonight."

Her statement scared him but soon he was in the basement being helped by Brass. Another coughing fit struck. Looking at the other occupants he saw all of them facing the wall he was against. Sara was still crying and Nick held her his face showing evidence of his tears. Warrick's hand was bruising and his face was in his hands muffling what appeared to be sobs. Brass looked sick and hopeless. But Grissom scared him the most. The man was crying and looking up at the television.

Afraid to look he did anyways. IT was almost as though he was forced to. What he saw forced him to look away as he started coughing again. Nothing would ever make him forget what he saw. But he knew, like the others he would occasionally end up looking up praying that it was over. Only Grissom seemed able to continue to look but he doubted the man could see clearing through his tears anyways. But like everyone else they knew Grissom was muttering comforting words to his butterfly despite the fact she couldn't hear.

LINDSEY'S ROOM

MORNING

It had finally stopped at five. He had pulled off the condom and discarded it in the bathroom. When he returned he pulled her into his arms, whispered his love to her, and fell asleep. She on the other had had just cried silently to herself as she watched the time click by. It was now eight and she had still not fallen asleep. Her tears were now just stains on her cheeks and reminders of what happened. One hand rested on her sore throat, from all the chocking and gripping it's been through, plus the bruised larynx it was a miracle she could still manage to fight back her coughing sprees, though they did occur occasionally now.

"Wakey, wakey," Ecklie's voice said as he entered the room. His face appeared blocking the clock. "Have a fun night?"

"Go to hell." She whispered to afraid to say it louder. He just smiled at her.

"And you get to do it all over again." He pulled her out of the bed and wrapped her silk robe around her. She held it tightly as he led her to the balcony. "Did you think of him?"

"No." She whispered wanting her tears to go away as they came back. "I … I thought of my mom."

"Why?"

"It's going to be you tonight, isn't it?" She didn't get a response. "That's why. IF he infected me I'd infect you and you … I won't let mom get infected."

"When did you figure out all this?"

"When I realized by torturing me you could torture them. They were watching. They'll be watching tonight. I figured the rest out in the last three hours. I'm hoping they find us and kill you."

"And here I was hoping for a peaceful morning." Dragging her inside he gave her and outfit. A mini skirt and tank top. "You are free after breakfast to do what you want."

"Can I shower?" He nodded and followed her into the bathroom. Again he sat on the toilet watching her. "I'm not her."

"Until she joins us you will be. Finished?"

"No." She whispered but turned the water off. When she went for her towel she found it missing. "Where's –"

"Come out." Ecklie ordered and she obeyed. He dried her off watching her face the entire time. When she got changed he took her by the arm. "Where do you wish to go daughter?"

"Outside."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more. As well don't shoot. Please ... I know this is horrible for Lindsey but it's how my story went in my head. I feel guilty as is. I'd like everyone to know that this is only the second time in her life that she's been raped. First was with Peter Mason in Running Never Helps and now its this time. Most of the time she or someone else was able to prevent the guys from doing anything stupid and it only ever got as far as a very close call with Allan. Please remember that as you read this story. As well this is her first time ever having sexual intercourse with Allan, voluntarily or involuntarily. Enough of that. Please don't kill me for all of this torture I'm causing our lovely little characters.


	38. Chapter 36

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. This is number seven of my updates for today. I made my goal. I'm so proud. Okay, I think I've spoiled you enough today/tonight so this is the last I'll post. Tomorrow I might try to beat seven posts so that will be fun.

Chapter 36

SSB RESIDENCE/HQ

NOVEMBER 17, 2014

DAY THREE

9:00 AM

Catherine's eyes had widened at what she heard come from the girl's mouth. Thinking it over she realized something. In all the past cases he had lived in an apartment building. In New York when they arrived a pregnant women was moving out and a man was helping her. When they got to Miami a women with a seven month old baby and another child where moving out and again a man was helping her. "Randy, I want all the addresses she's lived in."

"Why?"

"He was closer then you thought." He gulped and left the room. That was what happened last night. Now, she was cross referencing names as her team waited with the families. Mike entered the room with a nod of his head.

"We got him, Cath." He was smiling. "We've got two warrants."

""Good." She stood grabbing the address. "Marsha, Jon stay behind just in case." The two nodded. "Randy, Mark take some officers to the lab and see if he's there. Drake we're meeting some officers at his apartment. Mike stand by for my call. As soon as Randy phones me I'll phone you."

JOE MARTIN'S APARTMENT

NOON

Randy pulled up with Mark and some officers in tow. Sophia had been help up at an accident so Randy had to get the warrant. Pushing off her vehicle, Catherine smiled.

"Happy to see me?"

"Ecstatic, Randy." She replied taking the warrant. "Can we just get this son of a bitch?"

"Remind me never to cross you." Mark smiled as the officers started clearing the hall. He went to knock on the door across from the suspect's apartment but Catherine stood in his way.

"That's already empty." She whispered. Everyone assumed their positions. She stood with O'Riley, who came with Randy, on opposite sides of the door. Both knocked on the door.

"Las Vegas Police Department!" O'Riley yelled as a shielded officer ran up along the others to cover him. Another was doing the same on Catherine's side but she dangled the key so he stood behind her.

"FBI! Open up!" Catherine yelled but nothing happened. Unlocking the door she looked at O'Riley.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More then." She opened the door rushing in first. The rest of the entourage came in and fanned out yelling 'clear' as they finished their searches. "Damn it." She hissed holstering her weapon. Heading out she left the search warrant on the door keeping the arrest warrant.

"Boss?" Drake called back.

"We're going back to HQ!" The three behind her didn't argue just followed her. O'Riley stayed behind talking to the dayshift team of CSIs. They made it back to the house in less then thirty minutes. She was the only one able to actually leave the car.

"Boss?" Jon looked surprised when she angrily entered the house. The families looked up from the news, which was about their search.

"Get me something to work with." She snapped. Mike approached her. "Don't, Mike. He was here. Right here, Mike."

"I know." They weren't bothering to whisper.

"I should have known it was him. I had him right under m nose and didn't even know it. He should be rotting behind bars right now."

"I agree." He walked off which just made her angrier. The others finally entered the house and Randy approached her. "I want to know everything about this alias Joe Martin."

"Fake info for a real person?" Randy asked.

"On the fake name. There has to be a story behind Joe Martin."

"I'll get on it. By the way, did you know Dr. Kerr was going to get an office?"

"No, I'm hitching a ride with you."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Night my readers.


	39. Chapter 37

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. I don't think I'm going to try to beat yesturdays seven posts, sorry I've had a busy day and only recently got on the computer. I will do my best though to post at least three chapters. Hope you enjoy and guess what ... I have some ideas for what I want to be in the ending but I'm still not sure how I want to end this. Soon I'm going to start a vote on some things so do review so you get what you want. Please review because I love reading what you guys think of this and what you would like to see and all that. Thanks for listening to this and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 37

DAY 3

OUTSIDE

10:00 AM

She had been given the tour of the back yard. Allan had never joined them for breakfast and she was glad. A tear slipped down her face. Feeling as though she would never feel safe again she sat at the edge of the pool. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and he head turned to look at the water.

"I knew Isabella," A women, who looks like she's near Isabella's age, approached her. She looked Hispanic but spoke with no accent. Taking a seat beside her she smiled at her. She recognized this girl as the one who helped her get dressed before, after Ecklie shoot her.

"You're not dressed liked the other servants." She nodded at the clothes; low-rise jeans and a tight black tee-shirt. "You have no accent. And you're obviously not afraid to approach me. You are close to them."

"If by "them" you mean August, Allan, and Conrad then yes." She waved at a passing Asian boy who looked to be only five. He smiled and waved back. "But I'm closer to the victims above ground."

"And they approve?"

"Have to." She looked around. "If they didn't you wouldn't be here. They have their suspicions though."

"If you're my reason for being here I suggest you leave." She looked ready to kill.

"I didn't mean it like that." Offering a hand the woman smiled. "Jennifer Robbins."

"Lindsey Willows." Shaking the hand she pulled the card away. Looking at it she read her mothers business card. "How'd you –"

"You tell me doctor," Jennifer waited for her to understand, it didn't take long. "For ten years I've been working this case. My job is to find sold proof Matthew Ecklie is smuggling people into this country."

"Shouldn't take ten years."

"It didn't." She paused looking around them. "Three years in we found someone to testify. An accomplice who felt guilty. Matthew found out and had him and his family killed. I had been a rookie and not yet undercover. Since I was the only one Matthew didn't know the face of I was picked."

"You've fooled him for seven years?"

"In ways I don't like. IN order to prove I wasn't FBI he told me I had to sleep with him. My supervisors told me my job was to not get discovered and get proof. How I did that didn't matter to them. I did everything I could to prove some other way but he insisted. So I slept with him."

"Consensual?"

"If taken to court that's how it would come off but to me it will never be. I wouldn't go as far as calling it rape. Once a year, every year he forces me to prove it to him."

"You said if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. Why?"

"When Matthew told me to go pick up his father from a friend I went to the DC field office. I got as far as your mother's office. No one was there so I took a card. Instead of calling in his location or calling her cell I picked him up and drove him to Vegas. It was August who gave your identity away to them."

"How'd he behave?" For some reason she wanted to form profiles on these people.

"Quiet. Polite. Sweet." She had a soft smile. "Not what I expected. IT changed when we got here. Matthew patched up his wounds better. I aided and abided a serial killer. If I had called him in you wouldn't be in this situation. I picked my case over the safety of many."

"Did he …" She trailed off.

"No. He told me he could easily do the same to me that he did to the other women but never mentioned it again. When I asked why he said that no one could truly substitute for her. Yeah, he continued to find a victim but only to calm himself a bit. No one truly substituted your mother."

"Till now."

"Till now." After awhile she spoke again. "I was forced to watch what happened. My body was aching to help but my mind told me the gun aimed at me would kill me and my case along with it. Conrad picked different ways at getting me to talk. These people trust me despite the fact five of them died because of me. They trust you but don't want to make Isabella's mistake."

"What was that?"

"Admiring you." That caused more tears to fall. "She talked about wanting to be your best friend and how you do the right thing despite its effect on you. The last thing she said to everyone was: 'Don't blame Lindsey for this misfortune. We have never blamed Jennifer and more have fallen for her. I fall to give my friend the freedom she deserves. Don't blame her.' Remember that when they us her against you."

"She died in my arms because I asked her to help me. That will remain with me forever."

"You shot Conrad to protect your mother. Instead of picking someone to be shot you put yourself in danger. And now you want to protect Isabella as you promised."

"How can I protect a dead person?"

"All these people have family hidden somewhere else as threats to control them. Isabella never told you who her family was, did she?"

"N-no."

"She was a mother of three. The father … he is one of the men helping Matthew. Now if you can tell me I'm wrong –"

"Your not." Standing she looked at the house. "I want to protect her."

"Conrad assigned me to be your 'servant'. I'm Isabella's replacement."

"Then you should try not to assist me to contact my mom after I help find your proof."

"Of course." Arm in arm the two headed up to the house. "The walls –"

"Have eyes and ears." She finished as Ecklie himself approached them.

"I see you two have met." He stepped between them taking both their arms in his. "Now, pray tell, where you two were headed."

"Mistress Ecklie –"

"You may call her Lindsey."

"Lindsey informed me she wished to swim. We were going for swim suits."

"Daughter?"

"Absolutely. I so want to swim." He released the two and they went to Lindsey's room. She stopped short at the door upon seeing Allan up.

"I woke up this morning to find my fiancé was not in my arms." He looked at her.

"M-m-" She couldn't form a sentence. The look in his eyes was the one from last night.

"Conrad brought her to breakfast dingbat." Jennifer spoke as she went to the dresser. Only Conrad got 'respect' from her and she gave it to Matthew. Allan never got it from her and he never would.

"No one asked you Jen." He replied as he shut the door and backed Lindsey up against the bed post. "I asked her."

"H-he did." She stuttered.

"And yet I don't believe you." He backhanded her. "You were good last night. Did you enjoy it?"

"I … I …" Either way she answered he would hit her. The fact Ecklie might be watching made it so Jennifer couldn't help and she knew it. So she took the beating then changed. Back at the pool Jennifer was free to talk.

"I would have helped but …" she trailed off which caused Lindsey, now without make-up due to Jennifer recommending taking it off because men didn't know how to buy good make-up, this caused her bruises to be very evident against her skin tone and their were plenty to prove an abuse case, to stop swinging her leg back and forth in the water. "Shit."

"What ever you do don't blow your cover." Lindsey ordered as Allan and Ecklie approached them. Allan got in but Ecklie joined Lindsey.

"Please excuse us Jennifer." He said. Keeping her cover Jennifer joined Allan in the water. He moved so Lindsey was between his legs, she kept her eyes on the two in the pool, who were wrestling and watching them as well. "Tell me how you got the bruises."

"Some are from you and the others Allan, the most recent are from not that long ago. He woke up alone with me gone." She replied knowing he may not like the fact she pointed out some were from him. "Where's Matthew's office?"

"Why?" He asked slightly confused.

"I've always thought of making love in it." Her reply was sarcastic. "I want something to read. I figured he might have something there."

"I was hoping you'd go with the first."

"So?"

"Near the basement. Jennifer knows where it is she can escort you there."

"He used a condom." She whispered. "Very big possibility I'm not infected."

"Then tonight will have a bonus for you."

"I wouldn't call rape a bonus."

"What do you call this?" He pushed her in and held her head underwater. When he brought her up he was not happy.

"Attempted murder." She choked out.

"Your mother found his alias. What did you send Jenny?"

"My mom's smart." She was back underwater struggling. When she was brought up she could only say one word. "Ditto."

"Try again." He responded pushing her back down. He looked towards Jennifer to see her reaction but she, along with Allan, was just watching him. Pulling her back up he waited.

"Yeah, definitely attempted murder." This time she surprised him. Her fight died quickly. Pulling her up he saw the look of pain on her face. It was a pain he was able to place with someone who was close to dying, mainly because he has killed before and has even watched someone he hasn't murdered die. It was clear that had he kept her under a little more she probably would have died. "I told her I intended to keep my promise."

"So you know who you were emailing?"

"No. I typed something for everyone. I told Mia and Sandra the Circle Killer was close. Told Alex to tell mom I love her. Told Randy and Mike to protect her. And … and I told her to say no." She paused so she could breathe her words already coming out slowly. "That you will never be my dad because I already have two wonderful dads."

"Is that everything?" She nodded and he lifted her out of the pool. "Now that's a good girl."

"Jennifer." She choked out. Jennifer swam over to her. "Let's leave these two to talk. I'd like to find a book to read."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	40. Chapter 38

A/N: Well, heres another update for you.

Chapter 38

CRIME LAB

DAY 3

3:00 PM

Randy and Sophia had gone to search for more information on Joe Martin. She on the other hand was looking through Dr. Kerr's personnel file in Grissom's office, not wanting to us the only other office available to sit in while she worked. O'Riley walked in taking a seat across from her. "The word on the grapevine was Dr. Kerr was one weird girl."

"You meet her?"

"No. But she was known by basically everyone. Most hated her; others believed she could help solve many cases. Our cold case unit was looking to have her form some profiles."

"This is her file." She waved it. "Before working here she was in New York and then Miami. Says 'she worked where she was needed.'"

"Temp jobs?"

"Strictly within law enforcement." She handed the file over to him. "Many references."

"Director Roberts of the FBI, Director Vasquez of this lab, Sheriff Brothels, Horatio Caine, and other high ranking people."

"I noticed that, I also noticed before her first day here Grissom put in for her to get an office."

"She get one?"

"Yes." She had a soft smile. "She was going to get it when they got back to the lab from that scene, Conrad Ecklie and Allan Greenwood had other plans."

"If Allan is Joe maybe he knew about this office."

"Possibly."

"And if he did he could have left some clues in it. After all they are placing random clues for us or you."

"Let's take a look at it." The two stood and went to the office indicated in the file. They came to a stop outside her old office. O'Riley pointed at the plaque.

"Grissom wanted everyone to learn something from you." He explained. "We all agreed and it's been up since Ecklie was caught."

"Listen to what people do and you'll discover what they want." She whispered softly.

"He and Brass came up with it." He looked at her. "According to the file she was going to receive this office. Good thing she never learned its history."

"She knew it." She whispered as the two entered the office. He didn't seem baffled at how the office was still the same. She was taken by surprise at the sight and its cleanliness. "Monumental like."

"No one wanted it." O'Riley explained. "And we didn't know what to do with your stuff. Who took care of the room is a mystery though."

"You could have sent it to me."

"How could we do that without contact information?" His voice was a little harsh. "Sorry," he spoke noticing her small, but evident, wince. "Look, we didn't know if you wanted any of it. Grissom said he'd take care of everything. Him and Brass were going to box it up. I think Dr. Robbins even helped with the plaque and was going to help box it all up."

"Let's just search." She whispered as they pulled on latex gloves. As he went to look at the book shelves she studied the desk.

"Grissom give you all these books?"

"Only those on Entomology." She replied sitting at the desk. "He said it was to assist on cases. The others are mainly gifts from … from Ecklie."

"You kept them in your office?"

"Those dealing with the job. Can we talk about something else?"

"What happened?" He saw the annoyance on her face. "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Nope. Not even the FBI's psychologist." Pointing at a picture of a young Lindsey on the desk she spoke. "That's been moved from the shelf."

"How do you know?"

"I kept all photos but one of the team, Ecklie, and Lindsey, which is where this one is, on the shelves."

"So maybe it leads to a clue."

"Or it is one." She stood. "A warning. That box is its original position."

"Warning?" He picked the box off the shelf and opened it. "A CD."

"Let's see what's on it." Putting it in the computer she opened up the CD-ROM file. One folder was labeled number 1 and the other number 2. Clicking on the first one an internet window opened to yahoo mail. Going back she opened up file two and it gave her the account but no password. Going back to the yahoo screen she typed, youregonnalovethis, into the address part. "Joy."

"It can't be too difficult. We have to know it." O'Riley leaned over her shoulder a hand on the desk. "Ideas?"

"I know it." She typed in her granddaughters name and it worked. There were two new emails. The first gave a video of Brass and the CSIs, minus Lindsey, getting shot. "Want to wait for the others or see what door number two holds?"

"Door number two." Those were words he was going to come to hate. Catherine paled as Lindsey and Allan appeared on the screen. For nearly an hour they watched him rape her and when he flipped them over saying it was her turn O'Riley clicked the fast forward button. When the screen went black Catherine was shaking like crazy. He now knew the real identity of Dr. Elizabeth Kerr.

"That's … I'm so … Catherine …" Lindsey's cries for Uncle Gil kept repeating in his head and he just wanted to turn them off. Getting the CD he put it in its case then in a bag. Removing his gloves he threw them on the desk. Taking hers off for her he then left.

"M-my baby." She whispered not even noticing a blanket being wrapped around her. Obeying O'Riley's hands helping her up she let him drag her from the lab the CD and blanket clutched in her hands.

6:00 PM

O'Riley pulled up as close to the house as he possible could. The ride had been silent except for Catherine's occasional 'My baby' or 'Eight hours' or 'Oh god' and his call to Sophia who told him everyone was back at the house. Not even the news of Ms. Grissom cooking a home cooked meal had cheered him up.

"Catherine." She didn't respond to his calls. Sighing he walked around the vehicle. Opening the door he tried to help her out. She fell to the ground shaking with tears streaming down her face. Knowing she wouldn't want the others seeing this he got her back in her seat.

"I've got … got to … to save … save her." She spoke.

"Catherine, take a couple deep breathes." Her empty eyes looked at him and he cursed. After making sure the blanket was tight around her he picked her up. Going into the house he was able to sneak her into the party room. The chatter drifted in from outside.

"We have to find her!" Catherine yelled panicking. The blanket fell off her shoulders but she clutched on tightly to the CD. He tried to keep her silent but she ran past him. The others were now in the kitchen. "We've … we've got –"

"Catherine!" O'Riley grabbed her forcing her to sit. Taking the CD he tried to get it from her. "Give me the CD."

"I can't." She chocked out. "He … he …"

"I know." He got it as her hand fell. Putting it on the table he sighed. "You're in shock. You need to calm down."

"I need to find that sick bastard!" She looked at him her body relaxing. "Don't blame yourself. I would have seen it eventually."

"I should have turned it off." He whispered. "You okay now?"

"No but I'll live." She replied. "He knew I would find it. Wanted me to see that. But if he wants me to join him why do those videos? It be more logical to show something … different."

"Unless it was to quicken your response." He suggested. "Family?"

"Mike," Catherine handed the CD to the director. "No one sees the second video. Take the others to see the first video." When the agents and detectives left to the party room Catherine and O'Riley took the family outside. After Mia and Sandra got the kids to sleep they confronted the adults.

"Before we say anything we warn you it's not good. Do you want to know?" She both signed and spoke. They all nodded. "We got a video showing your relative being shot. From what we saw they were still alive afterwards but it was nearly two days ago. We can't determine how much blood was lost."

"Where at?" Mia whispered.

"Nick and Sara in a leg, Warrick and Greg arm wounds, Brass the shoulder, and Grissom was shot in the side." O'Riley informed carefully.

"Dr. Kerr? Was she shot?" Sandra whispered half caring. Catherine looked to O'Riley who shrugged.

"That's up to her to disclose." Catherine spoke. "But from what we had the answer is no."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	41. Chapter 39

A/N: Well, heres another update for you.

Chapter 39

MATTHEW ECKLIE'S HOUSE (INSIDE)

DAY 3

1:00 PM

Lindsey and Jennifer walked towards the office. Jennifer signed to her what they needed to look for as they walked. When they got to the door leading to the basement she pushed Lindsey through it. Half way down the stairs they stopped not noticing the basement door being opened. "No cameras." Jennifer explained. "What did you tell him?"

"What was in the email I sent. At least some of it. I didn't tell him I told Jon he was a dad and I loved him and to keep everyone safe. That I told my mom how much I want a family. I told him I told her to say no but the truth is I said to follow her heart."

"You don't care if she marries him?"

"I didn't. I do now. His plans are slowly being revealed to me. He plans to get her infected so if she does get away to Uncle Gil …"

"He'll be infected."

"Yep. Let's get those files." She spoke winking. "Faster you get proof faster you can bust Matthew."

"And save you."

"Not till you're clear." They left to the office. Sara looked surprised at the others.

"An undercover cop?"

"Not ours." Brass told her. "FBI probably. Won't get us out till she solves her case."

"Grissom …" Nick stopped looking at the bed where there boss lay unmoving, the only indication he was alive was the rise and fall of his chest. "Think he'll ever recover?"

"None of us will." Warrick whispered. Greg hadn't spoken since his return and the others refused to talk about anything but random facts. Things that wouldn't remind them of what they saw.

Lindsey went through the files at the desk as Jennifer searched elsewhere. The computer was doing a search for them as she looked. Simultaneously, the two found what they needed. Quickly faxing the documents and creating copies off the computer and emailing the results to Jen's boss they smiled. "What was your excuse?"

"A book to read." She replied as Jen grabbed a mystery novel. The two left stopping at the basement door where Ecklie stood.

"Lindsey, dear." Allan smiled an arm going around her waist. "Just in time."

"Time fore what?" She asked as Jenny stood behind her.

"To visit." He replied as the group of four headed downstairs with two bodyguards in front. Lindsey's hand gripped onto Jennifer's who squeezed it then headed around the two.

"How's Greg?" Jennifer asks Ecklie.

"August says his temperature is down now." He informed entering the room. "Have a nice night?"

"Lindsey did." Allan spoke. Lindsey wouldn't look at any of them. Grissom still didn't move which caught her attention.

"He dead?" She asked Allan who left her side to check. Grissom moved at that point.

"You're a dead man." Grissom hissed sitting up. Lindsey felt disappointment which surprised her.

"May I return to the pool?" She asked. "I would like to begin this book."

"After we do this." Ecklie pulled a gun, aimed, and shot. Lindsey gripped onto Allan as Grissom held onto his now bleeding arm. "Now you and Jennifer my leave. I have more business to conduct."

"Yes sir," Jennifer headed out as Lindsey looked at Allan.

"I want the baby." She spoke and Ecklie looked at her. "And Jenny."

"They are yours, now go."

"Yes father." She gave Allan a quick kiss to please them. What she said next surprised them all. "Tonight it won't be rape."

"Never again, my love."

"I love you, Allan." She hugged him then left with Jennifer. When they were outside she looked to her. "Run now. It's your only change to get out alive."

"What do you mean?"

"If they don't find us by tonight in the morning only bodies will be left." She spoke. "If you are here in the morning you will be a body. Everyone will be."

BASEMENT

8:00 PM

After Ecklie had left them Sara bandaged Grissom's arms. The man's so called 'business' was discussing different things to torture them. From Lindsey's rape to their family activities. Then he left informing them one would not be returning tonight. "It's me." Brass spoke. "I haven't gone to the box. Tonight they will kill me."

"No one will die." Grissom spoke angrily. "No one will give in."

"Lindsey has." Greg spoke.

"But has Liz?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at him. "I'm talking about the part of her personality. Liz took all the crap we gave her. Would she give up to them?"

"Whose baby?" Sara whispered changing the conversation.

"Ours." Nick pulled her into his lap. "It won't happen though."

"I see you're bandaged." Jennifer entered the room. They watched as she carefully located the cameras and turned them off. Checking her watch she spoke. "I've got five minutes. Tonight is it. All I can say is this will end. Weather good or bad I can't say. I can say this, be careful for now. If Lindsey comes … try to stop her."

With that she turned the cameras back on and left them alone again. Not one word was spoken for the next hour. The silence was only broken by a voice on the television. Looking to the reporter they watched as Catherine, their house, well the younger ones house, visible in the background, addressed the press.

"Due to lack of evidence and no real proof that Conrad Ecklie or Allen Greenwood has anything to do with the kidnappings of the CSIs Grissom, Brown, Stokes, Stokes, Sanders, Kerr, and Detective Brass the FBI is forced to withdraw any help in locating them. The Sheriff understands our help is needed elsewhere and the local authorities will continue the investigation."

"Agent Willows, is it true the FBI received videos of the victims?"

"No. The Las Vegas Crime Lab received possible video footage of the victims. The FBI no longer has anything to do with the evidence. Anything else?"

"Will your team continue to search for both the Tattoo Killer and the Circle Killer here in Vegas or do you believe they left already?"

"I plan to have the case reassigned to a local team. No more of my time will be wasted on these men."

"Wasted? You believe searching for one of the top ten on the FBI's most wanted list and a man heading that way is a waste of time?"

"No. It's my job to make sure these men don't get what they want. But it's also my job to take care of my team. They need to get back home and I have to take away what these men want – me."

"You? What about you?"

"My time is up. Any further questions please direct them to Agent Robbins who will be taking over the case."

"Gave up quick." Warrick muttered.

"Lack of evidence?" Nick whispered. "Ecklie's not that smart."

"We knew she didn't care so why get into it." Sara spoke.

"Because we didn't believe it."

"We had faith she'd find us." Brass finished Grissom's statement. Greg remained silent thinking.

"She'll get us." Greg murmured smiling. They all looked at him surprised. "I believe everything she said."

OUTSIDE

8:00 PM

While the others were watching the news she stood alone. Her mind was on what she was about to do. Jennifer had left easily and while everyone was outside she was inside. In her room she had planted seven separate guns. Deep down she was worried but she already knew it would be Grissom's gun to kill Allan and Ecklie. She would make sure of it.

"Lindsey," Allan approached her. Going into his arms she fought the side of her that still loved him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She whispered. Stepping back she cupped his cheek. "Never doubt the fact I once loved you."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Don't ask why I suddenly decided to put the location as Matthew Ecklie's house.


	42. Chapter 40

A/N: Well, heres another update for you.

Chapter 40

POLICE DEPARTMENT

10:00 PM

"Is that everything, Agent Robbins?" Catherine asked as she put her vest on. The DA was beside her filling out the arrest and search warrants for the judge to sign. To, almost everyone's surprise, the judge actually came to them to sign it. Catherine had a couple favors stoked up on some judges that were never paid plus this particular judge knew both her and Grissom since she was fresh at the lab, which meant he's known all of them pretty long.

"Sort of," Jennifer looked around quickly. "But I'm not saying anything else."

"If it's important I suggest talking." Mike spoke. Randy, already suited up, stood waiting to instruct his team of agents and cops.

"I plead the fifth."

"Robbins you're with me." She grabbed the warrants and the group, minus the DA and the judge, headed outside. "Randy follow us and follow all my orders. The detectives will have a small team on my team but will follow me."

"In or out?"

"Inside. Your team will secure the outside. Jon will be with you."

"Should I be going?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes." She replied climbing into the driver's seat as the teams split up. Marsha, Mark, and Drake occupied the back as Jennifer took the seat next to her. "Thanks to you're call I was able to keep the press off and out of our way. Plus, you have the code to get in the grounds. You are on my team." The convoy came to a halt about a mile away from the house. Looking at the map Catherine sighed. Picking up her CB radio she spoke to the other leaders. "Team B leaders stay outside. Team A we will head inside the walls."

"How big is this estate?" Randy asked concerned.

"According to Robbins it's pretty big. Ten acres give or take a couple. Snipers set up your post."

A couple cars drove off around the wall to get into position. Forcing herself to wait Catherine looked at the map again. They had added a point to the map and now she understood. Matthew told her to follow her heart and Ecklie told Jenny to follow the star. Lindsey's apartment building, the tip of the star, was in a direct line to this residence. Her mind though was on what Robbins told her on the way here. How Lindsey had told her that everyone would be dead come morning if they didn't arrive tonight. She hoped they weren't too late and that her daughter hadn't become a murderer, though in court she'd get off on temporary insanity.

"Penny for you thoughts." Randy asked as he approached her window.

"About twenty five miles behind us the residence of Dr. Kerr is located. He created the star as a boundary to lead us to him. What I don't get is why Jenny? Why not someone else that would be afraid to identify him? Why tell her he's Grandpa Willows?"

"All questions for this scumbag." A voice came over the CB giving the go ahead. "We have a couple extra. I'll send a few in with you for backup."

"Let's just hope we're not too late." She waited for him to get into his vehicle and drove off towards the wall the remaining four cars following her. After they entered the protective wall, which was rather easy due to Jennifer's knowledge of the codes, they came to the pool house and to a complete stop. The group came together for final instructions. "O'Riley, Robbins, Killings, Curtis, Vega, and Hambrick you are with me in the house. Jones take your team and tackle the outer homes and pool house. Officers under O'Riley, Curtis, and Vega you have your assignments. Remember the pool house and the two outside houses hold victims on Robbins case. Do not shoot them unless forced to."

"I'm staying out," Vega spoke. "I have four officers on my team. We'll pair up with Jones's group."

"Do it. Let's move." The groups were off in different directions. The occasional clear could be heard on the headphones in their ears. In groups the officers separated to different sections of the house. As she climbed the stairs Marsha, Jen, O'Riley, and two officers followed. Throughout the house the calls of 'clear' could be heard. Reaching the top she signaled O'Riley to go one way and her the other. Coming to the first door she carefully opened it.

"Damn." Marsha whispered looking around the room built for a little boy. "Clear." She spoke upon looking in the bathroom.

"Same here." Jen replied leaving the room across the hall. "Little boy and little girl."

"Focus." Catherine spoke as she exited the room beside Jen's. "This ones clear too."

"This is her's." Jen pointed to the only closed door. Catherine tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Looking to the others they listened softly. A scream filled their ears shortly followed by a gun shot. Kicking in the door, adrenaline really comes in handy sometimes but she'd feel it later, Catherine aimed her gun. "Drop it Allan!"

Lindsey had gone back up to her room around 9:30. In her mind she was ready to do what she needed to do but her heart wanted to hide. She had found the room empty so she took the opportunity to explore the other rooms. The room beside hers was designed for a little boy. Not just any boy but Alex, evident by the focus on one of his favorite things – bugs. The bedspread was covered with bugs. Bookshelves lined the wall filled with books and activities. A toy chest lay at the foot of the bed covered by a light blanket. It was neat and immaculate.

Across the hall she found a room designed for little girls. Two beds, one a crib the other for a young girl, were on the opposite side of the room. Above the crib the name Sarah was spelled out with wooden block letters. The toy chest at the foot of the bed had Jenny carved into the wood. Backing out of the pink room she ran into someone.

"Lindsey." Allan whispered in her ear. "You ruined the surprise."

"Curiosity." She replied side stepping him and heading to her room.

"Killed the cat." He finished grabbing her and pushing her to the floor of her room. Turning her locked her door then spun back to her. "Our plans have been changed."

"W-what?" Fear ran through her as her own plan backfired. Allan stepped forward and dragged her onto her bed. "Allan?"

"They can't have you." He pulled a gun and placed it on the nightstand. Sitting up she watched as he moved about the room looking for something. Her fear grew as he pulled a gasoline canister out of a drawer.

"Oh god," she screamed going for the gun. Aiming it at him she failed to pull the trigger. Laughing he began to pour the gasoline drawing a line to her and around the bed. He then pours it on himself and climbed on top of her. Shaking she continued aiming the gun. "Allan please."

"We'll be together for ever." He spoke as he took the gun. Closing her eyes she prayed for her mother to run through that door. For anyone to come stop this. He shifted his weight applying more pressure to her already bruised body. Eyes flying open a scream escaped her lips as she was bombarded with pain. The gun collided with the side of her face. As she fought to remain conscious he moved on top of her causing her to cry out in pain again. In a final attempt for rescue she screamed receiving another smack. The gun went off, this causing her to scream again as the bullet grazed her temple, and the door slammed open and …

"Drop it Allan!" Was the last thing she heard. Allan continued to move atop her unconscious form. As he pulled a lighter out he looked over his shoulder.

"She's mine." He whispered. "I can't let you take the woman I love."

"Allan, this isn't the answer." Catherine sniffed the air. O'Riley and his officers joining them at the door. Killing Lindsey won't keep her with you."

"But it will keep her from you and with me for awhile." He replied. "We can live happily."

"What about her dad, Eddie?" She saw the confusion in his face and stepped forward. She had her in. "He won't allow Lindsey to be with her killer. Look at her, Allan. Look at her!"

"So beautiful." He whispered as he looked at the bruised and bruising face.

"Look past that. Look at her."

"Catherine," O'Riley halted her stepping beside her as Allan fingered the lighter. "This isn't working."

"You have a better idea." She replied. When he didn't respond she looked at Allan, who was oblivious to what just happened, as he watched Lindsey. "Allan, look at what you've done. She's bruised and afraid. Can't even look at you the same. Nearly dead."

"I only want her to be happy." He whispered gripping the lighter. His thumb moved ready to destroy the two in one swift move.

"She won't be happy without Sarah!" She yelled her finger on the trigger. "Without Alex. She won't be happy knowing you killed her."

"No!" He began to shake. "Rebecca!"

"His younger sister." Jen whispered to them unaware they already knew that. "He was forced to rape her," something they hadn't found out yet. "Took her virginity."

"Do you want another Rebecca? Someone who fears the very mention of your name." Holstering her weapon, trusting those behind her to keep theirs out, she went to the side of the bed. "Lindsey already fears two men. Let's not make it three."

"She said she loves me." He whispered. "But I couldn't make love to her."

"That's because –"

"I raped her." He smiled at her. "She was perfect." His smile faded. "Tonight we were going to make love but you found us."

"Allan." She stepped closer. "She loves you so much. After she broke up with you she cried. Jon was the only person she let near her. She told you about Eddie."

"You hated him."

"But I loved him more then I hated him." Her hand went over his. "I still love him. Please give me the lighter."

"Forgive me," He whispered relinquishing the lighter. Tears streamed down his face as he fell down on top of Lindsey. As she grabbed his shirt by the collar to pull him off he fought her. When his fist collided with Lindsey's face she yanked him to the floor.

"Allan where are the others?" She asked.

"Basement." He mumbled.

"Arrest him. Marsha, Jen with me." She followed the two through the house. Completely cleared the officers had left the house, station two officers downstairs, those she dismissed on her way since she knew O'Riley would leave two more in a few minutes, they went to help the others outside. Jen looked back at them.

"The door has an emergency code lock." She explained as she put a code into the keypad. "Idiot gave me the code … actually they gave me all the codes."

"Which idiot?" Marsha asked.

"Marsh," Catherine sighed. "Conrad Ecklie is not a stupid man. He fooled us for years. He just happens to be an idiot at everything else."

"What about Allan? Jen smirked as they walked down the stairs.

"I'm not sure anymore." She replied. The trio entered the basement unaware that they weren't alone.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	43. Chapter 41

A/N: Well, heres another update for you.

Chapter 41

BASEMENT

NEARING MIDNIGHT

The room had been silent for a long time. So when the sound of people yelling clear filled the house they gathered across from the door. They weren't sure who it was that came to rescue them. For all they knew it could be some sort of drill Ecklie does, which they figured was possible since he was obviously obsessed with this. But it was what Greg had told them, to explain his reasoning that made them unsure.

"When she arrived here, before she left for the scene," He spoke and they nodded remembering. "Well she told her team 'You are meeting my old team for the first time.' So, in a way she still considers us her team. She just told the news people that it's her job to take care of her team and that they need to get back home. Her team's job is to travel around the states solving these types of cases so needing to get back home isn't their biggest priority. It's us who need to get back home. I believe everything she said."

So, they sat listening to all the calls of the place being cleared. That alone forced them to wonder why it was so clear. Then it was silent the search over. Each face fell as they figured they were never found. That they would be left alone undiscovered until they rotted away. They heard someone call for a paramedic and knew that Lindsey had to have been found. It seem liked years had passed by when the door finally opened.

"Mommy!" Greg yelled happily. Catherine didn't smile or anything, the look she had they knew well. It was the working look, it normally only changed when she was sure all was fine, which meant if it was a kidnapping that the suspect(s) were all captured. His smile quickly turned upside down though.

"Greg?" Catherine walked forward ignoring the confused faces behind her. The door shut behind her. Slowly she turned to face the man who's haunted her dreams for the past seven years. "Seems we missed a rat."

"Actually, you." Ecklie corrected. "I was, after all, in our room."

"Nope, just your room." She replied itching to pull her weapon. But there was no immediate threat. Marsha hadn't turned around instead looking at her. She could see the fear on her face and knew everyone else was probably confused as to why she was so afraid. "Let my agents go."

"Then I'd have no fun." He grabbed Marsha by the neck.

"Release her!" Her gun was drawn quicker then Grissom could identify a bug on the spot. "Don't move M."

"Respond to her."

"She doesn't have to Ecklie." Looking at Jen, gun drawn as well, she nodded towards the others." Check injuries Jen."

"I knew she was up to something." Ecklie hissed. "What's your name agent?"

"Ma –"

"Mary-Anne." Marsha interrupted. Confusion dawned on the faces of all but three. Greg's face soon showed recognition. In the photo the girl's eyes had fascinated and surprised him. It was the same with Marsha when they meet and now he understood why he saw two people with a not so popular disorder in less then a month. Catherine of course already knew so she was find and so was Marsha's because well she knew. Everyone was confused, other then Ecklie who hadn't known the agent before anyways.

"Mar?" Ecklie released her. Instead of turning to her father she went to Catherine.

"Sorry, sweetie."

"Its okay, C. We knew the secret would escape soon. Hard to be the daughter of a serial killer and not get discovered. You made a deal. Stick with it."

"I've made many deals." She whispered.

"Boss," Jen interrupted worry etched in her voice. She was by the agent's side quickly. Grissom was panting heavily as he fought to remain standing. Scanning the others she noted their conditions. Their feelings towards her was evident in their faces but the relief of freedom rung louder, well they also had worry due to Ecklie's presence. "Dr. Grissom needs medical assistance."

"They all do."

"He's dying." Jen whispered. "His pulse is strong but it's weakening. I'm not sure how long he has."

"Then let's get this party started." She went back to Mary-Anne being sure to be in front of her. "So, easy or hard?"

"What deal?" Ecklie asked with a smirk.

"One with your son. Life in prison for everything he knows if M left the FBI and I let you go."

"And you agreed?" Sara spoke surprised.

"But I'm sure you already knew that. He was meant to get caught after all. Why Jenny?"

"Why Jenny what?" Greg spoke protectively. But like Sara he was ignored.

"Easiest to get to. Very trusting." Ecklie shrugged. "With her help the others will trust me. Forget their real parents and turn to their new ones."

"Us?" He laughed in reply.

"You don't know the plan." Shacking his head he sighed. "Matthew failed me yet again."

"Actually, he didn't." She surprised them all. "I admit he must have fudged your directions a bit but that's my fault. But you left plenty of clues."

"Really?" He smirked. "I don't remember leaving any."

"Yes, you do. Matthew was at all the scenes with Allan and some of yours. He purposely got caught at all the scenes relating to Allan after you gave him the clues to display. A fiber, a note, and a print left at each scene. Only in Vegas you left more behind."

"Nope. Don't remember." He stepped towards her. Marsha went to move in front of her but she pushed her back. "Interesting. Here I was thinking you'd fear me yet you don't flinch. Interesting."

"Clue one was in DC. Found on the note with the bomb Allan left for me." She smiled at the anger on his face. "Of course you knew nothing of the bombs. The clue was 'To a place a bond went deeper for two friends.'"

"Really?" Jen rolled her eyes as she forced Grissom onto the bed. One by one she helped each of the victims to the bed.

"It was meant to lead me to New York. Only I got the New York case first."

"What did it mean?"

"We don't have time for this!" Jen snapped.

"You're lucky, Jen, that I have not killed you yet." Ecklie looked towards her. "Or that I haven't yet told them who it was that brought me to Vegas in the first place. Opps … it slipped. I'd stay awake Grissom if you want to see her decision. Please continue Catherine."

"Help Jen, M." She ordered first. Without even looking towards Grissom or the others she explained. "When Lindsey was about seven months old Grissom, you, and me were sent to a conference in New York. So Eddie could work and Lindsey could be with me I brought her along. The day before our departure home Grissom and I spent the day taking Lindsey to all the sites. We asked you to go to dinner with us, our intentions having been saving our falling friendship with you, but you volunteered to watch Lindsey. So we had a romantic evening. One thing led to another and we kissed. You found us in a rather compromising position in my hotel room."

"So you did cheat on Eddie?"

"That was the only time but yes." She couldn't look at Grissom. Knowing he would be surprised she even remembered that event, something she called insignificant many, many years ago. "Clue two came like the first and read 'You gotta love the ocean with the cane.' Cane was spelt like it would be in sugar cane but I knew it was in reference to Horatio Caine. After all you knew I was sent to Miami to work with him."

"And you had a thing for him." Ecklie smirked at Grissom. "You should have seen them at the conference in Miami."

"Clue three was like the first. Might surprise you I didn't know the destination. 'In a place where pain and memories are made.' led to many places in my mind. Obviously you meant Vegas."

"Pleas continue."

"This is where it gets interesting." Her eyes were still locked on the man before her. "Instead of just one clue we received six. The first three were from the blood on the wall. The fourth and fifth the master bed and the sixth the bomb."

"Funny, I still don't remember any of them." The surprise on his face when she stepped forward made her smirk a little.

"'One team wants you to suffer, the other doesn't understand.'" She simply recited the clues. "'Two females in the group know more then what they tell but can they share it with you all.' 'One of us will help you, the other wants you dead.'" She pointed to the group on the bed. "Part one of clue one is indicating those I left behind with no explanation. All want me to suffer for what I did. The hearts I broke. Understandable. Part two, points to my team but you weren't referring to what I thought, and after all I assumed Allan left us the clues."

"Then what?" Marsha spoke confused now.

"It was referring to everything I do. Why I do it. When I started behaving the way I do. Everything."

"I take it you're not going to explain it now?"

"Clue two was to point me to Lindsey, Dr. Kerr and Marsha were those indicated. Not only did they know Dr. Kerr is Lindsey but the fact you escaped from prison five years ago." Her mind went back to Lindsey's letter. "Clue three confirmed you two were working together. I'm not sure which is which now seeing how Allan helped me."

"How many more clues till we shoot him?" Jen asked her voice filled with boredom. She continued to keep an eye on Grissom's well being.

"Clue four was Lindsey's butterfly. Who took it?"

"Me." Ecklie smirked as surprise showed on her face. "It gave me a change to watch you sleep."

"I'll be more careful about locking my house." She smiled but then it faded. "The clue was to tell me that it wasn't hard to get to me, weather it meant physically or emotionally I was unsure of till now. I believe it meant both, physically because you got into my home and emotionally because it belongs to one of my kids therefore it is saying you could attack one of them. Number five came with a note. 'One word can save them all.' The note was in a ring box containing a diamond ring. The very one you proposed to me with seven years ago."

"You recognized it." His face lit up but she ignored the comment.

"Clue six, once again, came from a note with the bomb. I'm sure this one came from Allan. 'Three innocent, three dead, one responsible.' At first I assumed the killer meant himself, killing three innocent but then I remembered clue three. So I looked at what it could be with my suspicions on the killer and I was unsure. Now I know. I was driving and drunk. Three innocent people – Lindsey, Alex, and an unborn Sarah – died due to it. See, he thought she was dead. This was before he found out Lindsey was Dr. Kerr, I should say is since she still currently is known as Elizabeth Kerr. But the true person responsible is … you."

"What?" Ecklie looked surprised.

"You manipulated him from the beginning. Figured Lindsey protect me by marring Allan then he could convince her to convince me to marry you. Only your plan backfired so you had to make a new one to go with the one involving them." She nodded towards the bed.

"I believe you are a clue short."

"Actually, I'm many clues short. The dummies missing wedding ring, Jenny's conversations with you, your letter, Matthew's interrogations, Lindsey's letter, and most important her email."

"Her email –"

"She lied." Jen interrupted. "Told the small things."

"More was said to me. How you were planning to have me kill one of them." She didn't notice the shocked looks on everyone's face. "How she as Mistress Ecklie. How you killed Isabella and why. I learned a lot."

"Like?" He stepped towards her. "Do you realize how much I love you?"

"I've loved only two me so far in my life. Seven years ago you tried to replace Eddie. Now Grissom who's next Ecklie? I've moved past Grissom."

"No you haven't." He had fear in his eyes.

"Age has not been nice to you. I've been dating Randy."

"Damn! I never … oh right." Marsha smirked a little. "Now I remember."

"Was it me or family you wanted?"

"You!" He rushed at her and she let him. Her body was stuck between his and the wall. "I love you so much. All I want is to give you the perfect family."

"By replacing those who fitted into that category." She didn't move when he backed away from her. "By telling Jenny that when I arrived she could have a family she could be herself with."

"She deserves to be happy!" He looked to Marsha. "To have a mom and dad who devote everything to her. That cherish both sides of her."

"Who was going to play whom?"

"You should know." She finally looked to the bed. Walking towards Ecklie she knew.

"Mary-Anne is obviously Sara." She looked at the group. "Randy of course is Brass. Jon has to be Greg. Drake, I'd say he's Warrick and Mark Nick. Leaving you to be Grissom and of course if Allan failed you'd just kick Greg out of the group and have Jon take the role of son-in-law."

"Yes." HE smiled at her. "And then we'd get the kids and make them so happy. I'd convince Sandra and Mia to be themselves or get others. The perfect family."

"One tiny problem." She turned to face him gun drawn.

"I see no flaw."

"I remember promising to kill you if you ever harmed Lindsey or Alex."

"And I promised not to die till I married you."

"Then one of us lied." She tightened her grip on the gun. "And it wasn't me."

"I haven't harmed Lindsey. Allan did." He pointed at the bed. "They did. Tormented her just because she was new to the lab."

"True but killing you would be more fun."

"Would it? Who let you run? Who didn't read your note?" Nearly everyone in the room was confused. "Who was it that stayed at the lab after you left?"

"Grissom." She replied. "But you caused it all."

"Only because I –" He didn't get to finish.

"I told Matthew I'd let you go free." She lowered the weapon.

"He didn't fail me after all." He smiled. "Till we meet again, my love."

"We won't be. My answer will always be no." She informed. "And that is the answer that will save them all. I recommend sneaking out before someone else comes and finds you."

"Well then," he smirks. "Till we meet again."

"By the way," she said her gun rising. "I never said how I was going to let you go free." The sound of a gun followed by a body falling to the floor shocked everyone. It took everyone a while to take in what happened. Ecklie had been shot in the skull and fell backwards dead. They easily spotted the fact his hand was stuck behind his back, on what they assumed was a weapon. "Get them out." She whispered. The two agents obeyed leaving her to look at the growing poll of blood. She headed to the door. Stopping on her way out she smiled. "I always keep a promise. You obviously don't."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	44. Chapter 42

A/N: Well, heres another update for you.

Chapter 42

Outside House

3:00 AM

Catherine stood alone by the pool. She had handed over the gun she used to kill Ecklie. Randy informed her Lindsey was on her way to the hospital and the others were about to go. She had passed them on her way up from the basement and they all looked like they could use a long vacation but none of them said anything to her. No thank you or hi or anything. They barely even looked at her. Except Greg which surprised her because he had such an empty face. So now she was alone or was trying to be. "Hi." She whispered looking at her reflection.

"Hi." Marsha replied joining in the reflection. "No one wants to search his body. Evidence."

"Internal Affairs." She corrected. "Mary-Anne?"

"Nope. I'm keeping the name Marsha." Smiling she looked at Catherine. "My real mom gave it to me."

"Let's get to work." Going towards the house she snapped on rubber gloves. Sophia joined her, her body language giving off anger.

"Grissom was unconscious when he left. If he dies because you had to chat with Ecklie I swear –"

"If you are going to let emotions rule how you behave at my crime scene I suggest leaving before the press arrives. And I'll be sure I log your threat in my statement." The last part was a joke but Sophia just glared.

"Don't want to shoot me in front of them?"

"No, I don't think your career would do so well with your face on the front page of every newspaper because you got dragged out of a crime scene for … well I'd find a charge. Maybe threatening me would work."

"Why don't you just leave," Sophia hissed. "After all it's what you are best at."

"Catherine?" Mike interrupted, having arrived with them but stayed back behind the protective wall, eyeing the two women. "Interrupting?"

"No. I was going to continue looking for evidence."

"Good." Sophia walked off as the two headed inside the house. He pulled the gloves on that Catherine handed him. Spotting Marsha he motioned for her to leave them alone. She obeyed easily. "Ecklie?"

"Gone." She whispered. He followed her to the basement and gasped at Ecklie's body.

"Face to face." He remarked. "I thought you aimed lower."

"I missed." She knelt beside the body. Carefully she began to pat him down not caring Mike left. Someone had already taken all the photos and her kit was put in this room for her. Turning him, the coroner, Dr. Robbins who had gladly hugged her upon seeing her and after she had changed her clothes for evidence, already informed her that the body was cleared to be moved, she lifted her camera and snapped a few photos of the hand smashed against the gun. Pulling the gun away from his hand carefully she bagged it and rolled him back down. "Who were you going to take with you?"

No one responded but she knew the answer. The only two that would serve his purpose. He'd take her because if he couldn't have her in life he could in the afterlife, or so she believes he thought that. Then Grissom, which it appears, could become possible, so not even he could have her if he failed to kill her. It was sad, how all of this was to get her when he already knew that would never happen.

"If he dies I swear I will find a way to bring you back to life so I can kill you all over again." Her voice was filled with anger and pain. "And if that doesn't work you better pray I don't find you in hell."

"C," Drake spoke almost seven hours later. She had spent the time processing the scene and Ecklie, well mainly patting him down for weapons and that's all. She only left the room once and that was to load up one of the vehicles leaving the premises with evidence. Other then that it was alone with her stalker. The rest of the team joined her a couple seconds after Drake spoke. "The press has arrived. Mike made it clear no one talks to them buy you, him, and the Sheriff."

"Top of the list?" Mark smirked. "Could be director someday."

"Where's Allan?" She asked.

"Hospital." Randy smirked. "For check up on his mental stability. Attempted suicide doesn't fit well for us."

"He'll get off on insanity." Jon shack his head. "Don't know what's better him, having him be sane or having him be insane."

"Getting psychological on us now?" Marsha grinned teasing him.

"He has a point." Catherine looked down at Ecklie's body. Her most popular recurring nightmare flashed through her mind. "Had he been sane none of us would understand how he did it. But being insane means there is still people out there with problems that can result in something like this. Me," She looked up at the group. "I was wrong."

"About?" Randy asked.

"I assumed Ecklie was worse but I was wrong." After a pause she continued. "Ecklie was obsessed. Had he gone to trial a plea of insanity would not hold up. He was sane. Allan though is not. A plea of insanity would hold up. Yet, he was also sane. Most likely had he not had moments of sanity he would have controlled Ecklie. Not the other way around. Allan had the capability of over powering anyone he wanted but … Dr. Kerr." She and Randy looked at each other.

"Unlike the others, she fought a lot more."

"Right, Jon. So he forced control worse. But then he be sane. Going from ready to kill to sweet caring boyfriend. Something Ecklie used to his advantage. He was smart. Used others to his advantage when ever he could. Not only in crime but even when he worked in the lab."

"I don't even want to think about it." Drake spoke. Looking at his watched he smiled. "Who's up for breakfast?"

"I believe you all owe me a dinner." Marsha spoke. The younger members of the group walked out arguing over who owes whom what and where to eat. Randy looked to Catherine.

"Come on, it's almost ten and you need to eat." When she didn't budge he sighed. "You okay?"

"I'm … yeah, I guess." It occurred to her that nine years ago Grissom would have seen through that. Randy was never able to. No one but Grissom was able to just listen to her or look at her or well anything and tell she wasn't okay. The madness behind Ecklie's plan made sense to her and that was scary. Looking at the body she realized for the first time his eyes were wide open. They were looking at her, at least that was how it felt, but not in fear or anger but calm. "Join the others. I … uh … still have a statement to give."

"You did good Catherine." He left her there.

"Damn," Mitch, she reminded herself that he was from Days, spoke as he entered while Randy left. "Bastards dead."

"May he rest in hell." Patrick joined her. "Agent Willows."

"I started on the body and a little of the room." She addressed looking at the two. "Reprocess everything and make sure you find everything. Suspect's gun is in a bag on his body."

"Yeah." Patrick spoke exaggerating the word as she left. Looking to Mitch he raised an eyebrow. "Bossy, huh?"

"FBI."

She had already called Mia with the news. All she wanted now was to forget everything that has happened. Closing her eyes she listened to the noise of the busy agents and locals working. Ecklie's body falling to the ground replayed in her mind mixing in with the sound of the others. With a soft smile she addressed the approaching man. "It's not nice to sneak up on people, Culpepper," She opened her eyes to look at the IA agent, a result of something she helped in.

"It's not nice to kill someone."

"Another not so friendly visit." She raised an eyebrow. "Not still bitter about getting kicked to IA are you?"

"I'm here to do my job. I want a statement from you ASAP." He handed her a sheet of paper. "Strict orders to stay away from all victims till you are cleared."

"You're kidding right?" He didn't answer. Slowly she looked at the orders in her hand. They restricted her from contact with all the victims and their families, she wondered if IA knew she was part of that group. Jen approached her slowly.

"Need a lift?"

"Yeah. But first I must handle the press."

"Maybe someone else should handle that."

"No. I know what needs to be said. What will be said. I'm not going to let Culpepper turn this into his own personal revenge."

"I'll meet you out there." The two headed off in opposite directions.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And so the voting begins. I already know that this is going to have a third story to this series, as well as the fourth. I want you to vote on a few things.

1. Do you want me to make the next story the next in chronological order or the one I have planned that takes place before Running Never Helps?  
2. Which characters would you like to see in the next story, chronologically, and which ones do you not really care about? By this I mean do you want Marsha and Drake and all them back and stuff like that. Pick and choose.  
3. I'm curious about what you all want, Allan is the only bad guy left sorta ... so tell me what verdict you are interrested in hearing. Their is guilty, not guilty, and insane. Pick away.  
4. Do you want Peter Mason to make a return in the next story or no?  
5. How should I handle Isabella's two kids? If you care that is.  
6. Last but not least ... how do you want Catherine to be handled? Basically, she leaves and returns again or she stays or she leaves to never return or what. I'll tell you this I already have a version for all three written roughly.

Tell me what you would like to see and I see what the popular opinion is and what fits with the ideas I already have.


	45. Chapter 43

A/N: Well, heres another update for you. Though first I want to say this. Recently, I have been talking, well debating/talking, with another CSI fan and learning more about GSR and other things, no my fellow GCR fans I'm not turning to a GSR fans, but I have learned. Well the episode "Play With Fire" came up and I looked up the script. More particularly, I was searching for the scene where Sara follows Grissom in the lab. I was reading every scene with Grissom in it, I do tend to get distracted when I have other things I'm trying to do, like I'm supposed to be responding to my corresponted right now but I'm typing this. Anyways, I discovered something I didn't realize before and I'm rather shocked. First, I want to say I didn't know that CSI had done this until now. The reason I'm mentioning this is because I thought it was rather funny. So, I'd like to apologize for accidently coping this title and say that I am sorry. So, to explain here you go:

JACQUI FRANCO: That's where skill comes in.  
GRISSOM: You still have to check each one by hand.  
JACQUI FRANCO: You're going to have to sign my time sheet.  
(JACQUI and GRISSOM look at each other.)  
(GREG rushes into the lab excited at what he's found.)  
GREG: Grissom! I'm about to rock your world. The semen inside your victim --  
I got a DNA match through CODIS. It's Jason Kent. Ring a bell? 1987, they  
called him "The Circle Killer."

This is from the scene where Grissom is watching Jacqui get a print for him. Not sure how far into the episode it is but I noticed that Greg refers to "The Circle Killer" and I thought it was rather funny how that was my killers name in this. So I guess my Circle Killer is the second Circle Killer. I believe though that the two killers killed and picked their victims differently so I guess its not like I completely copied the show. Still, if I'm supposed to change it please tell me because I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to react, as a writer, to this discovery. Thanks for reading this.

Chapter 43

DESERT PALMS

NOVEMBER 18, 2014

10:00 AM

Catherine had called them to give them the goods news. What she left out was all would be in surgery. Now, Mia stood watching the rest of the families sit, pray, pace, or playing, which was only the kids and Sandra who was sitting with them. William was sleeping in Michelle's arms. Alex was holding Sara as he sat in a corner. The rest of the kids were playing Go Fish with Sandra. No one had been able to get near Alex without him yelling. So they let him be for now. Ellie hadn't give up on him. She sat on the floor slowly scooting over occasionally. Finally, he spoke.

"Mommy always told me protect those I love." His voice was soft and hoarse from crying. "Does this mean I failed?"

"No." Ellie spoke scooting all the way over. "You've protected Sarah from danger. When your sister's better she'll help protect you. And when you are older you'll protect each other."

"What about daddy?"

Tears went down his face. Ellie looked to the others unsure of what to say. Ms. Grissom motioned for her to bring Alex. Slowly, and with a little force, she got Alex standing in front of the older women.

"Alex," She spoke softly as she lifted the boy into her lap. Ellie took Sarah from him and took the seat next to them. "It was my job to keep Gil, your daddy, safe."

"But I love him." He replied. Her hands signed her response to his question. Smiling at his confused look she repeated the signs but also spoke the words.

"We all do but he is older. He is safe now in the hands of the doctors. But Sarah needs you to continue to keep her safe till Lindsey can. And I'll keep you safe."

"But who will keep you safe?" He attempted to sign and she smiled. Tickling him a little gave her the laugh she wanted.

"That will."

"Tell us a story." Jenny spoke softly. As she spoke of a tale of a shy young prince everyone smiled listening. Just as she got to the part where the prince meet his princess the news came on.

"We are standing outside of the house where the members of the Las Vegas Police Department were being held captive. Five hours ago the FBI, who told us they were off the case, and the LVPD swarmed this residence where not only Conrad Ecklie and Allen Greenwood were holding our victims but another crime had been committed as well."

"Here comes Agent Willows!" Another reporter shouted. The camera man focused on the women coming their way. She stopped, hesitantly, taking a deep breath then coming straight into the crowd of reporters.

"Before you ask any questions lets answer all … no comment. The FBI will have a press conference to cover your questions. If you don't mind, I have a job to do."

"What about the missing LVPD night shift members?"

"They are currently being taken care of and I don't know their conditions. Anyone who attempts to question the victim's family will be charged with harassment. Have a good day." She climbed into the approaching vehicle effectively ending the statement.

"Guess we better stay away from those families. Back to you Alice."

"Thank you Caitlyn." Alice spoke. "Before we go to commercials we at CBS would like to wish the families of the victim's good luck. Our prayers are with you."

"Excuse me." A doctor stated. They all turned to look. The man had five other doctors around him, one of which was a female. "I'm Dr. John Everret. These are Doctors Andrew Livingston, Marshall Tonneson, Anthony Lawson, Matthew Springfield, and Andrea Cooperman."

"Where is the Stokes family?" Andrea Cooperman spoke. Mia pointed to the children and the women instantly recovered from her moment of absentmindedness. "Ah, yes, both parents were taken. Is any other family present? Perhaps one of the parents, the grandparents to the children?" She got a shack of the head and sighed. "Very well. Is a," She looked at her file. "Ms. Willows present?"

"No," Mia spoke shock showing briefly on her face. "I'm Mia Brown and this is Sandra Sanders."

"Also on the list," she spoke double checking her list of next of kin. "Well, Mrs. Stokes's sudden lack of activity has affected both her and the baby. It is normal for anyone, after something like this or just suddenly stopping doing any activities, to suffer from minor health conditions. Nothing major and can simply be handled by letting her walk around. That will have to wait for her to recover more from the gunshot wound. We had no complications during her surgery and expect a full recovery within the next few weeks."

"Mr. Stokes," Dr. Andrew Livingston spoke. "As well suffered from a gunshot wound. We estimate a full recovery as well within the next few weeks. Though, we aren't sure about his mental recovery."

"Mental recovery?" Sandra asked worried.

"Yes. On his way here he was screaming about walls moving in and then before surgery he panicked. He crashed once during the operation for no medical reason we can think of but a psychological effect on his physical condition."

"Mrs. Brown." Dr. Matthew Springfield stepped forward. "Your husband had no complications what so ever. His surgery was quick and easy. He is close to a malnutrition stage so he will have a strict diet he will have to follow to pull him back. He," he looked at the other doctors for a quick confirmation; this told them they had discussed what to say before hand. "He too was screaming on his way here. For that we aren't sure about how well he will recover mentally."

"What … what was he saying?" Mia asked afraid to know.

"Mainly to leave her alone." The doctor looked confused. "Things like 'Don't touch her' and 'Stop hurting her' but we aren't sure why. When the paramedics told him that he needed to calm down, that his wife and kids want him to get better he did and he kept smiling and saying your name. Before he was put under he said …" He gulped. "He asked me to tell you something and I promised to do it."

"What?"

"He said, 'That no matter what, no matter how hard he had to fight, he would do so for you. He would live for you. You and the kids.' He kept his word so far and I don't expect anything different."

"Thank you." She whispered as Sandra took her hand. Both looked at each other and had the same question. 'Who was Warrick screaming for and why?'

"Mrs. Sanders," Dr. Marshall Tonneson looked to the other women. "Your husband has the flu. Add that to his wound and we become concerned. It seems the body is focused more on the wound and is not trying to protect itself from the disease. We currently have him on antibiotics to target the flu and hopefully it will work. We expect it to and expect him to recover in the next few weeks as well."

"Thank you." Sandra spoke.

"Unlike his two friends he wasn't screaming in the ambulance but he was whispering some things. From what the paramedics caught it was mainly about seeing you and his children again. Before he went down he said something about someone named Jenny but all we got was the name. I'm sorry I can't give you more."

"That's okay."

"Who is here for Detective Jim Brass?" Dr. Anthony Lawson asked. Ellie gulped and stood up looking at him. Sandra pulled her over taking her hand in hers. The doctor checked his next of kin list and smiled. "Ellie Brass?" The girl nodded. "Your father will be fine. He does have a gunshot wound to his shoulder but he has been reacting well so far. We don't foresee any problems and expect a full recovery in the next few weeks."

"What about my son?" Mrs. Grissom spoke slurring the words as the doctors started looking at each other in a nervous sort of way.

"Dr. Grissom is critical," Dr. John Everret spoke. This caused everyone to suddenly lose all hope they had or gained in the last few minutes. "He has two gun shot wounds and lost a lot of blood. When he arrived here he seemed to have a relatively low pulse but not one that was very threatening. We lost him," he paused glancing to the other doctors. All looked to the kids who seemed only to be waiting not really understanding anything but the part about full recoveries. Finally, he sighed and continued. "We lost him a total of five times in OR and were unable to remove the bullets since our focus was mainly on keeping him alive. We are currently looking for a time to schedule him for surgery to remove the bullets. We want to make sure we don't put him in risk by operating to early. Currently he is in a medically induced sleep and will be waking up soon unless his condition worsens. He has a fifty-fifty chance."

"Dr. Kerr?" Mia chocked out as Mrs. Grissom was comforted by her children. The women couldn't stop asking to see her son. All the doctors looked at each other.

"We … uh … we don't know what her current condition is. None of us have gone in to assist yet. We wanted to inform you of your loved ones conditions first. Her doctor, Dr. Jane Everret, is a very talented doctor and we expect her to –"

"We lost her."

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And so the voting is still going. Please don't shoot me.

1. Do you want me to make the next story the next in chronological order or the one I have planned that takes place before Running Never Helps?  
2. Which characters would you like to see in the next story, chronologically, and which ones do you not really care about? By this I mean do you want Marsha and Drake and all them back and stuff like that. Pick and choose.  
3. I'm curious about what you all want, Allan is the only bad guy left sorta ... so tell me what verdict you are interrested in hearing. Their is guilty, not guilty, and insane. Pick away.  
4. Do you want Peter Mason to make a return in the next story or no?  
5. How should I handle Isabella's two kids? If you care that is.  
6. Last but not least ... how do you want Catherine to be handled? Basically, she leaves and returns again or she stays or she leaves to never return or what. I'll tell you this I already have a version for all three written roughly.

Tell me what you would like to see and I see what the popular opinion is and what fits with the ideas I already have.


	46. Chapter 44

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had planned to get this and a few other chapters posted this weekend but things didn't turn out right. Please read the A/N at the end as well.

Chapter 44

DESERT PALMS

NOVEMBER 18, 2014

"We lost her." A female doctor approached. Her name tag read Lily Everett. "She was strong. Crashed twice but came back. The third time … she just … we tried so long to restart her heart but she wouldn't. I'm so s-"

"Dr. Everett!" A nurse called from OR. "She's back!"

"Come on." The doctors rushed into the OR prepared to help. Alex sat on the floor close to tears. An hour later Lily appeared looking like she'd been through hell … twice.

"Dr. Kerr is alive. She's in a coma but alive. We … we don't think she'll make it. Her body has too much trauma. I'd give her a 30 chance of survival. We'll do everything we can."

"You told us what the others had. Tell us her injuries." Alex whispered softly. "Tell me my sister's injuries."

"I …" She looked towards Mia clearly concerned. It wasn't normal for children to be told the injuries or extent of the injuries of a family member. But the only family this girl had was the boy. And procedure was that the family had to be told. Mia and Sandra both nodded their heads and she sighed. If they believed it was okay then she'd give the least she could. "Your sister isn't in the best of shape. She has a fractured rib cage, a broken ankle, her … um … her throat … inside is bruise,"

"Her inside is bruised?" Alex looked around confused. Mrs. Grissom bent to his height and signed a few things. "So it's like a real bruise only you can't see it?"

"Yes … it's … it's kinda like a broken bone," Dr. Everett said. "You can't see it but it's still there. This bruise makes it hard for her to talk. She … she has some other injuries as well that give us cause for concern. It's … it's a miracle she's still alive."

"Then she'll live." Alex smiled. "She promised me nothing would take her from me."

"I hope your right." She replied. The doctor's gave them the room numbers and left telling them visiting hours would be over in a couple minutes. The group stood and headed towards the rooms. The Grissom's and Elle went down one hall. Mia, Sandra, and their kids went down another leaving Alex and Sarah going down another.

Mia held Warrick's hand and Sandra was doing the same with Greg. Michelle held William while she looked at her dad horror in her eyes. To her, her father was just about the strongest man she ever knew. To see him like this was hard for her. Because it meant her father wasn't always going to be strong. He wasn't now. She looked to her mom incredibly nervous.

Jennifer had the twins on either side of her. She silently backed out of the room feeling as though this was all her fault. The twins rushed to their mother and gripped her legs. Sandra looked up as did Mia and both noticed the absence of Jennifer. They sighed unsure of how to confront this one. She wouldn't believe them if they told her it wasn't her fault and probably wouldn't even if Greg told her.

"Mommy's tummy has a cord on it," Lindsey whined in her little voice. "Is her tummy dying?"

"No, stupid." Dylan spoke from his dad's side. He stuck his tongue out at his sister who had tears streaming down her face.

"Be nice." Sara's voice croaked and she cleared her throat. "My tummy will be fine honey."

"Hey, Sar," Mia and Sandra appeared in her line of vision. "How you doing?"

"Better then others," She replied glancing to the others. "Well … that's a little obvious."

"We were given warning," Sandra grinned. "Good to know your normal. We need to head home … get some rest and all. Tell the boys we love them if they wake up and were not here."

"Yeah. We will be back when visiting hours are back up." Mia grinned. "Make sure you get some rest."

"Yeah," Sara smiled as the group turned to leave. She felt tears coming as the realization that she was free hit.

"Listen to the doctors," Sandra ordered as they left.

Grissom's family watched as he slept. Ms. Grissom sat in the chair next to her son with a slight frown. The siblings stood watching their older brother breath. He was pale and thin. The doctors told them that his wounds could have killed him but for some reason he wouldn't give up. They wanted to know what.

"Please don't hurt her." He mumbled softly. Ms. Grissom grabbed his hand. "Leave Cath alone."

"Gil," Marie spoke.

"Lindsey," His voice was so soft. They could hear the dread in it. Suddenly his eyes opened. "Where is she?"

"Who?" His mother asked. Turning to look at her he looked surprised.

"Mom? But … how did you know?"

"Catherine." She spoke.

"Seems that bitch has some nice in her." Julia hissed getting nods from her siblings.

"Don't." Gil whispered. "Call her that."

"She is. God, she broke your heart, bro." Ronald spoke. "She should be in here not you."

"No." He glared at his brother. "If that's how you feel leave. I don't want to see any of you unless you accept her."

"Gil, honey," Marie had her hand on her stomach. "What she did was wrong. We have a right to hate her."

"Then do it somewhere else. I won't let you talk trash about her in front of me. Leave. I don't want you around me. I don't want you around if you can't see Catherine the way I do. Now, leave or I'll press my call button."

"Elle?" Brass spoke as his daughter entered the room.

"Daddy." She smiled. "How you feelin'?"

"I'll be fine." He sighed. "So, how are you doing? You still doing drugs and stuff?"

"You always have to bring that up," She snapped and he knew he should have phrased the question differently. "Every time I think we can discuss something else but no you have to degrade me. Why can't you just except who I was?"

"Elle," he sighed as she left the room without a second glance. Though, he had caught the 'was' in that sentence and smiled proudly.

"You can go in." A nurse whose nametag read 'Dolly' spoke. He shuck his head holding Sarah carefully. "I'll go in with you."

"She's hungry." He whispered. "I have to wait for mommy."

"She's –"

"Not here." He walked off back to the waiting room. Everyone looked at him as he entered. He looked around and spotted Jenny easily. She walked over and smiled at him.

"She'll be fine." She spoke as Mrs. Grissom took Sarah from Alex's arms. She grinned and took his hand in hers. "You didn't see her did you," she laughed slightly as he blushed and looked to the ground. "I walked out of the room."

He looked up shocked as they followed the adults. The team of FBI agents stood outside watching. Catherine smiled softly as her son walked past.

A/N: I edited this chapter from what I originally wrote. I, personally, think it is a little better but it has changed the way things go in the story I have written out. Meaning ... there might be more to this particular story or it might go in the next one. I do have ideas but I want to go through what I have written and look at the reviews I get, so please review, and see what I come up with. I do know that what I originally planned for the next story has changed as well. For those of you wanting GC stuff, instead of all this angst, it's on its way. More will be in the next story then in this. Don't worry, I'm not going to keep them apart for ever. I like them together to much to do that. Please give me your reviews and hopefully by next weekend I should be done with this. Though, I don't plan to start the next story in this series until I finish the other unfinished stories I have posted. So, if your reading those and have ideas for those give me what you want and I'll see what I can do. Also, if you have one of my other stories that you are a really big fan of ... please tell me which one so I can figure out which to start on next. This story is almost at an end so I want something I can work on. Please review.


	47. Chapter 45

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 45  
Crime Lab, Interrogation Room  
November 23, 2014

"This is wrong," Jennifer Robbins spoke as the agents watched Culpepper leading a cuffed Catherine.

"No," Mike replied softly as he watched, prepared to interfere, Culpepper place Catherine down in the suspects chair. They moved into the observation room. "What's wrong is the scheduled flight back to D.C."

"That doesn't help her case." The sheriff spoke as he and the DA entered. They were followed by the lab director. Mark, Drake, Marsha, and Randy moved to make room in the now crowded room. "Considering she is being investigated by IA and Las Vegas."

"She shot and killed a serial killer." Marsha glared at him.

"She held off on getting my CSIs to safety," The Director snapped. "She worked the case despite her personal connection. She broke rules. And … she allowed you to work the case."

"I forced her to." She snapped. Mark took her arm and pulled her back.

"She clearly lacks discipline." He replied. She glared but Mike spoke before she could.

"The only reason I have allowed this investigation to continue is Catherine's belief in discipline and justice. Her teams," He doesn't remove his eyes from his sister-in-law. "Are made up of the best agents that the FBI has. She asks for the best, trains the best, and is over all … the future of the FBI. It's good to know that you have great employees under you."

"She's a murderer." The agents watched the two directors. "I take pride in the knowledge my lab has housed the best in the country … I despise the fact she worked here. She's the worst we had."

"Your predecessor," Mike spoke softly. "Was Conrad Ecklie correct?"

"Yes, a rather talented CSI and over all," The Director stood taller as he prepared to reveal how naïve he was, though he didn't realize he was doing that. "The best this lab had seen. I'm proud to follow in his footsteps."

"He's also known as the Tattoo Killer, prisoner 0757219 –"

"One," Added Jenny before he continued. "Not normally said though since he's the only suspect involved in that case."

"He's also responsible for the condition your CSIs are currently in." The lab director looked ten times smaller as he lost the little contest.

Catherine had been temporarily "secured" from the moment she ran into Culpepper at Michele Ecklie's house. She had had her gun, well all her weapons, personal or professional, removed from her possession. Mike was forced to momentarily suspend her the moment her rights were read, which occurred after she left the hospital and had been a precaution more then relating to her being arrested or something. And IA, in order to protect and secure her, placed her in a holding cell after realizing she booked a flight back to DC, all of which occurred four days ago.

At the presses insistence she made a press report on the raid on Michele Ecklie's house. The world, though, was still oblivious to her "secured" status. She was allowed no visitors and had to put up with the taunts of Vegas criminals. The result of her shooting Syd Google was nothing in comparison to this. To IA and Vegas law enforcement, well the heads of Vegas law enforcement, she was as low as the scum on the bottom of their shoes. Right now, she was a criminal and was being treated like one. The only difference was … she got slightly better food, a chance to shower alone, got to read the paper, and was given books and activity books, like soduku, crosswords, ect., to entertain herself. That was mainly because of her position and knowing the majority of the guards from when she was employed by the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

Now though, as she sat in the suspects chair for the first time since this whole thing started, she truly felt like one. Before, it was more like keeping her from talking to the witnesses or manipulating evidence. More like a precaution then her actually under arrest or something. She wasn't really, so to speak, arrested for anything. But as she sat with cuffs on, probably Culpepper's idea, she knew they were investigating her. She was the criminal now. Her eyes didn't leave Culpepper's as the DA and Detective O'Riley entered.

"Ms. Willows," Culpeper spoke ready to fire questions.

"Despite my suspension I am still a special agent," She interrupted. In the observational room, Mike sighed knowing her pride and attitude would destroy her, it not today … someday it would. "I'm still a high ranking member of the FBI."

"According to your statement," He continued as if she never spoke. "You and your team searched the house. The team split in two for downstairs and upstairs. You went upstairs and searched all the rooms. Which rooms exactly did you search?"

"Master bedroom and I believe one or two others."

"You believe or you know?" The DA spoke and she looked at him with a smile.

"Eric Turner," She continued to smile despite his shocked look. "I didn't walk around and count the amount of rooms I searched. I merely did what I was supposed to. No one in law enforcement ever counts the rooms they search. They do as they are trained and clear each room. That is what I did."

"Which you failed at," O'Riley spoke the obvious with a slight look of apology on his face.

"I cleared the room," She replied anger entering her voice.

"Ms. Willows –"

"Agent Culpepper," She interrupted. "You will still call me Agent Willows until Mike removes me from the FBI. I am merely suspended not fired."

"Not a lot of agents call Roberts by his first name."

"His first name is Michael." She replied looking at the DA now. "And now all agents have the privilege of doing so." She looked at the three with a slight smile. She was analyzing their behavior. Their body language. Her doctorate in psychology, which she had gone back to school for after leaving Vegas, and the classes that she took for fun taught her a lot about human nature and reading humans. Plus … she was a people person. "Considering my position …s."

"Positions?" O'Riley asked curiously. He knew she was of high rank but he didn't know how high ranking she was.

"I work in the Special Classification Department. Deal with the serial killers, high profile cases like the death of a political figure, and classified cases. I'm night shift supervisor as well as the DC district Senior Supervisor of the department."

"She's forgetting to mention the DC districts senior supervisors are the top supervisors in all the departments across the United States." Culpepper stated. He looked calm and relaxed and she knew he had something against her. What it was she didn't know. "Most Senior Supervisors don't go in the field, especially the DSS."

"Not many agents are in my department and I go when I'm needed."

"Every case." Culpepper added. "How'd you get so far up so quick?" Turner asked before Culpepper could say any more. He clearly wanted her to be guilty and she wondered why that was. Trying to recall everything she read in his file was hard to do.

"Read my file."

"We have." O'Riley pushed it to her. She felt sorry for him. He clearly was nervous, though most would assume he was calm. He wanted to see his friends but also conflicted over the shooting. At least that's what she was assuming and if O'Riley was still the man she knew then she was right.

"Special circumstances." Turner raised an eyebrow. "Did stripping come in handy?"

"Holy shit," Mike spoke from behind the mirror. "That's just sick. I would never do that. She's like my baby sister for Christ's sake. I'm her brother-in-law not some god damn pimp. I would never allow for such a thing to happen, I know it does and I work to prevent that in the FBI."

"Due to my position when I left the lab the FBI granted me an equivalent position. Through hard work and dedication I showed myself worthy of promotion. Going back to school to earn a doctorate in psychology help as well. My past career as a stripper has never once helped me advance neither in the lab nor in the FBI."

"Congratulations," O'Riley commented about the doctorate. "We have evidence against you."

"Like?"

"Matthew Ecklie's testimony on your deal with him. The bullet. Video footage." Culpepper shrugged. "And soon we will have all the victims' statements. They are being taken as we speak."

"Jennifer? Marsha?"

"Protecting you." Turner replied. "You do well to help yourself."

"Protecting or telling the truth?" She looked to Culpepper. "There's something else. What is it?"

"You tell us."

"Would I have asked if I knew?" Culpepper slid a file to her. "What is it?"

"Phone records for the past five years. We've narrowed it to frequent callers."

"Mike, Randy, Jon, Marsha, Drake, Mark, press, my sister Joanne, and …" She trailed off as the last number hit her. The numbers had been arranged by the number of calls. Of course it was also arranged by personal and professional, the professional coming first (though that was just the professional people not what the call was). She was shocked to see the number written out before her. She should have known. Should have checked. Then … "He's no one. I don't even know who the person is. Called him my mystery caller."

"The number of minutes on the call increased each time." Culpepper smirked. "Who were you planning this with?"

She looked at all three knowing the name that went with the number was still trying to be discovered. O'Riley and Turner should know the number. But then again with speed dial who really remembered numbers now a days. Skimming the dates she was surprised to find that he had called once a week, sometimes twice, over the past five years. When she got to the last date she had to control herself. The day she got the assignment here he had called her. He had called her. Been right there … right within arms reach, at least verbally, and she had let him slip.

"The number is unlisted." She whispered. "You probably weren't given a name yet due to no warrant."

"We're working on it." Culpepper said. "You can give the name and make it easier for you."

"No." She shut the folder knowing O'Riley was now studying her intensely. "I don't know who he is. I was about to inform Mike that I had a caller that had increased the amount of times he called recently. We were beginning to think that I had attracted attention. Agents tend to get calls from random people that never really reach them. When this continued far to much for it to be random I was going to let it ride out. Nothing threatening had begun but as the time increased I was beginning to wonder when to expect the threats. I was going to inform Mike so that if anything were to develop he would at least know before hand."

"Would you like to amend your statement?" Turner asked and she smirked.

"I'd like to see this video."

The tape was on pause. They had watched it ten times already and had finally given in to giving her the remote. At this point she had been pinned against the wall and the present Catherine had a triumphant look on her face. Her eyes, in the video, were not on Ecklie but on Marsha who was pointing to her own gun in signal.

"Shall I show more?" She pressed play. Randy, still in observation with the others, recognized the trick quickly. Again, this time before she pulled the trigger, she pressed pause. Ecklie was in the middle of reaching for his gun.

"Yet you didn't warn him." Culpepper said.

"Had I not taken the shot you wouldn't have me, Marsha, Jen, or the victims to question. He would have killed us all."

"I should have known." Randy spoke. "We always pulled this stunt on suspects. But the rule was the signaler opened fire if needed so the speaker could concentrate on the conversation."

"Never had to shoot." Drake spoke finally recognizing it. "She normally got the suspect to surrender before we had to."

"And if she had to shoot it was always south not at the head." Mark replied.

"Always a miss." Mike grinned. "Always teased her about it."

"Regulation has been to shot without intent to kill. If I remember correctly it still is."

"Conrad Ecklie, Mr. Turner, has proven that bullets won't stop him." Catherine replied with a smile. "If you are going to charge me I want my lawyer and my boss."

"Due to evidence and the situation you were in," Culpepper spoke standing, grabbing his files, and going to the door. "I have no choice but to end the investigation. Your actions are to be considered as justifiable. Your boss will go from there. As for you conscience … that's for you to deal with."

"So …" She spoke once in the hall, the cuffs off, and the others continued to smile at her stupidly. "Three week unpaid suspension?"

"Four days." He replied. "Mystery caller."

"Doesn't really matter anymore." She replied with a slight smile.

A/N: Stay tunned for more.


	48. Chapter 46

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 46  
Jen's Apartment  
November 23, 2014

"Hey," Robbins called to the other agents. "Who wants a beer?!" They had come to her apartment with promises of breakfast from Catherine. Well, since breakfast was twelve hours past already, it was more of early dinner. The apartment was rather big, Matthew Ecklie had paid her generously, and the kitchen was ... empty. Catherine had left to go get some ingredients in order to make dinner. The others were skimming through movies trying to find something good to watch. "I've got Die Hard on the bottom shelf!"

"Touch down!" Mark yelled. Everyone laughed; Jen noticed that two laughs were cut short. Marsha and Jon were taking this case harder then anyone else. "I'd rather stay sober!"

"He might do the nasty with a fellow agent!" Drake called teasing his partner and friend.

"That was once!" Marsha snapped and they all laughed more. She carried in beer bottles and soda bottles for them all to choose from. She looked at the group gathered in her living room. Though, she had never considered this house home. She never had a home. She liked it though. Might keep it for vacations or something. Director Roberts, Mike she reminded herself since he had told all to cut the formalities, sat on the couch reading a book. Marsha sat with Mark on the floor, she knew they two were by each other for reasons besides 'no other spot' that they kept telling everyone, by the love couch. Jon sat in a chair all alone looking lost in thought. She wondered how much he loved this girl, Lindsey, the girl she fought hard to protect only because she felt it her duty. Did he love her enough to give up a great job in the bureau or would he stay where he was? Drake was at the television putting in Die Hard and then went and sat on the floor as well. She wondered how long the relationship between Marsha and Mark had gone on, they had been teased about it nearly twenty times in the last hour. She also wondered why no one sat on the couch with the director, she didn't even do it. Her reason was simple ... he's the director, the big boss, not her friend.

"Open the door!" Catherine's voice was heard outside. No one moved. They all just looked at the door then back at the television. "FBI open up!"

"Coming," Jen laughed with the others. She opened the door to find a badge being held among all the grocery bags. It looked like she was trying to flash it at them. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to a fridge, apparently it's suspected of being empty." She replied as Jen let her in. "Mike, you big lug, come help you sister-in-law!"

"That's director Mike." He spoke and she tossed the badge at him. "Home you aren't trying to retire. You're in line for Assistant Director."

"Twenty years from now," Catherine spoke placing the bags on the counter. He handed her badge and she attached it to her belt. Having her weapons and badge back since Mike told her she was only on a short suspension, which was, ironically, the amount of time it was going to take for her to return to DC, she hadn't once removed them.

"You'd be surprised." He replied helping her up pack the groceries. She started the cooking and he helped. The others were watching Die Hard and laughing and joking. She went to go check on them but he grabbed her arm. "Marsha is sitting with Mark, Josh called ... dumped her, and Jon is sitting by himself. Drake is teasing everyone and making the jokes. Jen is ... well she's the outcast at the moment but that will change. I've told her she's being moved over to your team since you do need one more person. Randy is on his way but he has to take care of a few things first. They're fine. I promise."

"Can't help it." She spoke and he nodded. Once she got everything started he followed her out onto the balcony. He followed her line of sight and sighed seeing Desert Palms was rather close to the apartment. Pulling her into his arms and he waited for her tears to finally fall.

"I don't know how any of them are doing. Apparently the families have strictly requested that no one in the FBI be informed of the conditions. Especially you," He winced as her tears fell at that. He broke her. The one thing she always refused to let anyone see and he broke her by simply breaking her already broken heart. "You did run away from them twice now, three if you count the one you're doing now. You never left an explanation. Nothing."

"I've sent presents. I would of for their kids but ... I just didn't know what they liked." She sunk into a chair as he released her. "I know ... I'm horrible. I'm a horrible mother. Alex hates me because I never let him come visit Gil, then Lindsey ... I got her killed ... well at least I thought she was dead ... now this. I ... they were my family, my kids, and I let some sick bastard get to them. Nearly kill them. I let ... I played games with Ecklie ... I had a conversation while they were all sitting right their bleeding and dying and injured."

"We always do that." He knelt before her. "Our goal is to get the suspect alive not dead and had you not done what you did, he would have ... I don't even want to think about what he'd do. You had no choice. He was focus on you. But he also knew what everyone else was doing."

"We normally try at least! I wouldn't let them take them out of that room," She looked at him. "I got them kidnapped, I got them shot, I could have gotten them killed. For all I know they could be dead! Lindsey could be finding out right now that that sick bastard ... that ... Allan gave her AIDs. She could be dying right now and I don't even know. Alex ... I don't know where he is. I've called Mia and Sandra and ... I called the Grissoms and all they have to tell me is to get away from their families. That I'm not wanted. And inside," she looked into the kitchen where Jon was taking care of the food. "I have two broken agents, one who is left out, and two who don't know what the hell is wrong with their brother and sister. None of them will come to me about it. They will all wait until I finally pull them into my office and talk to them. My advice ... it makes me a hypocrite."

"Randy!" Marsha screamed half drunk already. "How 'bout a cold one?!"

"I have a partner who doesn't tell me my own daughter is alive. No one did."

"At my orders." Mike took her hands. "You need a vacation. You need to ... I want you to talk to someone. I can't let you talk to me unless its brother to sister. Like we are doing now. Standard procedure is to talk to a psychiatrist after being involved in a shooting."

"I know. I've done that four times already," She looked at him. "You know if I tell this to a psychiatrist they have no choice but to tell you to put me on permanent suspension until I'm cleared mentally."

"You're clear to me. I'm ordering you to talk to your sister," He smiled at her laugh. "To my wife. Then I can be warned unofficially if you are unfit or something and I can warn you to be careful. But if you mess up on me your ass is out on the street."

"I want to go home," She looked at him and he shrugged.

"Where's that?" He stood and left her on the balcony all by her self. Thirty minutes later and everyone was running to get food. She listened to the sliding door open and looked to Jen who sat on the seat next to her.

"So ... how many times have you had to fire your weapons?" she looked at her. "I've only had to fire it at the firing range. Someone else always took the shoot before I could."

"Four times, not including this one," She spoke softly. "I draw it frequently, get used to that. But only four times, in all my years in law enforcement, I have had to fire it. Once here in Vegas and three times in the FBI. Four times now in the FBI."

"Warning shots?"

"Two of the three in the FBI were warning shots." She whispered. "One of those times was to get a suspect to freeze and the other ... the suspect had a five year old girl hanging from the roof tops. He was threatening to drop her. I shot at him right next to his leg so that he'd realize I was serious."

"The result of those?"

"First suspect froze when I shot at the spot right in front of him. Dropped to the floor and surrendered, screaming where he was keeping the young women we were trying to find. Also informed us where three other bodies were. Second suspect ... the girl screamed and he nearly dropped her. He ducked quickly and the girl banged against the wall. I rushed over, holstering my weapon, while Randy kept his trained on the guy. He begged and pleaded for us not to take his life. The girl reached up and grabbed my arms. I pulled her up ... she ran to safety."

"What else happened that day?" Jen asked after a long pause. "Look I can go look it up online but I want to know from you. Tell me about every time you shoot a weapon."

"First time was here in Vegas. Syd Google."

"I remember that case. I was just starting college. My parents were so scared because I was going to college here in Vegas. If I remember correctly the news ... the news said you shot him in some laundry room or something. Wasn't one of your team with him at the time?"

"Gil Grissom." She whispered. "Second time was as I said before, the man running away from me. Thomas Marlin. Was kidnapping prostitutes in New York. Actually, he was one of my first cases in this department. Next was Mikey Milton ... he was holding a bomb in the middle of the private school ... a private school that politicians send their children too. He was teasing me. I told my people to back away. Anyways, I ended up shooting him a little south of the boarder and he freaked. Dropped the bomb ... it was a pipe bomb and the pipes burst open ... red paint flew all over the place and I was covered in it. I rushed to his side and stopped the bleeding in his leg. When the paramedics came they thought that I was the one injured. It was rather funny actually."

"Ah ... south of the boarder," Jen started laughing. "Sorry but that is something you are famous for."

"Next was Randall Smith. The roof top boy. Then was Conrad Ecklie. All done. No more."

"Randall Smith." Jen spoke. "Come on. I want everything."

"Fine," She snapped. "Don't see why."

"Because if you actually talk about them instead of just telling the basics, which is what everyone does when sent to get shrinked. I'm an agent too, we all do it. But we all have that someone we talk to anyways about it. A friend. A husband. A special someone. You ... the only people you know are you FBI buddies and no one talks to a fellow fed about fed stuff unless they know they can't get busted for it. Everyone else you know that isn't a fed is either in Vegas or your family. No one talks to their family, unless they know the family would get it or it's their husband. I know this because my boss, well my former boss, told his sister about a case and she threw him out of the house. He later committed suicide because he had no one. So ... talk."

"You're fed." She spoke smirking while turning her head to look at her.

"Speak."

"Fine. Randall Smith was kidnapping little girls, keeping them for a week. Treating them like they were his sister and the dropping them off roofs. The girls were always dead when he dropped them. But they were, no joke, not always completely dead. He'd choke them until they fell unconscious and then drop them off the roof. Then ... then he'd go to school. He was a junior in high school. We did know that. He was working as the mail boy in building. We thought he was twenty like the other mail boys. College kids. That's was the rule. He must have gotten past it somehow. Anyways, this girl... she was awake and well aware of what was going on. It turns out that one day while playing hide and seek with his little sister she tripped and feel off a roof. Ended up in a coma. But since then he began fascinated with the way a small body lands from ten stories up in the air. Only, unlike his sister, the girls didn't have something to help prevent them from hitting the concrete. His sister feel onto a bunch of mattresses but her head hit them hard enough to knock her out and put her in a coma. The other girls ... they weren't so lucky. This case was shortly after ... it was shortly after the accident I had ... when ..."

"When Lindsey supposedly died. He was near her age. Not exactly it but still. He was just a kid. You ... you were a women who just lost your daughter. I take it the mother came to your office?"

"Begged me to help him." She sighed and stood. "Instead I testified at his sentencing hearing. Told the court about the seven families now without their little girls because they were taken from the wall prematurely. He got the death penalty. Currently putting up appeal after appeal after appeal."

Desert Palms  
November 26, 2014

The group had been moved into a large room on the top floor. The room was meant for special cases. The families didn't know how it was possible considering that the special cases normally meant people with lots of money. None of them had attempted to pay to get the people together. But it happened so no one complained. They asked how it was possible and all the doctors told them was that someone had asked for the family to be together. They didn't care though. The room was big enough for all seven of them to have beds and still have half the room left over. Nick was next to Sara who was next Lindsey who was by the door. Across from them was the four beds containing Warrick, Greg, Brass, and then Grissom bringing up the rear by the door. Over by the window a crib had been set up and the little ones were all taking a nap. Though, Alex refused to let anyone take Sarah from him and he sat beside Lindsey's bed telling stories to the sleeping girls.

Sara was sitting up the bed and laughing as Greg told another one of his jokes Warrick and Nick sat at a table by the window playing cards while Brass sat in his bed watching the television. Grissom was doing a crossword and looking over at Lindsey every now and then. Mia and Sandra were sitting with their husbands and laughing as well. Michelle and Dylan were playing their own card game trying to copy their fathers. Jenny was sitting in the hallway having refused every day to come in but yet convinced Alex to do what she couldn't. The room instantly silenced as Elle stepped into the room. Brass stopped watching the news and opened his mouth to apologize to his daughter.

"I'm sorry, daddy," She spoke first. "It's just that I was so proud of myself. I was going to tell you how I had become a teacher and that I hadn't been near drugs since you come to Hollywood on that case. I ... I ... Catherine helped me back then to get off drugs and then she helped me get straight and get a better job. I love teaching and I'm proud of my work and when you ... when you brought up my past I over reacted. I ... Catherine told me that you were just being a father and trying to understand and ... I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

"Always," He hugged her after she rushed to his side. They began to talk about her new career, which he learned she was actually living in DC and not in California anymore. No one wanted to mention the fact that Grissom was the only one who didn't have any family, besides Lindsey. Yes, they had Alex and Sarah but they didn't have anyone who was older then the age of eight. Mia looked to Sandra who nodded. They hadn't told anyone about the Grissoms coming to Vegas, nor that they were still here waiting for 'Gil to come to his senses'. Both looked to Elle who nodded with a smile.

"About damn time," The two left their husbands and with Elle went into the hall. Everyone was curious and everyone's jaw dropped as the three entered helping an old women. All eyes turned to Grissom who looked like he was seeing her for the first time in ... well a long time.

"Your damn siblings were getting on my nerves," The women spoke looking at her son in the bed. "All that talk about Catherine being evil and everything. No one realizing how much she makes you... you."

"You always loved her mother," Grissom signed and Alex tried to read what he said. Mrs. Grissom moved to her grandsons side and picked up little Sarah putting her on the bed beside her mother. He smiled and climbed into her arms. She carried him over to Grissom and placed him on the bed. They began to teach him sign language and the other three returned to their loved ones, Elle picking up baby Sarah and bring her to Brass who held her happily.

Jenny sat in the hallway and listened to all the people happy. Upset she ran down the hall and into the elevator. She backed up shocked to see her Grandma Willows standing right there in it. Catherine came into the hall and bent to her height. She sat down against the wall again mad that she couldn't run away. Catherine sat with her and for awhile the two were silent. The hall was empty, none of the other rooms up here being occupied except for by doctors seeking to get some rest or study some diagrams and images and case files. Jenny kept looking to the elevator then to the floor. Catherine smiled and handed her a medium sized box. Jenny took it and put it on the floor beside her.

"Can't I go with you?" Jenny whispered softly and Catherine picked her up and placed in her lap. "I know you're going back to your home. Can't I live with you? I'll be good I promise. Never talk to strangers. I won't even go online. I'll sit at home all day and do nothing."

"No baby," She sighed. Jenny hit her angrily and continued to do so. She just held her letting her get her anger out of her system. When she was done all the girl could do was cry. "Would you be happy doing that?"

"No but at least I wouldn't be putting anyone in danger." She jumped up and stood before her. Her eyes were wide like she just struck gold or something. "And you can protect yourself. You're FBI! You're Grandma Willows! You can do anything! No one can stand up to you. And mommy and daddy and everyone else will all be safe because I'll be safe with you. No one would get hurt. And I could grow up. I'd study hard and I'd become a professional FBI girl! I could be a real agent!"

"Would your mommy and daddy be happy without you here?"

"They'd be safe. And they have everyone else. They could stop arguing and they could love each other again. Everyone be happy. I only cause problems. I promise I will try not to cause any for you. Please, please let me come live with you. I don't want to be here anymore. I hate it here!"

"You want to run away?" She whispered and the girl nodded. "You see this box here. In here is something special for you and everyone else. Okay?" She got a nod of understand and smiled. "Hey," she took the two small hands in hers. "I wish I could bring you with me, I really do. But that's called kidnapping and that's illegal. But I promise you this ... I'm not out of your life forever. I have to go home and back to work and you ... you have to go in there to your family. Can you do that?"

"They'll hate me." She cried and Catherine smiled wiping the tears away.

"They'll love you. What's not to love? You're strong, smart, beautiful, and wonderful. You bring them all happiness. You, all of you children," She spoke as the Stokes, Brown, and Sanders children came into the hall. Only Alex and Sarah remained at the door. They all ran over and Catherine gave each of them a hug. "Mean the world to your parents. They love all of you very much. Nothing," She looked to Alex. "Nothing in the world would change that."

"Mommy," He whispered running to her. Michelle took Sarah from his arms so Catherine could hold him closer. Jenny smiled and Catherine brought her into the hug. "Can I come home with you?"

"I was thinking," she looked to him with a large smile. "That you could stay with your father for the rest of the school year. Then come see me. How's that?"

"Really!" He gave her a big hug happy. "But what about Christmas? Who will give you presents on Christmas?"

"Santa." She gave him a kiss. "Listen," She stood and knelt to be with all the kids. That was why she came. To see all her grandbabies and her own little one. They all called her Grandma Willows ... she loved them simply because they were them. To her surprise it was now harder to leave then ever before. She wasn't sure if that was because she now knew Grissom was secretly calling her or if it was because she was with her family again. "Though I have to go I want you all to know this, I love each of you very much. I promise to stay in touch. Really I do."

"We love you to Grandma Willows," they all whispered give her a hug. Alex gave her a hug promise to never leave her again. Then they went back into the room and it was just her and Jenny again. "Grandma Willows," Jenny whispered. "Do you love Grandpa Grissom?"

"With everything I have, baby, with everything I have." She pulled the little girl into her arms. "Now, take that box and get into that room."

"I'm scared."

"Hey, little agent," She bent to her height and the girl smiled wide. "You push that fear aside. Use it in life to help you fight hard times, okay. Pick the box up." The girl did with a large smile. "And carry it into the room. Give your mother and your father a huge hug and tell them how much you love them."

"What if I cry?"

"Then hug them tighter." She spoke and Jenny smiled. She watched as Catherine left back into the elevator. Once her Grandma Willows was gone she smile and knew that, even though her Grandma was leaving back to DC, she'd see her again. Some how she would. Turning she carried the box into the room. For over a week she's been coming and sitting in the hall. When she enter the room everyone was looking at her shocked and with tears in her eyes. She carried the box to a chair and set it down. She went and gave Grandpa Grissom a hug and told her she loved him, she did that to Grandma Grissom and then Warrick, Nick, Sara, Mia, and she even gave Lindsey a kiss on the cheek, after climbing onto a chair. Then she went to her parents and climbed onto the bed.

"Mommy," She gave her mother a hug. Sandra stood holding her tight. When she was done she put her on the bed next to Greg. "I love you mommy," she spoke. Sandra smiled doing what the others did. Telling her she loved her too. She sat down on the chair. Jenny hadn't cried yet. Had forced herself to stay strong. She looked at her father and nearly failed. Everyone watched, tears falling down their faces, as Jenny studied her father. The other kids sat watching trying to figure out why everyone looked so sad but was so happy. Finally, after studying everything, Jenny looked at the bed and spoke. "I'm so sorry, daddy. It's all my fault. I just wanted ..." She looked up tears streaming down her face and locked eyes with Greg. "Daddy I love you," Her lip quivered. "I'm sorry, daddy. It's all my fault. I love you. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you," Greg held his tears in as he pulled his crying daughter into a hug. "It's okay baby, I love you so much. You kept me fighting when I was gone. All of you did," he told everyone as he kissed his daughters head letting his tears fall into her hair. "It's not your fault. I love you, baby."

"It's my fault. It is," she cried harder and he held her tighter as she did the same to him. "It's all my fault. I love you. I really do. I really do, daddy. Daddy," she continued to cry until she was asleep. The two never released each other. When visiting hours was up the nurses smiled, it was common knowledge among the staff that the little girl never entered the room. They promised to make sure the staff knew they were allowed to stay longer. No one spoke the entire time. No cards were played. The kids didn't move. The room was still and silent except for the tears of the reunited families. Sara and Nick held their sleeping children. Mia and Warrick held theirs. Sandra held the twins in her lap. Brass brushed through Elle's hair after she fell asleep with her head on his lap. Grissom held his sleeping mothers hand and kept his eyes on Lindsey. Alex lay on the bed by Lindsey with Sarah held securely in his arms. No one spoke. No one moved. The room was perfect. Everyone was there. Nothing was missing.

Only, Grissom knew that something was missing. He could live without his siblings, they were only his step siblings and he never got along with them anyways. Yes, he loved them and he cared for them but they had never supported him once and that wasn't going to change. He had his mother and that was all he needed. But even that was a lie. They may all be together again but still, something was missing. The mother. The mother of the group. His love. His life. His sole purpose of continuing to breath. Catherine. She wasn't here. His eyes traveled to the box and he knew it was from her. He knew. He smelt her on it. Her scent filled the room. It reminded him of how much was missing from this picture and how much they kept ignoring that fact.

Soon he was the only one awake and he moved from the bed. Helping his mother into the bed so she wouldn't hurt her back due to the chair he gave her a peck on the cheek. Cautiously and carefully, he hadn't walked since he arrived at the hospital, he made his way to the box. Picking it up he carried it over to the table and placed it in a chair. Sitting by the window he pulled the chair close. At first he just put his hand on the box and closed his eyes. He imagined that he was holding Catherine's hand. The world around him vanished, the last sound he heard being that off a private jet flying away from the airstrip nearby. His senses was filled with Catherine. His mind the image of her dancing with a young Lindsey at a Christmas party for the lab.

Director Roberts Private Jet  
11:30 PM

Catherine sat at the table in the plane. The table was surrounded by a wrap around couch. It was in the corner and by a window on the right hand side. The same thing was on the left hand side. The tables matched and the couches meet at the end of the aisle where people could slide in and out of it. They were right outside of the kitchen and bathroom area in the back of the plan. In front of the couches was two couches along the back of the couches. Each with their own window. Then was a few chairs for people to sit and do what ever. Her team was sitting at the table across from her, Randy was in one of the chairs reading a book and drinking a coke. Mike sat down at her table placing a drink in front of her. The boxes of files that she had brought with them were secured and piled in the luggage area. Each of them had brought their own carry on bag with games and books and other things to entertain them for the trip onto the plane. Her's had a change of clothes; it was packed by Marsha and Jen since she had been at the hospital. Apparently her attire for the past few days wasn't acceptable anymore.

She was looking down at Desert Palms which was clear in her view. At the request of her team (Jon and Marsha were closest to the window and thus Marsha was being squished by Mark and Jen and Jon by Drake, Jen eventually just climbed onto the table to look at) the pilot was flying around Vegas giving them a good view of the city from the sky. Desert Palms was constantly in her windows. The top floor windows were all she could look at. Reaching up she placed a hand on the window and Mike watched as she closed her eyes a single tear slipping through. The bickering of her team, the flipping of pages of Randy's book, the sound of the engines, of people drinking or eating or laughing or talking. Everything vanished as her mind drifted. As her sensed began to fill with the smell she constantly tortured herself with. And her mind was filled with the image, of the memory, of Grissom dancing with a young Lindsey at a Christmas party for the lab.

Desert Palms  
11:35 PM

Grissom opened his eyes while taking a deep breath. Not a single tear left him until he looked out the window and saw the private jet finish its circling and fly away. "Goodbye Catherine," he whispered at the same time, in the air above the neon glowing city, Catherine whispered the same to him. Once he could no longer see the jet he opened the box. He sighed seeing the first thing on top addressed to him. It was an envelope and he wondered how many more letters he'd receive before the two of them stop their new dance and fixed things. Picking up the letter with shaking hands he brought it to his face. He kissed it with his lips as he smelt her familiar lotion on the envelope. More tears feel as his shaking hands opened the envelope and pulled out the newest letter to add to his collection.

A/N: I've split this into two because this was taking up a lot. I, seriously, couldn't figure out how to continue from the last chapter and logged on today and just started typing. So far I like it more then what I had wrote when I had finished up the story originally. Hope you enjoy this and stay tuned for the rest of this chapter, I have to type that part up now. It will pick up right where it is now. Please, please review. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hate writers block but its gone now.


	49. Chapter 47

A/N: Here's the rest from the last chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 47  
Desert Palms  
11:35 PM

Grissom opened his eyes while taking a deep breath. Not a single tear left him until he looked out the window and saw the private jet finish its circling and fly away. "Goodbye Catherine," he whispered at the same time, in the air above the neon glowing city, Catherine whispered the same to him. Once he could no longer see the jet he opened the box. He sighed seeing the first thing on top addressed to him. It was an envelope and he wondered how many more letters he'd receive before the two of them stop their new dance and fixed things. Picking up the letter with shaking hands he brought it to his face. He kissed it with his lips as he smelt her familiar lotion on the envelope. More tears feel as his shaking hands opened the envelope and pulled out the newest letter to add to his collection. The collection that sat in the pocket of his robe now, the nurses having found them among his possessions when he first came to the hospital. With his hands shaking he unfolded the letter.

'Gil,

There is so much that I want to say. So much that has gone unspoken between us. All I know is that … is … it was never meant to work between us. We are too different, Gil. Every time we tried something got in the way. First, back when we first meet it was the jobs. Then it was Eddie, I really did love him Gil, I loved you too, but he loved me and I loved him and we could be together. After he left it was still the job. We refused to end our dance because we could lose our jobs. I didn't want to ruin your reputation and you didn't want to ruin me. We were afraid … cowards trapped in a dance we never should have started. Then we finally did get together and … well that didn't last.

We never stuck it out, Gil, we never tried. I waited for weeks in DC. I waited for you to find me. To come in and rescue me. Lindsey had no idea what to do. She blamed you for my pain but I told her not to. I told her to never blame you for anything, clearly that hadn't worked out very well. I'm so sorry that it can't work. I wish it could but it won't. Even now, after years of being apart, of change … of everything … we won't make it, Gil. Our love … it's just … I don't know what it is but I do know that it's not lasting. Every time I see you I can't help but wonder who you're with, if you're happy, how well those kids know you … everything just comes so fast. And I have to leave again because its hard to be there.

Nothing in the world can change the way I feel for you but it's become obvious that we aren't meant to be together. Too much has come in to prevent us. Fate is screaming at us to see it. It's time we moved on. I won't. I know that. I've tried, I really have. I've had one or two boyfriends here in my new life but … they never last more then two days. No one can meet up to you. I haven't been with anyone since you … well unless you count Ecklie. I can't stand the thought of someone else touching me where you once touched me. Of something seeing things only you should see. I'm yours from now until the dawn of time. But you can find someone else, Gil. You can let go of me and become a better man.

I read your file, Gil. I know you became an alcoholic and became suicidal. I'm so sorry for doing that to you. Your family is right; I don't deserve someone as great as you. You deserve sol much more then what I can offer. I hope with all my heart that you family will some day forgive me for my acts. They were wrong and the worst thing anyone could ever do. I'm so sorry for that. I destroyed you and gave you no explanation and that was wrong. Please, Gil, don't let my leaving this time destroy you. Your stronger then I am. Better then I am. I'm not worth your time.

I have decided to allow Alex to live with you for the rest of the school year. All the paper work you need is in an envelope in this box and I will mail everything else you will need as well. Copies of his birth certificate, death certificate,'

He paused at that looking over to his son and fighting the urge to go check for a pulse. To go make sure it was really him lying on that bed so peacefully. His hands shuck like crazy as he thought of that coming in the mail for him. A strangled cry escaped him as he tried to fight the feelings he was feeling. Going back to the letter he bite his lip to help.

'Copies of his birth certificate, death certificate, social security card, and any other documents you will be needing along with information on his medical insurance, which I plan to get back up as soon as I'm back in DC, will all be sent to you within the next few weeks. Randy has assured me that the Federal Marshalls will be seeing to it that his identity is restored along with Lindsey's. I will also be sending you Lindsey's things so that she can take care of all that as well.

What you plan to do for the summer and breaks during school is up to you. I would understand if you want to keep him from me, I did the same to you for six years. It is only fair that you do that same to me. I guess I'll see how much he changes after six years now. I'm so sorry for that as well. I plan to tell him myself that he gets to stay with you for the school year. You can choose from their. He still loves bugs and his favorite color is black and he loves strawberry ice-cream and … well you'll figure it all out on your own. Take care, Gil. I love you.

Yours forever,

Catherine.'

He folded the letter and failed to get it back in the envelope ten times before he succeeded. It then fell onto the table as his shaking hands moved to his face to cover his tears. After he calmed himself he moved the envelop aside and looked into the box. Ten more envelops sat waiting and he pulled them out. He went through them to see who they were all for and smiled. He placed the one holding the documents for him with his letter and then placed the others beside his. They were for the team. For everyone adult in this room, from Lindsey to Brass, even for Sandra and Mia. And their was one more for Dr. Robbins.

After he finished getting that settled he turned back to the box and smiled. Inside was smaller boxes for each of the kids. He looked around the room at his family. At those he loved and he wondered how much this all would end up breaking their hearts. Wanting to protect them. To know that nothing was going to hurt them, though he couldn't read the letters he'd just have to trust that they were not going to break down when they read them. So, he was going to make sure that at least the kids could stay safe and happy. He removed the first one with a smile.

It was for Michelle. He looked to the sleeping girl and then back at the box. He was glad that it wasn't tapped shut. Silently he opened it and nearly laughed at what he saw inside. Placing the box in his lap he removed the letter on top and placed it gently on the table. Then he removed what was inside. He couldn't help but smile at the gift. He held the small journal in his hand and couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful brown with Michelle's name scrawled in beautiful writing across it. Placing it gently down, he pulled out the next thing. It was a small box and after opening it he discovered that it was a charm bracelet with no charms. That struck him as curious but he ignored it and moved on. Three more boxes held jewelry as well, one silver locket, a pair of earrings, and a ring – which was clearing to big for a seven year old. Another box held glass pom-poms that were designed to hold things like cell phones and iPods. The final thing he was simply an envelope that he opened and smiled at. It was a brochure for a cheerleading camp in DC. Putting everything back he noticed that each thing had a number written on it, but the journal, the only number missing was one.

The next box was for Jenny. He knew that he would open the box to find another letter and six presents this time. Presents for birthdays and Christmas's missed over the years. Presents that had to cost a lot of money and thus would count for both in the eyes of the kids and the parents. Presents that would bring tears to their eyes. Jenny had a matching journal like Michelle's and three boxes of jewelry as well. The locket, earrings, and ring matching the ones Michelle got. He told himself that she had to have bought a matching set for each other girls since they were all the same. He couldn't stop smiling at the fact that each item had butterflies some how designed into them, and were still elegant and beautiful. He wondered why she didn't receive a charm bracelet and when he looked over to the sleeping girl he noticed that she already had one on her wrist. The final thing was an envelope holding a brochure for a summer FBI program for children and teens.

The next box was for Dylan. Again their was a letter on top and he nearly laughed when he saw another matching journal. After the journal was a treasure chest for him to put different things in, it was designed like that of a little boys but one that he could keep around his house when he was older as well. Next was three new video games tied up together. He laughed Catherine's easy way of doing things, she was always like that, even wit Lindsey's gifts when she was growing up. If you tie it together that's good enough. Then was a brand new foot ball. After that was a small build your own roller coaster kit with a special not on it saying he could do it with his Grandpa Grissom. The last thing was an envelope and he removed it to find a few different summer programs located in DC including, among the FBI academy one, some for football, soccer, and other sports, but also science and math and other school subjects that might just interest the boy.

The next two boxes were for the twins. Junior's held another matching journal; Martina's had one as well. Then came another chest like Dylan's and then a video camera, though he noticed it had a note saying that Greg and Sandra could hold onto it for later. After those was another build your own roller coaster kit, another note attached saying that Grandpa Grissom would enjoy it. Martina's, along with the journal held four boxes of jewelry matches those of Michelle's and Jenny's. Each box also had envelopes in them as well. Junior's held some summer program brochures for the DC area that involved anything that was electronic, ranging from computers to video cameras to cell phones. After reading he noticed that each of the camps had something to do with the A/V department of crime labs. Martina's envelope held brochures for summer programs involving law and politics in the DC area. It also held a note saying that she had decided to give all the jewelry now even though it was a little early.

Lindsey's and William's boxes came next. He smiled at the fact they still had letters. The last four boxes were for people who couldn't read but yet she still wrote them something. A tear slipped from his eyes as he was again reminded of why he feel in love with Catherine, her heart. Lindsey's had the jewelry and the journal and in the envelope was more brochures for summer programs in the DC area, since Lindsey was three they were just for different things – some the other children had already been given. The envelope though also held a gift receipt for a two field kit and Grissom just knew it was probably sitting and waiting back at home for her. William's box held the journal and the treasure chest and the same envelope holding more DC brochures but it also held a gift receipt for his own little cleaning supplies.

The final boxes were for Alex and Sarah. Alex's had two present, both of which were books and Grissom some how knew that was because the boy already had the journal and chest somewhere. He wondered if that was with Catherine or if Alex had packed it before leaving his mother. The books were ones Grissom would enjoy as well, one for etymology and the other a collection of Shakespeare. Sarah's box held the journal and the jewelry and a baby book. Neither had brochures in them and Grissom wondered if that was because she was leaving it up to Lindsey and him.

Something told him that Catherine knew he'd go through all of them. That she knew who would be the first to look at all of them. He looked at everything sitting out on the table. The letters for the adults and the boxes for the kids. He was surprised little Jenny had been able to carry it into the room but then again that girl had always done more then she should be able to. He knew that he was going to find a summer program in DC for Alex.

Looking back at the box he cried more. Inside was picture frames wrapped in bubble wrap but still visible. Enough for each family. He put them all on the table and looked at the bottom of the box to find she had protected it. He wanted to go lecture her on her packing abilities but only smiled. She had always been horrible at putting things into boxes. Picking up his picture frame he realized their was two. All of them had two in them. All the picture frames were simple and elegant. Something you could put up and not be embarrassed by.

His though, his were special. The first one was a design of butterflies flying around the photo. The photo was one he never knew had been taken. One of the long ago Christmas party. One of him dancing with a young Lindsey. The second one he knew was not put in by Catherine. She never would have given him this photo. The frame she picked, it was obvious. It was roses and hearts entwined around the image. Hearts for their love and roses for their passion, something he always said to her. Something that he told her every time he came home with another rose and a heart shaped box of chocolate. Something he did everyday until that one day. The day he lost her. The image was covered by a note. That's how he knew it wasn't from her. Pulling the paper out he unfolded it.

First he looked at the photo. It was of Catherine sleeping on the couch in her office. No blanket covered her and her shoes were still on. Her skirt hugged her legs as they were curled as best as they could be comfortable. Her blouse was hanging loosely on her body and was slightly revealing her chest. Her shoes he noticed were elegant and sexy and must have hurt like hell to sleep in. But what caught his eyes was that, even in this photo, he could see the glistening tear caught falling down her cheek. Keeping the photo in his hand he looked to the note.

'Dr. Grissom,

You don't know me well and I don't know you well but we both know Catherine. I work for her and I love her like the mother she is to me. She'd kill me if she knew I took this photo and she'd bring me back to life to kill me again if she knew I gave it to you.' He laughed knowing that had to be true. 'But I had to. I had to because … well without you she has no one to cover her, no one to remove her shoes, and no one … no one to give her a little kiss when they tuck her in. The moment we even try to cover her she's awake. It's like she knows it's not you. She loves you. She's nothing without you. By the way, the photo she wanted you to have in behind this. –Marsha and the rest of the team (what we conspire against her get over it)'

He laughed as the act was very much what his team would have done as well. When he removed the photo to look at the one Catherine wanted him to have he smiled. It was her in a hospital bed and he knew it was right after the labor. Right after she gave birth to his son. His son who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. His son who he hadn't been able to see her give birth to. The was the best thing she ever could have given him. Putting the photos back, the one with her sleeping on the top, he placed them back in the bubble wrap. Some how he knew the others were, the first being, the picture of her and the team, including him, at the dinner, and the second being that of her and her new team, a reminder that though she had a new family she still treasured her first one.

Lindsey had watched the entire thing. From Grissom helping his mother to him finally going back to the letter. She watched him shed tears and smile and laugh and look around not once noticing her eyes were open and on him. The first thing she had wanted to do when her eyes opened was scream out in pain but she had seen him and held it in. Carefully she moved her arm out from under Alex and held him closer, protecting him and Sarah like she has always done. A silent tear fell as the thought of her mom not even coming to say good bye to her hit her. But she expect her to run. Keeping her eyes on Grissom she watched as he stood and moved to the window placing his hand on it and looking up into the sky. Looking for Catherine.

A/N: Okay, please don't hate me. Trust me they will get back together. I'm not some crazy Grillows fan who keeps them apart for ever. I like them together to much. This is the end of this story but not the end of this series. I'm not sure when I will start posting the next one as I've got to finish my other ones now. If there is anything in particular you want to see in the letters to the others let me know and I'll see what I come up with. I really hope you enjoy this and please, please leave me some reviews. The next story for this series will eventually be posted. I'm sorry it will take awhile but I'm heading off to boot camp soon and then I have some other training to do and then I have to settle into my first duty station. Then I'll be working. So, my stories will continue to come piece by piece at a slow rate, maybe even slower. Tell me what you want me to work on next and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for continueing to read this and I hope you enjoyed every piece of it.


End file.
